Ta douleur dépasse ta faute
by naismais
Summary: 1977. Mara et Trajan sont des jumeaux inséparables et des espions d'élites. Ils intègrent la septième année de Poudlard, impatients de prouver leur valeur. Seulement, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Des Maisons différentes, des rencontres différentes. Comment rester unis quant tout vous sépare ? Des choix et des sacrifices devront être faits. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut à tous !_**

 ** _Voici ma première longue fanfiction, déjà en ligne sur le site hpfanfiction. A cause problème technique (Août 2015), elle est pour le moment illisible, donc je vous la fais partager sur ce site._**

 ** _Cette fanfiction à 68 chapitres et dispose donc d'une fin ! Yeah !_**

 ** _Je remanie quelque peu les chapitres avant de les poster mais cela reste la même histoire._**

 ** _J'attends vos avis avec impatience et j'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira !_**

* * *

25 Avril 1977

 _Russie sibérienne. La Kolyma. A deux kilomètres de Magadan._

C'était le printemps. Mais dans cette région isolée, les vents froids persistaient et le pergélisol avait fait de la toundra son territoire. Ils avaient atterri par portoloin au cœur de la taïga. Les deux individus marchaient d'un pas alerte malgré la neige.

Ils étaient vêtus de vêtements moldus, chauds et résistants. Ils avaient doublé ceux-ci de sorts de protection et de réchauffement.

Le jour pointait lentement. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils atteignirent une petite route boueuse. Sans hésiter, ils choisirent leur direction.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Magadan. La ville était entourée des montagnes et des forêts sibériennes. La mer d'Okhotsk, encore gelée en cette période de l'année, donnait au port un aspect chimérique que les deux sorciers observèrent quelques instants.

« J'espère que nous allons vite en finir… »

La voix, étouffée par une lourde écharpe, provenait de la plus petite des silhouettes.

« Tu as hâte...à vrai dire moi aussi. Ca fait déjà deux semaines… Il ne vaut mieux pas que nous « traînions » plus… »

Le premier sorcier retient un rire et ajouta :

« Alors, c'est parti.»

Ils partirent dans les ruelles de la ville. Dans ce labyrinthe froid et sombre, ils avançaient. Sans hésitation, vifs, droits. Ils rempliraient leur mission. Sans ciller, comme d'habitude. Un travail irréprochable, un client satisfait. Encore une fois. Une autre mission les attendrait dès leur retour. Sans interruption, ils continueraient.

Ils étaient déjà connus, influents, riches.

Mais c'était leur but. Leur vie.

Devenir plus puissant, plus important. S'étendre, grandir. Toujours.

Que le monde sorcier rejoigne les moldus, dans cette dépendance au travail bien fait. Et bien payé.

Ils avaient bifurqués dans un cul-de-sac malodorant. Là, camouflés par de grands vide-ordures, ils transformèrent leur vêtements de marche en des habits de citadins.

Ils reprirent leur route pour pénétrer quelques instants plus tard dans une cour privée. De vieilles bâtisses les encerclaient. Une musique sourde. Un chien aboyant. Un homme et une femme se disputant. Ces bruits et ces sons discordants seraient leur musique de fond.

Ils toquèrent à une porte. Ils attendirent. Une vieille femme, la peau ridée, les cheveux blancs coiffés dans un châle, les gestes lents, vint leur ouvrir.

« Dobrii den… Nous venons voir Bogdan Ivanov. Nous sommes des amis à lui. Il nous a dit qu'il logeait ici.

\- Da, da ! Rentrez donc ! Vous le trouverez dans la chambre, en haut, au fond du couloir.»

Ils lui sourirent aimablement, retirèrent leurs chapkas, déboutonnèrent leurs manteaux et montèrent sans plus tarder. Ils toquèrent. Trois coups secs. Le dénommé Bogdan entrouvrit sa porte, méfiant. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Seulement, quand il vit ses visiteurs, il comprit que cela ne servait plus à rien.

Quand ces gens étaient en face de vous, la prudence n'était plus de mise. Surtout quant on avait fui au fin fond de la Sibérie. Surtout quand on travaillait dans son milieu. Leur réputation n'était plus à faire. Il allait mourir. Il le savait. Il n'avait aucun échappatoire. Il les laissa rentrer dans sa chambre.

Un pièce où une unique fenêtre laissait pénétrer la lumière grise du matin. Une commode, un lit, usés par le temps et la pauvreté. Ce serait le décor de sa fin.

« Dorofei Bronislavovitch n'a pas été très content de voir que vous aviez essayé de le doubler mon cher Bogdan Ivanov…enfin je devrais dire Nazariy Tarasovitch Narishkin…

\- Il nous a mandé pour vous donner la mort…comme vous vous en doutez.»

Nazariy s'était assis. Il était résigné. Il le savait. Se réfugier à La Kolyma lui avait fait gagner du temps. Il avait joué et avait perdu. Il se leva. Se redressa. Les regarda.

« Dasvidanya.»

Dans le même temps, le plus grand des sorciers avait sorti la baguette dissimulée dans son manteau de fourrure.

« Decapitare!»

La tête et le corps de l'homme tombèrent en un bruit sourd. Le sang avait giclé sur les murs et le sol n'épargnant que les assassins. Pas question de se salir.

Ils ramassèrent la tête. Ils l'enveloppèrent dans les couvertures du lit et la mirent dans un sac. Le client l'avait demandée. Nazariy Narishkin avait évité la torture mais pas l'humiliation d'être exposé comme un exemple de trahison et de honte, pendant des semaines, à la vue et l'odorat de ses anciens acolytes.

Ils descendirent. Remirent leurs vêtements chauds. Il se retournèrent vers la babouchka assise dans un fauteuil élimé.

«Oubliette.»

Ils sortirent.

« C'était amusant de parler russe pendant tout ce temps.

— C'est vrai. J'ai hâte de voir où l'on nous enverra la prochaine fois.

— Allez, rentrons chez nous frangin.»

Ils se sourirent. Il prit sa sœur par la taille et ils partirent. La tête de Nazariy se balançait lentement au rythme de leur pas, plus calmes maintenant qu'ils avaient rempli leur tâche.

Encore une fois, ils avaient été les acteurs d'une pièce macabre. Ils en avaient conscience. Ils étaient les pions d'un énorme échiquier. De vaillants soldats. Ils en étaient fiers. Ils seraient les plus forts.

C'était leur but. Leur vie.


	2. Chapter 2

_1_ _er_ _Mai 1977_

 _QG du Pacte Ecarlate, quelque part en France._

Ils avaient été convoqués dans la Chambre d'Or. Une pièce spacieuse et comme l'indiquait son nom, très luxueuse. Les murs étaient emplis de motifs dorés qui se mouvaient d'un coin à l'autre des tentures. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre mais des lampes de cristal et de diamants valsaient dans les airs en projetant des éclats de lumières vives. Le dallage doré était un miroir où chaque instant se reflétait. Mara et Trajan attendaient là, en observant les sièges imposants, encore vides qui surplombaient la salle du haut d'une tribune. C'était une salle d'audiences, de jugements. Et ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils étaient ici.

Ils entendirent l'unique porte s'ouvrir dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent dans le même mouvement pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Un homme à la haute stature, aux cheveux bruns et au regard dur. Leur oncle. Un des chefs de leur organisation. Ils se détendirent imperceptiblement et lui sourirent.

« Toujours aussi synchro les jumeaux! les salua Paul Morel.

— Bonjour mon oncle! répondit avec engouement Mara, elle regarda son frère et enchaîna soudainement plus calme, que nous vaut ce…rendez-vous?

— Toujours aussi directs! s'esclaffa l'homme, Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je vous ai convoqué ici pour pallier aux oreilles indiscrètes. Allons nous installer dans le petit salon.»

Ils se sentirent alors aspirer dans le sol. Ils fusionnèrent avec leurs reflets dorés avant de disparaître totalement. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce où l'or faisait place à un mobilier de bois précieux et des tentures « légèrement» plus sobres. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils moelleux. Paul Morel n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour leur dévoiler le but de leur entretien :

« J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous…Pas une de quelques semaines cette fois, plutôt… plusieurs années.»

Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard à la fois surpris et emballés. Une mission sur des années, ça signifiait des responsabilités importantes. Ca signifiait grimper les échelons de leur organisation. Ca signifiait agrandir leur champ d'action, leur pouvoir. Ca voulait dire beaucoup de choses.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un certain mage noir fait des siennes depuis quelques années.

— Oui ce fameux «Lord» Voldemort, poursuivit Trajan.

— Un nom ridicule soit dit en passant ajouta Mara.»

Leur oncle eut un sourire mais reprit d'un ton grave :

« Ces actes ne le sont pas et ont commencé il y a peu à avoir des conséquences sur nous. Certains de nos membres ont été blessés par ses sbires, les mangemorts.»

Cette fois, Mara et Trajan ne rirent pas. Si des membres de leur groupe avaient été attaqués, ils se devaient d'œuvrer pour éradiquer ces nouveaux ennemis. Ils restèrent silencieux en attendant la suite des explications :

« Ils ont été attaqués car nous travaillons pour les moldus. Les mangemorts sont des pro-sang pur qui ont l'intention de suivre leur maître dans l'asservissement des moldus et l'extermination des nés-moldus, sangs-mêlés et autres traîtres à leur sang. Inutile de préciser que nous faisons partie de la dernière catégorie. Ils ont eu vent de nos activités, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu notre « étrange » efficacité dans le monde moldu, et ils ont décidé de nous annihiler.»

Mara était pensive. Le Pacte Ecarlate était connu dans le monde de l'ombre des moldus pour être l'organisation d'espions, de voleurs et surtout de tueurs la plus efficace du marché. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant quand on savait qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Depuis leurs débuts, lors des troubles français de 1789, ils avaient étendu sans difficulté leur influence. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient très prisés aussi bien en Europe qu'aux Etats-Unis. Et jamais on avait tenté de les détruire.

« Vous allez être affectés en Angleterre et intégrer la haute aristocratie sang-pur. Jean et Claire se feront passer pour vos parents. Pour ces chers anglais, vous serez une noble famille du continent qui souhaite se rapprocher du Lord et intégrer ses rangs. Comme vous avez dix-sept ans, vous rentrerez en septième année à Poudlard.»

Paul Morel se leva et alla s'appuyer contre une table.

« Vous avez été choisis car vos caractères correspondent parfaitement aux maisons où nous voulons vous envoyer à Poudlard. Mara, tu seras à Serpentard où tu joueras la parfaite future mangemort en herbe. Trajan, tu iras à Gryffondor, une maison que les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles apprécient et où tu pourras te « lier d'amitié » avec ceux qui lutteront contre Voldemort… Le directeur Albus Dumbledore a créé l'Ordre du Phoenix qui tente de le contrer, tu essaieras de rentrer dedans à la fin de l'année. Il nous faut des espions dans les deux camps. Il faut connaitre tous les liens, les projets et les secrets pour anéantir celui qui a osé nous défier !»

Il avait martelé ses dernières phrases. Clairement, il ne s'agissait pas d'ennemis à prendre à la légère.

« Pourquoi n'envoyez-vous pas Victor et Virgile De Layan? Ce sont de vrais jumeaux avec de vrais capacités télépathiques contrairement à Mara et moi.»

En effet, ils n'avaient jamais pu devenir télépathes, ce qui d'habitude les empêchait de faire certaines missions d'infiltration au profit des vrais. Ils avaient cependant réussi à développer un lien empathique fort et conversaient sans problème dans les rêves de l'un et de l'autre. Ce qui donnait à leur duo un atout indéniable par rapport aux autres agents, jumeaux ou non. Mara pensa avec fierté qu'ils étaient de toutes manières bien plus compétents que les deux frères avec qui elle ne s'était jamais entendue. Trop arrogants! Si ils pensaient gagner du grade ainsi, ils se trompaient et elle se ferait un plaisir de les écraser ! En commençant par remplir parfaitement sa nouvelle mission.

« Déjà, ils seraient tous les deux envoyés à Serpentard ce qui nous arrange peu… Et surtout…et c'est pour ça que je souhaitais vous entretenir ici, c'est que les De Layan sont sceptiques par rapport à Voldemort. Ils seraient plus sage, selon eux, de se lier au mage noir. Ce serait une nouvelle source de revenus à exploiter par ces temps brumeux. Les De Layan essayent de convaincre d'autres familles du Pacte Ecarlate. Pour le moment, les différents chefs de famille sont en accord avec nous les Morel et le conseil a décidé de les écarter de cette mission. Vous êtes les plus compétents.»

Trajan eu une grimace intérieure. Le Pacte écarlate était basé sur cet esprit de compétition constante, sur des alliances et une quête de pouvoir continu. Ca faisait leur force car ils tendaient tous vers le même but, le développement de leur organisation, chacun savait quand laisser une autre famille décider de la direction à prendre. Mais à seulement dix-sept ans il commençait déjà à en être las. Pour Mara, il s'agissait d'un combat pour le plus haut poste. Et il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour y arriver. Pas étonnant qu'elle aille à Serpentard, elle était ambitieuse et déterminée. Il l'accompagnerait dans son rêve, il savait tout d'elle et il ferait tout pour elle. Lui non plus ne manquait pas de détermination. Ils seraient les meilleurs.

« Vous partirez avec vos nouveaux parents dès Juin.»

Sur cette dernière phrase, ils se sentirent tirer vers le haut et revinrent dans la Chambre d'Or. Leur oncle les salua avant de sortir. Mara prit les mains de son frère dans les siennes.

« J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être! Ca va être passionnant !

— Oui, je sens que nous allons voir des choses très intéressantes. Et nous allons enfin faire des études en sorcellerie !»

Il éclatèrent de rire. Le Pacte Ecarlate les entraînait depuis leur plus jeune âge. Et ils avaient un niveau bien supérieur à celui de septième années…


	3. Chapter 3

_15 Juin 1977_

 _Manoir des Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre._

Le manoir des Malefoy était vraiment splendide. Mara et sa « famille » avaient été invités pour une soirée mondaine où la fine fleur de l'aristocratie sang-pur serait présente. C'était le soir où ils entraient en scène.

Mara avait soigné sa tenue et était arrivée vêtue d'une robe de sorcière fluide, aux reflets verts. Ces cheveux bruns et ondulés étaient rassemblés en un chignon travaillé. Trajan portait une robe noire, simple et sobre. Mais, ce n'était pas à lui d'attirer les regards ce soir. C'était à elle de faire forte impression. Rentrer dans le cercle fermé des pro-mangemorts lui demanderait de faire preuve d'élégance et de charme. D'un charme venimeux.

Avant d'arriver en Angleterre, ils avaient appris par cœur les arbres généalogiques des familles sangs-purs. Les alliances et les drames cachés. Les enfants prodiges et ceux reniés. Les branches pourries et celles qui avaient données les plus beaux fruits.

On les avait présenté à de nombreuses familles telles que les Yaxley, Avery, Nott ou encore Lestrange. Pour eux, ils étaient les Morel, français à la filiation pure et sans faille qui souhaitaient rejoindre sans plus attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seule ombre à ce tableau, leur fils Trajan qui semblait traverser une phase d'opposition un peu trop forte. Ou comment dire de façon détournée, qu'il ne croyait pas en la suprématie du sang et qu'être plus proche du Lord ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

Mara s'intégra rapidement au groupe des jeunes sang-purs.

« Alors, tu as fait tes études à Beauxbâtons? Tu verras Poudlard est la meilleure école…enfin elle commence à être bien trop infestée de sangs-de-bourbe, mais à Serpentard tu seras préservée de cette saleté !» S'exclama Bellatrix Black.

C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années au port altier et au regard impérial. Une mangemort dévouée bien entendu.

« A Beauxbâtons aussi, il y avait de ces…individus, répondit Mara d'un ton dégoûté. Heureusement, nous savions comment les mater, ils ont rapidement compris qu'ils n'étaient rien.»

Elle continua à parler ainsi et à faire connaissance avec ces futurs «amis». Un des jeunes hommes du groupe restait cependant silencieux. Mara l'observa discrètement. Il était grand, brun, avait une mâchoire bien dessinée et le même air aristocratique et hautin que les autres. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il avait des yeux presque noirs et des cils longs qui intensifiaient son regard. Il était beau. Elle savait qui il était. Evan Rosier. L'un des meneurs des Serpentards. Il pourrait lui être utile. Mara lui sourit.

« Dis moi …que penses-tu de ton frère? l'interrogea-t-il en répondant à son sourire.

\- Lui… Il me fait honte. Regardez-le. Il ne sait pas tenir son rang.»

Trajan s'était adossé d'un air blasé contre une des baies vitrées et regardait, goguenard, les invités. Il voyait aussi sa sœur prendre place dans ce nouveau monde. Elle était charismatique. Il était détestable. Deux opposés. Mara ne s'en ferait accepter que plus facilement. Ils jouaient parfaitement leurs rôles. Ils étaient parfaits.

« J'espère qu'il ouvrira rapidement les yeux et nous rejoindra! Vivre ici lui remettra les idées en place !

\- Tout dépendra de la maison où il sera envoyé ! Le frère de Regulus a été à Gryffondor et regardez l'être immonde qu'il est devenu! enchaîna Wilkes.

\- Ne parle pas de lui ! Ce n'est qu'un traître ! Il n'est plus un Black !» s'exclama avec hargne le concerné.

Mara savait qu'il parlait de Sirius Black. Une des fameuses branches pourries.

« Il a jeté l'opprobre sur les Black et il le paiera» enchaîna Bellatrix.

Sa sœur Narcissa, nouvellement Malfoy, acquiesça, tandis que les autres leur jetaient un regard quelque peu condescendant. Il faut dire que Sirius Black avait été renié l'été dernier et cela avait fait grand bruit, surtout après la trahison d'Andromeda l'aînée des sœurs Black. Sans oublier leur oncle… Cela faisait un peu trop pour cette famille qui se voulait « Toujours pur ».

« De toutes manières, mon frère Trajan, nous a déçu depuis toujours, c'est sa dernière chance, reprit Mara. C'est à moi de supporter la honte qu'il pose sur notre famille. Mais les Morel sauront montrer leurs convictions et il disparaitra des mémoires!»

Le groupe lui répondit par des sourires de connivences. Ils avaient tous compris qu'elle comptait rejoindre les rangs du Lord Noir. Tout comme eux.

Après le repas, les danses débutèrent et Mara se fit une joie de passer de bras en bras. Il semblait y avoir une majorité de garçons dans la septième année de Serpentard, ce qui lui était bénéfique. Elle n'hésitait pas à jouer de son charme. Elle se savait captivante et comptait bien devenir la meneuse de ses futurs mangemorts.

« Je crois que tu nous as tous charmé, lui souffla à l'oreille Evan Rosier pendant qu'ils valsaient ensemble.

\- J'espère bien, lui répondit-elle en le regardant intensément.»

Il avait vraiment des yeux sublimes se dit-elle. C'était un plaisir de rentrer dans son jeu et de se faire passer pour une petite aristocrate aux idées extrémistes.

« Je pressens que tu feras de grandes choses.

\- C'est bien mon but, en effet. Et je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que toi aussi, tu veux faire tes preuves.

\- Exactement.»

Il resserra sa prise dans le creux de son dos. Ils finirent leur danse en ne se lâchant pas du regard. Pour Evan Rosier, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient les mêmes convictions. Mais il attendait encore qu'elle montre ce qu'elle valait vraiment durant l'année à venir. Il voulait faire bonne impression au Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il lui serait présenté et cela signifiait de ne venir qu'avec les meilleures recrues.

A la fin de cette soirée, Mara se savait acceptée parmi les sang-purs. A la fin de cette soirée, Trajan savait qu'il avait fait la plus mauvaise impression qui soit.

 _5 Août 1977_

 _Domaine des Morel, Anglesey, Pays de Galles._

Mara regardait la mer houleuse du haut d'une petite falaise, éloignée de la demeure familiale. D'énormes rouleaux argentés venaient former des dentelles d'écume sur les rochers. Elle entendait le vent, sentait les embruns salés qui soulevaient ses cheveux. Elle aimait cet endroit. Bien sûr, elle avait beaucoup voyagé et vu de magnifiques paysages. Mais ici, elle avait l'impression d'être en face d'elle-même.

Face à un miroir. Elle, pas un énième rôle. Elle était penchée, proche du vide, elle contemplait. Elle aurait pu tomber. Mais non.

«Je savais que tu serais ici.»

Mara se retourna. Sans surprise, elle l'avait entendu transplaner. Elle sourit. Un sourire presque vrai. Ce n'était pas Trajan. C'était Evan.

Comme tous les jours, il l'a rejoint près du précipice.

« Tu as aperçu mon frère?

\- Non, heureusement! J'ai juste salué ta mère, il lui prit la main, J'aime bien cet endroit. L'océan se déchaine à notre place.»

C'était ça qu'elle aimait chez lui. Il était comme elle. Il voulait réussir, montrer aux autres ce qu'il valait. Mentir, être hypocrite, se jouer des autres n'était pas un problème. Comme pour elle. Il les haïssait ses sangs-impurs et tous ses amoureux des moldus. Peut-être parce qu'on lui avait appris, sûrement parce qu'il le voulait. Elle obéissait, aveuglément, toujours. Peut-être parce qu'on lui avait appris, sûrement parce qu'elle le voulait. Il était comme elle. Pour avoir ce qu'ils souhaitaient, ils agissaient sans remords.

Elle l'embrassa.

Il l'avait testé en Juillet. Elle devait lui prouver sa valeur, sa force, sa volonté. Est-ce qu'elle serait toujours dévouée au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Est-ce qu'elle serait capable de tuer ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait se sacrifier ? Est-ce qu'elle ferait tout ? Elle s'était retourné et avait tué le chien qui paraissait au coin du feu. Dans le salon des Rosier, le sang avait giclé sur les murs. Il ne restait plus rien du canidé à part quelques morceaux et ce sang. Ce sang qui avait zébré leur visage. Il lui avait souri. Un étrange étirement des lèvres. Une grimace un peu folle. Elle l'avait convaincu. Peut-être qu'il était un peu fou. Peut être qu'elle aussi. Jusqu'au bout pour leurs valeurs.

La pluie commença à tomber. Ils se mirent à marcher. Elle l'aimait bien. Ils étaient identiques et pour une fois elle se sentait à l'aise près de quelqu'un d'autre que son frère. Même si, Evan Rosier était d'une compagnie malsaine. Cela lui plaisait. Tous les deux des menteurs. Tous les deux à jouer l'un avec l'autre. Tous les deux à vouloir aller plus loin. Il distillait dans sa mission un poison qui la galvanisait, la rendait plus forte. En s'imprégnant de lui, elle devenait comme lui. Et c'était ce qu'il fallait. Pour réussir.

 _5 Août 1977_

 _Llangefni, Anglesey_ , _Pays de Galles._

La pluie s'était calmée. Mais Trajan ne sorti pas du petit café où il s'était réfugié. Il aurait pu se protéger d'un sort et continuer sa promenade mais il avait préféré s'arrêter. De la table où il s'était installé, au fond de la pièce, face à la porte il observait les moldus qui entraient, buvaient, acheter des cigarettes, des timbres, discutaient, s'attablaient en groupe ou seul. Comme lui. Mara était restée au manoir. Rosier viendrait sûrement la voir. Complètement dupé. Elle était vraiment forte à ce jeu. Il avait hâte de commencer la partie aussi. En attendant, il regardait les clients en savourant un café. Pas très bon d'ailleurs pensa-t-il. Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année rentra dans le bar, elle le vit l'observer et rougit en se tournant vers la caisse. Il fixa son café. Il se sentait isolé et protégé dans ce recoin sombre de la pièce, les regards ne l'atteignaient pas. Quand il releva la tête elle était partie. D'ailleurs la plupart des clients étaient partis. Il s'était perdu dans ses réflexions. Il décida de rentrer.

 _Il est allongé dans de hautes herbes. Il n'y a pas un seul bruit. Il respire d'un souffle imperceptible. Il ferme les yeux. Elle arrive et s'allonge contre lui._

 _« Tu as été où?_

 _\- A Llangefni. J'ai observé des moldus, pendant des heures… Claire et Jean ne rentreront pas cette nuit. Ils se rapprochent des mangemorts_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et toi, tu as convaincu Rosier.»_

 _Elle ne répond pas, ce n'était pas une question. Ils se taisent et s'endorment ensemble dans le même rêve._


	4. Chapter 4

_1_ _er_ _Septembre 1977_

 _Voie 9 ¾, Gare de King Cross, Londres, Angleterre._

Ils venaient de passer la barrière magique de la voie 9 ¾, Mara et Trajan observaient la locomotive rouge et fumante qui les conduirait à Poudlard. Ils savaient qu'arrivés sur ce quai, ils ne devraient plus s'adresser la parole qu'avec dégoût. Ils se jetèrent un discret et dernier regard fraternel avant de saluer leurs parents et de chercher un wagon. Les jumeaux avaient décidé de s'installer dans le même compartiment avant de se séparer. Question de mise en scène. Une séparation houleuse devant les autres membres du compartiment, les ferait remarquer et attirer sympathie ou mépris. Ce qui était essentiel dans leur volonté de paraître vrai.

Mara tirait sa valise en cherchant les Serpentards. Elle guettait dans la foule des familles et des visages connus. Elle allait abandonner et pénétrer dans une des voitures quand elle le vit. Elle se figea et lâcha brusquement sa malle. Elle ne savait pas qui s'était. Mais il était là, il la regardait. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne respirait plus. Il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle. Elle avait l'impression que tout s'arrêtait autour d'elle, que plus rien n'avait d 'importance. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était concentré dans son regard. Dans ses yeux. Gris, insondables. Et pourtant si profonds. Qui la fixaient. Elle ne voyait plus que lui. Elle voulait le rejoindre. Elle voulait être avec lui. Son frère la saisit soudain par le bras et elle brisa cet échange silencieux en se tournant vers Trajan.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu t'es arrêtée et j'ai ressenti…je ne sais pas comment dire… une sensation de plénitude…

\- Je…je..ne sais pas. Elle se retourna, mais le jeune homme avait disparu. Viens, rentrons dans ce wagon.»

Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide et Mara sortit un livre qu'elle parcourra sans vraiment lire, juste pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle était déstabilisée. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Elle avait tout d'un coup lâché prise, tout oublié, tout abandonné. Pendant quelques secondes, elle s'était laissée engloutir, submergée par un sentiment. Oui, un sentiment. Plus fort, plus doux, que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Et de tout ce qu'elle n'avais jamais connu. C'était sûr. Infini.

« C'était comme un sentiment amoureux…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! J'ai juste…mais elle se tue en réalisant que son frère avait raison. Comme c'était souvent le cas.

\- Un coup de foudre.

\- Peu importe. Je n'ai que faire de tomber « amoureuse » . Nous avons une mission à remplir et je ne compte pas me laisser détourner de nos objectifs !

\- Je sais Mara. Tu as toujours su agir au mieux. Mais c'était intéressant de ressentir ça. C'est exceptionnel…et inutile.»

Ils cessèrent leur chuchotements quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit soudainement sur un groupe de garçons. Le visage de Mara se figea. Il était là. Ce regard orage.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'installer ici ? demanda un brun à lunettes.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Trajan.»

Mara s'était mise à fixer les pages de son livre avec insistance. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le contempler. Hors de question ! Les quatre garçons s'étaient installés et se présentaient maintenant à Trajan.

« Je m'appelle James Potter ! Voici Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et…

\- Sirius Black.»

Mara se figea en entendant sa voix. Car c'était la sienne à n'en pas douter. Aussi intense que son regard. Et il fallait que ce soit ce Black renié de tous. Mais l'ignorer n'en serait que plus facile. Mara ferma brusquement son livre, elle se leva et d'un coup de baguette récupéra sa malle. Elle avait émergé. Elle rouvrir la porte et dit sans se retourner.

« Tu devrais venir avec moi, frère.

\- Va-t-en.»

Il lui avait répondu d'un ton sec. Le jeu commençait. Elle referma la porte sans rien ajouter. La séparation avait été brusque, mais surtout un peu plus douloureuse que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Peut-être à cause de lui.

Dans le compartiment qu'elle venait de quitter, le silence régnait.

« Désolé pour ça... Ne faites pas attention à elle.

\- C'était ta sœur ? Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

\- Ma jumelle ouais…Mais c'est bien notre seul point commun…

\- Pourquoi est-elle partie d'un coup ? s'exclama Sirius.»

Il continuait à fixer la porte comme si il espérait qu'elle reviendrait.

« Sans vouloir te vexer…je crois que c'est à cause de toi.

\- Hein ?!

\- Tu es le Black qui s'est fait renier, n'est-ce pas ?»

Les quatre garçons regardèrent Trajan en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je m'appelle Trajan Morel. Ma sœur Mara et mes parents sont partis de France pour rejoindre... enfin resserrer leurs liens avec l'aristocratie anglaise. Au cours de l'été, on a appris pas mal de chose sur les sang-purs à côtoyer. Hé, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je hais profondément leurs idées…Autant vous dire que je ne vais pas tarder à être renié aussi.»

Ils se détendirent imperceptiblement en entendant ces paroles. Trajan savait qu'il avait bien fait de leur dire la « vérité ». Ils allaient rapidement le considérer comme un des leurs, du moins comme quelqu'un de confiance. Un bon.

« Encore désolé pour son comportement. Je n'espère plus rien venant d'elle…»

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec résignation et Sirius se sentit proche de ce garçon qui vivait finalement la même chose que lui. Il lança un dernier regard vers la porte puis se retourna vers ses amis.

Ils entendirent le son strident de la locomotive et le train s'ébranla.


	5. Chapter 5

_1_ _er_ _Septembre 1977_

 _Grande Salle, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Trajan avait passé huit heures dans le train à discuter avec eux. Ils n'avaient cessé de parler et de rire pendant tout le voyage, sans plus parler de la sortie de Mara ou des paroles si sincères, sorties d'un bloc de la bouche de Trajan. Sur ce coup il y avait été un peu fort, peut être trop, mais les jeunes anglais ne s'étaient pas fermés malgré cela. Ils l'avaient même cru, sans aucun doute. Les plus gros mensonges étaient les plus simples à faire passer.

Trajan à la fin de ses explications avait senti combien le sujet était sensible et même tabou pour eux. Ils ne souhaitaient pas en parler, pas maintenant. La situation familiale de Black en était la raison. C'était un groupe très soudé et sûrement exclusif. Mais Trajan avait dans l'idée de se rapprocher d'eux autant que possible. Il sentait le nœud d'énergies, pressentait la force d'action. Et après tout qui pourrait-il surveiller d'autre que la déchéance des Black et le fils de la richissime famille de philanthropes Potter ?

De cette journée à rester assis, il avait appris beaucoup de choses, plus ou moins futiles, mais toute information aurait son utilité. Ils s'appelaient entre eux les Maraudeurs, fauteurs de troubles presque officiels de Poudlard. Mais Remus Lupin était préfet et James Potter nouvellement préfet-en-chef, ce qui semblait compromettre quelque peu la mise en place de leurs blagues contre les Serpentards. Dommage pour Mara… James Potter semblait y trouver son compte, surtout pour faire bonne impression à une certaine Evans.

Ils s'étaient séparés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle en espérant le retrouver à la table des Gryffondors. Trajan vit sa sœur arriver avec un groupe de Serpentard qui le regardèrent de haut avant de pénétrer dans la salle. Mara alla s'installer à l'autre bout du hall sans faire attention à lui. Plusieurs élèves passèrent devant eux en se demandant qui étaient ces nouveaux. Enfin, quand les premières années arrivèrent, une femme à l'air strict (selon les informations qu'ils possédaient, il s'agissait du professeur de métamorphose, Minerva MacGonagall) les fit entrer dans la Grande Salle. Mara et Trajan prirent soin de rester éloignés l'un de l'autre.

C'était une salle immense au plafond magique emplit de nuages sombres, avec quatre rangées de table - une pour chaque maison- qui faisaient face à celle des professeurs. Devant cette dernière, trônait un tabouret avec un chapeau rapiécé dessus. Trajan n'était pas du tout étonné, puisqu'il savait déjà tout de Poudlard, mais il fit semblant de s'extasier. Mara, elle, resta droite et impassible comme il ceignait à son nouveau rang.

Le chapeau se mit à chanter une chanson et quand il l'eut achevé, la répartition des nouveaux élèves commença. Au bout d'un moment, Mara fut appelée.

« _Je vois…Une espionne, c'est intéressant. Tu vas avoir des choix difficiles à faire…mais tu y es rôdée, tu sais ce que tu veux. Tu es aussi loyale et courageuse mais il ne fait aucun doute, pour toi ce sera…._ SERPENTARD!»

Mara se leva avec grâce et eu un sourire princier tout en allant s'installer entre Rosier et Avery.

« Morel Trajan!»

Trajan s'avança sous les encouragements des Maraudeurs.

« _Aaah le frère! Vous êtes inséparables et pourtant si différents… Tu ne trouveras pas ce que tu veux si tu restes avec elle… Mais tu es fort et je sais quelle maison t'amènera à réaliser ton souhait…_ GRYFFONDOR!»

Trajan se leva sous les acclamations de sa nouvelle maison. Il était sceptique par rapport aux propos du Choixpeau : sa sœur et lui serait toujours liés il ne pouvait en aller autrement. Il s'assit tout près des Maraudeurs, à côté d'une fille rousse.

« Bienvenue à Gryffondor! Je suis Lily Evans, si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas!

\- Ah c'est toi la préfète-en-chef!

\- Oui, comment le sais-tu?

\- C'est James Potter qui me l'a dit.

\- J'avais presque oublié…c'est vrai que c'est lui mon homologue cette année! Elle eut un regard blasé et par avance fatigué.

\- Allez courage Lily! dit une fille aux yeux rieurs en face d'elle, puis en se tournant vers Trajan, Je suis Mary MacDonald. Bienvenue à Gryffondor ! Tu vas voir, on s'amuse bien dans notre maison !

\- J'espère bien ! On m'a dit qu'on avait aussi une bonne équipe de Quidditch !

\- Oui, excellente même ! Tu voudrais postuler ?

\- Pourquoi pas, oui.»

Surtout si ça pouvait l'aider dans sa mission. Il continua à discuter et fut bientôt rejoint par les Maraudeurs. James parla assez calmement, ce qui sembla étonner Lily. Pas une seule fois, Trajan ne regarda vers la table des Serpentards. Et personne ne lui posa de question sur cette personne qu'il semblait ignorer volontairement.

Au centre de la table professorale, le directeur Albus Dumbledore regardait le comportement de ces nouveaux septième années. Nul doute que le choixpeau aurait quelques secrets à lui confier.


	6. Chapter 6

_5 Septembre 1977_

 _Salle commune des Serpentards, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Mara était assise dans un canapé émeraude près de la cheminée. Elle n'avait pas hésité à chasser les premières années qui y étaient. Les autres septième année s'étaient installés autour d'elle. Il y avait Wilkes, Avery, les frères Lestrange, Rogue et Rosier. Les deux autres filles de son dortoir, Montague Annabeth et Millicent Blair étaient là aussi. Evan était assis juste à côté d'elle. Leur groupe imposait le respect, personne ne les dérangeait. Ils se dégageaient d'eux une aura grave et sombre. On savait qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils deviendraient bientôt.

« Poudlard te plait? demanda Avery.

\- Oui, beaucoup. Et je suis soulagée de faire partie d'une maison non souillée…»

Elle dit cela en croisant le regard de Rogue. Il ne se détourna qu'au bout de quelques secondes. Elle savait qu'il était sang-mêlé. Autant qu'il le sache et qu'il la respecte en échange de son silence. Elle devait asseoir sa supériorité dès maintenant.

« Que compte tu faire après les ASPIC?»

C'était Montague qui avait parlé. Une fille au nez pointue et aux joues creuses. Elle parlait comme si Mara lui était inférieure. Cela n'allait pas durer.

« Travailler au Ministère. A un poste d'importance évidemment… Officiellement. Mais je suis sûre que le Lord sera heureux d'avoir des infiltrés.

\- Tu crois qu'il voudra de toi? dit-elle sarcastique.

\- Ma chère Annabeth…Tais-toi donc ! Que crois-tu ? Je ne suis pas une faible de ton acabit ! Je suis assez forte pour te briser. Respecte ceux qui serviront le Seigneur, au lieu de jouer à la princesse!»

Evan posa son bras autour des épaules de Mara.

« J'ai pu voir la volonté de Mara à servir le maître. Elle ne recule devant rien. Et contrairement à toi Annabeth, elle n'a pas peur du sang.

\- D'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Tu es une vraie Serpentarde. Bienvenue. »

Mara voyait le respect naître dans les yeux de ses camarades. L'appui d'Evan avait été précieux. Elle avait bien fait de le conquérir durant l'été. Et puis, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Même si elle ne cessait de penser à Sirius Black. Comme un air lancinant qui était devenu le fond sonore de ses journées. Cinq jours. Elle devait tenir et l'oublier. Elle se cala plus confortablement dans les bras d'Evan.

 _15 Septembre 1977_

 _Terrain de Quidditch, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Trajan venait d'être sélectionné comme batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pris autant de plaisir à voler. Sentir le vent, la vitesse et les freinages brutaux. Il ne pensait pas qu'il prendrait autant de plaisir à utiliser sa force pour le jeu. Pas de mise à mort, juste frapper de toutes ses forces pour protéger son équipe. Sur son balai, il avait tout oublié pour ne plus penser qu'aux cognards.

En sortant du vestiaire, James Potter, poursuiveur dans l'équipe, se mit à lui parler avec enthousiasme des diverses techniques et plans d'attaques qu'ils pourraient mettre en place. Ils riaient. Il riait. Il se stoppa d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien c'est juste que…je riais.

\- Ca te change de ta famille… C'était pareil pour Sirius.»

Trajan ne répondit pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il était vraiment surpris. Il avait ri, pas pour plaire et manipuler les autres, mais parce qu'il avait trouvé leurs paroles amusantes. Ce laisser-aller ne devait plus se reproduire. Il devait rester sur ses gardes, toujours être prêt.

« Allez viens, allons rejoindre les autres, ils sont en train de repartir au château.»

En passant par le quatrième étage, il croisa Mara. Ils s'ignorèrent. Mais il vit parfaitement le coup d'œil que Sirius lui jeta quand il sorti de la bibliothèque pendant qu'elle y entrait. Il devait le détourner d'elle.

L'occasion lui fut donner à l'heure du repas quand devant la porte de la Grande Salle, le groupe des Gryffondors rencontra celui des Serpentards mené par Mara et Rosier. Elle avait vite pris sa place pensa-t-il et la meilleure évidemment. Lui, était en train de discuter avec les deux uniques filles de septième années des Lions. Il s'arrêta et regarda le groupe qui leur faisait face. Regulus Black insulta son frère. Sirius allait lui jeter un sort pour le faire taire quand Mara s'interposa en lui lançant un simple sort de mutisme.

« Allons-y.»

Elle passa devant les Gryffondors et sa troupe la suivi. Rosier leur lança un regard mauvais. Trajan ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Quel abruti ! Si il savait que Mara se foutait de lui ! Sirius semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Remus lui rendit la parole.

« Mais quelle saleté ! Qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Ta sœur n'est qu'une sale pimbêche de Serpentarde !»

Trajan n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lily disait :

« Et bien, ça t'auras évité de faire n'importe quoi ! Que croyais-tu ?! J'aurai encore dû te donner des heures de colle !»

Elle rentra dans la salle et James la suivit en disant que lui n'avait rien fait.

« Vive la solidarité entre amis !» s'exclama Sirius.

Installés à leur table, Sirius était toujours en train de grogner contre les Serpentards.

« Ces sales Mangemorts ! Mais ils verront ! Quand on fera parti de l'Ordre, on en finira avec eux !

\- L'Ordre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Trajan.

\- L'Ordre du Phoenix. On en entend peu parler, mais il parait que c'est une organisation secrète menée par Dumbledore pour lutter contre Voldemort, lui répondit James.

\- C'est génial ! Où est-ce qu'on signe ?

\- Ah ça… On ira voir Dumbledore à la fin de l'année. Après tout on est les meilleurs de notre promo, il a besoin de gens prêt à se battre !

\- Tu as un très bon niveau aussi Trajan, enchaina Remus, tu serais sûrement pris. Enfin, si Dumbledore accepte des jeunes qui viennent à peine d'avoir leurs ASPIC…

\- Ce sera bientôt la chaos Remus, alors je pense qu'il nous acceptera.»

Seul Peter n'avait pas participé la discussion. Il semblait avoir peur. De ses faiblesses magiques apparentes mais surtout du fameux Lord.

 _Elle est dans l'une des salles d'entraînement du Pacte Ecarlate. Elle frappe sans s'arrêter dans le mur qui lui fait face. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle ressent juste ce besoin. Comme une immense frustration qu'elle doit faire passer par la douleur. Enfin, elle n'a pas vraiment mal, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Elle s'arrête, les mains en sang. Elle se retourne et voit son frère assis sur un banc dans une rue sans passant. Il contemple une tasse de café pleine. Elle s'installe à côté de lui. En face d'eux se trouvent de vieilles maisons en briques._

 _« Tu l'évites, c'est bien._

 _\- Je fais ce qui doit être fait… Mais je trouve ça assez dur…_

 _\- C'est normal. Les coups de foudre font partis des actes magiques ancestraux. Difficile à briser._

 _\- Et incontrôlable. Mais rien ne dit que c'est ça…_

 _\- Mara…_

 _\- Non, écoute, je préfère me dire que ce n'est pas important, c'est plus facile._

 _\- Mais lui ne cesse de te regarder._

 _\- J'ai remarqué. Peut-être que mon comportement de tout à l'heure le dissuadera._

 _\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu._

 _-Pas du tout, ria-t-elle, mais il le faut.»_

 _Ils se sourirent._

 _« Et puis tu as cet idiot de Rosier._

 _\- Il est important…pour la mission._

 _\- Et puis tu l'aimes bien…_

 _\- Ouais…même si c'est un mangemort en herbe._

 _\- Et que tu le baratines._

 _\- Ca, c'est la routine. D'ailleurs tu t'en sors très bien avec tes «amis»._

 _\- Ils sont cool, c'est plutôt plaisant comme mascarade.»_

 _Elle trouve son frère bizarre ce soir. Elle doit le protéger. Il trouve Mara un peu perdue cette nuit. Il doit l'aider._

Le lendemain matin, Mara se réveilla avec des crampes dans les mains.


	7. Chapter 7

_5 Octobre 1977_

 _Dortoir Gryffondor des garçons de septième année, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Les Maraudeurs venaient de sortir discrètement du dortoir. Ils le croyaient endormi. Erreur. Il savait qu'ils préparaient quelque chose. De plus, Remus avait encore disparu. C'était la deuxième fois depuis la rentrée et Trajan était décidé à savoir pourquoi. Il se leva, se jeta un sort de désillusion et parti sur leurs traces. Il les suivit dans de sombres passages secrets qui ne cessaient de descendre et tourner. Enfin, il sortit pour se retrouver dans le parc du château. Il vit les trois comparses à côté du Saule Cogneur. L'arbre balançait sauvagement ses branches dans tous les sens. Il s'approcha discrètement et vit Peter se transformer en rat. Soudain, l'arbre cessa de se mouvoir et ils disparurent dans un tunnel. Trajan attendit quelques secondes et se jeta dans l'entrée obscure pendant que le Saule se remettait à battre furieusement l'air.

Plus il progressait dans le tunnel de terre, plus il entendait des grognements de bête. Un hurlement. Un loup. Trajan stoppa net, ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la boue. C'était la pleine lune, la pâleur cyclique de Remus. Alias "Lunard". Remus était un loup garou. Les Maraudeurs le rejoignaient. Pourquoi ? Par amitié ?

Il était devant la trappe de sortie… Il devrait faire demi-tour, mais c'était peut-être sa chance de se rapprocher un peu plus de ceux qui lutteraient plus tard contre le Lord. Il souleva le lourd panneau de bois et se hissa dans un large couloir délabré. Il annula son sort de désillusion et pénétra dans la pièce au fond du corridor. Trois animaux (à n'en pas douter les animagus des jeunes Gryffondors) entouraient un loup-garou aux membres puissants qui se retourna immédiatement à son entrée. Il se précipita sur lui. Trajan ne recula pas. En un foulement de patte de Lunard, il laissa son corps se muter en celui d'un énorme grizzli arrêtant dans l'instant le saut du loup-garou. L'ours s'assit sur son postérieur tandis que la créature de la lune le reniflait. Finalement, il repartit vers les autres animaux qui observaient Trajan dans une position de surprise.

Trajan rugit et un aboiement joyeux lui répondit tandis que le cerf bramait et que le rat sur la tête de ce dernier, se mettait sur ses pâtes arrières comme pour l'accueillir.

Ils passèrent la nuit à jouer et à se chamailler en gambadant dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais au petit matin, quand ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir après avoir laissé Remus à la Cabane Hurlante, les questions tombèrent :

« Comment as-tu su ?

\- J'ai vu qu'il était absent le mois dernier et je vous avez entendu sortir ce soir là. Et pareil pour hier soir, il n'en a pas fallu plus pour titiller ma curiosité.

\- Ok, aussi curieux que nous ! s'éclaffa James.

\- Et courageux ! poursuivit Peter.

\- Comment es-tu devenu un animagus ?»

Ils étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Trajan allait leur sortir le grand jeu :

« Je vous ai déjà dit que ma famille était pro-sang-pur et quand ils ont entendu qu'un mage noir allait répondre à leurs désirs, ils ont décidé de nous transformer en véritable petits soldats. Ils étaient déjà très exigeants avant ça…

\- Ta sœur l'est aussi alors?

\- Oui… En tout cas maintenant je pourrais aider Remus !Si vous le voulez bien ?

\- Evidement ! Enfin, je suppose que Remus sera d'accord…

\- J'irai lui demander, ça ne doit pas être plaisant qu'un petit nouveau découvre un si lourd secret comme ça…»

Et Trajan savait de quoi il parlait. Il n'aurait pas aimé que ça lui arrive. Mais ça, il n'y avait aucun risque, il tenait toujours les rênes. Enfin, il le croyait à ce moment là.

 _6 Octobre 1977_

 _Infirmerie, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Remus se reposait encore dans un des lits immaculés, derrière un paravent blanc. Ainsi cachés des allés et venus, Trajan et Remus chuchotaient. De la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, les souvenirs du lycanthrope restant très flous et du pouvoir de métamorphose du jeune français.

« Je suis désolé que tu es dû assister à ça… c'est tellement humiliant…

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu fais tout pour préserver les autres, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Remus.»

Et il le pensait vraiment. Décidément devenir honnête commençait à être une habitude. Mais Remus méritait la vérité, pas de fausse modestie ou de répugnance, juste la vérité.

« Merci.»

Il eut un pâle sourire.

 _6 Octobre 1977_

 _Salle commune des Serpentards, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Elle n'avait pas pu contacter son frère de la nuit. Elle s'était retrouvée seule dans son rêve. Il l'avait prévenu la veille mais c'était une sensation étrange. Suffocante. Depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle avait la douloureuse impression d'être arrachée de son frère. C'était lent, lancinant et irrévocable. Elle l'avait choisi, elle se séparait de lui consciemment. Mais tout ça rendait la mission difficile. Plus difficile que les autres. Elle avait tué, menti, escroqué, torturé même, mais toujours avec lui. Son seul ami. Le même sang. Les mêmes valeurs, les mêmes objectifs. Enfin, elle le croyait, mais tout avait changé dès leur arrivée ici. Il semblait s'être vraiment attaché aux gens d'ici. Beaucoup trop. C'était intolérable. Mais pouvait-elle juger? Alors qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Son obsession. La personne pour qui elle pourrait faire beaucoup de choses. Peut-être même plus que pour son frère. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Ca avait toujours était Trajan et Mara, Mara et Trajan. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était lui. C'était intolérable.

Sa plume se cassa laissant échapper un long filet d'encre noire sur son parchemin. Elle lança un evanesco pendant que quelqu'un s'asseyait en face d'elle. Elle releva la tête.

« Je peux m'installer ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?»

Des cheveux bruns, deux éclats d'acier, la même élégance aristocratique que son frère. Et pourtant Regulus Black était bien différent de son aîné. Mara le voyait. Elle lisait dans son regard sa peur de décevoir, sa volonté de bien faire et sa peine, sa douleur cachée derrière la haine pour ce frère qui était parti, qui avait été plus fort.

« Tu es déjà assis.»

Il commença à se relever. Elle l'arrêta d'un geste. Il la respectait, elle, son statut, sa force. C'était parfait, alors elle pouvait lui montrer une facette plus magnanime. Et puis, Regulus avait une personnalité intéressante. Elle aimait observer ses réactions. Il était calme et observateur quand en face de tous il était sur de lui et enjoué. Discuter avec lui se révélait facile. Elle lui sourit.

« Tu peux rester. Ca me fera un peu de compagnie.

\- Merci Mara.»

Ils parlèrent, travaillèrent, Mara lui donna quelques conseils pour un enchantement. Au bout d'une heure et demi, un de ses camarades de sixième année l'appela et il s'éclipsa. Il la remercia et ses yeux eurent à cet instant un vrai éclat de vie. Il l'aimait bien. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi. Oui décidément ils changeaient. Et Mara doutait que ce soit pour le meilleur.

 _Ils sont à New-York. Enfin ça y ressemble. Ils sont entourés d'une foule compacte et grouillante qui pourtant ne les effleure même pas._

 _« C'est un loup-garou ? Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on en croise un ! En tout cas, tu as très bien réagi._

 _\- Lupin le mérite._

 _\- Et tu as gagné leur confiance. Mais es-tu sûr qu'ils t'ont cru quand tu leur as expliqué que nos parents nous ont entraîné pour servir Voldemort ?_

 _\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment une pratique «courante». C'est même grotesque. Mais, pas tant que ça. Plus le mensonge est gros, plus on y croit !_

 _\- C'est vrai !_

 _\- Et je suis très bon acteur._

 _\- Quelle modestie !»_

 _Ils rient et se mettent à discuter de tout et de rien, tandis que la ville autour d'eux se transforme en une jungle dense et dangereuse._

 _10 Octobre 1977_

 _Grande Salle, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Les hiboux venait de déposer les lettres aux élèves. Mara avait reçu une lettre de Claire et Jean, le sceau noir et totalement factice des nobles Morel scellait l'enveloppe. Elle parcourue la missive rapidement, des phrases banales et guindées se suivaient. Derrière se cachaient cependant des nouvelles bien plus intéressantes pour les jumeaux. Leur mission venait de prendre un nouveau tournant.

 _Il court. Ses muscles hurlent, sa gorge le brûle. Il tourne dans une ruelle sombre et se cogne violemment contre sa sœur._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fuyais comme ça ?_

 _\- Bonne question, dit-il en reprenant son souffle._

 _\- Ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre…_

 _\- J'ai vu ça, oui._

 _\- Jean et Claire sont devenus des mangemorts à la fin Septembre. Mais l'important est qu'ils ont appris des informations sur Voldemort. D'autres mangemorts ont la langue un peu trop pendue et surtout une trop grande arrogance. C'est à peine si ils ne leur ont pas dit directement la véritable identité du Lord. Selon certains d'entre eux, il s'agirait d'un de leur ancien condisciple de Serpentard des années quarante. Un excellent élève, le meilleur qu' on ai jamais vu apparemment. Il parait qu'ils ont eu du mal à le reconnaitre quand il est revenu de ses mystérieux voyages au début des années 1970._

 _\- On devrait vite trouver qui s'est._

 _\- Oui. Surtout, qu'il y a eu cette histoire d'héritier de Serpentard en 1942._

 _\- Je crois qu'on est sur une bonne piste. Un Serpentard d'excellence qui est devenu l'ennemi des moldus, il y a de forte chance qu'il est tué cette née-moldue._

 _\- En tous cas, il faut qu'on en découvre plus…_

 _\- Plus on en saura sur lui, plus vite on l'achèvera.»_


	8. Chapter 8

_10 Octobre 1977_

 _Toilettes des filles, deuxième étage, Poudlard, Ecosse._

« Tu es beau…Tu ne veux pas mourir ?»

Mimi Geignarde se mit à pouffer. C'était Trajan qui était parti l'interroger sur les évènement de 1942. Mara pensait qu'elle serait plus réceptive à un Gryffondor, surtout qu'elle avait rabroué le fantôme en Septembre, quand elle avait inondé les toilettes alors qu'elle y était. Au début, elle avait hurler à Trajan de sortir, que c'était les toilettes des filles mais quand il lui avait répondu qu'il voulait savoir comment elle était morte elle s'était mise à pleurer. Il avait mis un temps fou à la calmer mais au moins grâce à l'inondation qu'elle venait de créer, personne n'entrerait.

« Un garçon est rentré dans les toilettes où je me cachais à cause d'Olive Hornby. Elle s'était encore moquée de mes lunettes ! Mimi la grosse ! Mimi la moche ! Je déteste Olive Hornby ! »

Elle avait disparu en criant dans une cuvette. Elle réapparu derrière Trajan, par un lavabo en gémissant :

« Il disait des phrases étranges… J'ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire de partir ! Et là, j'ai vu deux énormes yeux jaunes… Et je suis morte !»

Elle se mit à rire. Elle était devenu un fantôme et avait attendu qu'on trouve son corps.

« C'est cette peste d'Olive qui m'a retrouvé ! » couina-t-elle.

Parler à Mimi ne lui avait pas servit à grand-chose. La bête qui dormait dans la Chambre des Secrets l'avait tué ici. Mais elle ne savait rien de plus. Elle se remit à se lamenter. Il sortit des toilettes sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

 _16 Octobre 1977_

 _Couloir salle de potions, Cachots, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Ils avaient cours de Potions avec les Gryffondors dans quelques minutes. Mais dans le couloir il n'y avait que Mara et lui. Sirius Black. Elle le regardait, elle le fixait. Lui semblait attendre l'arrivée de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Depuis la rentrée, son regard se posait toujours sur lui, discrètement. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, elle en profitait pour lui jeter un regard. Il était magnétique. Mais à cet instant où ils étaient seuls, elle le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Il était hypnotique. Elle ne devait pas le regarder. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Elle n'arrivait pas à se retenir. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elle se sentait faible face à lui et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Elle savait que Sirius la regardait aussi. Comme elle, ses regards étaient discrets et rapides. Ils avaient tous les deux étaient attrapés par ce maudit sentiment.

« T'as un problème ?!»

Il s'était retourné brusquement vers elle et la regardait à présent droit dans les yeux. Elle ne répondit pas et continua de le contempler. Oui, c'était le mot elle le contemplait. Sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, son cou, ses cheveux, son nez, ses yeux.

« Comment Trajan peut-il avoir une sœur aussi odieuse…

\- Tu es fascinant tu sais…»

Sirius resta bouche bée devant cette répartie inattendue. Il se passa quelques secondes où il la regarda autrement. Perplexité, questionnements, incompréhension… Désir. Le même qui s'était animé dans les iris de Mara.

Le reste de leurs condisciples arrivèrent à ce moment là. Elle fut vite entourée par les Serpentards quand Sirius retrouvait les Maraudeurs. Elle cessa de le regarder. Trajan l'avait forcément repéré. Il n'allait pas être content. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui parler.

 _25 Octobre 1977_

 _Poudlard, Ecosse._

Elle n'aurait vraiment jamais dû lui parler. Aucun mot n'aurait dû franchir ses lèvres. Elle s'en voulait. Elle avait déclenché une situation qui risquait à tout moment de lui échapper. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle mettait sa mission en danger. Elle le savait, le redoutait mais elle ne pouvait l'empêcher. Elle voulait Sirius Black.

Leurs regards se croisaient. Ils étaient dédaigneux, arrogants, interrogateurs, provocants mais jamais indifférents. Ils avaient débuté une danse invisible où chacun jaugeait l'autre. Un jeu de séduction involontaire mais qui consumait tout. Leurs volontés, leurs raisons, leurs convictions. Tout se fondait dans le seul besoin de l'autre. Cette envie irrépressible qui les poussait toujours à s'effleurer des yeux.

Mara se refuserait toujours à aller vers lui. Et, à n'en pas douter, Sirius n'essaierai jamais de charmer le serpent.

 _25 Octobre 1977_

 _Salle commune des Gryffondor, Poudlard, Ecosse._

« Trajan…»

Sirius s'approcha du jumeau qui était en train de lire un grimoire de potions dans un coin de la salle. Il s'assit en face de lui.

« Oui?

\- Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais je me pose des questions sur ta…

\- Sur Mara ? Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à elle. Elle n'apporte rien de bon.»

Ca y est Sirius s'interrogeait sur Mara. Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle parlé ?! Elle connaissait les enjeux de leur mission. Il pensait qu'elle serait plus forte que ses instincts, mais ça n'avait pas était le cas. Il devait agir.

« Ma sœur est une pourriture. Une vraie sang-pur, une mangemort en puissance. Elle t'a provoqué, mais ignore là. Elle est plus dangereuse qu'on ne le croit…

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose.

\- C'est une Serpentarde, Sirius.»

Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas convaincu. Il serait difficile de les détourner l'un de l'autre. Sur la voie 9 ¾, ils s'étaient trouvés, eux, deux êtres, deux âmes qui se cherchaient depuis trop longtemps.

 _31 Octobre 1977_

 _Banquet d'Halloween, Grande Salle, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Ca avait été leur première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Un village uniquement peuplé de sorciers que les Maraudeurs lui avait fait explorer. Ils avaient croisé Mara lovée dans les bras de Rosier. Elle ne les avait pas regardé. Sirius s'était raidi. Trajan et elle avait eu une discussion houleuse quelques nuits avant. Ca ne leur arrivait pas souvent de se disputer mais les sujets de discordes semblaient augmenter ici. Pourquoi lui avait-elle parlé ? Si elle s'était tue, jamais il n'aurait été aussi intrigué. Il l'aurait oublié. Peut-être. Maintenant, Sirius voudrait comprendre à quoi elle jouait.

« Tu es prêt pour ton premier match ? le questionna James

\- Ouais, mais je me demande comment ça va se passer face aux Serpentards…

\- Comme d'habitude, ils vont tenter de tricher et ils vont perdre ! s'exclama Sirius.

\- Mais Sirius, tu oublies qu'ils ont gagné la coupe l'année dernière ! le taquina Lily qui était assise tout près.

\- Ah ne me le rappelles pas…cette année sera celle de leur défaite ! Parfait pour finir Poudlard !

\- Lily, tu seras là pour m'encourager ? supplia James.

\- Pour soutenir l'équipe, c'est sûr.» Elle lui sourit et se retourna vers un élève de cinquième année qui l'appelait.

Trajan se dit que ces deux là ne tarderaient pas à sortir ensemble. Ils avaient de la chance, ils semblaient insouciants ou plutôt d'un inébranlable optimisme, alors que dehors la guerre ne faisait que grandir. Il aurait aimé être comme eux, libre d'espérer, de croire que demain tout pourrait s'arranger. Lui, il savait qu'il serait toujours un menteur, un manipulateur, un tueur. A cet instant, il aurait voulu n'être qu'un simple étudiant de septième année, un batteur impatient de faire ses preuves lors du premier match.

Faire ses preuves.

 _10 Novembre 1977_

 _Terrain de Quidditch, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Le stade était plein d'élèves joyeux qui criaient et s'agitaient en attendant l'entrée en scène des joueurs. Mara était installée dans les gradins des Serpentards. Rosier toujours à côté d'elle. Elle se concentrait sur lui et ses camarades pour que son regard ne se dirige pas vers les gradins opposés. Ceux des Gryffondors, où elle le verrait forcément, en train d'acclamer son équipe, de rire avec ses amis. Elle, elle était assise, calme, loin de cette joie, loin de cette plénitude. Loin du bonheur. Elle serra les poings. Son bonheur ne se trouvait pas là. Il était dans la réussite de ses missions. Dans la gloire, le respect, le pouvoir qu'elle y trouverait. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé. C'était ce qu'elle continuait à croire. Même si elle était faible face à lui. Lui qu'elle regardait s'asseoir. Elle avait craqué, elle ne s'en étonnait même pas. Il était sa faiblesse.

Elle se promit de ne plus lancer aucun regard aux Gryffondors. Elle sera la main d'Evan.

« J'espère qu'on va les écraser.

\- Nous sommes les meilleurs, tu vas voir.»

Il l'embrassa. Pendant un instant, elle s'imagina que c'était Sirius. Pensée malsaine qu'elle chassa immédiatement. C'était Evan. Celui qui l'empêcherait d'aller vers Sirius. Celui qui l'amènerait à atteindre son but.

Le match commença quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux équipes jouaient bien et se battaient à niveau égal. Mara ne regarda plus les gradins mais elle garda les yeux fixés sur son frère. Il volait avec agilité. Elle voyait les muscles de ses bras se tendre quand il s'apprêtait à renvoyer un cognard. Elle voyait sa mâchoire se crisper quand les Serpentards marquaient des points. Elle voyait son visage se fendre d'un sourire quand c'était la sienne qui était en tête. Un sourire lumineux, un sourire heureux. Un vrai sourire. Mara eut un pincement au cœur. Son frère s'éloignait. Son frère voudrait bientôt autre chose que ce que le Pacte pouvait lui donner. Elle le lisait dans ce sentiment de joie pure et simple qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il volait haut dans le ciel, loin de sa mission, loin des enjeux, loin d'elle. Bientôt…

« Tu ne fais que regarder ton frère. Tu t'intéresses toujours à lui…

\- Tu sais… Il sera bientôt renié. Mes parents ne supporteront bientôt plus ce fils indigne…

\- Mais toi ?

\- Moi je le hais. Je le hais pour ses idées, pour son comportement irrespectueux. Il veut désobéir, montrer qu'il est différent mais finalement il ne sert et ne servira jamais à rien. Comme tout traître à son sang…»

Elle regarda Evan. Il attendait cette réponse. Mais elle savait qu'il avait lu en elle.

\- Tu n'as pas de frère Evan, tu ne peux comprendre que difficilement. Malgré ses idées, son sang est toujours le même que le mien. Enfants, nous étions inséparables. Et je le déteste d'autant plus. Il nous a tous trahi, moi la première. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si il disparaissait.

\- Comme une souillure qu'on efface.

\- Exactement.»

C'est à ce moment que les Gryffondors récupérèrent le vif d'or.

Pendant qu'ils quittaient les gradins, Mara croisa le regard de Regulus. Il avait entendu sa conversation. Il lui sourit. Ils se comprenaient.

Cette nuit là Mara repensa à sa conversation avec Rosier. Son frère, un traître à faire disparaître. Cette pensée résonna comme un écho morbide dans sa tête.


	9. Chapter 9

_15 Novembre 1977_

 _Salle des Trophées, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Il était presque une heure du matin. Mara observait à la lueur pâle de sa baguette l'écusson doré qui portait le nom de Tom E. Jedusor. Une médaille pour service rendu à l'école. Décernée en 1942. Juste après la mort de Mimi Geignarde. Ce fameux Tom pouvait être Voldemort. Il avait été élève ici en même temps que les premiers mangemorts. Il était préfet-en-chef, elle l'avait vu sur la liste qui trônait dans la pièce. Il avait reçu deux médailles. Celle du mérite magique pour ses résultats excellents et celle que Mara regardait.

En 1942, Rubeus Hagrid, l'actuel garde-chasse de Poudlard avait été renvoyé. On l'avait accusé d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Lui, un Gryffondor ! Lui qui semblait si benêt ! Et étrangement, c'était le préfet Jedusor qui l'avait démasqué. Le meilleur élève. Le Serpentard par excellence. Alors, entre le gentil Gryffondor et le rusé Serpentard, qui avait menacé les né-moldus ? La question ne se posait même pas.

Mara sortit de la Salle après s'être assurée que le corridor était libre. Elle avançait d'un pas inaudible quand elle sentit un souffle à côté d'elle. Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna en brandissant sa baguette. Il y avait quelqu'un. Mais elle ne voyait personne. Cependant, les années d'espionnage lui avait appris à se méfier du moindre bruit. Il y avait quelqu'un.

« Revelio.»

Rien n'apparu. La personne n'était pas sous un sort de désillusion. Mara avança dans le couloir sombre. Elle entendit de légers pas. Et leurs souffles. Ils étaient plusieurs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils tramaient ici ? Une potion ? Trop complexe pour des étudiants. Et ils n'y avaient que des élèves pour avoir besoin de se dissimuler à une telle heure. Alors quel artefact ? Elle se retourna brusquement.

« Accio cape d'invisibilité !»

Elle avait bien deviné car une étoffe légère, quasi liquide lui atterrit dans les mains. Devant elle se trouvait maintenant les Maraudeurs. Elle ne regarda pas Sirius, mais les baguettes qu'ils tenaient tendues vers elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas discrets.

\- Rend nous la cape !» Répondit hargneusement James.

Elle leur jeta la cape. Elle n'avait que faire du bout de tissu. Elle n'était pas montée au troisième étage pour ça. Elle allait repartir vers sa salle commune quand elle entendit Pettigrow poser une drôle de question :

« Pourquoi n'était-elle pas sur la carte ? Je suis sûr de n'avoir vu personne !

\- Tu as dû mal voir.»

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Elle avisa un parchemin plié dans la main de Peter. Sûrement une carte pour détecter les aller et venues dans le château. Les Maraudeurs avaient un excellent niveau magique, ils étaient bien capables de l'avoir faite. Mais ils pouvaient toujours espérer, jamais elle n'apparaîtrait. Le Pacte avait pris ses dispositions pour que leurs agents soient indétectables…

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?»

C'était Sirius qui l'apostrophait ou plutôt l'agressait. Elle avait trop fixé la carte. Mais celle-ci aurait pu lui être utile. Tant pis. Elle ne lui répondit même pas et reprit sa route.

« Attends un peu ! Je suis préfet-en-chef ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

\- …

\- Je vais t'enlever des points!

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient le droit de se balader aussi. Dis-moi, ce n'est pas un comportement très juste pour un Gryffondor.

\- Mais parfait pour une Serpentarde dans ton genre», éructa Sirius.

Elle eut un sourire. Il cherchait une confrontation. Il voulait qu'elle réagisse. Elle ne devait pas. Et de toute façon, elle n'en aurait pas le temps puisque qu'elle percevait des pas dans le couloir adjacent. Avec le bruit qu'ils avaient fait, décidément ils étaient trop curieux et bruyants. De vrais balourds adolescent.  
Les maraudeurs entendirent finalement le nouvel arrivant car ils se recouvrirent précipitamment de leur cape. Elle lança un accio informulé et récupéra leur carte avant de se désillusionner. Elle les entendit jurer et elle eut un petit rire méprisant. Les naïfs. Mais ils foncèrent sur elle avant qu'elle ait pu bouger et la carte glissa d'entre ses doigts. Rusard apparu à cet instant et le parchemin froissé atterri à ses pieds. Il s'en saisit.

« Qu'est-ce que…»

Mara n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour repousser les Maraudeurs, leurs jambes apparaissant à la vue de Rusard, tandis qu'elle se métamorphosait en son animal pour mieux fuir. En disparaissant au coin du couloir, elle eut le temps d'entendre une dernière bravade :

« Belle soirée Monsieur, n'est-ce pas ?»

 _18 Novembre 1977_

 _Poudlard, Ecosse._

Elle évitait consciencieusement les Maraudeurs depuis cette nuit-là. Ce n'était guère difficile car elle était toujours entourée de ses camarades Serpentards. Montague et Millicent, depuis qu'elles avaient compris les liens qui la liaient à Evan, la comptaient parmi les gens importants qui auraient un impact dans leurs futures vies d'épouses respectables. Quant aux garçons, ils la considéraient comme une des leurs. Une future mangemort, une sorcière avec un fort penchant pour la magie noire. C'était d'ailleurs un de leur sujet de discussion favori. Mara savait déjà beaucoup de chose sur le sujet et n'hésitait pas à exploiter ses connaissances pour les intéresser.

Evan et elle étaient devenus quasiment inséparables. Il était son rempart contre ses sentiments incontrôlables pour Sirius. Elle se savait horrible de l'utiliser pour oublier le Gryffondor, mais après tout, elle était une professionnelle pour berner les gens. Et elle devait protéger sa mission.

Mais même en s'en convainquant tous les jours, Mara perdait toute raison, dès qu'elle le voyait. Dès qu'elle sentait sa présence, les regards intrigués qu'il lui lançait avec ses amis, elle oubliait tout.

 _22 Novembre 1977_

 _Poudlard, Ecosse._

Trajan était devant la cabane du garde-chasse. Il était environ 18h, la nuit était tombée. Il n'était jamais allé voir Hagrid et même si les Maraudeurs disaient de lui qu'il était très sympathique, il doutait qu'il se confierait facilement. Ca ne plaisait pas à Trajan, mais il devrait peut-être utiliser la legilimancie.

« Que fais-tu ici? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

\- Oh bonsoir ! Je suis nouveau à Poudlard et on m'a dit que vous vous y connaissiez très bien en créatures magiques ! Et comme je cherchais des renseignements pour un devoir sur la Forêt Interdite…

\- Et bien… Rentre donc cinq minutes, il fait froid dehors !»

L'homme semblait heureux que Trajan s'intéresse à sa passion et ils discutèrent. Trajan parti une heure plus tard, il avait finalement apprécier de discuter avec le garde-chasse. Il avait un caractère franc et on avait rapidement confiance en lui. Des gens qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de rencontrer.

A cause de ça, il avait été désolé de lire ses souvenirs. Mais il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Trajan sentit poindre en lui un sentiment nouveau. Comme du dégoût.

 _25 Novembre 1977_

 _Poudlard, Ecosse._

Il y avait eu le match des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles ce matin là. Mais Mara n'y avait pas été. Elle était à la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit calme pour réfléchir à l'identité possible de Voldemort. Trajan avait parlé à Hagrid. Comme son esprit était faible, il avait rapidement recueilli des informations qui confirmaient leurs doutes sur Tom Jedusor. Seulement, ils avaient besoin de faire plus de recherches sur la descendance de Salazar Serpentard et la généalogie de Jedusor. Mais ils devaient attendre d'être en dehors de Poudlard. En décembre. Mais elle sentait qu'ils approchaient de la vérité.

Elle était en train de se diriger vers sa salle commune quand elle le croisa. Il était souvent seul décidément. Peut-être qu'il en faisait exprès. Ou le destin se jouait d'eux en créant ces hasardeuses rencontres. Leurs regards étaient fixés l'un sur l'autre.

« Alors tu te ballades sans ta cour madame la princesse?

\- Et toi sans tes abrutis d'amis?

\- Ton frère en fait parti !

\- Et le tien fait parti de ma «cour». Mais je n'ai que faire de toi et de Trajan.»

Elle commença à avancer tout en le défiant des yeux. Ou en s'y noyant. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'en aille, elle ne savait pas si elle résisterait à cette attraction qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et que lui ressentait pour elle. Il venait de lui saisir le bras.

« Ne t'esquive pas. A quoi tu joues avec moi ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Pourquoi tu étais là, la nuit dernière ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions.

\- Je…»

Elle l'embrassa. Elle s'était jetée à son cou. Sans douceur. En plein dans le couloir. Peu importe qui pouvait arriver. Il aurait pu se dégager de ses bras mais il se cramponna à ses reins. Elle sentait ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle s'y agrippa. Aucun des deux ne voulait se détacher. Leurs bouches livraient une bataille brûlante, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre avec plus de force. Ils se regardaient, ils ne fermaient pas les yeux. Elle frissonna tandis qu'il caressait sa nuque. Mara voulait s'imprégner de cet instant, tout prendre et ne rien laisser. Ils se jaugeaient, se provoquaient se goutaient et s'aimaient. S'aimaient. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parler. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Mais la passion qui les guidait était dévastatrice.

Ils se détachèrent. Personne dans le couloir. Aucun bruit.

« Et tu n'auras pas de réponses.

\- Je pourrais m'y faire…»

Ils se séparèrent. Elle repartit vers les cachots. Il pourrait s'y faire. Cette chaleur dans son cœur. Elle ne devait pas espérer plus de lui. C'était un risque pour elle. Elle était un danger pour lui.

Mais ça y était. Elle l'avait repoussé autant qu'elle avait pu. Mais ça y était. Elle avait perdu pied. Elle sourit. Un vrai sourire.

10 Décembre 1977

 _Grande Salle, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Trajan venait de recevoir une lettre des Morel lui spécifiant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de revenir pour les vacances.

« Ils ne veulent pas que je pourrisse leurs soirées mondaines ! Répondit-il aux Maraudeurs qui le questionnaient.

\- Tu vas pouvoir profiter d'un Noël à la Maraudeur! Tu ne perds rien au change !

\- Ca je veux bien te croire !

\- Et ta sœur ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Elle rentre évidemment.»

Sirius et Trajan se turent, tandis que les autres reprenaient leur discussion sur les bienfaits du porridge pour un joueur de Quidditch devant le regard ahuri de Lily.

12 Décembre 1977

 _Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Les septièmes années s'étaient réunis pour faire une bataille explosive. Comme d'habitude James et Sirius assuraient le spectacle. D'autres élèves les regardaient et les encourageaient.

« Ah! Je sens la fin proche ! S'exclama Sirius.

\- Tu vas mordre la poussière mon cher ! Lui répondit une Lily survoltée.

\- Qui veut une carte qui veut une carte ? S'affola Mary.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aurais par hasard ? Se moqua James.»

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler en abattant leurs cartes. Finalement, les cartes explosèrent au nez de Peter qui se retrouva couvert d'une poudre noire.

« Ah ah, c'est encore pour toi !

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. » tenta de le consoler Remus.

Peter semblait contrarié d'avoir encore perdu et Trajan lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Puis il se leva et s'approcha du feu pour se réchauffer. Remus vient se mettre à côté de lui.

« Je pense que tu l'as remarqué aussi, chuchota-t-il.

\- Remarqué quoi ?

\- Sirius et ta sœur.

\- Comment l'as-tu vu ? S'étonna Trajan.

\- Je suis plutôt observateur, peut être grâce à mon petit problème de fourrure, sourit-il.

\- Ils sont attirés. Mais Sirius ne devrait pas lui céder. Elle ne lui apportera rien de bon.

\- Parce qu'elle traîne avec de futurs mangemorts. Qu'elle va en devenir une…

Remus se tut, après cette accusation. Si il osait parler si franchement à son nouvel ami, il appréhendait sa réaction.

\- Ouais… Mais c'est surtout sa façon d'être. Même si Mara ressent quelque chose pour lui, elle pourrait le sacrifier sans remord pour atteindre ses objectifs…

\- Ses objectifs ?

\- Elle veut être la meilleure. Elle veut le pouvoir. Et tout ce que cela implique.

\- Incompatible avec Sirius… Peut-être qu'il croit pouvoir la changer ?

\- Mais il ne peut pas. Il faudrait qu'on l'écarte d'elle, mais il ne comprendrait pas…

\- Il nous en voudrait.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'il comprenne de lui-même. Mais… Vous êtes mes amis…

\- Parfois on ne peut rien faire Trajan.»

Ils retournèrent vers leurs amis qui s'apprêtaient à recommencer une nouvelle destructrice partie.


	10. Chapter 10

_25 Décembre 1977_

 _Domaine des Morel, Anglesey, Pays de Galles._

Un mois. Il y a un mois, elle embrassait passionnément Sirius Black. Ils s'étaient sciemment évités après ça. Bien que leurs regards n'aient cessé de se heurter, de se mordre et de s'enlacer. Ils agissaient tous deux comme des bêtes, prêtes à combattre à mort. Ils devaient résister à cet autre qui représentait tout ce qu'ils détestaient. Et ils savaient que bientôt, ils se livreraient. Cependant, Mara n'oubliait pas sa mission. Depuis la fin du mois de Novembre, elle s'était même tenue à une discipline stricte pour garder sa place de Serpentarde hautaine. Elle avait abdiqué face à sa passion, mais elle ne renonçait pas à ses vœux de réussite. Jamais. Quelque qu'en soit le prix.

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées au bon moment. Mara était repartie chez leurs «parents», tandis que Trajan restait avec les Maraudeurs. Ce soir, les Morel avaient organisé un bal où toute la pure et digne aristocratie sorcière était conviée. Mara au bras d'Evan, sirotait un alcool vaporeux en essayant de ne plus penser à Sirius. Ils discutèrent, dansèrent, s'embrassèrent. Etrangement, Mara aimait ses baisers.

« A quoi tu penses Mara?

-… J'ai le droit de dire «à toi» ?

\- Comme c'est romantique, dit-il sarcastique.

\- Cette soirée est déjà très romantique, Evan.» répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Et c'était vrai, la scène sous leurs yeux aurait fait bonne figure dans une romance. Ils étaient dans le jardin aux abords du Manoir Morel, assis sur un vieux banc de pierre. Il neigeait. Pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans leurs lourdes et riches capes, ils observaient la pénombre calme. Leurs mains étaient entrelacées. Elle sentait son souffle apaisant près de sa joue. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il l'observa. Elle caressa ses cheveux. Il se mit à embrasser son cou. Elle frôla ses si longs cils de ses doigts gelés. Il passa ses mains sous sa cape. Elle frissonna. Ils tombèrent dans la neige. Sous le couvert des arbres, il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Les flocons tombaient.

 _25 Décembre 1977_

 _Poudlard, Ecosse._

Il n'avait reçu aucun cadeau de la part de sa sœur et il ne lui avait rien envoyé. Aucun contact. En revanche, il en avait offert à ses amis. Ses gens qu'il devait berner mais qu'il aimait bien.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour célébrer le banquet de Noël. Ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine mais une ambiance joyeuse régnait. Trajan se sentait décontracté et il profita de cette soirée. A un moment, il crut voir Dumbledore le fixer. Il était sûr que le vieil homme savait pour Mara et lui. Ne disait-on pas que le directeur devinait tout ? Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois que Mara et lui sentaient ses regards.

 _Ils sont près d'un lac. Pas celui de Poudlard, bien qu'il soit du même noir d'encre. Mara y pénètre et avance jusqu'à la taille._

 _« Elle est froide. Tu m'en veux toujours._

 _\- Je ne t'en voudrais jamais Mara. Même si tu n'aurais pas dû embrasser Sirius. Vous êtes liés maintenant, il va être dur de t'en débarrasser._

 _\- M'en débarrasser?»_

 _Il eut un soupir. Elle avança jusqu'au cou._

 _« Elle est gelée._

 _\- N'oublies pas que le Pacte compte sur nous._

 _\- Je sais. Toi non plus ne l'oublie pas… Nous sommes tous les deux tombés dans un piège.»_

 _Il se met à pleuvoir dru. Trajan est alors aussi trempé que sa sœur._

 _26 Décembre 1977_

 _Domaine des Morel, Anglesey, Pays de Galles._

Elle n'avait rien dit à son frère. Elle lui cachait des choses pour la première fois. Mais comment aurait-elle pu lui expliquer cela ? Elle ne comprenait pas tout elle-même. Elle pensait sans cesse à Sirius. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle oubliait les autres. Elle pourrait se jeter sur lui si Evan n'était pas là. Evan, si calme malgré les apparences. Il était la neige, le froid qui la guérissait. Quand il était là, elle pouvait se contrôler. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pour une fois, elle ne trouvait aucun lien logique. Elle aimait Sirius, il l'a complété totalement. Elle aurait pu se refuser à Evan, elle aurait pu coucher avec lui sans rien ressentir d'autre qu'un plaisir physique. Mais non. Dans un sens, elle aimait Evan. Il était l'opposé de Sirius, il était le semblable de Mara. Ils étaient le gel qui se propage en hiver. Elle était l'opposé de Sirius. Il était les flammes qui embrasaient tout. Elle aimait les deux.

Evan lui avait pris son cœur sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. A rester toujours ensemble, à se protéger de Sirius derrière lui, elle s'était habituée à son rire. Sirius l'avait emporté d'un coup, la passion avait était brutale, alors qu'Evan s'était juste assis à côté d'elle. A ses côtés quand elle était seule.

Elle qui se croyait si forte, était tombée deux fois dans le même piège. Ce sentiment qu'elle repoussait, l'avait emprisonné sans qu'elle puisse se défendre. Ce sentiment l'avait enchaîné deux fois plus fort.

 _30 Décembre 1977_

 _Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre._

Mara s'était promenée avec Regulus. Ils buvaient maintenant, une bièraubeurre dans un pub surchauffé. En quatre mois, ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier. C'était sûrement le seul serpentard, excepté Evan, avec qui elle se relâchait un peu. Elle savait qu'il était perdu. Ils avaient choisi de suivre ses parents alors qu'il idolâtrait son frère.

« Mara, dis-moi, que vas-tu faire après Poudlard ?

\- Travailler au Ministère et… Le rejoindre bien sûr, dit-elle plus discrètement.

\- Tu es vraiment prête à tout alors.

\- Oui. Pas toi ?

\- Si, si évidement !

\- Tu sais Regulus, tu dois faire ce que tu souhaites réellement…

\- Je sais ce que je veux !»

Elle ne rajouta rien. Regulus n'était pas fait pour être un mangemort. Elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de l'en empêcher. Il ne vivait que pour l'honneur de sa famille. C'était son droit. Elle aurait pu le protéger, lui expliquer. Mais elle ne le fit pas. On faisait tous des choix et elle, la première, savait qu'ils amenaient des sacrifices.

 _2 Janvier 1977_

 _Domaine des Morel, Anglesey, Pays de Galles._

Mara devrait bientôt retourner à Poudlard. Elle regardait la pluie battre à sa fenêtre, elle soupira et referma brusquement un grimoire qui laissa s'échapper de ses pages un nuage de poussières. Elle avait passé ses vacances à jongler entre les soirées mondaines, ses rendez-vous avec Rosier et les recherches généalogiques sur le fondateur fourche-langue. Mais elle avait trouvé des choses. Elle avait réussi à rebâtir les chemins de sa descendance. Le réseau du Pacte Ecarlate lui avait été très utile et elle avait pu travailler rapidement et efficacement. Comme toujours.

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle en sache plus sur les Gaunt, la famille qui clôturait apparemment l'arbre généalogique de Serpentard. Tom Jedusor était orphelin. Il pouvait très bien descendre des Gaunt si c'était bien lui qui avait ouvert la Chambre.

Malheureusement, elle manquait de temps, elle devrait attendre sa sortie de Poudlard pour poursuivre ses recherches. Jean et Claire ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aider. Leur infiltration chez les mangemorts leur demandait toute leur énergie.

Claire lui avait parlé de Voldemort, des pressions constantes, des mangemorts qui le vénéraient et le craignaient. Voldemort pouvait les démasquer à chaque instant, une faiblesse et il percerait les remparts de leurs esprits. C'était vraiment un des plus grands mages noirs.

Mara n'avait pas peur d'entrer chez les mangemorts. Elle était forte.


	11. Chapter 11

_12 Janvier 1978_

 _Poudlard, Ecosse._

Depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle tentait d'éviter Sirius. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait encore empêcher leur passion, mais elle en doutait. Aimer deux personnes à la fois et aussi fort ne pourrait que se terminer dans la douleur. Elle devait les préserver et achever sa mission. Rester avec Evan et ne plus voir Sirius.

 _18 Janvier 1978_

 _Poudlard, Ecosse._

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Elle maudissait sa faiblesse. Elle maudissait son cœur pour aimer deux personnes. Elle se maudissait pour s'être créé des obstacles qu'elle n'avait pas la force de combattre. Elle ne faisait qu'esquiver et bientôt elle devrait faire face. Trajan ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle était seule. Avec Evan et Sirius.

 _25 Janvier 1978_

 _Salle désaffectée, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Il avait attendu pendant trop longtemps et c'est avec fureur qu'il lui avait pris la main et qu'il l'avait entrainé. Elle n'avait montré aucune opposition, elle s'était mise à courir avec lui. Dès qu'il l'avait touché, elle s'était senti libérée d'un poids.

Dans cette pièce délabrée, au fond d'un couloir isolé, ils se mordaient, s'étreignaient, se griffaient, se serraient, s'écrasaient. La nuit tombait et dans la pénombre envahissante elle avait l'impression de rompre l'interdit. Elle effleurait sa mâchoire, ses épaules, son dos. Il frôlait ses joues, son cou, son ventre. Elle le ressentait, elle le goûtait. Il l'éprouvait, il la savourait. Ils s'arrachaient l'un à l'autre pour mieux se fracasser. Ils se brisaient. Ils étaient tellement morcelés qu'on ne pouvait plus les séparer.

La nuit était tombée, ce serait bientôt l'heure du repas. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, ils ne parlaient pas, seuls leurs souffles ardents se répondaient. Ils pressaient leurs mains, les unissaient. Mais ils ne pouvaient rester liés. Dans le même mutisme, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, leur fièvre réduite à de légers frissons. Ils avaient hâte qu'elle reprenne.

Le temps des choix viendrait plus tard.

 _« Mara!»_

 _Sa voix résonne sur les murs délabrés de l'usine désaffectée._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Tu étais sensée t'éloigner ! Pas coucher avec lui !_

 _\- Je suis désolée… Ecoute, ça n'entravera pas notre tâche._

 _\- Ca ne l'entravera pas car tu ne le verras plus Mara !_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas me juger ! Toi aussi tu te laisses aller ! Tu es devenu leur ami ! Leur ami, Trajan !_

 _\- Ca ne gêne pas la mission ! Alors que toi, si les Serpentards le découvrent…_

 _\- Ne joue pas à ça Trajan, je te connais. Tu ne les trahiras jamais !_

 _\- Alors que toi si._

 _\- Oui.»_

 _Trajan s'était calmé. Il ressentait la peine de sa sœur. Oui, elle sacrifierait tout. Il le savait._

 _« De nous deux, c'est toi qui t'éloigne de la mission.»_

 _Il ne répond pas. Mara a peut-être raison. Elle est plus habile pour se protéger des autres. Pour se cacher. Mais elle a aussi tort._

 _« Tu te caches la vérité. Un jour, tout s'écroulera Mara. Ne joue pas trop avec le feu.»_

 _14 Février 1978_

 _Poudlard, Ecosse._

Elle embrassait Rosier. Il sentait que Sirius se tendait à ses côtés. Il aurait voulu lui dire de laisser Mara, de ne plus l'approcher. Mais il ne l'aurait pas écouté. Il aurait demandé des raisons qu'il aurait écarté aussitôt. Non, elle n'aimait pas Rosier. Non, elle ne serait pas une mangemort. Non, elle n'avait pas les mêmes idées que Voldemort. Bien sûr qu'elle partirai avec lui après Poudlard. Mais que croyait Sirius ? Mara ne lui avait donné aucune réponse. Elle avait cédé à sa passion, alors qu'elle l'abandonnerait dans quelques mois. Elle deviendrait une sbire de Voldemort, elle le bafouerait pour réussir sa mission. Trajan était persuadé qu'elle le tuerait si c'était nécessaire.

Ils s'étaient bâti une hyménée impossible. Trajan devrait la démolir. Il devrait anéantir les espoirs de Sirius et protéger Mara de ses sentiments. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Car c'était sa sœur. Car c'était son ami. Et qu'ils voulaient tous être libres. Il espérait que Mara ferait les bons choix. Lui, les ferait.

 _14 Février 1978_

 _Poudlard, Ecosse._

Mara embrassait Evan. Elle savait que Sirius la regardait et ça devait être une torture pour lui. Elle ne lui avait donné aucune explication. Ils s'approchaient et se dérobaient toujours sans un mot. Elle devait le rejoindre.

Il devait être 16 heures quand elle le croisa, seul. Il était adossé à un mur et il se redressa quand il la vit. Comme si il l'attendait.

« Je te cherchais.

\- Moi aussi. Tu viens ?»

Ils allèrent dans une pièce écartée des autres. Le château leur semblait vivant et mouvant. Ils découvraient sans cesse de nouvelles pièces où se terrer, caler l'un contre l'autre, dans un brasier ouaté.

Il devait être 18 heures. Elle se dégagea. Elle ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu ne poses aucune question.

\- Tu y répondrais ?

\- …

\- Pourquoi tu sors avec Rosier alors que tu m'aimes ?

\- Tu sais qui est ma famille Sirius ? Après Poudlard…

\- On ne sera plus jamais ensemble, c'est ça ?

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne les quitterais pas ?! Comme moi, comme ton frère ?

\- Je ne suis ni toi ni mon frère. Je resterai avec ma famille.

\- Je ne te comprends pas !

\- C'est ce que je veux.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! Tu es différente d'eux.»

Ils n'ajoutèrent pas un mot. Elle s'écarta de lui. Ils sortirent. Avant de se quitter, il l'interpella :

« Mara! Est-ce que tu détestes vraiment Trajan ?

\- Et toi… Est-ce que tu détestes vraiment ton frère ? » Lui souffla-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Il avait voulu tester ses convictions sangs-purs avec sa dernière question. Elle n'aurait pas dû répondre, car lui, il aimait toujours Regulus. Mara sentait que les événements se précipitaient. Elle devait faire attention. Elle savait que bientôt, elle perdrait Sirius. Et il s'en doutait aussi.

Mais était-ce vraiment mal d'en avoir profité tant qu'ils l'avaient pu?


	12. Chapter 12

_20 Février 1978_

 _Salle commune des Gryffondors, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Les Gryffondors avaient gagné le match contre les Poufsouffles. Ils avaient été plutôt coriaces et les rouges et ors fêtaient maintenant dignement la victoire. Trajan criait son bonheur avec les autres. Il fit des accolades aux autres joueurs, rit avec l'attrapeur, applaudit les poursuiveurs, fit le paon avec l'autre batteur. Il oublia tout pour ne penser qu'à leur fête. Pour ne penser qu'à ces gens qui le félicitaient, qui l'encourageaient. A ces gens avec qui, il n'avait finalement pas besoin de jouer un rôle.

A cet instant, Trajan était juste un adolescent de dix-sept ans qui riait. Qui vivait.

 _1_ _er_ _Mars 1978_

 _Bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Trajan était assis dans un fauteuil face au directeur. Ce dernier, les mains croisées, le regardait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, non?

\- Pas vraiment Monsieur le Directeur. Je pense que vous savez à peu près tout de ce qui se déroule ici, à Poudlard. Je pense que vous savez très bien qui je suis.

\- Morel Trajan, français de 17 ans, envoyé à Poudlard pour sa septième année… bien qu'il n'ai jamais suivi le cursus de Beauxbâtons comme ses parents le prétendent. Tu sais, le Choixpeau est bavard…

\- Je m'en suis aperçu lors de ma répartition, répondit-il en souriant, et je suppose que mon don d'occlumens vous empêchez de connaître tous les secrets soulevés par le Choixpeau…

\- En effet. Tu es très perspicace pour ton jeune âge. Tout comme ta sœur. Vous vous complétez parfaitement.

\- Je suis en froid avec ma sœur.

\- A ce qu'il parait, oui. Tu sais… Des mangemorts ont attaqué des membres du Pacte Ecarlate au printemps dernier. Juste avant votre arrivée. C'est étonnant qu'il n'ait pas réagit…»

Trajan ne répondit pas. Dumbledore savait où il allait et il se laissait conduire.

« Trajan, tu es aussi très différent de ta sœur. Je voulais te faire une proposition… Voudrais-tu rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix, à la fin de cette année?

\- Oui.

\- C'est-ce que souhaite le Pacte Ecarlate?

\- Oui.

\- Et toi, que veux-tu?»

Le regard du directeur s'était fait plus intense. Trajan savait qu'il était en train de l'évaluer. Et, il savait aussi ce qu'il voulait. Depuis plusieurs mois, il sentait qu'il changeait. Peut-être que c'était sa séparation de Mara. Peut-être que c'était de côtoyer une jeunesse insouciante et heureuse. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il s'était fait des amis. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était plus le même.

« Je veux combattre Voldemort… Ca ne vous gêne pas qu'un espion rentre dans vos rangs ? Le Pacte pourrait se retourner contre vous un jour.

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que tu vaux. J'ai confiance.

\- Je vais mettre Mara au courant.

\- Oui. Ta sœur qui va devenir une mangemort. Elle est courageuse.

\- Et surtout très ambitieuse…

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle… J'avoue que ses relations avec Sirius Black et Evan Rosier ne doivent pas vous arranger…

\- Je ne m'étonne même pas que vous le sachiez.

\- L'amour est la plus grande des forces. Elle a de la chance de le connaître, bien qu'aimer deux personnes à la fois doit être complexe, dit-il dans un rire.

\- L'amour est aussi un fardeau Monsieur. Surtout pour Mara.

\- Le plus beau des fardeaux, certes.

\- Vous savez que les Maraudeurs veulent rejoindre l'Ordre aussi.»

Il avait volontairement changé de sujet.

« Oui, je les accueillerai à bras ouverts. Ils seront de bons membres. Je pensais qu'il était temps de te mettre au courant de mes conclusions sur toi et ta sœur. Et j'ai visé juste.

\- Vous aussi, vous êtes très perspicace, Monsieur.»

Ils se sourirent, puis Trajan pris congé. Comme ils l'avaient supposé, Dumbledore savait beaucoup de chose. Mais pas tout. L'amour la plus grande des forces ? Cet amour que Mara s'apprêtait à piétiner ? Et elle aimerait Sirius et Rosier ? Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Trajan avait un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de sa sœur. Et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus l'aider.

 _« C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et tu veux le rejoindre. Je veux dire, toi, tu veux vraiment rejoindre l'Ordre._

 _\- Oui.»_

 _Elle ne répond rien. Tous deux ont compris. Un constat douloureux. Ils se sont éloignés. Elle sait que Trajan va bientôt choisir. Il sait que Mara va bientôt choisir._

 _L'étendu blanche qui les entoure semble s'étioler peu à peu et ils se séparent. Chacun retourne dans son propre rêve. Sans un regard l'un pour l'autre._


	13. Chapter 13

_3 Mars 1978_

 _Quatrième étage, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre. Mara était tendue. Il était temps pour elle de faire des sacrifices. Pour sa mission.

« Nous ne pouvons plus nous voir.

\- …

\- Je suis à Serpentard. Tu sais avec qui je traîne. Tu sais ce que je vais devenir.

\- Tu… Comment tu peux faire ça ? Je te croyais différente ! Merde ! Tu me dégoutes !»

Elle laissa Sirius crier. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son caractère impulsif.

« Tu le savais depuis notre premier baiser… On est trop différent.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'évites depuis Février ? Tu crois que tu peux profiter des gens comme ça ?!»

Il agrippa violemment ses bras et la fixa dans les yeux.

« Tu vas devenir une mangemort ? Tu t'amusais avec un traître à son sang avant, c'est ça ?!

\- Sirius. Je…

\- Tais-toi, la ferme!»

Il la lâcha brusquement, se retourna et parti.

« Sirius.»

Il s'arrêta.

« Fais attention à toi.

\- Occupes toi plutôt de toi, Morel ! On sera sans pitié avec toi et tes amis !»

Ca y était. Elle serra les poings. Il disparut dans un passage secret, la laissant seule.

 _3 Mars 1978_

 _Bibliothèque, Quatrième étage, Poudlard, Ecosse._

« Tu en as mis du temps !

\- Il y avait du monde.

\- Aux toilettes ?

\- Aux toilettes des filles ! Eh oui !»

Ils se remirent à travailler. Elle le regarda. Lui prit la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es un peu pâle.

\- Tout va bien. J'ai juste hâte qu'on parte de Poudlard.

\- Moi aussi. De grandes choses nous attendent Mara.»

Ils se sourirent. Dans la lumière dorée de la bibliothèque, cachée au fond des rayonnages, appuyée sur une table un peu bancale, sa main dans la sienne, elle sentit la douleur se diffuser. Elle la sentit s'estomper. Evan resserra ses doigts sur les siens.

 _3 Mars 1978_

 _Salle commune des Gryffondors, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Sirius venait d'arriver, furieux, il se dirigea vers son dortoir et en passant à côté de Trajan il lui dit rageur :

« J'aurais dû t'écouter.»

Trajan comprit immédiatement. Mara avait enfin agit. Trajan et Remus se lancèrent un regard. Ils espéraient que Sirius s'en remettrait vite.

 _« Tu l'as finalement fait._

 _\- Je suis désolée d'avoir agit aussi tardive…_

 _\- Je crois que tu as fais le mauvais choix._

 _\- Comment ça ? Je préserve la mission !_

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu aurais pu rester avec Sirius, tu aurais pu être heureuse._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Abandonner le Pacte ?! N'importe quoi !_

 _\- Tu sais très bien…_

 _\- Que c'est ce que tu veux faire ? Bien sûr ! Tu ne dois pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas y gagner ?_

 _\- Je serai libre._

 _\- N'importe quoi. Nous le sommes déjà. Ne fais pas ça.»_

 _Elle sentit son corps s'embourber. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de glaise malodorante. Quand elle releva la tête, son frère avait disparu._

 _« Trajan…»_


	14. Chapter 14

_13 Avril 1978_

 _Parc de Poudlard, Ecosse._

Evan l'avait entraîné au bord du lac, loin des élèves qui étaient sortis profiter du soleil.

« Joyeux anniversaire.

\- Merci.

\- Mara… Tu sais qu'on sortira bientôt de Poudlard…»

Elle acquiesça. Elle savait qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, il ne l'aurait jamais entraîné ici juste pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Elle aurait pu prédire ce qu'il allait lui demander.

\- En tant qu'héritier des Rosier…

\- Et moi des Morel.

\- Et compte tenu de notre relation, je voulais te demander...

\- Oui.»

Il rit.

« Tu sais ce que je voulais te demander?

\- Je devine que tu veux m'épouser et tu sais que je veux rester avec toi.»

Parce qu'ils allaient devenir des mangemorts. Parce que c'est-ce que voulait le Pacte. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas être seuls. Parce que, malgré ce qu'on disait des sangs-purs, ils s'aimaient.

 _15 Avril 1978_

 _Poudlard, Ecosse._

C'était les vacances de Pâque, la dernière ligne droite avant les B.U.S.E et les A.S.P.I.C. Les étudiants de cinquième et septième années étaient quasiment tous en train de réviser. Trajan sortit de la salle commune pour voir James et Lily s'embrasser dans le couloir. Il se retournèrent sans le voir puis disparurent dans un couloir. Trajan eut un sourire et alla dans une direction opposée à la leur pour se promener dans le château. Il s'y sentait bien et regrettait de devoir le quitter.

Au premier étage, près de la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal, il trouva Rosier et Mara. Il fut soudain furieux contre sa sœur. Elle faisait du mal. Elle mentait, elle manipulait, elle profitait. Et elle ne voyait même pas qu'elle gâchait son propre bonheur.

« MARA !»

Elle le regarda, pour une fois totalement surprise par son comportement.

« Arrêtes ça ! Ce n'est pas la solution !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, traître ?! Ne me parle pas.

\- Mara, je ne rigole pas. Tu gâches tout.

\- Laisse ma fiancée en paix, loin de tes idées impures !

\- Quoi ? QUOI ?!»

Trajan ne se retient plus. Il sentait une haine colossale monter en lui. Contre Rosier. Contre sa sœur. Contre le Pacte qui les avait formaté. Contre lui qui ne pouvait rien faire pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Alors, il se rua sur Rosier et abattit son poing sur son nez. Rosier hurla. Trajan eut encore plus envie de le frapper. Il lui assena un coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Ils tombèrent. Rosier gémit. Soudain, il se sentit propulser en arrière. Mara brandissait sa baguette contre lui.

« Tu es devenu complètement fou ? Vas-t-en !

\- Tu l'aimes c'est ça ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Mara ? C'est ça ? Tu te fous de notre gueule. Merde !

\- Trajan…»

Rosier se releva et lui envoya son poing en plein dans l'arcade sourcilière. Sa vision fut brouillée par le sang. Il répondit en enfonçant sauvagement son genou dans son ventre. Rosier à terre, suffoqua. Trajan essuya son sang. Il regarda Mara.

« Tu vas faire une bêtise Mara.

\- Nous prenons des chemins différents, c'est tout. J'ai confiance.»

Elle s'agenouilla près de Rosier pour le secourir. Il la fixa en silence. Il partit.

 _5 Mai 1978_

 _Poudlard, Ecosse._

Elle n'avait pas reparlé à son frère depuis. Elle se sentait mal sans lui. Ils ne se rejoignaient plus en rêve. Parfois, ils s'y croisaient encore, mais il se tenait loin et gardait le silence. Et bientôt, ils se sépareraient. Peut-être que son frère avait raison. Mais elle se refusait à abandonner. Elle se battait depuis son plus jeune âge pour être la meilleure du Pacte. C'est ce qui l'a faisait tenir lors des entraînements et des missions. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner.


	15. Chapter 15

_19 Mai 1978_

 _Vestiaire des garçons, Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Trajan serra plus fortement ses gants. Il était toujours inquiet pour Mara. Il ne pourrait plus l'aider. Il devrait la laisser seule et il en souffrait. Ne plus lui parler était déjà douloureux. Mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes, ils avaient changé. Venir ici les avait changé. Dumbledore avait tort, Mara et lui n'était pas complémentaires. Il prit sa batte et effectua quelques mouvements rapides.

« Attention !

— Oh désolé!»

Il avait failli empaler l'attrapeur.

« Vise les Poufsouffles plutôt !

— Je vais y réfléchir ! dit-il en riant.

— On peut y aller», s'exclama leur capitaine.

Dès que le sifflet retentit et qu'ils décollèrent, Trajan se sentit mieux. Il ne pensa plus qu'au match. Il vit Remus, Peter, Sirius, Mary et Lily vêtus de rouge et or à outrance, les acclamer. Il se sentit bien. Comme réconforté.

 _29 Mai 1978_

 _Poudlard, Ecosse._

 _Elle toque sur l_ _'_ _épaisse porte en bois._

 _« Trajan, ouvre moi. Trajan !»_

 _Elle frappe violement la porte. Ca fait des nuits qu_ _'_ _ils ne se sont pas vus et enfin, cette porte apparaissait. Elle sait qu_ _'_ _il est derrière. Pourquoi ne s_ _'_ _ouvre-t-elle pas ?_

 _« Trajan…»_

 _Et soudain elle comprend._

Et soudain elle comprit. Mara venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Trajan avait choisi. Elle le sentait. Il s'écartait définitivement d'elle. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Trajan.

Elle se leva de son lit. Elle sortit discrètement de son dortoir, s'avança dans la salle commune vide à cette heure tardive et ouvrit le mur qui cachait l'entrée. Elle se mit à courir. Trajan. L'angoisse lui compressait les côtes, rendant son souffle erratique. Elle accéléra. Trajan. Elle mettait toute sa volonté, toute sa force, dans ses foulées. Elle devait arriver au septième étage. Elle devait voir son frère. Elle était paniquée. Son frère. Trajan. Jamais il ne changerait d'avis, elle allait le perdre. Trajan. Il lui semblait courir depuis des heures quand dans un couloir du sixième étage elle se cogna violemment à une masse invisible. La cape d'invisibilité glissa des Maraudeurs.

« Encore toi !

— Si on avait encore la carte !

— Où est mon frère ? Où est-il ?

— Calme toi l'hysté…

— Il est dans la salle commune», le coupa Sirius.

Mara reprit sa course effrénée. Ses pieds cognaient contre la pierre en un martèlement douloureux. Les Maraudeurs intrigués la suivirent. Elle arriva enfin près de la Grosse Dame, ils se stoppèrent pour reprendre leur souffle dans la pénombre. Trajan sortit à ce moment là.

« Je savais que tu viendrais…

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Ils vont te tuer ! Tu le sais, qu'ils vont te tuer !

— Ils ne me retrouveront pas, Mara.

— Bien sûr que si, Tu crois quoi ? Ils n 'accepteront jamais ta trahison ! Tu ne leur échappera même pas quelques mois ! Tu vas mourir ! Tu abandonnes tout pour mourir !

— Mara…»

Il l'a pris dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent jusqu'à en avoir mal.

« Je l'ai laissé pour le bien de la mission, Trajan. Je l'ai fait pour que tu restes avec moi ! Pour qu'on réussisse, ensemble !

— Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça… Je suis désolé.»

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle entendait son pouls rapide. Elle ne pourrait le retenir. Elle entendait son cœur battre. Elle devait être forte, pour le bonheur de son frère. Elle le protégerait.

« On va devoir couper tout contact… Ils viendront tout de suite m'interroger. Ils ne sauront rien.

\- Tu pourrais venir avec moi Mara !

\- Non... Je ne peux pas. Tu sais ce que je veux, tu voulais la même chose…

\- Je voulais rester avec toi Mara…

\- Et maintenant tu t'en vas.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra… Soyons forts, comme nous l'avons toujours été.

\- Oui.

\- Même séparés, je ne t'abandonne pas.»

Elle eut un faible sourire. Elle devrait protéger son frère. Bien sûr qu'il l'abandonnait. Bien sûr qu'ils ne se reverraient plus. Elle y veillerait. Pour sa sécurité.

« Sois juste heureux Trajan.

\- Toi-aussi Mara…»

Il la garda dans ses bras. Elle ne versait aucune larme. Lui non plus. Ils ne pleuraient jamais. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, ils restèrent juste de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre. Chacun soutenant l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Trajan releva la tête et aperçut les Maraudeurs.

« Ah vous étiez là…

\- Désolés…

\- Une situation gênante pour une autre, hein Remus !

\- Ouais…

\- Je m'en vais Trajan…

\- Mara.»

Elle partit. Sirius la suivit du regard. Trajan ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

 _2 Juin 1978_

 _Dortoir Gryffondor des garçons de septième années, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Il devait être 19 heures. Ils venaient de remonter dans leur tour après le dîner. Trajan était, depuis sa discussion nocturne avec Mara, plus taciturne. En vérité, il réfléchissait. Il hésitait. Il avait vu la détresse, il avait ressenti la peine de sa jumelle. La laisser au milieu de cette mission, la plus importante de leur vie, n'était-ce pas une erreur? Mais si il ne partait pas maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais espérer être libre. C'était sa chance de disparaître. Il devait partir. Mara comprendrait. Mara souffrirait. Mais elle comprendrait. Ce n'était pas un choix aisé, il devait trancher le lien qui l'unissait à elle. Lui aussi, il souffrirait.

«Trajan… Est-ce que tu veux en parler?»

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient approchés de son lit. Trajan se releva. Ils ne lui avaient posé aucune question cette nuit-là. Ils étaient tous rentrés dans leur dortoir et s'étaient couchés sans un mot. Ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient assisté à une discussion très personnelle. Ils avaient attendu qu'il soit prêt à se confier. Il en avait envie, mais comme d'habitude il ne pouvait être totalement franc.

« Merci les gars. Je ne sais pas si il y a grand-chose à dire. J'ai fait comprendre à Mara que je ne rentrerai pas avec elle à la fin de l'année… Et qu'elle ne me verra plus.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle dit qu'ils allaient te tuer? Demanda, inquiet, Peter.

\- Sa famille est une alliée de Voldemort, Peter… répondit Remus.

\- Et pas des plus tendre, ils semblent même pires que mes parents, c'est pour dire!» s'exclama Sirius.

Trajan sentait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui mais aussi pour Mara. Il avait raison, en un sens, elle était plus en danger que lui. Elle était piégée.

« Tu peux venir chez moi, mes parents seront d'accord, j'accueille déjà Sirius! proposa James.

\- Je vais voir James, j'ai peur qu'ils viennent me chercher directement chez mes amis. Mais, si je veux faire parti de l'Ordre, je devrai rester dans le coin, répondit-il en un léger sourire.

Les Maraudeurs lui sourirent aussi. Trajan était courageux, ils l'aideraient autant qu'ils le pourraient. Ils étaient amis. Trajan se dit qu'il venait encore de sauver les apparences, il agissait encore comme un membre du Pacte, à cacher son existence. Mais bientôt il ne serait plus que membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il ferait encore parti d'une organisation. Mais cette fois, c'était son choix. Il était libre.

 _8 Juin 1978_

 _Grande Salle, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Le repas de fin d'année. Mara regardait la table des Gryffondors exulter. Ils avaient gagné la coupe de Quidditch mais aussi celle des quatre Maisons. L'amertume était forte, surtout chez les Serpentards. Elle voyait son frère rire et applaudir avec ses amis. Elle ne regarda pas Sirius. Pas besoin de souffrir d'avantage. Elle voyait Trajan se faire féliciter avec ses coéquipiers. Il semblait heureux. Elle détourna la tête. Elle vit Regulus arrêter de fixer son frère. L'une des dernières fois qu'il le voyait. Comme elle. Il se regardèrent. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient compris. Elle se sentit moins seule.

 _20 Juin 1978_

 _Voie 9 ¾, Gare de King Cross, Londres, Angleterre._

Tout le monde était parti.


	16. Chapter 16

_22 Juin 1978_

 _Domaine des Morel, Anglesey, Pays de Galles._

Mara était allongée dans son lit. Elle réfléchissait. A vrai dire, elle ressassait depuis des heures les mêmes informations. Dès qu'elle avait posé pied à terre à la gare de King Cross beaucoup d'événements s'étaient enchainés. Elle n'avait pas revu Trajan, ni aucun des Maraudeurs. Son frère avait dû s'éclipser rapidement pour éviter de croiser Jean et Claire. C'est elle qui leur avait annoncé sa trahison. Oui, une trahison. Qu'elle acceptait mais qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait abandonnée.

Mara se retourna et fixa d'un œil morne la lumière blanchâtre qui provenait de sa fenêtre. La pluie cliquetait sur les carreaux. L'été avait oublié la Grande-Bretagne, une fois de plus.

Et puis, hier, de nouvelles complications étaient apparues. Ils devaient retourner en France prochainement. Le Pacte Ecarlate changeait de chefs. Les De Layan, avaient réuni les voix, ils avaient convaincu de nombreux membres et avaient abattu les réticences. Le Pacte allait devenir l'allié de Voldemort.

Mara était contre. Ecarté les Morel du pouvoir était une chose. Le Pacte était fait de cette concurrence, de cette recherche constante du meilleur. Se rallier à Voldemort était tout à fait logique, elle le reconnaissait. Il avait de plus en plus de pouvoir et serait un très bon mandataire. Mais cela restait pour Mara inconcevable.

Pas parce qu'elle devrait tuer des innocents, des moldus, des sorciers, des familles, des enfants. Non, ça elle l'avait déjà fait. C'était le jeu. C'était le Pacte.

Mais, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et sacrifié à Poudlard deviendrait inutile. Ridicule.

 _25 Juin 1978_

 _QG du Pacte Ecarlate, quelque part en France._

Ca faisait plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans l'enceinte du Pacte mais rien n'avait changé. Les hautes fenêtres, les dorures, les meubles précieux. Tout respirait le faste et la puissance. Et ce n'était pas près de changer. Mara se dirigea vers sa chambre. Depuis l'année de ses quatorze ans, elle avait quitté le dortoir des enfants pour un espace personnel, où elle dormait quand elle n'était pas en mission. Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte. Le bois vernis portait en son centre, gravé en lettres d'or, son identité : «Mara Morel, agent 60P». Mara Morel agent née en 1960, en permission. Elle poussa un soupir. Si son frère avait encore était à ses côtés, sa porte arborée un fier 60JP. Jumeaux.

Embellir son nom de code par une particularité magique, physique ou honorifique était une fierté ici. A laquelle elle n'avait plus le droit. Etre legimens, occlumens ou animagus ne lui servait à rien, tous les agents l'étaient. Ceux qui n'y arrivaient pas étaient évincés. Plus ou moins violemment. Le Pacte n'était pas tendre avec les faibles et les inutiles.

Elle poussa un soupir. Trajan lui manquait, elle se sentait dépossédée, elle avait l'impression d'être amputée de son membre le plus précieux. Mais elle ne devait pas montrer ses sentiments. Surtout pas ici. Elle se retourna. Son frère avait habité la chambre dans face. Sur sa porte son nom avait disparu et avait été remplacé par un autre. Mara étouffa une injure.

« Oh non, pas lui.

\- Tiens ! Tu es rentrée ma très chère Mara ! s'exclama un jeune homme derrière elle.

\- Toi ! Pourquoi as-tu changé de chambre ? Reste avec ton jumeau !

\- Ordre express ! sourit-il, carnassié.

Victor De Layan se trouvait devant elle. Décidément, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux perçants. Toujours cette aura de prédateur.

« Ton frère ne te manque pas trop? »

Elle ne répondit pas à sa provocation et rentra dans sa chambre en l'ignorant. Elle le haïssait, lui et son abruti de frère, depuis toujours. Ils étaient les quatre enfants nés dans l'année 1960. Le hasard avait fait naître deux paires de jumeaux. Deux groupes, nés pour se détester et se combattre. Ils étaient prometteurs et le Pacte avait fait en sorte de les élever dans cette concurrence quotidienne. Ca avait toujours été comme ça. Mara et Trajan s'étaient toujours battus pour être plus reconnus que les frères De Layan. Partir à Poudlard leur avait fait gagner des points, mais maintenant que Trajan était parti, elle se retrouvait seule face à ses concurrents.

Si Victor avait déménagé, s'était pour la surveiller. Elle n'était plus dans les bonnes grâces du Pacte. Et ils devaient éliminer la graine pourrie qui risquait de la contaminer. Ils voulaient se débarrasser de Trajan en passant par elle.

 _Elle se trouve sur un rocher escarpé, rendu glissant par les algues. Des vagues glacées viennent s'éclater sur ses jambes nues. Elle attend quelque chose mais elle ne sait quoi. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici. Mais elle ne sait pas quoi. Depuis que Trajan a disparu de ses songes, tout est bizarre de toute façon. D'énormes rouleaux se brisent à ses pieds. Elle ne frissonne même pas. Mais elle comprend ce qui la gêne. L'eau est rouge. Rouge sang. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle attend._

 _26 Juin 1978_

 _Salle des Grandes Audiences du Pacte Ecarlate, quelque part en France._

Mara avait peu dormi cette nuit là. Elle s'était levée aux aurores, avait fait une rapide toilette et s'était vêtue d'une robe mi-longue sobre et d'un pantalon de la même étoffe. C'était en quelque sorte l'uniforme du Pacte. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la passation officielle du Grand Commandement. Le Maître du Haut Conseil, Baptiste Morel, un grand-oncle éloigné de Mara allait laisser sa place à Sarah De Layan, une des hautes gradées du Pacte.

Mara se trouvait dans une salle assez semblable à la Chambre d'Or bien qu'encore plus spacieuse et imposante. Tous les membres du Pacte étaient présents et se tenaient droits, silencieux dans leurs tenues sombres. Ils étaient environ trois cents. Ils s'étaient positionnés dans la salle, selon leurs grades, âges, titres et pouvoirs. A côté de Mara, là où aurait dû se trouver Trajan, un espace vide la narguait. Elle garda la tête droite, le visage impassible. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à son frère.

Au bout de vingt minutes d'attente, les hauts dignitaires du Pacte entrèrent et se mirent face à eux. Elle vit son oncle, Paul Morel parmi les membres du Haut Conseil et elle eut un léger sourire. Elle se demanda où était sa mère, celle-ci aurait sûrement des questions à propos de Trajan. Elle ne la chercha pas dans les rangs, Mahaut Morel viendrait à elle en temps voulu.

« Chers membres du Pacte Ecarlate !»

Baptiste Morel, homme grisonnant mais athlétique s'avança devant eux.

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, pour officialiser le changement de Maître du Haut Conseil.»

Le silence régnait toujours dans la salle.

«Sarah De Layan, prend dès aujourd'hui ma place, en tant que Maître du Haut Conseil et dirigeante du Pacte Ecarlate.»

Une femme s'avança alors, se séparant des membres du Haut Conseil. Elle était mince et avait le visage acéré. Cependant, c'est d'une voix agréable et posée qu'elle s'exprima:

« Je ferai honneur au Pacte Ecarlate.»

Baptiste Morel se tourna vers elle et ils commencèrent à former des cercles magiques complexes. Ils ne dirent aucune formule, seules leurs baguettes agissaient. Des éclats colorés se propagèrent. Puis soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Les deux baguettes s'abaissèrent. La passation de pouvoir venait de s'achever. Mara, en même temps que les autres agents, frappa trois fois le sol avec ses pieds.

 _26 Juin 1978_

 _Salle d'entraînement à mains nues du Pacte Ecarlate, quelque part en France._

Elle tapait violemment dans le lourd sac de sable suspendu par magie. Poing gauche. Poing droit. Tranché. Coup de pied retourné. Poings joints, elle finit de ramener le sac à terre. Au bout de quelques secondes celui-ci se remit à léviter et elle recommença à frapper.

Elle avait natté ses cheveux en une longue tresse qui lui fouettait les épaules. Son souffle était profond et rythmé. Elle était concentrée. Peut être trop. On lui tira subitement les cheveux et elle tomba violement sur le dos. Au-dessus d'elle, Virgile et Victor De Layan la regardaient avec dédain. Ils rirent. Elle se releva souplement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Te prévenir…

\- En toute amitié bien sûr !»

Elle se mit en position de combat, les pieds à plats, les poings dressés, le regard farouche. Les jumeaux se mirent à tourner autour d'elle, si bien qu'elle se retrouva avec Victor dans le dos et Virgile face à elle. Elle resta immobile.

« Et de quoi ?

\- Ton frère va mourir…

\- Ca je ne m'en doutait pas !

\- Et tu sais… reprit Victor avec un sourire vicieux, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger !

\- Autant te dire qu'il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir.» ria Virgile.

Mara serra les dents. Ils s'amusaient à la provoquer. Ils avaient toujours été comme ça. Elle ne se gênait pas pour leur répondre d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui elle était seule pour les affronter.

« Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Il a trahit !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu-veux nous faire croire, Mara ? murmura Victor.

\- Tu ne vas pas sauver ton frère ?

\- Quelle lâche…»

Victor lui assena un coup de pied entre les reins. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant. Virgile en profita pour lui balancer un uppercut suivi d'un coup en plein nez.

« Alors ? On ne sait plus se défendre ?

\- C'est vous les lâches, dit-elle en crachant un filet de sang sur le visage de Virgile.

\- Tu es vraiment marrante Mara! S'exclama Victor en lui tordant le bras.

\- On compte sur toi, pour la mission, soit coopérative, chérie !», finit Virgile en s'essuyant.

Ils la laissèrent à terre et partirent. C'étaient des gamins, ils s'amusaient de ses réactions, chercher à la mettre hors d'elle. Mais ça, c'était peine perdue. Seul Trajan y parvenait. Elle eut un sourire en se relevant. Personne n'arriverait donc plus à l'énerver ? Elle massa son visage endolori. Pas ces stupides jumeaux en tous cas.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se soigner. Dans les corridors, personne ne s'étonna des coups qu'elle arborait. Elle s'était battue ? C'était chose courante ici. Si elle tenait debout, c'est qu'elle était forte, c'est qu'elle méritait sa place ici.  
En enfilant une nouvelle tenue, Mara repensa aux paroles des jumeaux. Victor serait apparemment envoyé pour liquider Trajan. Le Pacte faisait preuve de beaucoup «d'humour» en envoyant l'un des frères ennemis pour le défaire. Leur brutale provocation n'étaient d'ailleurs pas anodine, le Pacte la testait.

Mais ce qui embêtait le plus Mara, c'était que si Victor se déplaçait, son jumeau le suivrait. Il ne lui ferait rien bien sûr, mais il ne se gênerait pas pour «agrémenter» sa mission.

Pour le moment, elle ne craignait pas pour la vie de Trajan. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'en sortirait. Elle le croyait. Elle le croyait toujours.


	17. Chapter 17

_22 Juin 1978_

 _Quartier des sept Gallions, Toulouse sorcier, France._

Trajan était allongé dans son lit. Il réfléchissait. A vrai dire, Il ressassait depuis des heures les mêmes informations. Dès qu'il avait posé pied à terre à la gare de King Cross beaucoup d'événements s'étaient enchaînés. Il n'avait pas revu Mara. Il avait préféré s'éclipser rapidement pour éviter de croiser Jean et Claire. Il avait refusé la proposition de James. Aller avec ses amis n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire dans l'immédiat. C'est là-bas que le Pacte viendrait fouiller en premier. Dans le compartiment, il leur avait dit un au revoir qui ressemblait à un adieu. Il avait ajouté qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt. En vérité, il ne savait pas si ce serait le cas. Échapper au Pacte serait très difficile. Mais il pourrait y arriver. Si, elle l'aidait, il pourrait leur échapper.

Arrivé sur le quai, il avait immédiatement transplané. Direction la France.

Avant de quitter Poudlard, il avait prévenu Dumbledore. Il serait «absent» durant une certaine période, qu'il espérait la plus courte possible. Ils avaient fixé un rendez-vous fin Août. C'est à ce moment qu'il rentrerait réellement dans l'Ordre. Une fois qu'il aurait écarté le Pacte.

Trajan se retourna et fixa d'un œil décidé la lumière dorée qui provenait de sa fenêtre. Il avait passé une nuit dans un hôtel miteux du Toulouse sorcier. L'été n'oubliait jamais cette partie de la France. Et elle non plus. Il savait qu'il la trouverait là, et de toutes manières elle devait déjà le chercher.

Il se leva revêtit une robe grise, le reste de sa malle, inutile, ayant fini brûlé, et sorti. Il ne perdit pas son temps dans les rues animées. L'ambiance joyeuse ne l'atteignait pas, il restait concentré sur sa cible. Si, comme il le pensait, elle le cherchait, elle serait forcément là-bas. Dans les souterrains de la ville.

On pouvait y accéder du côté magique, il suffisait de trouver la porte qui y menait. Porte qui se baladait un peu partout, mais qui avait ses «habitudes». Trajan se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les bords de la Garonne. A cette heure, le portail devait se trouver là-bas. Et en effet, encastrée dans un mur de pierre, au pied de l'eau, et camouflée par une verdure ombragée, il l'a trouva. Il tourna la poignée rouillée. Des relents âcres de renfermé, de moisissures et d'excréments s'échappèrent de l'entrée. Il eut une grimace de dégoût mais poursuivit sa route en s'éclairant de sa baguette. Il descendit de longues enfilades d'escaliers aux marches poisseuses pour finalement se retrouver dans des corridors de briques. La lumière bleuâtre du _lumos_ éclairait les murs de formes fantasmagoriques. Trajan ne percevait aucun bruit si ce n'est celui de ses pas et de quelques rats. Après quelques minutes, il se retrouva dans une salle au haut dôme. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour observer l'ancienne structure et poursuivit sa route dans ce labyrinthe de ténèbres.

Enfin, au fond d'un couloir étroit, il perçut une lumière. Il pressa le pas pour bientôt atteindre une énième salle aux briques effritées. Là, devant un feu magique brûlant à même le sol, une femme emmitouflée dans une cape épaisse l'attendait. Elle le regarda de ses yeux bruns et eut un immense sourire.

«Je suis contente de te voir Trajan.

\- Mère.

\- Le temps m'est compté, le Pacte nous a demandé à tous, de rentrer au quartier général. Les Morel passe la main aux De Layan. Mais, je suis venue ici, je savais que tu viendrais. Et avec l'effervescence qu'il doit y avoir là-bas, ça nous laisse un peu de répit.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un de confiance. Ca ne pouvait être ni Mara ni mon oncle.»

Elle se rapprocha de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Elle lui caressa la joue.

«Tu as beaucoup grandi.

\- Normal, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, je devais avoir treize ans.

\- C'est bien.»

Leurs tons étaient calmes et posés. Bien sûr, cela faisaient des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas côtoyés, mais le Pacte ne privilégiait pas vraiment les relations parents-enfants. De toutes manières, Trajan savait que sa mère tenait à lui. Elle était un agent exemplaire, efficace et insensible, mais à chaque fois qu'elle croisait ses enfants, il avait pu voir la tendresse qu'elle leur portait dans son regard. D'ailleurs Mahaut Morel continuait de le fixer.

« Commençons. Je te préviens, ça va être douloureux. Enormément. Mais pour esquiver le Pacte pendant un temps, il te faut passer par là. Leur traque sera beaucoup moins aisée si ils ne peuvent te pister.

\- Comment ça?

\- Le tatouage dans ton dos. Ce n'est pas un simple emblème magique.»

Mahaut parlait du sceau du Pacte Ecarlate que tous les membres de l'organisation portaient entre leurs deux omoplates. Une marque qui les rendait indétectable aux systèmes de repérages et de sécurité.

« Peu le savent mais il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un dissimulateur. C'est aussi une marque espionne, un détecteur. Si, il se trouve à cet endroit, c'est surtout pour qu'il soit inatteignable. Le Pacte Ecarlate surveille chacun de ses membres. Tu connais leur rigueur. La trahison est inacceptable et veiller sur les faits et gestes de tous, peut se révéler très intéressant.

\- En me l'enlevant, je disparais à la vue du Pacte.

\- Et tu augmentes considérablement tes chances de survie.

\- Je suis prêt.»

Il enleva sa robe et se mit dos à sa mère. Là, une marque circulaire, à peine plus sombre que sa peau. Un cercle au trait large, orné d'une strie verticale. La marque du Pacte. Un empreinte à peine visible, incrustée dans sa chair depuis sa naissance.

Il sentit la main froide de sa mère se poser dessus. Il sentit les doigts glacés suivre les lignes et les courbes. Il l'entendit prononcer des incantations. Les mots se suivaient rapides et inintelligibles. Une longue litanie commença. Elle redessina plusieurs fois l'emblème. Trajan ne bougea pas, ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir mais il resta immobile. Soudain, sa mère s'écarta, apposa avec douceur sa baguette au centre du symbole et lança :

« Lashlabask!»

Des gerbes d'étincelles se déposèrent sur sa peau. Jamais Trajan n'aurait cru que ce simple sortilège, pouvait provoquer une douleur aussi intense. C'était bien pire qu'une brûlure, il avait l'impression que le haut de son dos était lacéré par des lames chauffées à blanc. Il mordit son poing à sang pour s'empêcher de crier. On le tailladait. Ses épaules se tordirent. On le déchiquetait. Il tomba à terre. Son corps bougeait par instinct, son dos s'arquait convulsivement dans l'espoir de faire disparaître la douleur. Il ne voyait plus sa mère, son regard était brouillé, ses yeux écarquillés ne percevaient rien sinon la pénombre. Il crut voir une lueur qui s'éloignait. Il n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, était sa souffrance grandissante. Son souffle chaotique. D'amples vagues de feu se propageaient dans son dos. Le centre de la marque était la source infatigable de son calvaire. Il gémit. Sa tête frappa durement le sol, ses doigts griffèrent la pierre. Il crut sentir du sang couler sur son échine. Ses épaules se tendirent, ses jambes se courbèrent. Son estomac se tordit et il vomit de la bile. Il ressentait la marque, comme si on creusait des tranchés dans son dos. Toujours plus profondes, toujours plus douloureuses, toujours plus atroces.

Il hurla.

 _25 Juin 1978_

 _Souterrains, Toulouse, France._

 _Il est allongé dans une prairie. Il a mal. Elle ressemble à celle que Mara et lui aimaient parcourir durant leurs rêves d'enfants. Mais elle n'est plus là. Mara. Il a mal. Une douleur sourde. Mara. Il n'arrive pas à se relever, il a l'impression d'être entravé. Le temps passe, long, monotone. Il est aux aguets. Il a mal. Mara. Il veut bouger. Mara. Il voit d'imposantes masses grises avancer dans le ciel. L'ombre le recouvre peu à peu. Il veut bouger. Mara. Il arrive à soulever sa tête. Ses bras et ses jambes ne sont plus que des moignons. Il souffre. Mara. Il ne tente plus de se mouvoir. Sa tête retombe. Lourde._

Il se réveilla dans une odeur acre. Il avait froid malgré les braises ardentes coulées dans son dos. Il était seul dans le noir. Sa mère était partie depuis longtemps, le laissant seul dans les ombres. Avec sa douleur.

«Lu…Lumos.»

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mal assuré, mais une faible lueur apparue tout de même à quelques pas de lui. Il rampa jusqu'à elle. Sous ses doigts, il sentit le tissu de sa robe. Tremblant, il saisi sa baguette et créa un faible feu magique. Il n'avait plus de force et c'est sous la maigre chaleur des flammes qu'il s'écroula.

 _26 Juin 1978_

 _Souterrains, Toulouse, France._

Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était inconscient mais il éprouvait enfin la force de se relever. Il remit sa robe, fit quelques pas déséquilibrés et s'appuya sur le mur. Il devait avant tout partir d'ici, il ne devait pas traîner plus longtemps à Toulouse. Il commença une longue et ardue remontée.


	18. Chapter 18

_27 Juin 1978_

 _QG du Pacte Ecarlate, quelque part en France._

Mara devait repartir aujourd'hui pour la Grande-Bretagne. Elle se sentait mal ici. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Elle secoua la tête. Trajan n'était pas là, c'était sûrement pour cela. Elle avait encore besoin de lui. Elle soupira. Elle aurait toujours besoin de lui. La plaie resterait béante. Elle avait hâte de revoir Evan, il lui ferait oublier ses peines.

Elle reboutonna son col. Elle portait une mise élégante car elle irait chez Evan dès aujourd'hui. Elle était maintenant sa fiancée et devait faire acte de présence…dans un vrai nid de Mangemorts. C'était parfait. Enfin, cela l'était moins avec les nouveaux objectifs du Pacte. Sa mission serait dorénavant, bien moins attrayante. Elle aurait juste à jouer la parfaite Mangemort et à faire des rapports sur Voldemort et ses sbires au Pacte. Finies les recherches sur l'identité et les capacités du Lord. Elle aurait aimé les poursuivre, surtout qu'elle les avait laissées inachevées, mais elle obéirait. Si ça n'apportait plus rien au Pacte, elle n'avait plus à s'en mêler. Trajan, bien sûr, les continuerait. Elle espérait qu'il ne tomberait pas dans les pièges, que le Pacte n'oublierait certainement pas de lui tendre.

Elle sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers les appartements de son oncle. Il avait demandé à la voir. Elle ne croisa pas les jumeaux De Layan, ils avaient dû s'en aller pour l'Angleterre. D'où leur adieu «brutal». La plupart des agents étaient repartis après la cérémonie. Le commerce n'attendait pas. Elle marcha dans un long corridor, éclairé par de hautes fenêtres. Elle s'arrêta et regarda un bâtiment éloigné. C'était là que les enfants du Pacte étaient entraînés. Pendant des années, elle et Trajan… Elle ne devait plus penser à lui. Elle reprit brusquement sa route. Elle accéléra, si bien qu'elle se retrouva rapidement devant les appartements de son oncle. Elle toqua deux coups et rentra sans attendre.

Elle avait pénétré dans une pièce totalement blanche. Des fauteuils aux murs, tout était immaculé. C'était le sanctuaire de son oncle. Apaisant, mais dérangeant pour ceux qui y étaient conviés. Paul Morel se trouvait à son bureau en face d'elle. Il releva la tête. Elle s'installa en face de lui.

« Mara.

\- Mon oncle.

\- Tu repars tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, dès la fin de notre entretien.

\- Tu es pressée?

\- … Assez, oui.

\- Tu ne chercheras pas à le retrouver ?

\- Bien sûr que non.»

Il soupira. Les trahisons étaient peu courantes. Tous croyaient aux valeurs du Pacte. Tous voulaient porter ses idéaux. Et il avait fallu qu'il parte, qu'il fuit, qu'il se détourne de ce pourquoi il était né. Mara voyait qu'il était déçu. Pire que ça, il était triste. Triste et inquiet pour son frère. A ses yeux, ils étaient encore des gamins, des enfants. Quasiment les siens, pour lui qui les avait vu grandir. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Fais attention Mara. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose aussi.

\- Oui.»

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Ils ne pouvaient parler, ils étaient, à n'en pas douter, surveillés à cet instant. Mara vit le regard anxieux de son oncle. Pour elle et pour Trajan.

« Je ne vous décevrai pas.»

Et Trajan non plus, malgré ses choix. Son oncle le savait. Il les protégerait, autant qu'il le pourrait. Elle se releva, le salua et sorti.

Elle ne retourna pas immédiatement à sa chambre. Elle ne partit pas de suite pour l'Angleterre. Elle préféra marcher sans but. Sans réfléchir, se laisser porter par ses pas. Tourner. Droite. Gauche. Ouvrir des portes. Traverser des patios. Des cours. Descendre. Monter. Marcher. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. En face, parmi un groupe d'agents en grande discussion, sa mère. Elle reprit sa route tout en la fixant. Elle semblait ne pas la voir, Mara se demanda si elle devait l'interpeller. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlées. Ni vues à vrai dire. Au moment où elle allait passer à côté, sa mère se tourna doucement vers elle et acquiesça de la tête en lui jetant un regard fugace. Puis, Mahaut Morel repartit dans sa conversation, impassible. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elle venait d'avoir un échange avec sa fille. A vrai dire, personne n'avait repéré Mara, qui s'était déjà éclipsée au bout du couloir.

Elle était retournée dans sa chambre. Mara glissa le long de sa porte, se retrouvant accroupit par terre. Trajan. Sa mère l'avait vu. Il allait bien. Sa mère l'aurait ignorée sinon. Ce hochement de tête. Il allait bien. Ce hochement de tête. Trajan. Elle l'avait aidé. Ce hochement de tête. Sois forte Mara. Un simple hochement de tête. Destiné à elle seule. Elle se redressa. Elle devait partir. Accomplir sa mission.

Tout irait bien.

 _2 Juillet 1978_

 _Manoir des Rosier, Londres, Angleterre._

Il la tenait serrée dans ses bras. Elle lui avait sûrement manqué. Lui, il lui avait manqué, plus qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chaleur de son torse. La couverture glissa, le froid picota son corps dénudé mais elle n'en eut cure. Elle se concentrait sur l'homme endormi à ses côtés, perdu dans ses rêves. Des instants où il se tenait loin de la réalité. Elle l'enviait car dans ses songes, elle ne voyait que l'absence de son frère. Elle se cala contre son épaule. Elle ne devait plus penser à lui. Elle posa sa main dans son dos. Ni à Sirius. Elle se raccrocha à Evan. Elle les avait perdu tous les deux. Elle ne le perdrait pas lui. Elle ne les retrouverait plus jamais. Elle resterait avec lui. Elle embrassa son cou.

« Mara…

\- Serre moi plus fort.

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Mieux maintenant.»

Il embrassa ses cheveux. Elle noua ses jambes aux siennes.


	19. Chapter 19

_27 Juin 1978_

Il avait brisé sa baguette, il l'avait réduit en miette. En quelques gestes, il avait fait disparaître des années de servage, des années à obéir, des années à se laisser diriger, caché derrière des œillères. A ne voir qu'un seul chemin. La détruire était radical, douloureux, mais nécessaire. Il ne doutait pas un instant que le Pacte puisse aussi le pister grâce à son artefact de bois. Evidement, la garder aurait pu être utile : il ne pouvait dorénavant plus utiliser de sortilèges. Mais il n'en était pas affaibli. Pour une fois, il remercia le Pacte pour l'avoir formé aussi durement. Il pourrait se cacher sans souci dans le monde des moldus, il savait très bien comment y survivre et s'y protéger. Mais pour le moment, il devait trouver un lieu paisible pour se soigner. Il devrait rester éloigné des autres. Seul le temps pourrait l'aider à revivre.

Peu à peu, tout ce qui le reliait au Pacte disparaissait. Tout ce qui le reliait à Mara s'effaçait.

 _2 Juillet 1978_

Il savait qu'ici personne ne le retrouverait. Aucun membre du Pacte Ecarlate. Aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Personne sauf Mara. Son exception. Mais elle ne viendrait plus le chercher. Il ne viendrait plus la retrouver. Il pouvait rester caché ici. Loin des sorciers, loin des moldus. Il serait en sécurité, le temps de guérir son corps, le temps de reprendre des forces, le temps de retrouver sa volonté.

Sous sa forme d'ours, il se sentait apaisé. Il pouvait rester seul. Sous sa forme d'ours, il se sentait apaisé. Solitaire mais libre.


	20. Chapter 20

_3 Juillet 1978  
_ _Domaine des Morel, Anglesey, Pays de Galles._

Elle était assise en face de Jean et Claire. Ils étaient revenus en même temps qu'elle. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de Trajan depuis qu'elle leur avait annoncé sa désertion. A vrai dire, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé, elle leur avait énoncés les faits et elle était partie. Trop blessée pour s'exprimer, elle était allée se terrer. Une faiblesse qu'elle ne devait plus ressentir. Qu'elle devait combattre chaque jour.

« Je suppose que le Pacte t'as déjà prévenu de ce qu'il allait arriver à ton ancien frère.»

Son «ancien frère». C'est ainsi qu'elle devait le considérer. En rompant ses liens avec le Pacte, il avait rompu ses liens de sang. Jamais ce ne serait le cas. Jamais, elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Même si elle souffrait. Jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait. Mais ça, le Pacte n'était pas censé le savoir.

« Oui. Je suis consciente que Trajan nous a tous déçu. Mais je ne vous trahirai pas, je poursuivrai ma mission ici, selon les nouvelles directives du Pacte Ecarlate.

\- Bien. Tu sais, tu vas bientôt rentrer dans ses rangs. Il enrôle de plus en plus. Il cherche sans cesse de nouveaux adeptes. Et les jeunes Serpentards sont des futurs Mangemorts très appréciés. Prépare toi bien.

\- Voldemort est un fanatique Mara. Si il sent une once d'hésitation, il jouera avec toi, il troublera ton esprit, il n'aura de cesse de te piéger.»

Ils avaient enchaîné sur les techniques à utiliser pour s'intégrer et surveiller sans crainte les Mangemorts. La tension était palpable, mais pour Mara c'était énergisant. L'attente agissait en elle. Elle était prête à s'élancer.

 _7 Juillet 1978  
_ _Domaine des Morel, Anglesey, Pays de Galles._

Leurs fiançailles étaient célébrées en grandes pompes dans le Manoir Morel. La salle de réception était parée de couleurs argentées et cristallines. Le grand et le petit salon étaient décorés de façon plus intime, avec de lourdes tentures et d'épais tapis. Mara dans sa toilette de soie rose semblait épanouie. Et pour une fois, elle ne faisait pas complètement semblant. Malgré les regards suspicieux de ses «parents» depuis la disparition de Trajan. Malgré les convives qui jasaient sur lui. Malgré ses cicatrices, Mara était heureuse. Son bras sur le sien. Sa main reposant dans la sienne. Elle se sentait apaisée. Pas besoin de rester sur ses gardes et de faire attention à chacun de ses faits et gestes. Aujourd'hui, elle était juste la fiancée d'Evan Rosier. Une jeune fille amoureuse. Presque.

Le nouveau couple étaient le centre des attentions, plus ou moins sincères, des aristocrates. Ils allaient de groupe en groupe, toujours ensemble. Mara se sentait plus faible depuis son retour de France et elle puisait du réconfort dans la présence d'Evan. Et puis, autant en profiter, cela collait parfaitement à l'image de fiancée sang-pur qu'elle devait véhiculer. Ils furent bientôt hélés par leurs anciens condisciples de Serpentard. Mara eut un large sourire pour Regulus.

« Félicitations à vous deux, s'exclama Millicent Blair.

\- Vos fiançailles sont magnifiques, enchaîna Annabeth.

\- Merci. J'espère que vous profiterez pleinement de cette journée. Les Elfes ont installé une fontaine magique dans le jardin, n'hésitez pas à y aller.»

Mara eut un soupir intérieur. Ces filles ne présentaient aucun intérêt. Leurs natures même, étaient par trop différentes. Elle, était une lame forgée dans la brutalité, quand elles étaient des ciselures doucement polies. Elles continuèrent leurs déblatérations. Et bien sûr, c'était à elle d'entretenir la discussion, Evan s'était déjà habilement éloigné avec ses amis.

« Il semble cependant que vous ne serez pas les seuls à vous marier prochainement…

\- Comment cela? s'intéressa Mara.

\- Tu n'est pas au courant ? Il parait que Rodolphus a demandé la main de Bellatrix !

\- Mais tout de même… ils ont neuf ans de différence ! Espérons seulement qu'elle puisse encore enfanter ! se moqua Blair.

\- A ta place, je m'inquiéterai plutôt de toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- L'horloge tourne, c'est tout.»

Mara leur lança un dernier sourire totalement hypocrite et s'en alla. Elle se retrouva immédiatement en face de Bellatrix Black. Le regard lourd, elle regardait durement les deux Serpentardes que Mara venait de quitter. Elle avait entendu leur conversation. Elle se détourna finalement des deux jeunes filles qui avaient étrangement pâli et posa une main sur l'épaule de Mara.

« Alors ma très chère Mara… Félicitations.

\- Merci.

\- Bien sûr, je ne te parle pas de tes fiançailles, bien qu'elles soient splendides, mais surtout de ton entrée prochaine auprès du Lord !

\- J'ai hâte, le servir et mon plus grand souhait.

\- Et l'unique, j'espère… Je dois y aller.»

Bellatrix la testait. Décidément, que ce soit du côté du Pacte ou des Mangemorts, la confiance n'était pas de mise.

« Le maître ne s'entoure que des meilleurs, j'espère que tu ne le décevra pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Bellatrix, mes capacités ne sont pas menties.»

Elle disparut dans la foule et Mara repartit de son côté. Cette discussion avec la Mangemort avait remis de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle devait se ressaisir. Oublier ses sentiments pour se concentrer sur sa mission. Elle devrait rester vigilante. Car c'était sa vie qu'elle jouait.

7 _Août 1978_

 _Domaine des Morel, Anglesey, Pays de Galles._

Un mois s'était écoulé. Jean et Claire étaient souvent en missions. Elle, se concentrait sur son entrée imminente chez les Mangemorts. Dans quelques semaines tout au plus. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quand ni comment cela se passerait. Mais, le Lord essaierait sûrement d'éprouver leur volonté.

20 _Août 1978_

 _Domaine des Morel, Anglesey, Pays de Galles._

Elle sentait la marque lui brûler le poignet. Elle la sentait comme un poison qui s'imprégnait lentement dans ses chairs. Incrusté à jamais sur sa peau pâle, un sceau de destruction. Elle était effondrée dans son lit, son corps tremblant, ses membres glacées malgré la lave qui sillonnée son bras.

Ils avaient été appelés auprès du Lord au crépuscule. Elle avait été emmenée dans un hall sombre aux murs de pierres. Sûrement un château ou un donjon. Avec elle, se trouvait Evan, Rodolphus Lestrange, Wilkes, Avery et Severus Rogue. Les élus de Poudlard. Tout le monde semblait impatient, sauf Rogue qui restait stoïque. Mara était occupée à observer l'endroit où ils patientaient, elle notait tous les éléments qui pourrait lui servir plus tard. Enfin, ils furent appelés à pénétrer dans une pièce sombre et froide où le Lord Noir les attendait, assis sur une haute chaise. Un feu grondait derrière lui, mais Mara pouvait voir un souffle vaporeux s'échapper de sa bouche à chacune de ses respirations. Ils se positionnèrent en ligne, face à lui et s'inclinèrent.

«Bienvenue.»

Ils restèrent silencieux tout en se redressant. Voldemort s'approcha d'eux, il les fixait sans ciller. Il passa plusieurs fois devant chacun d'entre eux. Puis, lentement il se tourna vers Mara. Elle le sentit pénétrer son esprit. Elle laissa alors tomber toutes ses barrières d'occlumens. Elle devait le convaincre de son dévouement entier à sa cause. Elle avait enfoui son appartenance au Pacte au plus profond de son être, elle avait camouflé ses secrets sous des strates complexes. Derrière la perte de son frère, derrière la rancœur qu'elle avait pour Trajan. Car, elle était sûre que Voldemort n'irait pas plus loin que sa douleur face à la trahison. Que la haine pour le camp que son jumeau avait choisi. Que le besoin de vengeance comme dévotion.

« Tu es bien docile.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher au Maître.»

Il lui avait saisi le poignet gauche et avait enfoncé sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard son bras était incandescent, c'était un brasier de douleur. Elle serra la mâchoire et resta droite, tête baissée face au Lord. Celui-ci la regarda satisfait, puis se dirigea vers les autres.

Elle était une Mangemort.

Elle portait sur elle la marque d'une allégeance hypocrite.

 _25 Août 1978_

 _Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre._

Ils s'étaient installés à une terrasse, pour profiter des dernières chaleurs d'Août. Regulus avait fermé les yeux et ils se laissaient aller dans les bruits joyeux de la rue sorcière. Regulus repartait dans quelques jours pour sa dernière année à Poudlard et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut le temps de se parler durant les vacances.

« Alors, ça y est, tu l'as?»

Il avait gardé sa position, mais il l'a fixé, interrogateur.

« Oui.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte que ça soit mon tour. Vivement que cette année se termine. Loin de la vermine de Poudlard, je me porterai bien mieux !

Elle acquiesça et ils commandèrent de nouvelles boissons. Regulus se mit à parler de banalités, mais il employait toujours un ton caustique qui faisait sourire Mara. Amputée de Trajan, séparée de Sirius, elle retrouvait dans ce garçon aux allures fortes, ceux qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle avait aimé. Et avec lui, elle ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs. Regulus était dans son camp. Celui, obscur, de la souffrance. Seulement, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait l'en protéger.


	21. Chapter 21

_11 Octobre 1978_

 _Ministère de la Magie, Londres, Angleterre._

Elle parcourait maintenant les lieux avec aisance. Chaque jour, elle arrivait par une des cheminées, traçait sa route au milieu des employés, atteignait les ascenseurs sans un regard pour l'imposante fontaine de la fraternité magique. Ses statues d'or l'avaient beaucoup fait rire la première fois qu'elle était venue. De quelle fraternité étaient-elles l'emblème ? Les Elfes de maison étaient exploités sans vergogne, tandis que sorciers et gobelins se livraient une guerre d'orgueil sans fin. Quant aux centaures… les relations étaient plus inexistantes qu'autre chose. Et le Pacte Ecarlate s'épanouissait pleinement dans ce monde d'hypocrites.

Elle montait jusqu'au cinquième étage, au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, elle avançait sans hésitation dans les couloirs labyrinthiques pour enfin atteindre le Bureau International des Lois Magiques. Elle s'asseyait face à son bureau de bois et se plongeait directement dans les dossiers qui lui incombaient. Pendant des heures, elle restait concentrée, dans une attitude assidue qui étonnait. Une jeune recrue, si passionnée ?

Mara ne pouvait le nier, ce poste de petite main qu'elle occupait depuis Septembre et où elle devait seulement relire des dossiers, réécrire des textes et transmettre les dernières avancées, la passionnait. Elle emmagasinait toutes les informations présentes. Mara avait toujours porté une curiosité et un intérêt affirmés dans la recherche de connaissances. Des aides précieuses pour la réussite de ses missions en vérité. De fait, elle n'avait pas choisi ce département par hasard, c'était un centre vital de la société sorcière, le creux bouillonnant des accords et désaccords, le cœur palpitant de la vie en groupe. L'artère de la paix et de la guerre. La jugulaire tressautante du monde magique. Qu'on pouvait, en la limant lentement, trancher.

Et Mara comptait bien, grimper les échelons pour occuper rapidement un poste d'importance qui lui permettrait d'agir. Pour le Bien ou le Mal, mais dans tous les cas, pour son intérêt. Du moins, celui du Pacte.

Elle secoua la tête. Son intérêt était celui du Pacte. Ce serait toujours ainsi. Elle évita de penser que son frère devrait être tué pour ce fameux intérêt. Elle s'étira violement et se leva. C'était l'heure de faire une pause. Et de continuer à tisser des liens avec ses collègues.

30 Octobre 1978  
 _Domaine des Morel, Anglesey, Pays de Galles._

Elle se promenait dans les jardins. Elle foulait les feuilles d'automne. Elle pénétra dans un sous-bois de feu. Elle inspira le silence, s'imprégna des odeurs paisibles. Elle profitait de sa promenade pour se reposer avant de reprendre sa course effrénée au succès. Là, dans cet écrin éclatant, elle s'assit sur une souche à l'écorce craquante et s'efforça de ne plus penser à rien. Plus à rien. Silence. Un bruit. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas lâcher prise un instant. Les jumeaux De Layan se trouvaient en face d'elle. Où plutôt leurs formes animales, deux coyotes qui semblaient prêts à l'attaquer.

« Toujours aussi charmants.»

Ils reprirent leurs apparences humaines.

« Tu n'es pas heureuse de nous revoir ?

\- Car on a une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer !»

Son sang se glaça. Trajan. Trajan. Non, si il lui était arrivé quelque chose elle l'aurait su, le lien qui les unissait n'était pas totalement rompu. Elle l'aurait senti. Oui, elle l'aurait senti. Elle reprit d'un ton calme mais sarcastique:

« Vous l'avez enfin tué ? Vous avez traîné en longueur !

\- Tu sais bien qu'on aime prendre notre temps avec nos proies…

\- C'est plus savoureux.

\- Trajan est en vie, la vraie question c'est plutôt pour combien de temps ?»

Les jumeaux, la regardaient goguenards, très fiers de leur tirade. Mara se releva, elle n'aimait pas rester en position de faiblesse face à eux.

« Ton frère est réapparu en Angleterre. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a réussi à… s'évaporer pendant un certain temps.

\- Seulement on ne peut échapper éternellement au Pacte. Prépare tes tenues de deuil, chérie.

-…

\- Mara est vexée Victor, tu n'as pas été très gentil, s'éclaffa Virgile puis il reprit d'un ton dur, tu n'oublieras pas de nous transmettre toutes les informations que tu pourras avoir, bien entendu.»

Pour le Pacte, elle était toujours sur la sellette. Elle rageait. Elle se jura de remonter dans leur estime, de prouver sa vraie valeur. A cet instant peu importait le prix.

« Evidement. Maintenant partez.»

Cette nuit là, elle rêva de Trajan pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Quand elle se réveilla elle sentit des sillons secs sur ses joues.

 _21 Novembre 1978_

 _Chemin de Traverses, Londres, Angleterre._

Le Lord ne lui avait pas encore confié de mission d'importance. Pour le moment, elle faisait de la surveillance. Elle préférait l'action, mais elle devait se contenter de ces longues heures à attendre en silence, attentive à chaque bruit. Ce soir là il brumait légèrement, elle se tenait dans l'ombre d'une porte gauchère. Invisible aux derniers passants pressés par la froide humidité. Elle observait sans relâche le bâtiment de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle devait s'assurer qu'un certain journaliste prenne bien un certain chemin. Là-bas, ses acolytes lui feraient comprendre qu'on ne pouvait écrire n'importe quoi sur Voldemort. Et surtout pas le dénigrer.

Au bout d'une heure, il sortit enfin et emprunta une rue transversale. Parfait. Elle envoya le signal aux autres Mangemorts. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des cris et des bruits de bataille. Beaucoup trop de bruits. Que-ce passait-il ? Elle apposa son masque sur son visage et se mit à courir. Elle atteignit une place pavée où un véritable combat avait lieu. Des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix faisait face aux adeptes de Voldemort. Ils devaient être là pour protéger le journaliste. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs allongé par terre, le corps sanglant mais respirant toujours. Mara évita un sort et se jeta dans la bataille. Elle ne retenait pas ses coups et envoyait des sorts sans discontinuer. Enfin de l'action, enfin elle pouvait se défouler et hurler sa frustration. Elle toucha une sorcière dans le dos puis commença un duel avec un petit sorcier. Il esquiva plusieurs de ses sorts et elle eu du mal à en faire de même. Elle avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille.

« Protego !» hurla-t-elle face à une puissante incantation.

Mais le sort s'écrasa sur son épaule gauche et elle sentit l'os se briser, le sang gicler. Elle poussa un cri aigüe de douleur et envoya un violent sort de taillade dans sa direction. L'homme s'écroula en sang.

« Avada Kedavra !»

Elle voulait l'achever. La douleur de son membre brisé pulsait dans tout son corps. Elle vit la lumière verte jaillir, vivace et inéluctable. Mais, au dernier moment, le rayon fut dévié. Un sorcier, baguette levée, se tenait en face d'elle. James Potter. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Derrière, en train de combattre. Pour sa vie. Sirius. Il s'acharnait face à deux Mangemorts. Sirius. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle pourrait se précipiter pour l'aider. Ce serait si facile. Sirius. Le sort qui la propulsa en arrière la ramena à la réalité. A ses objectifs. Sa tête cogna brutalement le sol. A ce en quoi elle croyait. Elle sentit de douloureux élancements le long de son échine. Qui devait être plus fort que tout.

Elle se redressa quelque peu étourdie. Elle grogna. Potter attendait qu'elle se relève, en bon Gryffondor. Mais elle, elle était une Serpentarde. Sans remord, elle lui jeta un informulé alors qu'elle était à moitié accroupie. La colère éprouvée pour s'être laissée aller, à un moment aussi crucial, donna à son sort la force d'envoyer valser Potter contre un mur.

A cet instant, des sorciers de l'Ordre transplanèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient piégés. Dix contre sept. Six, un Mangemorts était au sol. Le calcul fut rapide et ils se mirent à disparaître les uns après les autres. Quatre. Mara visa alors le journaliste.

« AVADA KEDAVRA !»

Un cri de rage. Un cri de haine. Trois. Elle s'était laissée toucher, alors qu'elle devait être la plus forte. Le sorcier tressauta en recevant le sort. Elle leur montrerait. Elle serait la meilleure. Elle sentit un sort lui sabrer le visage, le liquide chaud inonda sa joue. Deux. Alors elle fit comme les autres. Au moment où elle transplanait, dans la tourmente des sortilèges, elle le vit. Son regard, son visage. Ses traits tordus par la colère. Elle atterrit dans le salon des Rosier. Son seul asile.

Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu.


	22. Chapter 22

_13 Octobre 1978  
Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Royaume-Uni._

Dumbledore l'avait emmené ici. A l'abris de ceux qui le traquaient. Une fois ses forces retrouvées, il avait quitté les profondeurs de la Forêt Noire où il s'était réfugié, il avait quitté sa forme animale pour retrouver les moldus. Rejoindre l'Angleterre avait pris plus de temps maintenant qu'il s'était défait de sa baguette. Mais il avait réussi. Une fois au Chaudron Baveur, il s'était arrangé pour contacter Dumbledore par cheminée. Celui-ci n'avait pas tardé. Trajan représentait un atout.

« Je vous attendais fin Août, que s'est-il passé?

\- Certaines choses m'ont pris plus de temps que prévu…»

Ces idiots de frères De Layan étaient à sa poursuite. Ils l'avaient «salué» dans une petite ville perdue du Bade Wuttemberg. Trajan avait mis plusieurs jours à récupérer de ses nouvelles blessures. Si il leur avait échappé, ce n'était pas grâce à la chance, mais seulement parce qu'ils voulaient jouer avec lui. Qu'il sache qu'il était traqué. Qu'il ait peur.

Dumbledore l'amena dans une petite pièce sombre où un lit miteux trônait. Un unique œil-de-bœuf à la vitre crasseuse donnait sur un vis-à-vis avec un bâtiment voisin.

« Tu pourras te reposer ici, je pense que tu as besoin de… Calme.

\- Exact.»

La douleur laissée par le sceau du Pacte était toujours lancinante dans son dos. Lui rappelant à chaque instant sa traîtrise. Le Pacte Ecarlate ne rigolait vraiment pas avec la loyauté de ses agents.

« Il faut que je me procure une nouvelle baguette aussi.

\- Je t'enverrai une escorte, ils t'accompagneront chez Ollivander à Londres.

\- Merci.

\- Tu as donc définitivement rompu avec le Pacte Ecarlate.

\- Oui, désolé pour vous, ça doit chambouler certains de vos plans… Enfin, quand je suis parti, vous le saviez déjà… A mon avis, vous l'aviez prévu, bien avant notre premier entretien.

\- Bien sûr garder un contact avec cette organisation aurait été intéressant pour l'Ordre, mais je pense que c'était à toi de faire ce choix.»

Dumbledore le fixa le regard impénétrable. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, il lui proposa un bonbon au citron que Trajan refusa, puis le directeur s'en alla. Il s'allongea dans le lit défraîchi. Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait car il s'endormit immédiatement.

 _14 Octobre 1978  
Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Royaume-Uni._

Il avait été étonné de voir débarquer les Maraudeurs. C'était eux qui en se précipitant dans sa chambre l'avait réveillé. Ils l'avaient alors abreuvé de questions sur son voyage et son absence de nouvelles. Il avait souri, toujours aussi amusé par leur exubérance.

« Je vais bien… Je crois que c'est le plus important.

\- Et pour ta famille ? demanda Sirius.

\- Ah, ça ? Disons que je vais faire attention où je vais pendant un certains temps.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on doit t'escorter chez Ollivander ?

\- Et comment as-tu pu briser ta baguette ?» s'exclama James.

Il vit Remus lui jeter un regard perplexe. Il se posait des questions. Evidemment, pour anéantir sa baguette il fallait un acte violent. Evidemment, disparaître pendant plusieurs mois était étrange. Evidement, Trajan avait une famille très spéciale. Trop spéciale. Au point que son ami ait des doutes sur lui. Mais de toutes manières, rien n'était évident pour Trajan ces temps-ci. Si Remus, lui posait des questions, il ne savait même pas si il lui répondrait.

« J'étais dans une ville moldue, ma baguette dans la poche et une moto m'a percuté… Je crois que je n'avais pas très bien compris le concept des «passages piétons». Heureusement, je n'ai rien eu de très grave par contre ma baguette…

\- Une moto ! Elle était comment ? A quelle vitesse t'a-t-elle percuté ?

\- Sirius !»

Trajan éclata de rire. Oui, décidément, ils lui avaient manqué.

« Alors, si on y allait ? J'ai hâte d'en avoir une nouvelle !

Remus sorti une fiole métallique de sa poche. Du Polynectar, autant prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas se faire repérer. Trajan la but d'une traite. Il eut un frisson devant le goût répugnant et il sentit la transformation débuter. Sa taille ne changea pas, mais ses cheveux poussèrent et changèrent de teinte, tandis que son visage se métamorphosait. En se regardant dans le petit miroir poussiéreux accroché à un des murs, il vit un homme de quarante ans, les cheveux noirs, la barbe naissante, les yeux bleus, et l'air renfrogné. Trajan resta figé quelques instants. Cet homme aux yeux délavés. Un homme qui ne la reflétait plus. Sans ses cheveux bruns, sans ses yeux sombres, sans les arrêtes effilées de son visage. Mara. Il l'avait évincée. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il l'avait trahie.

« Qui est-ce ?

\- Un moldu. Il correspondait à ta stature.

\- Ollivander, nous mesure entièrement. Si tu veux la meilleure baguette pour toi, il faut garder ta taille.

\- Parfait.

\- C'est parti.»

Il se dirigèrent vers un salon et partirent en empruntant la cheminée. Arrivés au Chaudron Baveur ils s'époussetèrent grâce à un sort et partirent sans plus attendre chez le fabriquant de baguettes.

Ils y arrivèrent rapidement. Trois des Maraudeurs se postèrent à l'entrée, l'air décontracté mais néanmoins vigilant. Trajan et James pénétrèrent dans le minuscule magasin emplit de fines boîtes rectangulaires. Trajan fit tinter la sonnette sur le comptoir rompant le silence. Un homme aux cheveux quasiment blancs, sortit alors des rayonnages poussiéreux de l'arrière boutique et les accueillit.

« Bienvenue chez Ollivander ! C'est pour vous monsieur ?

\- Oui, je souhaiterai une nouvelle baguette.

\- Nouvelle ?

\- Ma première baguette s'est malheureusement brisée.

\- Ce sont des objets précieux…»

Trajan n'aurait sû dire si le vieil homme venait de lui faire un reproche, mais le regard suspicieux qu'il lui lança n'était pas des plus avenant.

« J'espère que la vôtre Mr Potter se porte bien.

\- Ou-Oui, répondit James surpris.

\- Acajou, 27,5 cm, remarquable pour les métamorphoses, oui, oui… Mmmh… Et vous ne l'aviez pas acheté ici.»

Ollivander s'était retourné vers Trajan, reprenant leur conversation.

« Non, en France effectivement.

\- Et bien, je peux vous assurer que votre future baguette ne vous décevra pas ! De quelle main jetez-vous vos sorts ?

\- La gauche.»

Un mètre ruban vola vers Trajan et commença à prendre la mesure de son bras. Puis, Ollivander disparu dans les rayonnages. Il réapparu avec une dizaine de boîtes. Trajan se mit à agiter plusieurs baguettes sous les explications du vieux sorcier. Cèdre, 25 centimètres, non ? Et celle-ci, bois de tremble, 28 centimètres. Non, plus ? Sûrement celle-là, donc.

« Cyprès, 27 cm, souple. Ventricule de dragon.»

Trajan sentit enfin une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa main. C'était la bonne. Des gerbes d'étincelles rouges s'envolèrent de son extrémité.

« Un bois fait pour les braves, ce genre de baguette aime s'associer à un sorcier qui n'a pas peur d'affronter ses démons… Ou ceux des autres.»

Trajan regarda sa baguette. Cyprès. Arbre des cimetières.

« Sept Gallions, s'il vous-plait.»

Il paya et ils s'en allèrent. Durant le trajet de retour, Trajan resta silencieux. Il regardait toujours sa baguette. Affronter ses démons. Affronter ceux des autres. Mara. Il était parti. Il l'avait abandonnée. Il l'avait laissée, emprisonnée dans ses chaînes. Non, ils se retrouveraient, il reviendrait. Un, jour, pour elle, il serait de nouveau là.

Cyprès, arbre le l'éternité.

 _17 Octobre 1978  
Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Royaume-Uni._

Trajan en avait assez de rester caché ici. Il devait sortir, agir. Il n'aimait pas être inactif. Il avait l'impression d'être inutile. Ce soir, avait lieu une réunion de l'Ordre et il espérait bien y mettre les choses au clair avec Dumbledore.

Depuis qu'il avait sa nouvelle baguette, il ne cessait de penser à Mara. Peut être que le remord le rongeait. Il espérait tellement qu'elle aille bien. Des mois qu'ils étaient séparés, déchirés. Il ne s'y habituait pas, il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Mais il fallait qu'il se relève, qu'il garde au plus profond de lui sa peine. Pour atteindre cette liberté, cet affranchissement qu'il espérait tant. Il avait confiance en Mara. Elle saurait survivre loin de lui, comme toujours cacher ses sentiments et jouer son rôle.

Si lui pouvait maintenant montrer son vrai visage, il n'exposerait ses émotions à quiconque. Non, le souvenir de Mara n'était qu'à lui. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait et il le garderait, enfoui et protégé.

Il arrêta de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait la cheminée qu'il avait prise avec les Maraudeurs. C'était la salle qui était la plus utilisée par l'Ordre. De vieux rideaux de velours encadraient des vitres graisseuses, un tapis élimé rendait le sol légèrement moelleux, une longue table en bois et des chaises bancales encombraient une grande partie de la pièce. Près de la cheminée, on avait tout de même pris soin de disposer des fauteuils aux cuirs usés mais confortables et une bibliothèque emplissait le mur adjacent. Malgré son aspect poussiéreux, cette pièce était beaucoup plus hospitalière que sa chambre. Trajan feuilleta quelques livres qui, pour la plupart, étaient soit des romans soit d'anciens livres de cours. Lassé, il raviva le feu. La lumière orangée des flammes répandait une atmosphère chaleureuse. Trajan s'installa dans un fauteuil. Les membres de l'Ordre ne devrait plus tarder.

Dans l'heure qui suivit la majorité de l'Ordre du Phoenix fit son apparition. Les Maraudeurs accompagnés de Lily qu'il accueillit affectueusement, Diggle Dedalus, Elphias Doge un homme grisonnant à l'étrange chapeau, Bones Edgar, Dearborn Caradoc, Fenwick Benjy, les aurors Alice et Frank Londubat, Meadowes Dorcas, les jumeaux Gideon et Fabian Prewett, son ancien professeur de métamorphose, Minerva Macgonagall, un auror au visage couturé du nom d'Alastor Maugrey, et Vance Emmeline une sorcière aux port majestueux qui pénétra par la cheminée sans une tâche de suie sur elle.

Tous se présentèrent à lui, tous savaient qui il était. Le salon fut vite remplit chassant la chape de solitude qui avait saisi Trajan plus tôt. Cependant l'humeur n'était pas vraiment à la fête, des heures sanglantes se profilaient pour la communauté sorcière.

« Regarde Trajan» , l'appela Lily.

Il se retourna. Elle lui tendait une photo où les protagonistes souriaient, le regard optimiste. Tous les membres de l'Ordre y étaient, même Rubeus Hagrid ainsi qu'un homme à l'imposante barbe grise qui ressemblait étrangement au directeur de Poudlard.

« C'est une photo de l'Ordre, on l'a prise en Août mais tu n'étais pas là…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aime pas trop les photos.»

Ca laissait des traces. Il se raidit. Il devait arrêté de penser ainsi.

« C'est quand même dommage, il faudra qu'on en reprenne !

\- Oui, tu as raison.»

Il lui sourit largement. Il devait profiter de sa nouvelle vie.

« Il vaut mieux immortaliser les instants heureux, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver…» lança Sirius, lugubre.

Peter frissonna sous ces paroles, James serra Lily dans ses bras.

« Ne dis pas ça Sirius, il faut garder espoir! répondit Remus.

\- Je sais… Mais Trajan, il vaut mieux que tu saches… Regarde cette femme sur la photo.»

Il pointa du doigt une sorcière au sourire radieux qui saluait l'objectif.

« C'est Marlene McKinnon. Elle s'est faite assassiner deux semaines seulement après cette photo. Elle, et toute sa famille. »

Le groupe resta silencieux. Autour d'eux les conversations à voix basse continuaient. Ils attendaient Dumbledore. Trajan observa ses amis. En quelque mois, l'insouciance avait quitté leur visage. Peut être que c'était la fatigue, peut être que c'était la peur. Peut être que c'était simplement la lumière incertaine de la cheminée, mais ce soir, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient vieilli avant l'âge.

« Je suis prêt à me battre. Je ne me laisserai jamais faire ! Surtout pas par eux ! »

Ils sourirent, soupirèrent. Lily se redressa :

« Et puis tu sais, malgré tout, il y a aussi de bonnes nouvelles… James et moi on va se marier.

\- En Mars prochain.»

Trajan les félicita. Il était heureux pour eux. James et Lily représentaient, la liberté et la joie de vivre qui lui avait toujours fait défaut. Ce mariage était le signe d'espoir qu'il attendait. Qu'ils attendaient tous. Les Maraudeurs souriaient, heureux pour leurs amis. Trajan se mit à rire avec eux, brisant l'ambiance morose de la pièce. C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore arriva.

Alors qu'il s'asseyaient autour de la table, Trajan fut soudain assaillit par la pensée d'un autre mariage. Une union qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter.


	23. Chapter 23

_25 Novembre 1978_

 _Tallinn, Estonie._

Il le suivait de puis plusieurs jours et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Igor Karkaroff traînait dans des affaires louches. Trop louches. Il l'avait filé dans les recoins sombres de la capitale estonienne. Aussi bien du côté sorcier que moldu. Les adeptes du Lord n'hésitaient plus à se camoufler chez ceux qu'ils considéraient si inférieurs. Il l'avait vu échanger des objets, des lettres et des directives.

Trajan frotta ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre. Il commençait à faire sacrément froid. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, Mara et lui étaient en Sibérie. Mara. Karkaroff transplana au fond d'une rue crasseuse, mais Trajan ne prit pas la peine de le suivre. Il avait recueilli les informations qu'il voulait. La confirmation qu'il était un mangemort. Quand votre cible montre sa marque fièrement à chaque sorcier qu'il croise, ce n'est pas très dur de le vérifier, en effet.

Chaque jour, l'Ordre découvrait des mangemorts. Voldemort ne cessait d'avoir de nouveaux adeptes. Trajan avait choisi un camp où les effectifs étaient bien moindre. Mais il était loin le temps, où, Mara et lui faisaient ce genre de calcul et retournaient leur cape pour mieux remplir leur mission.

Trajan, repartit dans la ville moldue. Il devait revenir en Angleterre, mais pas au quartier général de l'Ordre. Durant leur unique année à Poudlard, ils avaient découvert des choses sur Voldemort et il voulait s'assurer que ce préfet des années quarante était bien le sanglant mage noir.

 _27 Novembre 1978_

 _Little Hangleton, Angleterre_ _, Royaume-Uni_ _._

Il avait marché d'un bon pas de Great Hangleton jusqu'au village. La rase campagne. Les temps étaient incertains pour lui mais il prenait le temps d'observer où il se trouvait. C'était important. Du reste, il ne comptait pas rester longtemps ici. Il arriva près d'un panneau de bois qui affichait deux directions dont « Little Hangleton, un kilomètre et demi». Il continua sa route, entouré par des haies touffues. Il déboucha rapidement sur un panorama de la vallée. Le village, niché au creux de deux collines, son église, son cimetière, et plus éloigné, un vieux manoir. Le chemin continua à serpenter. A un moment, il vit une légère ouverture dans une des haies. Intrigué et mu par son instinct, il s'y dirigea et accéda à un chemin caillouteux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva dans un sous-bois. Dans la pénombre, il distingua une vieille masure. Il s'approcha.

Sur la porte, une carcasse putréfiée de serpent était clouée. La porte était entrouverte et des toiles d'araignées s'en échappaient. Il pénétra dans ce qui semblait être à la fois un salon et une cuisine, d'un côté des casseroles jonchaient le sol, de l'autre un fauteuil éventré et une cheminée. Deux portes donnaient sur des chambres, ou plutôt des débarras. Qui avait habité ici ? Il trouva quelques plumes brisées et des parchemins illisibles. Et un serpent cloué à la porte. Trajan avait l'intuition que la famille Gaunt n'était peut-être pas étrangère au lieu.

Trajan ne resta pas plus longtemps dans le taudis. Les Gaunt étaient une très ancienne famille, leur adoration du sang pur les avait conduit à la consanguinité et à la ruine. Pas étonnant que les dernières générations aient vécu dans la misère. C'est Mara qui avait récupéré ces informations. Le fils Gaunt avait fini sa vie à Azkaban. Pour meurtres. Ceux de de la famille Jedusor. Trop de coïncidences. Trajan touchait au but. Il repartit vers Little Hangleton.

Mais là-bas, les quelques villageois qu'il croisa, ne lui furent pas d'une grande aide. Ils n'étaient pas loquaces et plutôt pressés de quitter le froid de Novembre. Déçu, Trajan, se dirigea vers l'unique pub du village, au «Pendu». Sympathique. Assis au comptoir, il commanda une pinte de bière. Il n'y avait que lui et un vieil homme pour clients. Les cheveux blancs, le visage parcheminé, le regard vague. Trajan s'en approcha.

« Bonjour.»

Le vieillard se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?»

Charmant. Le ton était acerbe mais comme déjà fatigué.

« On a pas l'habitude de voir des touristes ici. Vous êtes journaliste ? Ils viennent toujours fouiner dans cette sale histoire.

\- Oui, enfin je ne suis que pigiste…

\- Tu espères quoi ? Faire sensation en ressortant ça ?

\- Peut-être tout simplement faire avancer l'affaire. Après tout, se furent des meurtres très étranges et l'assassin n'a jamais été arrêté.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire avancer. Moi, je sais que c'est le crado d'à côté qu'il les as tué. Complètement cinglé, il terrorisait tout le monde.

\- Vous parlez de Morfin Gaunt ? Il a disparu après, non?

\- Qui ? Ouais c'est ça, je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Ma femme Dot, paix à son âme, elle croyait dur comme fer que c'était l'autre là… Bryce, le jardinier.

\- Bryce ?

\- Tout le monde disait ça… Pas moi, non, pour sûr j'avais compris, jamais étais sot, ça non… La police l'a libéré, et il a servi pendant la guerre, alors… Mais leur taudis, il est toujours là à pourrir notre campagne… Et eux, disparus…

Trajan ne répondit pas, le vieux avait l'air de vouloir parler maintenant qu'il revivait ses souvenirs.

\- Et le fils du châtelain qui s'était enfui avec. Ca a pas fait des ragots dans le village ! Dot s'en est donnée à cœur joie, quelle vieille pie… Et quoi ? Deux ans après il revient seul et il dit que la fille l'a escroqué ! Quelle affaire !

\- Quelle fille ?

\- Dans le taudis aussi, trois qu'ils étaient… Vivaient dans la misère… On a dit qu'il l'avait engrossée, si c'est pas croyable ! Ah oui, ça Dot avait de quoi piailler…»

Une Gaunt et un Jedusor. Une sorcière et un moldu. Un orphelin qui porte le nom de son père. Un enfant en qui coule le sang de Serpentard. Un sorcier qui hait les moldus.

\- Le manoir est habité maintenant ?

\- Le manoir ? On y a plus vu personne ! C'est Bryce qui la garde, ça aurait pas plu à Dot, quelle têtue celle-là…

Il continua de grogner contre ce cinglé qu'il aurait fallu interné, faisait peur aux honnêtes gens, contre sa femme, qu'elle repose en paix, contre les journalistes et leur bon dieu d'indiscrétion. Trajan finit son verre, salua le barman, ne prit pas la peine de sortir l'aïeul de ses pensées et partit.

Il n'était resté que deux ou trois heures ici, mais il avait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait eu de la chance de trouver cet homme. Il s'en alla.

* * *

 _Hey ! Salut à tous !_

 _Je viens aux nouvelles ! Quelles sont vos impressions sur cette histoire ? Qu'imaginer vous pour la suite ?_  
 _Et surtout, de Trajan et de Mara, qui préférez-vous et pourquoi ? :D_

 _See you !_


	24. Chapter 24

_5 Décembre 1978_

 _Quartier général de l_ _'_ _Ordre du Phoenix, Royaume-Uni._

Il n'avait parlé de ses certitudes et découvertes à personne. Ni aux Maraudeurs, ni à Dumbledore. Il agissait toujours avec dissimulation, mais de son propre chef. Ce qu'il avait appris sur le Lord Noir ne servirait à rien pour le moment. Aucune faiblesse, aucune piste à attaquer. Du reste, il ne doutait pas un instant que Dumbledore savait déjà tout cela. Voldemort avait été son élève. Dumbledore cachait aussi beaucoup de choses. Mais ça ne gênait pas Trajan pour le moment.

Lui, devrait rester alerte sur toutes les informations qu'il pourrait trouver. Mais à vrai dire, il avait d'autres prérogatives, il devait se préserver. Son affranchissement ne serait total que quand le Pacte l'aurait oublié. Et aujourd'hui, peu lui importait que Voldemort prenne tant de pouvoir, il avait d'autres soucis. Bien sûr, il se battait dans les rangs de l'Ordre. Bien sûr, il était injuste de vouloir éradiquer les «impurs». La liberté en laquelle il croyait, celle qu'il voulait embrasser, le poussait à combattre avec eux. Mais son envie de vivre, il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Ce courant qui faisait de lui un être calculateur, il ne pouvait l'empêcher. Ce torrent qui l'amenait à choisir le moindre mal, pour lui, il ne lui ferait jamais barrage. Il voulait vivre. Et pour lui.

Il allait repartir en mission. Il avait promis à ses amis d'être là pour Noël. Fêter la fin de l'année avec eux. Il eut un sourire. Oui ce serait bien.

 _18 Décembre 1978_

 _Roubaix, France._

Il avait été trop imprudent. Quel idiot! Il sentait le sang couler. Il sentait ses chairs déchirées. Les os émiettés. Il s'affaissa le long d'un mur de briques délabrées. Non, il devait se relever, partir, fuir. Là, il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir maintenant. Tant pis pour la discrétion, il devait foncer. Il se releva, soutient son épaule gauche ou ce qu'il en restait et se mit à courir. Il bifurqua dans des rues sombres et abandonnées. Il ne les avait écartés que pour quelques minutes. Il ne les avait pas semés, non ils jouaient avec lui, comme d'habitude, les frères De Layan étaient de vrais sadiques.

Ils l'avaient surpris alors qu'il était en train de filer un groupe de Mangemorts. Quel débutant il faisait. Il n'avait pas repéré leur présence. Rien du tout. Le sort qui l'avait touché dans le dos, juste en dessous de son ancienne marque l'avait pris de court. A terre, la bouche sanguinolente, la tête douloureuse. Il s'était retourné, abandonnant sa traque, pour combattre celle dont il était l'objet. Il avait eut du mal à se relever et a esquiver un sort de taillade. Sa joue ruisselait de sang. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance de les battre. Sa jambe tremblait, les muscles criaient ensanglantés. Les deux frères étaient en parfaite forme, lui épuisé par ses journées de planque et estropié. Il fallait fuir.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à foncer vers la Grand Place, sans prendre garde aux Moldus, les sens en alerte. Ils étaient là, tout près. C'est comme si, il sentait déjà le souffle de la mort. Il faisait nuit, des lampadaires diffusaient une lumière blanchâtre, un voile brumeux, une ambiance mortuaire dans les premières gelées. Il buta contre une fontaine, s'écroula contre son immense demi-sphère centrale, sculpture et support chorégraphique de l'eau qui jaillirait aux beaux jours. Il poussa sur son bras droit, ressortit, couru. Il crut voir un groupe de jeunes le regarder éberlués. Il fonça dans la large rue commerçante qui lui faisait face. Il ne cherchait même pas à combattre. Il n'en avait pas la force. Dans le décompte fatidique, il ne pensait plus qu'à courir, fuir, survivre. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Non.

Il aurait pu transplaner mais il devait se reprendre, récupérer avant. Sa raison semblait l'avoir abandonné dans la panique brutale qui s'était emparée de lui. Il était une bête traquée. Il était hagard. Il ne suivait plus que son instinct. Il ne pensait même pas à Mara, non juste à lui. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il avait trop de chose à faire, à prouver. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il s'arrêta à la fin de l'avenue, près de l'entrée d'un centre commercial et d'un cinéma. Fermés. Il reprit son souffle. Il ne fuirait plus. Ils étaient proches. Au moment où il se retrouvait acculer, moribond, Victor et Virgile prêts à lui faire traverser le Styx, il reprenait ses esprits, se retrouvait. Trajan Morel, ancien espion. Mais toujours tueur, toujours assassin. Toujours à combattre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, pour être fort de ses choix.

« Je crois que c'est la fin.

\- Ta fin.»

Ca y est, ils étaient là. Arrivés dans son dos, comme à leurs habitudes. Il ne leur répondit pas. Ils allaient l'achever. Ou pas. Il serra fermement sa baguette dans sa main gauche. Il ne se retourna pas.

« Vous êtes fiers de vous?

\- Bien sûr, mon cher ami, qu'est-ce que tu… Putain!

\- Le sale con!»

Il avait transplané. Ces idiots aimaient trop se pavaner, c'était sa chance de s'en sortir. Il ne savait pas où il avait atterri. Impossible de se rappeler, à quel endroit il avait pensé en disparaissant. Impossible de réfléchir, impossible de briser l'étau qui lui enserrait l'esprit. Impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Juste sentir son corps glisser.

 _22 Décembre 1978_

 _Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste Londres, Angleterre._

Crachoter. Aspirer. Respirer, grogner. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une chambre, calme, enfin presque, il entendait des chuchotements derrière le rideau qui entourait son lit. Il essaya de lever son bras gauche mais une vive douleur l'en empêcha. Son corps le brûlait. La discussion s'arrêta et quelqu'un tira le rideau. James, Sirius, Peter, Remus et Lily.

« Salut.»

Sa voix était éraillée.

« Cette fois, tu nous a fait une belle peur, Trajan.

\- Tu es resté inconscient quatre jours. On t'a retrouvé dans une rue parallèle au chemin de Traverse, dit Lily en lui prenant la main.

\- Je vais appeler un médicomage, reprit Remus en sortant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai raté ma mission…»

Il n'en dit pas plus. Pour ne pas les inquiéter. Pour ne pas soulever leurs questions. Il se trouvait pitoyable. Il avait fuit. Fuit. La seule solution qu'il avait trouvé. Il avait été pris au piège si facilement. Les De Layan ne rigolaient plus, il était pour eux un trophée qui apporterait beaucoup. La tête du traître pour gallons.

Les visages tendus de ses amis se faisaient face dans un silence oppressant. Leurs regards inquiets, la peur qu'on y lisait. Le léger tressaillement des muscles, les poings qui se resserrent. Lily lui sourit soudainement et s'exclama :

« Regarde, il neige.»

Elle lui indiqua la fenêtre d'où il put voir des duvets cotonneux descendre doucement du ciel.

« Depuis hier.»

Ils s'éclipsèrent quand le médicomage arriva pour l'ausculter. Il pourrait sortir pour Noël, mais sous condition d'un repos continu. Bonne nouvelle. Non. Trajan n'avait plus le cœur à profiter des joies de Décembre. Il ne revoyait que son échec, sa course lâche, son incapacité à affronter ses ennemis.

Juste cet élan de vie, désespéré.

 _25 Décembre 1978_

 _Maison de James Potter et Lily Evans, Godric's Hollow, Angleterre._

Il avait interdiction de bouger. Sous peine de déchaîner la colère de Lily. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Ses membres douloureux reprenaient vie sous la tiédeur du feu ronflant. Assis dans un épais fauteuil, enroulé dans un duvet à la laine épaisse, il restait immobile à fixer l'agitation qui l'entourait. Et c'était reposant. C'était apaisant. Un cocon de chaleur, de douceur, de bonheur. Il était heureux de fêter Noël avec eux.

Ses amis faisaient léviter des assiettes et des plats jusqu'à la table, des bougies s'allumaient seules, des décorations supplémentaires apparaissaient, des couteaux volaient dans la pièce au risque d'éborgner quelqu'un, mais dans l'effervescence personne n'y faisait attention. La pièce embaumait, les plats abondaient et ce serait un vrai régal.

Sirius s'affala dans le fauteuil à côté du sien. Un plat de pommes de terre passa à toute vitesse au dessus de sa tête.

« Finalement, tu as de la chance d'être blessé, on est bien ici !»

Trajan éclata de rire. Oui, finalement, il était bien ici. Il avait l'impression d'être déchargé d'un poids, pour une fois, il n'avait rien à faire à par être là, profiter de ses amis, discuter, rire et oublier que dehors, tout s'écroulait.

 _1 Janvier 1979_

 _Demeure des Bones, banlieue de Cardiff, Pays de Galle._

Ils pénètrent en silence. La nuit n'était pas encore partie. Ils étaient trois, James, Trajan et Peter. C'était eux qui étaient partis. Pour vérifier. Pour être sûr. Et ils ne disaient rien. Ils leur avaient suffit d'arriver, de voir la marque, de rentrer dans la maison pour comprendre. Tout était calme, juste ce bruit persistant de pendule, quand tout empestait la mort, juste la lumière jaunâtre de la rue pour éclairer le salon dévasté. Edgar Bones était mort. Sa famille aussi.

Ils trouvèrent son corps, foudroyé par un Avada. Son visage blafard, la main serrant encore sa baguette. Son père était dans la cuisine, cadavre nageant dans les plats de fêtes. Ils les avaient attaqués en plein repas. Quand tous baissaient la garde. Ils retrouvèrent sa mère dans les escaliers, le cou tordu. Oui, un travail parfait, ils étaient sûrement venus à plusieurs. Edgar Bones semblait être le seul à s'être défendu. Trajan les voyait, arriver par la porte de la cuisine, tuer le père, combattre le fils, achever la mère descendant, affolée, les marches.

« C'est pas possible, souffla James en prenant son front dans ses mains, Bones, un des meilleurs de l'Ordre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?»

Personne ne répondit à la question de Peter. Mais il ne semblait pas en attendre. Les mains jointes, le visage tiré, angoissé, la panique pulsant dans ses veines. Il comprenait que tout ne tenait qu'à un fil, que ces batailles ne menaient à rien, perdues, sans fin, qu'à tout moment, ils pourraient se retrouver dans une tombe, à la place de Bones, à la place de McKinnon. Tuer ou être tué. Comme Trajan, l'envie de vivre, la peur de mourir. L'hésitation. Que faire ? Choisir ? Ils étaient pris au piège, ils ne pouvaient abandonner en plein combat.

Trajan posa sa main sur son épaule. Non, il n'y avait rien à faire. Sauf combattre, pour sa vie, pour la vie de ceux qu'on aimait. Vivre pour s'opposer. Non, il n'y avait rien à faire, sauf vivre, tenter de conserver ce fragile rempart immuable.

L'année 1979 serait sombre, déjà maculée par le sang qui coulerait.


	25. Chapter 25

_21 Novembre 1978_

 _Manoir des Rosier, Londres, Angleterre._

Evan l'avait allongée sur son lit, il avait enlevé sa robe, il avait pansé ses plaies. Elle ne sentait pas son bras gauche. Son épaule était enserrée dans un étroit bandage. Le temps de faire venir un médicomage en toute discrétion. Son masque de Mangemort était brisé et écaillé de sang. Evan en caressait les contours, il le touchait comme si ses doigts pouvaient faire disparaitre la défaite. Il la regarda. Un voile l'empêchait de voir clairement son visage. Était-il déçu ? Elle avait été faible.

« Mais je l'ai tué…

\- Comment ? Qui ?»

Oui, elle avait achevé le journaliste. Elle avait accompli la mission. Elle n'avait pas complètement failli. Il pencha son visage près du sien, sa main effleura ses lèvres, redessina ses cicatrices, caressa ses cheveux. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa joue, le matelas affaissé là où il était assis, la chaleur de son corps qui irradiait vers elle.

« Repose toi maintenant.»

Il se redressa et sortit sans un mot de plus. Et ses yeux si sombres qui jaugeaient sans cesse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'était pas faible ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Evan n'avait de goût que pour la réussite. Comme elle. Il ne voulait que la force. Comme elle. Il ne visait que la gloire. Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? La même chose. Et entre lui et elle, elle savait que celui qui était le plus déçu par sa défaillance, c'était elle. Elle ne permettrait pas la critique, il n'avait rien à lui dire. Elle ne lui était pas inférieure. Elle seule jugeait. La porte se referma. Il avait laissé une unique bougie dans la chambre. Mara fixa sa flamme. Lentement la cire coula, douce et brûlante. Elle s'endormit.

Elle avait dû dormir à peine deux heures. Une douleur lancinante au poignet l'avait réveillée. Le maître l'a mandée. Il ordonnait sa présence immédiate. L'appel se faisait de plus en plus fort, le Lord n'attendait pas. Elle alla à lui.

 _25 Décembre 1978_

 _Manoir des Rosier, Londres, Angleterre._

Pour cette nuit de Noël, tout respirait le faste chez les Rosier. Ici, richesse, pouvoir, pureté. Lumières étincelantes, étoffes précieuses, argenterie fine, robes coûteuses. Elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Elle était ici chez elle. Maîtresse incontestable du monde qui émergeait. Future reine de la lignée Rosier. C'était ce que tous ceux autour de la table pensaient. Elle était une fiancée prometteuse. Noble sang-pur et Mangemort criminelle. Soldat sans faille pour accomplir les idéaux du Maître. Quand tous fuyaient, elle l'avait tué, ce traître à son sang, ce journaliste de bas étage. Le maître l'avait félicitée. En peu de temps, elle avait fait ses preuves. Des preuves remarquables.

Evan la regarda, fier. Sa fiancée était un beau joyau sanglant. Un pierre acérée, taillée pour trancher. D'apparence impassible, d'actes inflexibles. Mara savait ce qu'il pensait, non il ne s'était pas trompé, il avait choisi une épouse qui présenterait toutes les qualités qu'il espérait. Et en même temps, cette légère faiblesse, dont elle ne faisait preuve que dans leur lit et qui lui promettait sa souveraineté de mari. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle s'était écroulée dans ses bras, qu'il avait dû la consoler, qu'elle avait présenté des faiblesses de cœur face à son frère. Mais qu'importe pour Mara, cela n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il croit ce qu'il veut, elle ne voulait plus penser à ses défaillances, il serait toujours là pour être son rempart, par sa constance, par son amour camouflé. C'était parfait. Ils étaient fait pour s'aimer, dans l'orgueil.

Elle ne l'en aimait que plus dans cette brutalité, dans cette attitude qui l'enfermait dans un cercle vicieux.

 _31 Décembre 1978_

 _Domaine des Morel, Anglesey, Pays de Galles._

« Je ne pourrais pas rester ce soir.»

Ils étaient près de la falaise qu'ils affectionnaient, face aux vents qui les fouettaient, glacials. Evan serré ses épaules, âtre exalté.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Le maître m'a confié une mission. Avec Yaxley et Nott. Je serai bientôt ton égal.

 _-_ C'est bien _…_ Qui ?

\- Un homme qui fait parti de l'Ordre… Et toute sa famille par la même occasion.

\- Tu mérites de montrer tes compétences au Maître.

\- Je viendrai souhaiter la bonne année à tes parents demain.

\- Oui, tant pis pour ce soir.»

Les événements se précisaient. Les Mangemorts étaient de plus en plus actifs. Elle, continuait de jouer son rôle. Le Pacte travaillait pour Voldemort. Les affaires étaient fructifiantes.

L'année 1979 serait prometteuse.


	26. Chapter 26

_14 Janvier 1979_

C'était drôle cette impression. Plus qu'une impression, une sûreté, un fait indéniable. Trajan Morel, il était Trajan Morel. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours tapi dans l'ombre à observer, comme un prédateur s'apprêtant à arracher la jugulaire de sa proie. Toujours à dissimuler ses sentiments, toujours à porter un masque malgré ses efforts.

Là encore, caché pour observer et suivre des mangemorts, il s'en rendait compte, peut-être qu'il le savait déjà depuis quelques temps. Les deux sorciers encapuchonnés tournèrent au coin d'une rue, il s'arrêta. Il était toujours le même, ce Trajan qu'il détestait, qu'il voulait fuir. Qu'il voulait oublier. Il reprit sa route, trop tard ils avaient disparu.

Il n'était pas celui qu'il voulait être.

 _29 Janvier 1979_

 _Quartier général de l_ _'_ _Ordre du Phoenix, Royaume-Uni._

Caradoc Dearborn avait disparu. A son tour. Evaporé, on avait pas retrouvé son corps, alors peut-être était-il en vie… Mais ici, les membres décimés de l'Ordre savaient tous que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils l'avaient tué, ils l'avaient annihilé, de manière à ce qu'il ne reste rien de lui, ils l'avaient mis en charpie. Enfin, on avait pas retrouvé son corps. Personne ne le disait, mais il valait mieux qu'il soit mort, les souffrances qu'il endurait sinon devaient être insoutenables. Tous le savaient.

Mais ils ne pouvaient arrêter la lutte maintenant.

Alors ils continuaient. Trajan restait dans la pénombre de la pièce, appuyé contre la bibliothèque. Stoïque. En apparence. Il entendait plus qu'il n'écoutait les chuchotements étouffés. Leur situation ne cessait de se détériorer. Lui, avait eu du mal à se remettre de sa dernière bataille. Il s'affaiblissait, c'était indéniable. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, depuis qu'il s'était séparé de Mara. Il ne supportait pas la défaite. Il voulait triompher. L'Ordre perdait, et l'espoir qu'il distillait, s'évaporait peu à peu. Les vapeurs de rêves qu'il lui avait donné, s'était effacées. Trajan ne regrettait pas, il avait obtenu beaucoup de choses. Mais pas ce qu'il voulait. L'euphorie passée, il savait qu'il n'était pas libre. Toujours enserré dans ses chaînes. Toujours soldat, larbin, esclave volontaire d'une cause qui le perdrait. Qui les perdrait tous.

Trajan se doutait que peu ressortiraient vivant de cette guerre. Ils étaient en sous-nombre, sans cesse affaiblis par de nouvelles pertes. Voldemort était partout, la confiance n'était pas de mise. Impossible de trouver de nouveaux alliés sans courir de risque. Ne restait que l'espoir, nébuleux, d'un avenir meilleur. Mais pour le moment, tous étaient silencieux.

Lui, ressortirait vivant. Il n'abdiquerait pas. Il avait son propre combat à mener, sa guerre à finir. Et ce, même si il devait les laisser. Il se redressa. Les abandonner. A leur sort, il ne pouvait plus refouler ses sentiments. Il partirait. Il affronterait les De Layan, il risquerait encore sa vie, mais il partirait. Il ne pouvait rester et n'être rien de plus qu'un pion qu'on écraserait. Echec et mat.

Il voyait ses amis discuter à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais ce n'est pas vers eux qu'il se dirigea.

« Dumbledore…

\- Nous en discuterons tout à l'heure veux-tu ? La réunion va commencer.

\- Comme vous voudrez.»

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Dumbledore était manipulateur. Mais soit, il rentrerait une fois de plus dans son jeu. Lui aussi était expert. Le professeur savait exactement de quoi Trajan voulait l'entretenir. Après ça, plus de retour en arrière. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il le faisait attendre. Mais il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il en avait trop besoin. C'était vital. Il avait déjà trahi, il pouvait recommencer. Il inspira longuement. Il n'était pas à sa place ici, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il le devait, il le voulait. Vital, malgré les heurts.

Pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il devait sacrifier et ne jamais se retourner. Laisser Mara. Laisser ses amis. Rester, se retourner ne lui servait à rien. Il ne faisait que s'enfoncer.

Il n'écouta pas réellement la discussion qui s'ensuivit entre les membres de l'Ordre. Des éclats de voix, des assentiments, des objections, des questions. La réunion dura longtemps, empesée par le deuil. Enfin, les chaises raclèrent le sol, les sorciers s'éclipsèrent peu à peu.

« Trajan ?

\- J'arrive Remus, je dois juste parler à Dumbledore.

\- D'accord.»

Il s'approcha du directeur qui attendait, debout face aux braises.

« Tu ne regretteras pas ?

\- Sûrement, mais je dois le faire. Je dois penser à moi, malgré la guerre.

\- Nous avons besoin de toi ici. Partir maintenant n'est pas la solution…

\- Mais vous me laisserez faire, parce que vous, plus que quiconque, vous savez qu'on peut faire des erreurs.

\- Et qu'on peut changer. Tu t'es renseigné sur mon passé ?

\- Pas que le vôtre. J'ai juste suivi la procédure. Comme aujourd'hui j'obéis. Mais ça ne peut plus durer.

\- Et tu es toujours recherché.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas me retenir Dumbledore. Je ne veux plus être d'aucune organisation, je ne veux dépendre de personne.

\- On dépend toujours de quelqu'un.»

Mara.

« Vous m'en voulez de partir ?

\- Je suis déçu. Mais je comprends. Rien n'est machinéen, chacun vit pour ce en quoi il croit. Je crois en la liberté.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Alors, nous nous retrouverons.»

Dumbledore eut un dernier sourire, hocha la tête et se remit à fixer la cheminée. Trajan, sans se retourner, sortit de la salle. Dans le vestibule, ses amis l'attendaient.

« Vous êtes encore ici ?

\- Et bien oui, nous t'attendions.»

Ils l'attendaient. Ils étaient là, pour lui. A chaque fois. Il se faisait l'effet d'un lâche. Non. Il ne fuyait pas. Il les laissait. Il les délaissait. Peut être bien qu'il était lâche. Mais il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Au bout.

« Je suis désolé.»

Et il l'était. Désolé.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je pars.

\- Hein ?»

Ils le regardaient, sceptiques. Que racontait-il ? Il « partait» ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne reviendrais pas, je…

\- Tu nous laisses ?! Qu'est que tu racontes ?!

\- Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Je dois partir, pour moi.

\- Pour toi ? Mais c'est ici qu'on a besoin de toi ! C'est la guerre, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

\- Reste ! Tu peux pas faire ça !»

Il ne pouvait pas bien sûr. Lâche. Mais il le devait, il garda la tête haute, surtout ne pas baisser le regard face à sa lâcheté.

« Je suis désolé.»

Il passa au travers du groupe. De ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas.

« Trajan…»

Il se retourna vers Lily. Un regard d'excuse, et il reprit sa route, il ne devait pas se retourner, rester droit face à ses objectifs, ne pas faiblir. Il ouvrit la porte. La poignée glacée dans sa main, l'instant d'hésitation quand il la tourna. Rester et oublier ses espoirs. Partir et vivre. Rester et se suffire du bonheur acquis. Partir et chercher ce qu'il lui manquait.

« Je dois partir.

\- Mais pourquoi !? T'as peur de la guerre ? On ne peut pas abandonner, on doit combattre !»

Mais il avait d'autres combats. Il ouvrit la porte. Sortit.

« Trajan !

\- Finalement, tu n'es qu'un lâche comme ta sœur !»

La phrase de Sirius claqua en même temps que la porte. Comme sa sœur. Oui. Il était égoïste, au point de ne pouvoir sacrifier ses rêves pour le bonheur de ceux qui lui étaient chers. Il était comme Mara. Son frère, son jumeau.

Il brumait. Il ne se retourna pas.

* * *

Hey !

Alors vous attendiez-vous à ce que Trajan retourne sa veste ?  
Franchement, on ne peut faire confiance à aucun des deux, non ?


	27. Chapter 27

_29 Janvier 1979_

Le Lord n'était pas content. Evidement, Avery n'était pas très doué. Quel inutile. Il se tordait convulsivement par terre, mais il avait mérité sa peine. Tuer n'était pas si complexe. Mara fixait la douleur étendue sous ses yeux, Avery essoufflé, peinait à se relever. Quelle faiblesse. C'était elle qui avait fini par s'en occuper. Tant mieux, les honneurs et la confiance lui revenait ainsi. Tant mieux pour elle. Tant pis pour lui. Elle eut un sourire imperceptible. Surtout quand on savait qu'elle aurait eu du mal à tuer ce Dearborn toute seule. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient bons, mais Mara se demandait combien seraient encore en vie dans quelques temps. Peu importait en vérité, Trajan, lui, s'en sortirait, il ne risquait rien.

Pour le moment, elle fixait juste Avery, son expression de douleur et de peur. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, le visage figé, inflexible, insensible. Bien loin des sueurs douloureuses d'Avery.

 _18 Février 1979_

 _Domaine des Morel, Anglesey, Pays de Galles._

Elle regarda les perles satinées, entremêlées dans les lourdes mèches de ses cheveux. Leur descente en cascade le long de son cou. Le décolleté de dentelles immaculées, les courbes gracieuses que prenait la robe en retombant le long des jambes, en s'écrasant au sol en long pétales opalescents. Elle effleura ses joues poudrées, regarda ses lèvres rosées, les éclats étranges de ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait heureuse. Elle sourit face à son reflet. En cet instant, elle l'était. Point de croisement, choisir sa route. Avancer sans hésitation, elle était prête. Elle avait réussi et elle continuait. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Aujourd'hui, elle avait le droit à sa part de bonheur, à sa récompense pour son dévouement.

Elle descendit les escaliers, elle s'avança jusqu'à la salle de réception. Elle entendait la musique. Les portes qui s'ouvrirent devant elle, le spectacle qui lui apparut. Les invités qui se retournèrent pour la voir, son futur qui l'attendait en face, l'autel disposé au cœur des verrières, toutes les fenêtres ouvertes qui laissaient entrer l'hiver, les brises glacées du bord de mer, les flocons qui tournoyaient, se déposaient lentement dans la salle. Ce froid que tous deux chérissaient. Et lui, toujours calme, le regard fiché dans le sien, imperméable. Elle, immobile. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait, parce qu'il était comme elle. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait, parce qu'elle voulait la même chose. Ne pas briser ce lien.

Elle vit des anciens camarades de Poudlard, des relations de travail, mais surtout ses substituts de parents au premier rang, et sa famille. Des membres du Pacte, venus pour faire illusion. Juste des visages. Elle fouilla la foule, les jumeaux De Layan n'étaient pas là. Tant mieux.

Cette union, ce spectacle, cette mascarade, n'étaient que manigances du Pacte, elle le savait, pour l'intégrer encore plus au sein des Mangemorts. Mais pour elle c'était la consécration du seul sentiment d'amour qu'elle avait réussi à protéger. Et c'était déjà bien assez.

Elle fit le premier pas en avant. Tout droit.

 _25 Mars 1979_

 _Manoir des Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

Tout allait pour le mieux. Une véritable réussite. Le Pacte était satisfait d'elle. Sa vie au sein des mangemorts se déroulait sans problème, le Lord lui confiait des missions plus importantes. Tuer et efficacement. Oui, il n'y avait aucun problème. Elle reprit dans ses mains la lettre de Regulus. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des mois, mais elle avait tenu à avoir une correspondance continue avec lui. Il attendait avec impatience la fin de l'année. Il était toujours aussi naïf, mais assez volontaire, buté, pour atteindre ses buts, quels qu'ils soient.

Elle avait hâte de revoir le jeune homme, il restait pour elle, l'image d'une innocence écornée, d'une confiance bafouée, elle aimait le voir ainsi faible et fort à la fois. Terriblement déçu mais continuant d'avancer. Plein d'espoirs et de peurs.

Son hibou s'envola, emportant avec lui la lettre qu'elle venait de signer. Elle le regarda disparaître peu à peu, s'effacer dans le ciel grisâtre. De la fenêtre de son bureau, elle voyait la mer. Ils avaient choisi d'habiter dans un manoir cossu, à seulement quelques kilomètres de Ayr mais assez éloigné de la ville et des moldus pour être seuls. Ici, le calme et le froid régnait. Ici, elle se sentait à l'abris, loin de tout, presque reposée. Elle n'était pas lasse mais parfois, elle se perdait dans ses pensées, et le sentiment insidieux du manque venait la retrouver. Elle ne devait plus penser à son frère. Se concentrer sur ce qui importait réellement, le reste n'était qu'impressions stupides. Tout allait bien. Une brûlure sourde, une incandescence lui consuma soudainement le bras. Elle saisit sa baguette, et se leva . Evan était dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il hocha la tête. Toi aussi ? Ils transplanèrent.

 _25 Mars 1979_

 _Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre._

Le Lord avait ordonné une attaque de la rue commerçante. Une petite festivité, dans le seul but d'exposer à tous sa puissance et son invulnérabilité. C'était un véritable succès. Ils se trouvaient dans un véritable champs de bataille, un abattoir. Ils étaient nombreux et Voldemort était avec eux, galvanisant ses serviteurs. L'immaculée banque de Gringotts était maintenant une scène ensanglantée où des corps gisaient, inertes, en amas irréguliers. Ils s'étaient mis à attaquer les passants et à saccager les magasins. Leur fureur n'avait fait que prendre de l'ampleur. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Les membres de l'Ordre, braves chevaliers étaient venus pour les arrêter. Héroïsme irréfléchi qu'ils payaient.

C'était la première fois que Mara voyait Voldemort se battre. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas sûre qu'on puisse employer ce terme. Il semblait évoluer très facilement entre mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre. Des mouvements de baguettes si légers, des mouvements si fluides, il murmurait à peine ses sorts. Il possédait une puissance magique énorme, Mara en prenait pleinement conscience en cet instant. Leurs opposants, plus nombreux qu'elle ne l'avait cru, résistaient pourtant. Malgré leurs peurs, malgré leurs pertes. Mais ils perdraient. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Aucun problème.

Mara lança un endoloris qui ricocha contre un protecto. Elle esquiva deux autres sorts.

\- Dorcas !

Le cri de Sirius, lui fit tourner la tête. Il était là, encore. Toujours irréfléchi. Toujours hypnotique, il s'imposait à elle avec force. C'était lui. Elle tourna son visage masqué vers ce nom qu'il avait hurlé. Une femme, à terre, se convulsait dans des cris aigües. Voldemort, la tenait en joue, le bras tendu, le rictus meurtrier. Le corps arrêta de se mouvoir. Un autre sort, et il cracha du sang noir, opaque. Un dernier, et un râle, funèbre et définitif s'échappa des lèvres blafardes. La bataille pendant ces quelques secondes, s'était comme appesantie, personne n'avait bougé, personne n'avait rien fait. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Même Sirius, la baguette braquée vers Voldemort n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'était pas de taille. Il allait se faire tuer. Mara ne réfléchit pas un instant de plus, et d'un sort l'envoya s'écrouler, inconscient, contre l'escalier de la banque. Les combats reprirent. Les marches se marquèrent de son sang. Tant pis, il valait mieux ça, plutôt qu'il soit exécuté par le Lord.

Le mage noir reprit sa route, un rire victorieux entre les dents. Il foula le corps inanimé, désarticulé sur les pavés effrités. Mara se retourna. L'effarement avait laissé place à la sauvagerie. La peur de la mort s'était insinuée en eux, la violence des coups était la seule solution pour survivre, s'échapper du carnage et ne plus revoir la jeune Dorcas s'échouer, brisée, au pied de leur ennemi.

Mara continua à avancer dans la danse morbide où elle excellait. Elle était blessée, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il n'y avait aucun problème. Ils gagnaient. Elle fut soufflée par une explosion. Elle se releva, la bouche en sang. Le combat touchait à sa fin, elle le sentait. Des sorciers morts, d'autres qui s'escrimaient encore. Ils gagnaient. Le Lord faisait face à James Potter et Lily Evans. Ensanglantés, déchirés, ils résistaient. Leurs amis n'étaient pas là pour les aider. Trajan. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner, qu'un bruit de transplanage retentit. Dumbledore. Le seul à pouvoir tenir Voldemort à distance. Il se mit face à lui. Mara admirait leurs puissances, leurs forces. Ils étaient semblables, et pourtant si différents.

Plus personne ne jeta de sort, tous regardaient le duel entre les deux sorciers. Et soudain, comme si ils avaient tous compris leur Maître, d'un coup, ils transplanèrent. Ils ne fuyaient pas, non, combattre ne leur servait plus à rien. Ils avaient gagné. Il n'y avait eu aucun problème. L'arrivée de Dumbledore avait juste sonné la fin de leur massacre. Une arrivée qui avait tardé. Mais peu- être que la bataille avait duré moins longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, à tenir fermement sa baguette ?

Elle n'eut plus un regard pour ceux qu'elle considérait comme les perdants, elle partit.

Elle fut accueillie dans son salon, par Evan. Quelques entailles parcourait son visage mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Ils avaient gagné. Bientôt, leurs projets ne pourraient plus être empêchés. Evan ralluma le feu. Mara s'approcha pour se réchauffer. D'un geste, il tourna son visage vers elle, pour lancer un sort de soin à sa bouche fendue. Elle le fixa. Mais elle ne pensait pas à lui. Mais à Trajan. Aujourd'hui, il ne combattait pas. Où était-il ? Elle ne devrait pas y penser, ne plus s'en préoccuper. Son frère savait ce qui était bon pour lui. C'était pour ça qu'il était parti. Il n'y avait aucun problème. Oui, il n'y avait aucun problème.

Evan l'enlaça. Les flammes faisaient flotter des ombres étranges dans le salon. Aucun problème.

Sauf que les jumeaux De Layan avait disparu. Elle ne les avait plus revus, ils n'étaient pas revenus la narguer. Elle ne savait pas où était Trajan. Si il était en mission quelque part pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ou pas.


	28. Chapter 28

_12 Avril 1979_

 _Manoir des Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

Demain. Demain était le jour de leur anniversaire. Il ne serait pas avec elle. Ce n'était pas important, après tout ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment fêté, c'était juste un jour quelconque dans leur vie déjà bien remplie. Demain, ils auraient dix-neuf ans. Et elle les aurait sans lui. Où était-il ?

Trajan.

Elle s'était promise de ne plus penser à lui, à eux, à leur séparation. A sa fuite, à sa trahison. Seulement, il ne combattait pas avec l'Ordre. Et les questions affluaient. Elle ne pouvait se le cacher, elle était inquiète pour son frère. C'était stupide, il allait bien. Elle le savait. Comme elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus de nouvelles de lui, comme elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas. Alors, pourquoi s'en soucier ? Il avait choisi, il était «libre» comme il l'avait souhaité. Mais après des mois sans lui, la rancœur qu'elle croyait enfouie était réapparue, elle s'était muée en une peur, celle de le perdre à jamais. Juste parce que ce jour là, elle ne l'avait pas vu se battre.

Trajan.

Mais non, elle l'aurait su si il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Depuis ce mois de mai 1978, ils ne s'étaient plus revus en rêve. Une coupure nette, une frontière infranchissable s'était mise entre eux. Une plaie infectée qu'ils ne pouvaient soigner. Quelque chose avait changé ce jour là. Alors, pourquoi s'en soucier ? Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. C'était bien comme ça.

Presque un an sans lui. Et malgré ses efforts pour l'oublier. Juste parce qu'il ne combattait pas ce jour là. Tout son amour pour lui s'était réveillé. Une vague de chaleur dans son corps qui, depuis leur arrivée en Angleterre, n'avait fait que se rigidifier en une armure inattaquable. Plus un cadavre en vérité. Tout sentiment pourrissant au fond.

Pour sa mission, elle devait rester concentrée. Mais elle avait failli. Plusieurs fois, et jamais elle n'avait ressenti aussi fort. Aussi bien la colère que l'amour. La passion. Des sentiments incompatibles avec ses objectifs. Elle avait réussi à faire abstraction, oui elle souffrait, mais elle réussissait.

Et aujourd'hui, une vague déferlait sur elle, phénomène imprévisible qui l'engloutissait. Elle s'y noyait, asphyxiait dans ce trop plein, avalait et recrachait ses émotions étouffantes qu'elle voulait oublier. Elle voulait les balayer, nager vers la surface, là où son sang-froid était maître. Mais à la veille de son anniversaire, elle coulait.

Et elle comprenait, dans sa lente agonie, qu'Evan ne pourrait pas l'aider. Parce que ces sentiments, c'étaient elle.

Et elle seule.

 _19 Avril 1979_

 _Manoir des Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

Mara ajusta le col de sa robe. Elle resserra son chignon d'un coup de baguette. Inspecta les traits impassibles et nobles de son visage. Parfait.

Son anniversaire était passé. Sans heurt. Sans retrouvaille. Cet événement qu'elle avait craint, lui semblait dérisoire maintenant. Sa crise, sa prise de conscience s'était évanouie face à sa raison : elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et ce que cela impliquait. Des sacrifices. Elle ne devait pas se plaindre et ne rien regretter. Elle ne tolérerait plus aucun remord. Elle ne voulait pas exposer ses faiblesses. Evan en connaissait déjà trop et Trajan… Trajan ne devait plus exister pour elle.

Peu importait où il se trouvait en vérité. Il n'existait plus. Il n'était qu'un frein pour elle. Tout son amour, elle devait l'enfermer, l'écrouer, le briser jusqu'à se qu'il se taise. Il n'existait plus.

Et elle était seule. Seule, mais forte, elle le voulait. Seule elle, pouvait réaliser ses souhaits, les autres n'étaient que des obstacles.

Elle enleva une poussière inexistante de sa manche brodée et sortit de sa chambre. Une journée intense et éprouvante l'attendait. Elle referma la porte. Close, elle savait qu'elle y laissait ses peines et ses peurs. Ses secrets, qu'elle ne pouvait plus confier à personne, qu'elle ne supportait plus, elle les abandonnait là. Peut-être espérait-elle, qu'ils disparaissent sans qu'elle ait à les combattre.

Peut-être qu'elle se cachait la vérité.

 _1_ _er_ _Mai 1979_

 _Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre._

Elle avançait royale, au bras de son mari. Ils étaient l'élite, riche, respectée. Pure. Se promener dans la rue commerçante, rencontrer des connaissances, discuter, marcher, acheter, faisaient partis d'un comportement calculé. Se montrer en public, endormir les méfiances, être nobles et en même temps si charmants. De par leur jeune âge, ils réussissaient à écarter les barrières. Oui, ils étaient des sang-purs aristocrates mais peut-être étaient-ils agréables ? Peut-être pouvait-on les côtoyer ? Personne ne connaissait leur statut de mangemort, à la rigueur des bruits sur leurs sombres convictions. Mais pas assez, pour attirer une animosité totale. La guerre grandissait, les sorciers avaient peur, mais recherchaient toujours une lumière d'espoir. Ou à se mettre du côté des vainqueurs. Vraiment, rien qu'en marchant, on découvrait des personnalités, des âmes corrompues, prêtes à tout pour survivre.

Oui, se promener ici, ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique. Ils apprenaient beaucoup de chose. Des rumeurs et des faits avérés. Des discutions intéressantes, entendues au détour d'un magasin, qu'il serait bon de rapporter plus tard lors de certaines réunions.

Arrivés près de Gringotts, lieu d'une de leur dernière bataille face à l'Ordre, Mara vit apparaître le couple, marié depuis peu, Potter. Sirius avait dû être leur témoin. Et lui ? James et Lily, que savaient-ils, eux qui avaient semblé si proche de lui ? Est-ce qu'ils savaient où il était ? Elle pinça les lèvres, détourna le regard de leurs visages heureux, presque oublieux de la guerre. Il n'existait plus. Elle tut la douleur sourde de son cœur. Fixa son regard face à elle.

Ils passèrent à côté d'eux, un simple hochement de tête pour signe de politesse. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Des connaissances éloignés, des relations emplies d'animosité, Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Mangemorts contre résistants. En fait des ennemis. Ils le savaient, ils ne le disaient pas, juste un mouvement de tête. Qui signifiait beaucoup de choses.

Elle vit la sorcière rousse, entrouvrir les lèvres et la regarder dans les yeux. Comme si elle voulait lui parler, lui dire quelque chose. Alors, Mara sut que c'était à propos de lui. Pour quoi d'autre ? C'était le seul lien qui pouvait les unir. Un lien qui était censé ne plus exister pour elle. Mais Lily Potter détournait déjà les yeux, le couple s'éloigna. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle s'était promis. Elle oublia, ces gestes, ce qu'ils signifiaient, ce qu'ils auraient pu signifier. Ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. Si, elle avait parlé, ça n'aurait rien changé. Non, Mara aurait continué sa route.

 _20 Mai 1979_

 _Manoir des Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

Mara était satisfaite. Elle avait réussi à faire disparaître ses doutes. Et elle n'en était que plus efficace. Oubliées ces dernières semaines, elle avait vaincu, comme toujours. Tout allait de nouveaux pour le mieux. Les mangemorts devenaient plus forts et sûrs d'eux. Dans quelques temps, elle retrouverait Regulus et il serait un nouveau contentement dans sa vie. Elle tourna, distraite, quelques pages du journal qu'elle lisait. Elle s'étira.

« Tu sembles bien heureuse Mara, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Aucune raison particulière…»

Elle lui sourit, lovée dans un imposant fauteuil. La lumière de cette fin de matinée venait réchauffer doucement ses bras et caresser ses cheveux. Il était assis face à elle, une tasse fumante de thé dans la main. Il la reposa en un tintement dans sa coupelle de porcelaine.

« Berry ! »

Dans un bruit, une elfe de maison apparut aux pieds d'Evan, minuscule, même pour un elfe, les oreilles immenses, le nez en pied de chaudron, les yeux gris et plein d'adoration. Un torchon rouge couvrant sa frêle stature, elle attendait respectueuse que son maître parle.

« Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, maître. Berry a apporté ce que le maître a demandé.

\- Bien. Tu peux disposer Berry.»

L'elfe de maison tendit à Evan un coffret de soie et s'inclina une dernière fois face à chacun de ses maîtres, avant de s'effacer.

Evan s'approcha de sa femme. Mara se releva, intriguée.

« Cela fait quatre mois que nous sommes unis maintenant, je souhaitais fêter cela.»

Mara prit le présent dans ses mains. Elle caressa le tissu satiné et l'ouvrit lentement. A l'intérieur, une rivière de pierres précieuses, des émeraudes chatoyants, des diamants étincelants se mirent à jouer avec les rayons du soleil et devinrent éblouissants. Une merveille. Une œuvre de joaillerie qu'elle saurait apprécier. Une richesse et un luxe qu'elle ne cesserait d'apprécier.

« Seulement pour ça ?

\- Et aussi en l'honneur de notre réussite.»

En même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, il sortit le collier de son lit et vint l'apposer sur la peau fine de sa gorge. Mara souleva ses cheveux et il referma la parure. Elle était ravie de la porter, ravie de sentir peser sur elle le poids de l'opulence. Ravie de sentir le faste presser sa poitrine. Ravie de voir l'abondance alourdir son cœur. Elle fit apparaître un miroir, et son reflet l'époustoufla, elle était splendide, elle était reine. Evan la regardait, souriant dans son dos.

« Je n'ai rien pour toi.

\- Si tu as tout ce que je souhaitais.»

Il embrassa son cou, frôla de ses lèvres les pierres précieuses, caressa de sa bouche la finesse offerte.

Ils ne pouvaient être que comblés. 

* * *

_Et pendant ce temps, vous vous demandez peut-être où est Trajan ?! Réponse sous peu !_


	29. Chapter 29

_15 Février 1979_

 _New York City, Etat de New York, Etats-Unis d'Amérique._

Il y avait neuf jours qu'il avait quitté la vieille Europe. Le temps de brouiller les pistes, de semer de faux indices. Il était arrivé ici rapidement grâce à un portoloin qu'il avait ensorcelé, mais maintenant il se fondait dans la foule moldue.

Il appréciait de se retrouver perdu au milieu de ces centaines d'inconnus, pas plus important qu'un autre, juste un homme, juste un être humain. Comme cet après-midi pluvieux dans l'Anglesey où il avait oublié le temps qui passait au fond d'un bar, il se promenait sans s'arrêter, ni les gens ni les bâtiments n'importaient, seulement ce mouvement continu des jambes, ce balancement régulier des bras, cet équilibre précaire mais infini qui ne se stopperait que lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé.

Il louait une chambre dans un hôtel du Queens. Chaque jour, il partait tôt le matin, prenait le métro, vétuste et tagué, où quelques travailleurs matinaux se pressaient déjà. Il restait assis sur une banquette inconfortable ou debout, livré aux remous des rames, il était perdu dans ses pensées, juste heureux de pouvoir s'évader, jusqu'à ce qu'un nom de station l'interpelle et qu'il se décide à sortir dans l'air froid mais rafraîchissant de l'hiver new yorkais.

Il commençait alors une longue marche, s'arrêtait dans des cafés, à un marchand de journaux, il observait la ville effervescente s'animer de plus en plus, il écoutait le sourd bourdonnement de la vie moderne grandir et se moduler au fil des heures. Il marchait, traversait des avenues, des districts, passait d'une île à une autre, exténué il allait de Brooklyn au Bronx. Il voyait les buildings défiler sous ses yeux, les taxis au jaune si particulier filer dans le labyrinthe urbain. Il s'asseyait sur les bancs, les pelouses des parcs, il parcourait ces immensités vertes sans aucune lassitude. Il n'éprouvait aucune faiblesse dans ces journées. Dans cette course à l'oubli. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt retourner à la réalité. Il n'était pas un simple touriste, même pas un jeune étudiant venu barouder à l'autre bout du globe. Il était un sorcier, un traître recherché. Un homme sur la sellette. Un jeune homme qui n'avait pas encore eut le temps de vivre.

Et c'est peut-être ça, plus que la fuite et la paix, qu'il était venu chercher en traversant l'Atlantique.

 _18 Février 1979_

 _New York City, Etat de New York, Etats-Unis d'Amérique._

Pour Trajan, il était hors de question de se mêler au monde sorcier américain. Il resterait parmi les moldus, juste une silhouette impossible à attraper dans la population fourmillante. Et pour plus de sûreté, il quitterai bientôt New York. Pour Chicago sûrement. Il était dans le métro. Demain, il prendrait un train à la Penn station. Oui, c'était le plan. Tôt le matin. Il releva la tête. Comme c'était devenu son habitude. Qu'il perdrait bientôt, en partant de l'immense ville. C'était le plan. Il croisa immédiatement son regard. Elle le fixait, appuyée contre la paroi poisseuse de la rame. Deux grands yeux bleus. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait? Un membre du Pacte? Il serra sa baguette au fond de sa poche. Il ne la connaissait pas. Et son regard. Son regard était tellement doux. Il relâcha la pression autour du morceau de bois.

Le métro freina. Marcy Avenue. Elle descendit. Il ne bougea pas. Les portes se refermèrent. Elle se retourna. Elle ne cillait pas. Le métro repartit et Trajan se demanda si il n'aurait pas dû descendre aussi.

Il faisait nuit. Il faisait froid. Il venait de sortir de son hôtel, il marchait sans but. Il repensait à cette fille. Etrange. Pourquoi l'avait-elle regardé ainsi? Il devait faire attention. Et partir. Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps ici. Nul doute qu'il était toujours poursuivi, et peut être déjà au bord du gouffre. Le regard de cette fille l'avait comme réveillé. Danger ou pas, ses deux perles aussi bleues que le ciel l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Il devait partir.

Il devait être deux heures, ou beaucoup plus, il ne savait pas, il n'en avait rien à faire à vrai dire. Il profitait du calme de la nuit, tout simplement. Quelques flocons tombaient, le ciel était chargé de ces sombres nuages qui malgré la nuit portaient en eux une luminosité étrange. Celle de la ville. Quelques taxis passaient encore, des passants, emmitouflés dans d'épais manteaux, certains pressés, d'autres ayant ce pas indécis et dansant propre aux nuits de fêtes. Le vent bruissait entre les branches nues des arbres et au loin il entendait les bruits en sourdine d'une ville qui ne dormait jamais.

Il s'était enfoncé dans les rues glacées, il s'était laissé envahir par ses pensées. Ses pas laissaient des traces sombres sur le sol givré. Sans les voir, il défilait devant des bâtiments de briques uniformes, peut être qu'il tournait en rond. Engourdi, il s'était assis par terre, dans une ruelle usée aux containers nauséabonds qui, de terre, semblaient des géants de ténèbres. Alors, il ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là, comment elle l'avait trouvé, si elle l'avait seulement cherché. Peut être qu'elle était arrivée parce qu'il retombait dans cet oubli qui lui avait semblé si bénéfique. En tout cas, elle était là. Il avait d'abord vu l'éclat rougeoyant de sa cigarette, l'odeur chaude et âcre qui s'envolait en volutes gracieuses. Elle s'était approchée, tout doucement. Et puis, naturellement, elle s'était accroupie en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Elle avait ce genre de voix qui enveloppe et submerge, ces voix de soie aux sons chauds et doux qui résonnent en vous. Qui résonnait en lui. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il la détailla. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, emmêlés. Son blouson de cuir, ses bas résilles. Ses yeux bleus, cernés de pourpre. Elle était juste là, éclairée par la lumière nébuleuse d'un lampadaire vieillissant. Sa cigarette s'était éteinte, elle le fixait toujours, comme lui.

« Rien.

\- Viens avec moi alors… »

De ses lèvres entrouvertes s'échappaient une harmonie qui tranchait avec ses habits déchirés, ses boots élimées, son air de punkette droguée. Il se releva. Non, elle était plus que ça. Il le savait.

« J'allais à un concert. C'est pas très loin. »

Alors il la suivit, il ne se posa pas plus de question. Encore une fois, elle l'avait sorti de sa torpeur, et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle, qu'il n'avait pas à se méfier. Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis elle bifurqua dans une ruelle et sans hésiter elle saisit la poignée d'une porte métallique. Une musique brutale et sourde résonnait à travers l'entrée close. Elle ouvrit la porte, ils descendirent un escalier, elle salua deux hommes, et elle le fit pénétrer dans une foule compacte et mouvante, la musique hurlait, erratique, elle courrait, les instruments poursuivaient une course effrénée, la chanson éraillée enchaînait les mots, avalait les syllabes d'une poésie décousue.

Elle lui tendit une bière venue d'il ne savait où. Et ils se mirent à bouger, déplacés, engloutis dans la foule tressautante et hurlante. Elle se mit à crier avec les autres, à sauter et danser en même tant que les rythmes s'enchaînaient. Il but une gorgée d'alcool. Il observait tous ces gens qui s'excitaient autour de lui. Il n'était pas à sa place. Il était bousculé de tous côtés. Soudain, elle saisit ses mains, sa bière tomba, s'écrasa à terre, inonda leurs jambes de liquide collant, envoya des éclats de verre étoiler le ciment. Elle lui cria des paroles incompréhensibles et l'entraîna dans une danse insensée. Elle se mit à rire mais il ne vit que ses lèvres s'étirer, elle chanta à l'unisson avec les autres, mais il ne vit que sa bouche. Leurs corps se touchaient, s'éloignaient, se rapprochaient. Alors, il se mit à rire. Sans raison. Avec elle. Il laissa ses sens à la dérive. Il laissa son corps avec le sien. Dans la tempête des bousculades, il se mit à hurler aussi.

Ses mains étaient chaudes.

 _19 Février 1979_

 _Etats-Unis d'Amérique._

Il se réveilla dans une voiture. Le chauffage grésillait. Les essuies-glaces s'agitaient rapidement, chassant une neige humide du pare-brise. Elle conduisait en silence, concentrée sur la route. Tapotant le volant d'un rythme étrange. Devant eux défilait une route de campagne grisâtre. Ils avaient fait la fête jusqu'au matin, il s'était laissé envahir par l'effervescence, par la force qu'elle dégageait. Et maintenant, il était avec elle dans cette voiture. Il passa sa main sur ses yeux, l'esprit embrumé.

« Tu es réveillé.

\- … On part où déjà?

\- Toi, tu ne tiens pas bien l'alcool on dirait… Chicago… On va à Chicago.

Oui, Chicago. Ils en avaient discuté c'est vrai. Elle partait là-bas, lui aussi voulait y aller, ils y seraient ensemble. Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite bourgade, elle s'arrêta face à un café aux néons agressifs dans la brume matinale. Elle sortit. Il l'a suivit. Dans le restaurant, une musique à la mode résonnait, ils s'assirent sur des banquettes couinantes et une serveuse fatiguée dans son uniforme rose pâle vint prendre leurs commandes.

« Un café et des pancakes.

\- Et pour vous, monsieur?

-… La même chose. »

L'horloge murale indiquait huit heures. Il devait rouler depuis deux heures à peine.

« Tu n'es pas fatiguée?

\- Non, j'ai l'habitude.

\- De partir sur un coup de tête?

\- De ne pas dormir, le reste, c'est nouveau.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, ça ne t'inquiètes pas?

\- Non. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« En fait, je ne sais pas. Mais je t'ai vu plusieurs fois dans le métro, l'air perdu et hier, c'était pareil.

\- Comme toi. »

Elle eut un pâle sourire.

« … Oui, c'est exactement ça. »

Elle alluma une cigarette, inspira longuement en fixant, à travers la vitre embuée la neige qui recouvrait doucement sa vieille Ford. Elle expira en relevant la tête vers le haut. La serveuse revint avec leurs commandes. Les assiettes et les tasses fumantes tintèrent sourdement contre la table. Ils n'entamèrent pas de suite leurs déjeuners. Elle reprit :

« Tu crois que c'est… le destin?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu y crois toi?

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment eut l'occasion. Mais, c'est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un qui veut exactement la même chose que soi… Surtout à New-York.»

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Ce silence ne le gênait pas. C'était calme, doux, apaisant. Aussi diffèrent que sa nuit d'hier soir et pourtant le même sentiment s'y reflétait. La confiance. Une confiance en laquelle il n'avait en aucun moment douté. Cette fille dégageait une présence étrange, décalée, posée et pétulante. Elle parlait peu mais sans détour, avec une franchise qui transparaissait dans ses yeux scrutateurs. Cette fille était spéciale. Cette fille était complexe. Mais elle ne mentait pas. Elle se cherchait. Cette fille, elle était comme lui.

« Et… tu t'appelles comment?

\- C'est vrai qu'on aurait dû commencer par là… Phoenix… Je m'appelle Phoenix. Enchantée.

Trajan serra la main qu'elle lui tendit. Finalement, c'était peut être une rencontre du destin. Un jeu du sort. Entre un sorcier et une moldue. Entre deux jeunes esseulés. Entre deux personnes qui n'attendaient plus rien. Deux personnes qui avaient tout abandonné. Deux personnes qui ne connaissaient même pas le prénom de l'autre. Une rencontre définitivement, un peu magique.

La voix de Phoenix retentit dans un éclat de rire salvateur.


	30. Chapter 30

_4 Mars 1979_

 _Etat du Nebraska, Etats-Unis d_ _'_ _Amérique._

Ils avaient quitté Chicago hier. En à peine treize jours, ils avaient vécu à toute vitesse dans la ville aux immenses buildings. En treize jours, ils avaient appris à se connaître, Trajan s'était montré tel qu'il était. Toujours aussi dissimulateur. Mais ça Phoenix le savait, sans aucun effort elle avait lu en lui, toutes ses craintes et ses douleurs qu'il cachait, dont il ne voulait pas parler, elle les avait découvertes au plus profond de lui. Et elle n'avait rien dit, ils n'en avaient plus parlé. Parce qu'elle aussi, gardait précieusement ses secrets. Ils ne s'étaient posés aucune question sur leurs passés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en discuter. Pour arriver ici, ils avaient tous les deux souffert. Malgré leur jeunesse, la vie ne les avait pas épargnés, leurs blessures suintaient encore, leurs cicatrices se rouvraient encore. Déchirures néfastes et bruyantes quand ils se perdaient dans leurs pensées. Ils savaient se réveiller l'un l'autre quand cela arrivait. Ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer. Deux perdus, deux blessés qui se soignaient mutuellement.

« Phoenix. A quoi tu penses ?

\- Juste… que c'est beau. »

Elle retourna à sa contemplation en resserrant son vieux blouson autour de son cou. Trajan était tout contre elle. Ils ne s'enlaçaient pas. Ils pouvaient si ils le voulaient. C'était comme si, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ils n'étaient plus deux inconnus qui partageaient seulement la même voiture. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu d'une route et observaient les Sand Hills qui s'étendaient sous leurs yeux. Derrière eux, la circulation bruyante continuait. Mais eux ne l'entendaient pas.

« On repart ?

\- Oui, allons-y. »

Trajan ne savait pas conduire. Elle s'en était étonnée. Mais n'avait pas demandé pourquoi. Pas par manque d'intérêt mais parce que c'était leur règle, leur unique règle. Implicite. Ils construisaient ce présent instable ensemble, mais leurs passés, il n'en était pas question, il n'en serait jamais question. Porte close.

Ce comportement aurait dû inquiéter Trajan. Sa condition de fuyard aurait dû le pousser à se méfier de quelqu'un, apparu d'un seul coup dans sa vie alors qu'il souhaitait se confondre dans la foule moldue. Alors, oui, évidemment il s'était méfié, pas très longtemps, il s'était demandé comment et pourquoi. Mais sa garde avait vite baissée. Amèrement, il s'était souvenu du coup de foudre qu'avait eu Mara. Il ne ressentait pas cela, rien à voir. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait nier la magie qui entourait leur rencontre. Magie du hasard, du destin. Magie de sorcier, ça il n'y croyait pas. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Car ces quelques jours avec elle avaient été les plus libérateurs qu'il n'ait jamais connus.

 _10 Mars 1979_

 _Etat du Colorado, Etats-Unis d_ _'_ _Amérique._

Le store mal abaissé laissait pénétrer des stries lumineuses qui zébraient leur lit d'une chaleur diffuse. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans la nuit dans un motel. Sans hésiter ils avaient dormi dans la même chambre, dans le même lit. Ils s'étaient recroquevillés l'un sur l'autre, se pressant pour se communiquer leurs chaleurs. Leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes et aucun des deux n'avaient mis fin à leurs baisers.

Trajan regardait fixement le plafond. Il était calme, il entendait les bruits assourdis de la route, il écoutait la respiration lente, presque inaudible de Phoenix. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, il ne le regrettait pas. Ca devait arriver, ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils ne l'avaient pas retardé, ils s'étaient laissés porter par les événements, par cette intensité vitale qui les avait emportés si loin. Et qui continuait.

Il tourna son visage vers elle. Ses deux yeux bleus le fixaient déjà. Son souffle toujours aussi calme. Alors, il ne quitta pas son regard. Il ne craignait rien. Ce sentiment, peut-être qu'il voulait qu'elle prenne tout, qu'elle brise les digues qu'il avait érigés. C'est elle qui était venue le trouver, c'est lui qui l'avait suivie. C'était irréparable, définitif. Il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait assez enduré pour avoir ce droit. Rien qu'un peu. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Pressa sa bouche dans son cou. Elle rit.

Il faisait froid, mais le soleil dispensait son éclat dans le ciel bleu. Ils remontèrent en voiture. Ils n'avaient pas choisi la route la plus rapide, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Peu importait le temps, ils savouraient juste.

« Tu sais, je n'avais jamais quitté New York.»

Phoenix mit le moteur en route, enclencha la première dans un chaos de poussière.

« C'était la première fois que j'y allais.

\- Tu ne voulais pas y rester plus longtemps ?

\- Non, ça ne servait à rien. Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie plus tôt ?

\- Pourtant tu viens de loin… Ca doit être beau l'Europe… Quel âge tu as Trajan ? »

Elle n'avait pas répondu. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Et savait elle seulement pourquoi elle était restée, à errer, sans but, dans cette ville qui l'étouffait ? Est-ce qu'il savait pourquoi, lui, était resté si longtemps… Oui. Il ne voulait plus y penser, il le savait, c'était pour elle, sa sœur. Mara.

« Trajan ?

\- Dix-huit, j'ai dix-huit ans.»

Dix-huit ans.

« Tu fais tellement plus vieux.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? J'ai vingt-trois ans. Déjà.

\- Ca ne se voit pas… Tu es au-dessus de tout ça.

\- Au-dessus ? Non. C'est une fuite, rien de plus.»

Phoenix avait ce don de dire le mot juste, celui auquel on ne pouvait rien ajouter, celui qui clôturait les conversations, qui tombait, lame affutée. Et vous plongeeait dans vos pensées. La fuite. Ils semblaient tous deux en être experts.

 _22 Mars 1979_

 _Flagstaff, Etat de l'_ _Arizona, Etats-Unis d_ _'_ _Amérique._

« Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on est dans cette ville.

\- Je suis d'accord, on part ?

\- Je veux aller en Alaska, voir les aurores boréales.

\- C'est loin. On passe par la Californie ?

\- On a tout le temps. Et puis on a réuni assez d'argent.»

Ici, ils avaient trouvé des petits boulots, de quoi pourvoir à leurs besoins premiers, le temps de repartir. Flagstaff était une ville agréable mais Trajan ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Peut être parce qu'ils étaient là toujours à rôder autour de la ville, parfois on en apercevait courant dans la pénombre. Ces chiens, ces loups, leurs pelages gris fauves qui passaient, illusions fugitives devant ses yeux les soirs où il rentrait tard. Des coyotes. Un animal propre aux terres américaines, un animal propre aux frères De Layan. Un animal propre à le tuer. Prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, et à l'achever là, sur le goudron, dans une marre de sang.

Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas ici, qui les avait vraiment semés, mais quand dans les rues mal éclairées, il les voyait courir, il ne pouvait que ce dire que c'était vers lui.

 _27 Mars 1979_

 _Flagstaff, Etat de l'_ _Arizona, Etats-Unis d_ _'_ _Amérique._

Ils n'étaient toujours pas partis. Lui, voulait combattre ses peurs fugaces, arrêter ses angoisses. Il voulait vivre, pas fuir éternellement. Devant Phoenix, il parlait de réunir encore quelques pourboires, la route serait longue jusqu'à l'Alaska. Elle n'avait rien dit.

Trajan repensait à ces derniers jours. Il était temps de partir. Il augmenta la pression de l'eau chaude. A la fin de la semaine. Il sentait le jet brûler sa peau, la morsure cramoisie dissoudre ses doutes. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Il enroula une serviette épaisse autour de sa taille. Il s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo, effaça la buée qui avait envahi le miroir mural. Phoenix avait raison, il faisait vieux. Ses traits n'étaient pas tirés, aucun creux ne venait abîmer son visage, mais cela se voyait. Peut être dans son regard, peut être dans son air renfermé, las. Oui, il était las, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas s'arrêter. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Fixa ses yeux sur leurs doubles glacés. Quand il se regardait ainsi, il ne voyait pas que lui. Trajan, non il voyait Mara. Parce qu'elle lui était semblable, les mêmes lignes revêches dessinaient leurs visages, accompagnaient leurs yeux scrutateurs, leur caractère trouble.

Il soupira. Il se détourna de leur reflet. De son reflet. Rien qu'un reflet. Il finit de se préparer et sorti de la salle de bain. Phoenix était assise sur le lit, dos à lui. Mais quand elle se retourna, il compris immédiatement.

Dans ses mains fragiles, dans ses doigts dont il aurait pu briser les phalanges, elle tenait l'objet qui signait sa défaite. Sa baguette. Trajan se raidit, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle avait découvert sa baguette, savait-elle seulement de quoi il s'agissait ? Non elle ne pouvait savoir, elle ne pouvait pas être des leurs et briser ce qu'ils avaient créé. Briser ce lien qui les unissaient. Mais dans le regard qu'elle lui jetait, il ne pouvait y avoir de doute : elle savait. Elle se leva, se tourna vers lui. Trajan savait qu'il devait agir maintenant, l'empêcher d'agir, de le tuer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être comme eux. Non. Il ne pouvait s'être fait duper ainsi. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Elle hésitait. Il avança. Et si il s'était trompé, son cœur se serra, si elle était une sorcière…

« Tu… Trajan… tu es un sorcier ? »

Il s'arrêta net. Dans sa voix aucune animosité, juste une question. Juste un peu de tristesse. Elle regarda l'artefact, qui tout d'un coup semblait inoffensif dans ses mains. Juste un morceau de bois.

« Désolée, elle dépassait de tes vêtements, et je voulais savoir si ça en était bien une… une baguette.

\- Tu es une sorcière ?

\- Non. »

Pas d'hésitation, Une réponse franche. Juste terne, juste cette accent de déception, de regrets. Il récupéra sa baguette, s'assit sur le lit, elle resta debout, l'air lointain, perdu dans des souvenirs. A cet instant, toutes ses faiblesses, toute sa tristesse, tous ses secrets qu'elle gardait enfouis semblaient ressortir. Juste dans un non.

« Oui, c'est ma baguette magique. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Tu n'en a pas besoin ?

\- Etre sorcier n'est pas un gage de bonheur…

\- J'aurais cru pourtant… »

Elle le regarda, elle ne s'assit pas. Mais elle le fixa comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Et alors, il sut qu'ils étaient proches comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été.

\- Mes sœurs ont toutes été à Salem. Je suis la seule à être une « moldue ». Enfin, plutôt la ratée.

\- Chez moi, on me considère aussi comme le raté.

\- On devait vraiment se rencontrer alors. »

Elle lui sourit. Il s'embrassèrent. 

* * *

Alors ce road trip aux Etats-Unis ? Vous vous attendiez à y retrouver Trajan ?  
Est-ce que le personnage de Phoenix vous plait ?

Si vous avez été tendus à la fin de ce chapitre, préparez-vous, car la suite va être...terrible...


	31. Chapter 31

_17 Avril 1979_

 _Phoenix_ , _Etat de l'_ _Arizona, Etats-Unis d_ _'_ _Amérique._

Ils étaient encore dans l'Arizona. En partant vers la Californie, ils s'étaient arrêtés à Phoenix. Et n'étaient pas encore repartis. Trajan adorait cette ville, comme si, le simple fait qu'elle s'appelle pareil, y transposait toute cette plénitude qui la caractérisait. Ici, tout était à la fois dynamique et apaisant.

Trajan aimait particulièrement le désert de Sonora. La nature sèche et forte qui s'y déployait, inhospitalière, revêtait pour lui des attraits envoûtants. La terre aride, la chaleur épaisse, les vents secs, les senteurs uniques. Oui, il ne s'en lassait pas.

La seule chose qui le dérangeait en vérité c'était les coyotes.

 _20 Avril 1979_

 _Phoenix_ , _Etat de l'_ _Arizona, Etats-Unis d_ _'_ _Amérique._

Il n'avait plus sa baguette sur lui. Ce n'était pas la découverte de Phoenix qui en était la raison. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée et qu'ils avaient quitté New York sur un coup de tête, il s'en était séparé. Il n'en avait pas besoin. C'est ce qu'il croyait. Il n'en avait pas besoin, peut-être qu'elle lui faisait peur, qu'elle lui rappelait celui qu'il avait été, celui qu'il était toujours. Comme une fatalité qui l'enchaînait. Alors cachée au fond de ses affaires, il pensait ne plus jamais la revoir, ne plus avoir à la ressortir, à la toucher.

Il était soulagé que Phoenix en est appris plus sur lui et sur sa véritable condition. En le faisant avouer, c'est comme si elle avait brisé le masque calculateur qui le dissimulait. Du moins, fêlé. Savoir qu'elle avait des sorcières dans sa famille l'avait cependant marqué. L'ironie du sort.

Alors sa baguette, ce symbole de malheur pour lui qui les liait tous les deux dans leurs douleurs, il la laissait dans son sac, entre ses quelques affaires. Mais ça ne lui permettait pas d'oublier.

Au contraire, il avait l'impression que l'angoisse montait.

 _27 Mai 1979_

 _Etat de l'_ _Oregon, Etats-Unis d_ _'_ _Amérique._

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une station service miteuse. Phoenix venait d'entrer dans le petit magasin pour acheter à manger. La porte peinte en bleu se referma dans un tintement derrière elle. Trajan était resté assis dans la voiture. Il tapotait nerveusement ses mains contre ses cuisses. Ils avaient traversé la Californie et avaient atteint l'Oregon la veille. Il était dans le comté de Douglas. C'était magnifique. Trajan n'y était pas à l'aise, il avait hâte d'atteindre l'Alaska. Phoenix avait laissé le contact et la radio diffusait une musique de country désuète. Ici, c'était immense, vert, paisible. Il tapotait nerveusement ses cuisses. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une étendue verdoyante. Au loin, des montagnes. Aucun champ. Juste quelques pâturages. Juste du vert. La station d'essence était la seule zone goudronnée à des kilomètres. Phoenix mettait du temps. Il se retourna et saisit son sac de voyage, il fouilla dedans et trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Sa baguette. Il la regardait fixement. Il n'avait pas pratiqué la magie depuis des mois. Pourquoi la ressortait-il maintenant ? Que faisait Phoenix ? Il regarda vers le magasin. Il ne voyait rien à cause de la devanture aux vitres trop crasseuses. Il fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Le bois était lisse et doux. Il éteignit rageusement la radio. Dès qu'elle n'était plus là, il retombait dans ses pensées venimeuses. Il redevenait un moribond. Mais peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être. Il avait hâte d'être en Alaska, de voir ces fameuses aurores boréales avec Phoenix. Ces traces nébuleuses, fantômes étincelants dans la pénombre. Il serait enfin apaisé, il sentait que ce serait la fin de son voyage, de sa recherche effrénée. Il faisait confiance à son instinct. Il tapota son genou avec sa baguette en un rythme irrégulier.

Il releva la tête. Il ne regarda pas vers le magasin. Il fixait la plaine immense. Il fixait les deux animaux, tranquillement assis sur l'autre rebord de la route. Il déglutit. Finalement, il avait bien fait de sortir sa baguette. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard. L'instinct. L'instinct de survie. Il entendait distinctement les grognements des bêtes, alors que les fenêtres étaient fermées. Evidemment, ils étaient impatients, ils le cherchaient depuis trop longtemps. Peut-être qu'on commençait à douter d'eux. Trajan eut un mince sourire. Il les avait bien eus, il comptait continuer. L'un des deux se releva et aboya. De ce cri aigu qui lui donnait toujours la chair de poule. Il sortit de la voiture.

Il eut un dernier regard vers le magasin. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il Phoenix ? Lui avaient-ils fait quelque chose ? Non. Non. Il serra sa baguette plus fort. Il allait se débarrasser d'eux, partir avec Phoenix et on ne le retrouverait plus. Il marcha vers les coyotes. Ils se mirent à avancer avant qu'il ne les ait atteints. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand la station service ne fut plus qu'une silhouette. Les deux coyotes reprirent forme humaine.

« Alors, on voyage ?

\- Très drôle Virgile, ne perdons pas de temps.

\- Tu as hâte de mourir ! Tant mieux, tu t'es assez caché, tu nous as assez fait attendre.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi inefficaces, le Pacte doit être fier de vous !

\- Tais-toi sale traître ! »

Il avait touché une corde sensible. Mais ce n'était pas réellement le moment de se réjouir.

« Elle est mignonne ta copine.

\- Mais pas très prudente.

\- Qu'est que vous avez fait ?

\- Pour qui tu nous prends ? Rien. Pas encore.

\- C'est toi notre cible. Mais si ça pouvait nous aider à t'avoir… »

Trajan commençait à perdre patience. Ils jouaient avec lui avec délectation comme si ils étaient déjà sûrs de la fin, sûrs de le tuer. Mais ils n'y arriveraient pas. Ils ne tueraient personne. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils se jaugeaient.

L'estafilade zébra sa joue juste en dessous de l'œil. Ca avait commencé. Il esquiva un sort d'implosion. Il roula par terre mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il reçu de plein fouet une attaque de Victor. Sa hanche craqua. Il se releva avec difficulté. Les deux jumeaux ne firent rien. Il boitait. Ils se délectaient. Il lança une suite d'incantations violentes. Ils en esquivèrent certaines. Ils étaient deux, entraînés, vifs contrairement à lui. Mais il les avait touchés. Victor avait la jambe en sang. Un juste rendu. Virgile l'atteint en plein à l'estomac, il eut un haut le cœur. Il toussa, cracha du sang. Trajan envoya un sort de broyage. Si il hésitait un seul instant, il mourait. Ils étaient les chasseurs et lui, la proie essoufflée.

« Déjà à terre ?

\- Regarde le Victor, il n'est même plus un vrai sorcier, rien de moins qu'un sale cracmol ! »

Ces chiens allaient payer. Il devait s'en débarrasser rapidement. Ou il mourait. Ils recommencèrent à se battre. Il était touché par leurs sorts. Ils jouaient toujours avec lui. Des sortilèges minimes qui ne le brisaient que lentement. Il n'y arriverait pas. Du sang mélangé à sa bave débordait de sa bouche, de ses coupures coulaient un liquide noir. C'était lui la bête mourante. A achever. Il hurla. Non, il vivrait.

« DECAPITARE !

\- Protego !

\- Stupefix ! ENDOLORIS ! »

Victor esquiva, grogna. Trajan n'hésitait pas. Ils voulaient s'amuser, pas lui. Ils les tueraient. Il hurla un sort de section. Le bras de Virgile tomba net. Il agrippa son moignon dans sa main, cria en s'écroulant à terre, à côté de son membre qui tressautait convulsivement, tenant toujours sa baguette. Victor se mit à hurler aussi fort que son frère, ressentant toute la douleur de son jumeau. Il se rua, titubant, sur Trajan. D'un geste, il l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Sa tête s'écrasa contre le tronc. Il se releva. Essoufflé, tremblant. Non.

« Tu résistes espèce de sale rat, je vais te faire payer, tu vas payer ! »

Victor hurlait tandis que son frère accroché à son épaule meurtrie, tentait de se relever. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser d'un des frères. Ils n'étaient pas si forts. Virgile ensanglanté, ne pourrait plus utiliser sa baguette qu'avec difficulté. Victor était blessé, il avançait plus lentement. Oui, il était plus mutilé que lui, mais il pouvait y arriver. Il devait croire en lui. Il s'avança. Il les tuerait puis il irait retrouvé Phoenix. Voilà. Il envoya un jet de flammes massives sur les deux frères. L'herbe autour d'eux s'embrasa, il entendit Virgile pousser un hurlement de douleur. Celui-là ne se relèverait pas de suite. Mais des fumées épaisses, un sort le transperça. Ses jambes cédèrent. Il vit Victor éteindre les flammes tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur un sol noirci et brûlant. Il essaya de se redresser. Le pied de Victor vint s'écraser sur son thorax, le renvoyant à terre. Il appuya sauvagement sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer.

« Tu es fait.»

Non. Il irait retrouver Phoenix, ils remonteraient dans sa vieille Ford, il lui demanderait pourquoi elle avait mis autant de temps. Elle lui répondrait qu'elle regardait les journaux. Il n'abandonnait pas, ce n'était pas fini. Il irait en Alaska, au Canada et en Floride. Et il ne serait plus jamais poursuivi. On le laisserait en paix. Il serra sa baguette dans sa main poisseuse. Un jour, il retrouverait ses amis et Dumbledore, il se battrait, plus fort que jamais. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il ne mourait pas. Il releva son bras, les muscles palpitants dans un dernier effort. Un jour, quand Mara quitterait le Pacte quand elle l'aurait rejoint, il lui présenterait Phoenix. Peut-être qu'elle retrouverait Sirius, parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Il se battrait pour empêcher que ces erreurs se poursuivent. Victor eut un sourire carnassier. Est-ce que Phoenix était sortie du magasin ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui la faisait maintenant attendre ? Est-ce qu'elle se demandait où il était passé ? Pourquoi sur le siège passager, il n'y avait plus que son sac en désordre, sa baguette disparue ? Est-ce qu'elle se demanderait pourquoi il avait disparu ? Est-ce qu'elle l'attendrait ? Il risquait d'être en retard. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle parte sans lui.


	32. Chapter 32

_27 Mai 1979_

 _Manoir des Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Le corps moite de sueur. La peau gelée par l'angoisse. L'angoisse qui faisait battre son cœur en des coups désordonnés. Si fort qu'elle en avait mal. Son souffle erratique et nerveux lui comprimait les côtes. Elle se sentait enfermée, prisonnière. Angoissée.

Sans se soucier d'Evan, elle se leva brusquement, saisit sa baguette, comme si elle pouvait faire disparaître sa peur, la serra contre son sein, les doigts blanchis, les ongles creusant ses paumes. Et toujours cette angoisse anonyme. Elle s'assit dans le renfoncement d'une des hautes fenêtres. Elle entendait le souffle lourd et régulier d'Evan mais cela ne la rassurait aucunement.

Elle fixa sans le voir, le jardin luxuriant de sa propriété. Elle avait froid. Elle avait mal. Elle se releva. Elle inspira profondément.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait. Elle savait depuis des mois que ce moment arriverait. Elle pensait seulement, qu'il aurait tenu plus longtemps. Il le lui avait dit. Mais elle le savait, voilà il avait faillit, il allait perdre. Son corps parlait pour elle, ses sentiments qu'elle croyait avoir semés, la rattrapaient. Plus intenses que jamais, ils la prévenaient. Ce lien qu'ils avaient brisé, se reconstituait en cet instant. C'était la nuit de la fin, de sa fin. De leur fin.

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, les grincements du parquet la suivaient, comme les voix de sa conscience. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Elle perdrait trop. Elle l'avait prévenue, il le savait, elle ne lui devait rien, non, rien. Elle tenait toujours fermement sa baguette. Est-ce qu'il avait besoin d'elle ? Oui. Non. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Elle s'arrêta, elle ne pouvait pas aller se recoucher. Il avait besoin d'elle. Bien sûr, qu'elle ne répondrait pas au signal perçant qui faisait trembler son corps. Hors de question. Ils n'étaient plus un depuis longtemps. Il allait mourir si elle ne venait pas. Il avait besoin d'elle. Mais, ils avaient décidé et devaient se tenir à leurs choix. Oui, voilà. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se recoucher. Elle devait marcher. Pas pour réfléchir, il n'y avait rien à réfléchir, juste pour oublier la pression tenace.

Elle parcourra les couloirs, effleura les lourdes tentures, descendit les escaliers de marbre. Ce décor qu'ils avaient voulu simple mais néanmoins luxueux, l'oppressaient. Dans la pénombre, le mobilier devenait démesuré, elle avait besoin de sortir. Sentir la fraîcheur du printemps pour apaiser la terreur glacée qui comprimait son être.

Elle passa la porte aux vitraux fantomatiques, descendit les marches de pierres froides. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était pieds nus, une chemise trop légère sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Ca ne la soulagerait en rien. La peur. La peine. Rien ne partirait. Elle devrait remonter en haut, rejoindre son époux. Elle devrait partir, aller retrouver son frère. Trajan, elle savait où le trouver, elle ne pouvait se tromper, son corps le lui hurlait, c'était pour qu'elle aille à lui. Il avait besoin d'elle.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle transforma ses vêtements en une tenue plus chaude. Elle devait partir maintenant. C'était lui qui comptait plus que tout. Il était elle, elle était lui. Malgré leur séparation, elle ressentait comme jamais, qu'ils étaient un tout. Sans l'un, l'autre n'avait plus aucune valeur. Elle allait transplaner. Se concentrer pour savoir où il était, où ces chiens de De Layan l'avaient retrouvé. Là, où il ne mourrait pas. Elle savait qu'il était à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, mais elle réussirait à le rejoindre. Elle inspira et s'apprêta à transplaner.

Seulement, elle resta debout, haletante. Mais, elle lâcha sa baguette. Le bâton dégringola, dans un bruit sourd, il tomba sur l'allée de pierres ternes. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle le voulait, c'était son frère, son jumeau, il était elle. Mais elle ne pouvait le sauver.

Le Pacte Ecarlate, à qui elle se consacrait entièrement ne lui pardonnerait pas, elle serait chassée, poursuivie, perdue à jamais. Ce qu'elle avait réussi à ériger, s'écroulerait dans l'instant où elle disparaîtrait du manoir. Est-ce qu'elle avait le choix ? Elle l'avait prévenu, et il ne devait plus rien attendre d'elle. C'était ainsi. Elle avait voulu l'en empêcher et il l'avait repoussée. C'était clair. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Elle était assez intelligente pour savoir que si elle ne transplanait pas, si elle n'allait pas le retrouver elle le perdrait. Elle se perdrait. Mais, il pouvait vaincre, il en avait la force. Oui, il l'avait.

En partant, elle perdrait tout. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il pouvait s'en sortir sans elle. Oui, en la quittant, il avait pris sa décision. Elle ne devait pas y aller. Non. Non.

Alors lentement, elle remonta, le pas lourd, comme si ses jambes tentaient dans un dernier effort pathétique de la retenir, lentement elle rouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle vit Evan qui dormait toujours. Elle referma la porte, la poignée grinça à peine, la clenche cliqueta imperceptiblement, lentement, elle s'assit sur le lit, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Lentement, elle prit un flacon cristallin , doucement, elle l'ouvrit et but la potion qu'il lui assurerait la paix durant quelques heures. Doucement, elle se rallongea dans son lit.

Quand sa tête s'écrasa sur l'oreiller, quand son esprit s'éclata contre le mur de l'inconscience, elle sut, pendant un court instant, elle sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Sa plus grande faute.

Elle dut rouvrir les yeux vers six heures, peu importait. Elle était restée prisonnière de la potion, des cauchemars qui avaient résonné dans sa tête, lui hurlant la fin, lui hurlant de se réveiller, de le sauver. Mais elle ne s'était pas réveillée et maintenant peu importait, parce que les larmes jaillissaient, parce que les cris sortaient de sa gorge. Désespoir, douleur, agonie. Sa condamnation.

Son frère était mort. Et c'était sa faute.


	33. Chapter 33

_28 Mai 1979_

 _Manoir des Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

Evan avait déjà quitté le lit quand elle s'était libérée des chaînes de son sommeil magique. C'était bien mieux, il ne devait pas assister à cela. Mara n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle était restée à gémir sa douleur, empêtrée dans son linceul de couvertures. Sûrement des heures. Elle peinait à respirer mais ne pouvait contrôler ses spasmes éplorés. Aucune pensées cohérentes n'étaient venues l'apaiser, juste cette douleur infâme, inaltérable.

Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage bouffi. Elle était fiévreuse, ses yeux n'avaient plus de larmes mais ses traits pleuraient toujours. Elle n'avait plus de force mais elle savait qu'elle devait se lever. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps. Il y avait une chose qu'elle devait faire. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant et qui ne changerait cependant rien. Il était mort.

Elle se leva d'un coup, elle vacilla, les jambes chancelantes. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle remontée se coucher ? Pourquoi avait-elle bu cette potion ? Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de le laisser se faire tuer ? Pourquoi avait-elle préféré son statut à son frère ? Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers son bureau. Tout était calme dans le corridor. Funéraire. Les fenêtres laissaient passer des rayons solaires et chauds qui s'étiraient sur les tapisseries profondes. Mais tout lui semblait gris, elle passait, silhouette terne, dans un décor monochrome.

Elle pénétra dans sa pièce, et s'écroula dans son fauteuil. Aurait-elle seulement la force d'écrire ? Elle le devait. Sa faute, c'était sa faute.

Elle saisit un parchemin, une plume. Elle ne pouvait prévenir qu'une personne. Une seule était capable de l'écouter et de le retrouver. Une seule personne comprendrait qu'elle ne ferait rien et qu'elle était désespérée. Qu'elle était à jamais seule. Mara se mit à gémir, ses doigts laissèrent échapper sa plume. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en ressaisir. Elle l'avait tué. Elle aurait pu le sauver. Elle aurait dû. Et elle n'avait rien fait.

Tremblante, elle reprit sa plume, et écrivit en lignes désordonnées, pour sauver le cadavre de son frère.

 _Trajan est mort. Il est aux Etats-Unis. L'Oregon, je crois._

 _Trouve le , pitié Sirius, va le chercher. Tu es le seul qui puisse, je t'en prie._

 _Je suis désolée._

Les larmes recommencèrent à ruisseler, tombèrent en cascade sur le parchemin. Elle s'écarta du bureau et se recroquevilla. Trajan. Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Ils auraient dû se retrouver. Trajan.

Elle devait envoyer sa lettre, elle devait l'envoyer. Le parchemin avait aspiré ses larmes mais son message avait été épargné. Personne ne saurait qu'elle avait pleuré. Personne ne devait le savoir. Pour qu'elle puisse rester ici. Elle avait déjà perdu son frère, elle s'était déjà perdue. Il ne lui restait que ça et pour le moment elle en avait besoin.

En voyant sa chouette s'envoler, elle se rendit compte dans un dernier éclat de lucidité qu'elle n'avait pas signé. Mais ce n'était pas grave, car sans Trajan, elle n'existait plus.

 _1_ _er_ _Juin 1979_

 _Manoir des Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

La lettre reposait sur ses genoux. Une lettre qu'elle n'espérait plus. Un lettre qu'elle avait attendu pendant des jours. Evan lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Juste un peu de fatigue. C'était juste de la fatigue. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, elle ne dormait plus. La nuit, son regard restait fixé au plafond, sur les tentures brodées, sur la fenêtre, sur le jardin duquel elle aurait dû transplaner.

Elle déplia le parchemin fébrile.

 _Au cimetière sorcier de Highgate._

Quelques mots. Elle pourrait enfin aller voir Trajan. Et lui demander pardon.

 _3 Juin 1979_

 _Cimetière sorcier de Highgate, Londres._

La pierre était toute simple. Grise. Son prénom était gravée en lettres blanches et profondes dans le granit. Des signes éblouissants qui rendait tout leur sens à son prénom, il était l'empereur déchu, celui qui n'aurait pas dû partir. Même dans l'irréparable, il comblait le vide de sa présence.

Mais peut être que c'était seulement elle qui ressentait tout cela. Finalement, Mara était juste devant une sépulture aussi morne que les autres, juste une masse qui se fondait avec les autres. Une silhouette anonyme. Et qui disparaitrait. Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Avait-elle seulement le droit de pleurer face à lui, face à ce qui restait de lui ? Alors que c'était elle qui l'avait achevé ?

Elle voulait lui parler, lui dire, s'excuser. Mais à quoi bon, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'un cadavre putréfié ? A cette pensée, ses gémissements redoublèrent. Elle restait pourtant raide devant la sépulture. Si son corps lâchait, elle aurait alors perdu tout contrôle. Si ce n'était déjà fait.

Le ciel était bleu. Une journée d'été éblouissante. C'était cruel. Elle ne pouvait cacher ses larmes sous une pluie battante. Une pluie qui aurait pu camoufler ses émotions. Mais non, ce soleil, ces rayons étincelants, c'était lui, c'était Trajan. Et elle pleurait au grand jour pour lui. Il la forçait à s'exposer. Elle, la pécheresse. Elle était désolée.

Ils étaient à jamais séparés. Sous la pierre polie, il gisait, il ne reviendrait pas. Elle l'avait perdue. Elle l'avait tué. Elle agrippa le socle froid, comme un soutien, elle sentait les arrêtes s'imprimer douloureusement dans ses paumes. Maigre punition. Ses genoux s'enfonçaient dans la terre meule. Elle ne s'était même pas sentie tomber. L'humidité de la terre s'imprima sur ses genoux. La terre, brunâtre, tout juste retournée pour recouvrir son corps. La magie avait vite fait les choses, son corps était emprisonné, caché à jamais. Elle ne l'avait pas revu, elle n'avait pas été à son enterrement. Elle ne savait même pas quand ils l'avaient condamné à cet aveuglement indéfini. Dans la terre, dans la boue, à jamais seul. Ils l'avaient laissé seul.

Elle sentit une rage injustifiée monter en elle, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Eux, n'avaient pas abandonné Trajan. Elle, oui. Et de nombreuses fois, ça avait été elle la traîtresse, son frère aurait dû passer avant tout. Mais sa peine ne trouvait d'échappatoire que dans la colère. Elle se redressa. Elle resta immobile, face à sa tombe. Elle les haïssait tous. Lui, qui était parti malgré elle. Eux, qui l'avaient laissé partir seul. Le Pacte qui l'avait exécuté. Mais surtout, elle se haïssait. Car elle était l'investigatrice de sa douleur. De sa mort.

« Tu es venue ? »

Sirius s'arrêta à ses côtés. Il ne la regardait pas, il fixait la tombe. Ils la fixaient. C'était comme si, Trajan et Sirius l'accusaient. Comme si, son amour n'était que poison. Tous silencieux. Ils la fixaient. Trajan ne dirait rien, il serait juste un spectateur inexistant, d'un duel, auquel elle ne pourrait faire front.

« Merci… D'être allé le chercher.

\- Tu sais, les autorités sorcières l'ont laissé à la morgue pour identification. C'est là que je l'ai retrouvé, il était… pitoyable. Il a été exécuté… »

Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Pourquoi ne se taisait-il pas ?

« Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont dit quand j'y suis allé ? Non, bien sûr… Ils ont dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit mort. Il était en charpie... »

Il fallait qu'il se taise. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire tout ça. Elle ne voulait pas.

« Ils l'ont retrouvé dans un coin perdu de l'Oregon. Ca, tu le savais, comme par hasard. Moi, je ne crois pas au hasard. Je crois que ce sont tes amis Mangemorts qui l'ont tué.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Il se baladait avec une moldue. Ils l'ont interrogé. Ils l'ont laissé repartir. Sans oubliette. Ca devrait te réjouir, il devait avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour lui, quelqu'un qui ne l'abandonnerait pas…

\- Qu'est que tu cherches ?! Je me contre-fiche de ce que tu dis ? Ca t'amuse ?

\- Oui, parce que c'est ta faute.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

Elle avait l'impression que son cri se dispersait lentement dans le cimetière. Si, c'était sa faute. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Non, jamais. Elle avait fait son devoir. Elle n'avait fait que son devoir.

« Tu sais quoi, Sirius ? Tu te sens juste coupable ! Tout ce qui peut te soulager, c'est de tout mettre sur mon dos ! Toi non plus, tu n'as pas été capable de le sauver !

\- Parce que toi, tu as essayé ? Tu étais sa sœur ! Sa sœur ! »

Elle le haïssait. Il était venu la faire souffrir. Et, il visait juste à chaque fois. En plein dans la plaie béante de sa culpabilité, de sa douleur. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais le voir. »

En un instant, son ton s'était calmé. Elle ne percevait que de la tristesse. De la déception. Alors elle ne dit rien. Evidemment, ils étaient tous les deux venus se recueillir, venus pour obtenir un pardon qui ne viendrait jamais. Qui ne pourrait jamais venir. Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler. Elle ferma les yeux, cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Elle devait rester forte, personne ne devait savoir. Le bras de Sirius vint se poser autour de ses épaules. Un geste de soutien qu'elle ne pouvait accepter, elle ne devait pas être faible. Elle devait tenir son rôle. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Sa main s'agrippa plus fermement à son épaule. Elle baissa la tête, et quand il l'enserra contre lui, elle fut soulagée d'être, pendant quelques instants, protégée de l'extérieur.

Mara ne savait pas combien de temps, ils étaient restés enlacés et silencieux. Elle se dégagea. Elle resta immobile face à ses yeux gris. Il avait été l'ami de Trajan. Il avait été son amant. Et Trajan et elle l'avait laissé. Lui aussi avait mal, lui aussi avait peur. Parce que tout changeait. Rien ne resterait.

« Merci… Et désolée. »

Elle garda quelques instants ses mains dans les siennes. Elle les lâcha lentement, leurs doigts se caressant une dernière fois. Ils resteraient des ennemis, il le savait. Malgré tout. Elle se tourna vers la tombe de son frère. Elle déglutit péniblement. Elle ne reviendrait sûrement jamais ici. Malgré tout. Elle partit.

Désolée pour Trajan. Désolée pour Sirius. Désolée pour ses trahisons, celles passées et celles à venir.


	34. Chapter 34

_5 Juin 1979_

 _Manoir des Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

Ses larmes s'étaient taries. Elle restait maintenant silencieuse, muette perdue dans ses remords. En elle, des torrents de tourments la noyaient, la douleur l'asphyxiait. Les voiles du deuil enserrait son corps, sa gorge, l'étouffait, la rendait aphone. Elle souffrait comme elle n'avait jamais souffert.

Evan n'avait pas été dupe très longtemps. Alors, lasse, elle lui avait dit, en un souffle, voix érodée par un mutisme douloureux. Il était resté face à elle, sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes. Elle était restée le regard fixe, assise dans un des sofas du salon.

« Il faudra que tu t'en remettes.»

Sa phrase avait résonné durement à ses oreilles. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait comprendre sa douleur. Non parce qu'il haïssait Trajan, mais seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas de frère. Il s'était toujours battu seul, il n'avait jamais connu le doux bien-être de se sentir uni, d'être un tout, allié à jamais par le sang. Ce sentiment de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un, de pouvoir donner sans crainte sa confiance. Il n'avait jamais connu ça, et la perte de son traître de frère ne représentait pour lui qu'un événement annexe. Un traître, son frère avant tout. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Il avait soupiré, puis s'était assis à ses côtés, silencieux, il avait déplié un journal, n'avait plus rien dit, avait laissé Mara à ses pensées. Mais il était resté avec elle, soutien d'incompréhensions, mais soutien tout de même.

Mara savait qu'elle devrait retourner au Pacte dans quelques jours, il était important qu'elle fasse acte de présence, elle devait montrer son visage impassible, son masque qui était tombé et qu'elle devrait réparer rapidement. Mais là, enfoncée dans le velours, elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait le courage. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentait ses larmes revenir. Elle respira lentement pour se calmer, elle ne devait pas penser à Trajan. Elle entendait le froissement des pages, elle devait se concentrer dessus, le journal qui se plie, le mouvement sec pour le redresser. Ses larmes roulèrent sur son visage, coulèrent dans son cou. Elle n'y arriverait plus.

Elle sentit Evan la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller. Pendant quelques minutes, il acceptait sa peine et sa folie, alors elle pouvait bien se laisser aller, rien qu'un peu.

 _9 Juin 1979_

 _QG du Pacte Ecarlate, quelque part en France_

Elle pénétra dans le bureau de son oncle. Paul Morel l'attendait, mais pas seul. Sa mère était là. Droite et rigide dans un fauteuil, le visage pâle, impassible, la bouche brisée, le regard voilé.

« Bonjour Mara. »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix. Une voix moins froide et distante que dans ses souvenirs. Les choses avaient irrémédiablement changées.

« Mère. Mon oncle.

\- Je t'en prie, assis-toi. »

Elle s'installa, en même temps qu'un silence pesant. Ils étaient endeuillés et ne pouvaient le montrer. Personne ne devait savoir c'était cela le Pacte.

« Ta mission se passe bien Mara ?

\- On ne peut mieux. J'ai leur confiance, et des missions d'importance pour Voldemort. Enfin… je tue pour son compte.

\- C'est bien, il est important d'avoir des agents pour observer un client de ce type.

\- Claire et Jean sont parfaitement intégrés également.

Sa mère n'avait toujours rien dit. Une chape mutique s'abattit sur eux. Ils ne se voyaient plus, chacun était seul avec ses pensées. Soudain, Mahaut soupira.

« Je vais devoir y aller. On m'attend.

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Un signe de tête et elle se retourna vers sa fille, son dernier enfant. Elle approcha lentement sa main et frôla en une imperceptible caresse ses cheveux. Son bras retomba mollement.

\- Mara… Fais attention à toi. »

Sa voix avait à peine tressaillie, son ton s'était à peine brisé, son geste de tendresse avait été étrange, presque inapproprié, mais quand elle sortie de la pièce, Mara sut qu'elle non plus ne serait plus la même, qu'elle aussi elle avait perdu, échoué.

« Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps non plus, mon oncle.

\- Oui, bien sûr, l'ambiance n'est pas des meilleures. Mahaut avait raison Mara, il faut faire attention. Tu…

\- Je suis bien assez forte, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Oui, tout ira mieux. On s'en remettra. »

On s'en remettra. Il faudra que tu t'en remettes. S'en remettre. Toujours ce détachement, cette insensibilité. Cette indélicate impassibilité qui lui permettrai d'avancer. D'oublier. Paul Morel reprit:

« Tu sais, ils sont ici. Ne fais pas d'éclat.

\- … Bien sûr. »

Elle ne s'en remettrai jamais. Elle quitta le bureau de son oncle, elle ne supportait pas l'ambiance morbide qui y régnait. Elle devait maintenant récupérer quelques affaires et s'en aller. Elle avait vu ses responsables, fait son rapport, ignorer la mort de son frère devant tous. Elle avait besoin de repos. Mais évidement, elle les croisa. Elle arrivait enfin à sa chambre, quand la porte en face de celle-ci s'ouvrit et qu'ils en sortirent. Ils se stoppèrent net en la voyant. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Elle les détailla. Virgile n'avait plus de bras droit, seul restait un moignon d'épaule. Les deux frères portaient maintenant quelques brûlures rougeâtres sur leurs visages. Ils avaient tué Trajan, pire ils l'avaient torturé, mais il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Il avait été un véritable guerrier.

Ils ne dirent rien et s'en allèrent. Eux, les jumeaux, comprenaient son deuil, cette amputation du membre le plus essentiel, mais en aucun cas, cela elle en était sûre, ils ne le partageaient. Ils devaient être heureux de l'avoir tué, mais estropiés comme ils l'étaient, ils reconnaissaient en un silence la valeur de son frère. La perte d'un vrai combattant. Ils passèrent à côté d'elle. Mara n'attendit pas un instant de plus et pénétra dans sa chambre.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et elle se mit à rire. Un rire fort, irrégulier, incontrôlable. Il les avait blessés, mutilés, anéantis. Trajan toujours aussi fort, les avait marqués à jamais. Et si elle l'avait rejoint ils les auraient vaincus, il ne serait pas mort. Les gémissements remplacèrent le rire, tout aussi perçants et discontinus.

 _3 Juillet 1979_

 _Manoir des Black, Londres, Angleterre._

« Vos parents m'ont annoncé le décès de votre frère…

\- Oui, en effet, il est mort il y a peu… Ce n'est guère un mal, il souillait notre nom. »

Cette phrase lui écorcha la bouche. Mais elle devait le dire, c'était son rôle. Rosier Mara, fervente défenseure des sangs-purs ne pouvait être anéantie par la mort de son traître de frère.

« Ah, Mara, tu es arrivée ! »

Regulus entra dans le salon, la libérant de sa mère.

\- Bien je vais vous laisser… Kreattur !

\- Oui, maîtresse ?

\- Le thé. »

Walburga Black sortit. L'elfe de maison disparu immédiatement. Regulus s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de Mara. Ils attendirent que le thé soit amené avant de débuter toute conversation.

« Alors, tu es heureux d'en avoir fini avec Poudlard ?

\- Bien sûr, je n'attendais que ça, je vais enfin pouvoir être utile et honorer les Black !

\- Quand commenceras-tu ?

\- Je serai des vôtres sûrement avant la fin de l'été. »

Mara but une longue gorgée de thé. Brûlant. Regulus ne semblait pas douter. Mais il savait cultiver une façade hautaine et imperméable.

« Et toi, Mara, comment te sens-tu ? »

C'était la première personne qui le lui demandait.

« Je suppose que ça pourrait aller mieux. Ca ira mieux.»

Elle ne pouvait en dire plus mais de toute façon, il pouvait aisément lire en elle toute sa détresse.

« Je peux imaginer. Mais nous avons choisi notre chemin…

\- Oui et nous nous y tiendrons. »

Mais à cet instant, ils doutèrent tous les deux de leur choix.


	35. Chapter 35

_MEA CULPA! (Désolée, mais j'ai besoin de m'exprimer!) ^^  
Je viens de me rendre compte de petites erreurs chronologiques dans ma fic… En soit, elles n'ont pas beaucoup d'importance mais bon j'aime la cohérence! XD Parmi elles, et je ne pense pas que ça vous ait marqué, mais la mort de McKinnon quelques chapitres avant (quand Trajan rejoint l'Ordre) n'est pas à la bonne date, en effet cette mort aurait dû se produire en 1980... De même, Regulus est devenu mangemort à 17 ans dans ma fic, à 16 ans dans le canon…Bref, ce n'est pas grave et j'ai fait de nombreuses autres erreurs (les fautes de français, la cape d'invisibilité qui vient grâce à un accio et l'histoire douteuse du coup de foudre… je me demande même si je ne devrai pas réécrire cette partie…) mais je m'en suis aperçue en relisant une partie du tome 7 quand je cherchais des infos pour les chapitres qui suivent…_

 _6 Septembre 1979_

La vie. Les jours. Tout s'était remis en marche, mais elle restait immobile. Elle ne le montrait pas, agissait comme si de rien n'était mais tout avait changé. Elle gardait maintenant ses états d'âme pour elle. A elle, sa douleur, emprisonnée dans son cœur, son remord, lame perdue qui la torturait de l'intérieur. Si on la regardait bien, on pouvait voir qu'elle était amaigrie, qu'elle semblait fatiguée, mais pas assez pour s'alarmer, pour la démasquer. Ce regard qui défaillait quand elle se retrouvait face à un miroir. Ce n'était rien. Les sursauts glacés quand elle se réveillait la nuit. Non, elle allait bien. Les doigts blanchis qui s'agrippaient trop fort à la rampe de l'escalier. La bouche entrouverte qui semblait prête à délivrer un secret. Vraiment rien.

Sa vie de mangemort, sa vie d'espionne avait repris, là où elle ne s'était finalement jamais arrêtée. Il y avait son travail au ministère, toujours le même, répétitif, abreuvoir de savoirs quelque peu asséché. Il y avait sa vie de mondaine sang-pure, les repas, les bals, les rires faussés. Il y avait ses missions pour le Lord, tuer, espionner, surtout tuer. Et il y avait la fatigue, celle qui se cachait au fond, si profond qu'elle ne la ressentait pas vraiment. Mais surtout, il y avait cette chose.

Depuis l'été, le Lord semblait agité ou du moins préoccupé. Etrangement, Rogue semblait être monté dans son estime. Le mage noir lui accordait parole et écoute. L'homme à peine sorti de son ingrate adolescence, était devenu plus sûr de lui. Oh oui, quelque chose s'était produit. Aucun mangemort ne savait de quoi il retournait, mais un nouveau paramètre venait de prendre place dans leur jeu sanglant, et Mara n'arrivait pas à découvrir sa nature. Il n'était pas envisageable de sonder ni Voldemort ni Rogue, excellents occlumens et les autres ne lui avaient rien appris.

Mais il y avait quelque chose.

 _12 Septembre 1979_

Rien ne s'était encore passé, pourtant Voldemort semblait toujours aux aguets, dans l'attente de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un…Mara supposait qu'elle en saurait plus en temps et en heure, mais elle ne cessait de se poser des questions sur cet étrange comportement. En vérité, tout ce qui pouvait l'éloigner de ses pensées morbides était le bienvenu, que cela soit espionner ou tuer. Mais elle se demandait si elle était toujours capable de déceler les vérités. Elle avait l'impression de perdre ses capacités, parfois elles semblaient s'effilocher. Dans ces moments, elle se savait au bord d'un gouffre. Rien qu'un pas, et elle tomberait. Si elle hésitait, si elle y pensait, elle irait si profond dans les ténèbres, si loin qu'elle oublierait tout. Mais il n'y avait pas encore eu d'avancée fatale, elle ne pensait pas avoir le droit de tomber. D'abandonner.

 _23 Septembre 1979_

« Alors je l'ai fini en le coupant en tous petits, petits, petits, morceaux! Pas plus grands que ma main ! Ah ah ah !

\- Monstre, meurs ! »

Le sort frôla le masque du mangemort et y laissa une trace brunâtre. Mara lança un sort sur le sorcier pour l'immobiliser dans une giclure de sang. Il tomba à quelques mètres seulement d'un autre sorcier déjà à terre, la main crispée sur son ventre déchiré.

« Fabian!

\- Ton frère est trop téméraire, c'est pour ça qu'il mourra comme votre ami Fenwick !

\- Allez Macnair, finis le, ne perdons plus de temps !

\- Comme tu veux ! Avada Kedavra ! »

Le corps de Gideon Prewett, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, s'écroula pour la dernière fois à terre. Son frère cria son nom dans un borborygme incarnat, répandant autour de lui des stries bouillonnantes. Macnair s'acharna sur le cadavre. Un sac de peau évidé. Mara détourna le regard, dégoûtée. Des jumeaux. Le sien. Trajan avait-il subit la même profanation, dépouille abandonnée à la barbarie ? Si elle avait été combattre à ses côtés, aurait-elle été comme ce Fabian Prewett, moribond gémissant, désespéré face à ce qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ? Elle s'approcha du sorcier crachotant. A terre, défait, perdant, agonisant. Que ressentait-il face à son frère, son identique mort ? La détresse qui se lisait dans ses yeux, la douleur qui suintait en travers de lui, ses membres tremblants glissant dans son propre sang tandis qu'il essayait de se relever, d'aller sauver son frère.

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Acide dans sa bouche. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, convulsivement. Et tout ce qui lui sembla cohérant à cet instant, ce fut de hurler, encore et toujours plus fort:

« Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra ! Avada Kedavra ! Avada…

\- C'est bon Rosier, il est mort… Pas besoin de t'acharner.»

Macnair venait de quitter son jouet et lui tenait le bras, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Il la lâcha. Il laissa des empreintes rougeâtres sur son poignet. Pas besoin de s'acharner, c'était son rôle à lui ça. C'est ce qu'il aimait et son visage éclaboussé en était la plus offensante des preuves. S'occuper de la charpie, se délecter des débris d'un champ de bataille, c'était ce qui le réjouissait dans son servage morbide. Elle abaissa sa baguette. Les jumeaux Prewett gisaient, brisés.

Elle l'avait plus qu'achevé, elle l'avait fracassé. Le jeune homme roux, aux tâches de son maintenant imperceptibles parmi celles de sang, gardait un regard douloureux. Deux orbes éteintes qui semblaient la fixer, deux sphères ternies, funestes accusations.

A cet instant, quand les cris de son sortilège s'étaient suivis en des échos stridents, elle avait voulu faire disparaître ses râles, ces derniers jets de vie, cet amour qu'elle ressentait en vain, qu'elle avait refusé et repoussé, celui que ce sorcier avait considéré comme sa seule raison de vivre. Qui l'avait poussé à combattre jusqu'à n'être plus rien.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pu faire, elle l'avait eut en spectacle. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire, ces jumeaux si semblables dans leurs valeurs, dans leur résignation, ils l'avaient fait. Dans la mort, ils n'avaient été qu'un, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient être deux.

 _25 Septembre 1979_

L'exécution des deux frères l'avait marquée plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Même inanimés, ils étaient restés liés. Leurs corps disloqués, éparpillés, peu importe, ils étaient toujours un tout. Et ça la déchirait. Elle n'en avait pas été capable. Mais aurait-elle seulement voulu mourir pour son frère ? Bien sûr, oui, c'était sûr. Oui, mais, elle ne l'avait pas rejoint, elle était repartie se coucher, tout oublier, se voiler la face, pour vivre et continuer. Elle n'avait pas voulu mourir. Pour lui, pour elle. Elle voulait vivre. De toute façon, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle repensait sans cesse à cette fille qui avait dû border le corps de son jumeau, qui avait dû, de ses larmes, purifier ses plaies. Cette fille qui avait été là quand elle avait fui. Qu'avait-elle apporté à Trajan ? Comment étaient-ils tous les deux ? Une rancœur, une jalousie féroce naissaient dans son cœur quand elle pensait à celle qui l'avait remplacée, une faible, incapable de le protéger, mais qui avait peut-être rendu son frère bien plus heureux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Une fille qu'elle aurait pu être et qu'elle ne serait jamais.

Et perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se voyait pas sombrer, couler et s'enliser dans l'aveuglement, incapable d'empêcher l'écroulement lent et certain de ce qui l'avait gardé à peine debout.

 _29 Octobre 1979  
_ _Manoir des Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

Il pleuvait dehors. Regulus était venu la voir. Toutes les semaines, ils se donnaient rendez-vous. En dehors de leur cercle de mangemorts. Elle le trouvait las. Un étrange sentiment l'étreignit.

« Tu sembles… perdu dans tes pensées Regulus, qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Non, tout va bien…Je…ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.»

Il fit avancer un de ses fous sur l'échiquier. Il ne dit plus rien. Mara se recentra sur la partie en cours.

« Cavalier en B4. Ce sont tes nouvelles responsabilités ? »

Cette fois, il releva la tête, la regarda, il semblait hésitant. Il pinça les lèvres.

« Mara, tu sais, je suis comme toi je crois dans les valeurs du Maître.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Je… je ferai tout pour sa cause !

\- …

\- Je suis un peu fatigué, il faut juste que je m'habitue.

\- Que tu t'habitues ?

\- Echec et mat. »

Il lui mentait. Que se passait-il ? Lui aussi, il ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Elle se sentit mal. La peur. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais il ne pouvait se confier à une mangemort de son acabit, même si elle était son amie, même si elle n'était pas celle pour qui elle se faisait passer. Qu'est-ce qui le gêné ainsi ? Que se passait-il ? A qui pensait-il ? Sirius ?

C'était elle, la seule menteuse ici. Et elle ne pouvait pas l'aider.

 _2 Novembre 1979  
_ _Manoir des Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse_ _._

Evan se tourna vers elle. Il garda le silence pendant un certain temps. Il semblait réfléchir. Il se mit à la fixer, elle était debout. Près de la grande table de merisier du salon. Elle triait sa correspondance distraitement ne prêtant attention que pour certaines phrases venues de France. Elle releva la tête quand il rompit le silence :

« Tu sais Mara, nous sommes mariés depuis quasiment dix mois. »

Elle ne dit rien.

« Je pense qu'il serait temps, enfin, tous nous espérons voir la lignée Rosier prospérer. Nous devrions envisager notre descendance…

\- Des enfants…

\- Oui.

\- Non. »

Non. Parce qu'une grossesse l'empêcherait d'être au mieux de ses capacités. Parce qu'enfanter, c'était perdre.

« Pourquoi cela ? »

C'était bien lui, d'attendre des explications calmement, quelque soit le sujet délicat abordé. Analyser la situation. Un vrai Serpentard. Mais, elle voyait l'imperceptible mouvement de ses mâchoires qui se serraient, qui se refermaient.

« Il serait normal que je porte notre enfant prochainement… Mais dans la situation où nous nous trouvons, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Le Lord a besoin de fidèles forts, prêts à se battre pour sa cause et non d'engrossées incapables de lever ne seraient-ce que leurs baguettes. Non, il vaut mieux attendre.

\- Certes. »

Il ne sembla pas plus affecté que cela par sa réponse. Mara retourna à ses lettres, cependant elle resta le regard fixe. Un enfant. Porter en son sein, un petit être. Sans défense. Un poids de plus en elle. Un boulet. Un autre. De la douleur et des déceptions. Trop de risques.  
Au Pacte écarlate, les enfants n'étaient pas conçus au hasard. On choisissait des sorciers de talent pour donner les futures pousses. On les cherchait en dehors et en dedans du Pacte. Mais jamais on n'en faisait par amour. En théorie. Les enfants étaient vite remis aux responsables adéquats de toutes manières. On n'élevait pas ses enfants, on les confiait à ceux qui ne partaient plus en mission et qui avaient alors en charge leur éducation. Et si un parent n'était pas heureux du destin de son rejeton, lui restait la mort. Pas d'amour ni de chaînes. Mais là n'était même pas la question, elle n'en voulait tout simplement pas. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait été et serait à jamais un peu d'elle. Et elle n'avait pas même pas su s'en occuper. A croire qu'elle ne savait pas prendre soin de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Cette personne était morte. Peut être qu'elle-même l'était, morte.

« Néanmoins songes-y. Je serais heureux d'être père. Nous entrons dans une ère prospère. Notre famille pourra se fonder sur des piliers solides. »

Qu'aurait pensé Trajan ?

 _5 Novembre 1979  
_ _Manoir des Black, Londres, Angleterre._

Elle était arrivée silencieuse sur le palier du dernier étage, la porte de la chambre de Regulus était grande ouverte. Comme à leur habitude, elle honorait leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire. En face de la chambre du jeune Black, une porte de bois sombre, close. Elle était ornée d'une plaque gravée d'un nom. Sirius. Elle eut l'envie irrépressible d'ouvrir cette porte et de découvrir l'univers où il avait grandi. Elle se retient, elle ne devait pas, céder à ses caprices ne lui avait rien apporté de bon. Si, elle y réfléchissait, avoir aimé Sirius, avait été l'élément déclencheur de la mort de Trajan. Si elle n'avait pas fauté, il serait resté avec elle. Pourtant, elle l'aimait toujours, comme une pénitence. Elle se retourna vers la chambre de son ami.

Regulus ne s'était pas encore aperçu de sa venue. Dans la pièce drapée de vert, au-dessus du lit, trônait la devise familiale « Toujours purs », juste en dessous des coupures de journaux étaient collés. C'était ces bouts de papiers que Regulus fixait. Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Des pensées qu'elle devinait sombres. Il était tendu, elle entendait d'ici sa respiration oppressée. Elle toqua trois coups au battant de la porte.

« Oh Mara ! Tu es déjà là ! Entre donc !

\- Je suis arrivée un peu plus tôt. Ton père m'a invité à monter. »

Elle s'approcha du mur emplit de journaux. Tous les articles parlaient de Lord Voldemort. Comme si Regulus collectait précieusement chaque écrit et photographie. Comme une collection, une passion malsaine et hypnotique.

« Le Lord m'a confié une nouvelle mission.

\- Parfait ! Tu montes dans son estime !

\- Oui, enfin, il avait besoin d'un Elfe de maison, et je me suis dévoué, j'ai mis à sa disposition Kreattur. C'est un grand honneur. »

Il s'était dévoué. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« Je veux montrer au Lord ma dévotion à sa cause. »

Mara ne répondit rien. Une simple question vient la frapper. Pourquoi tant d'ardeur ? A cet instant, il ressemblait à son frère, son contraire qui se reflétait du côté du Mage Noir quand Sirius voulait montrer son éclat à l'Ordre du Phoenix.

 _10 Novembre 1979  
_ _Manoir des Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

Elle s'éveilla dans ses bras. Evan, dormait toujours profondément et c'est sans risque de le réveiller qu'elle changea de position pour se caler tout contre lui. Un étrange sentiment de sécurité l'étreignit. Etrange, car elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'être protégée, que l'on prenne soin d'elle. Elle était forte, elle pouvait gérer sa vie. Seule. Elle se cala contre son épaule. Mais sans lui, elle n'aurait pu résister à la déferlante de douleur qui l'avait assaillie et qui continuait de la submerger. Elle avait besoin de lui. Plus que jamais. Ce n'était pas la peine de se voiler la face, elle avait besoin de sa présence. Mais ce n'était pas bien, cet apaisement quand elle était avec lui, elle aurait dû le repousser. L'amour n'était pas dans les valeurs du Pacte. L'amour ne lui était pas permis. Et depuis qu'elle lui avait céder, tout s'était écroulé.

Dans cette froide matinée, dissimulée derrière la barrière de son corps, elle se rendait compte qu'une seule erreur avait détruit leurs vies. Que son inexpérience face aux sentiments l'avait perdue. Si ce jour de rentrée 1977, elle n'avait pas cédé à la passion, il serait toujours là. Le poids de sa culpabilité plomba un peu plus son cœur. Sa gorge devint un étau de fer. Ses dents crissèrent, la mâchoire crispée. Les larmes chaudes au bord des yeux. Ne plus pleurer. Tenir son rôle. Garder la face.

Lentement, elle inspira son parfum, l'effluve de son cou, l'odeur de sa peau. Doucement, en ne pensant qu'à sa chaleur qui l'enlaçait. Oublier ce qui n'était pas eux. Rester là, ne plus bouger. Et se rendormir, effacer son passé pour ne garder que ce instant, ce présent, aussi inconsidéré qu'il fut.


	36. Chapter 36

_12 Novembre 1979_

Tout s'était accéléré, implacable. Elle avait échoué, encore une fois, la seule personne qui avait besoin d'elle, la seule qu'elle voulait sauver des ténèbres, avait été engloutie, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien. Elle avait fauté et il avait payé. L'histoire se répétait dans un sadisme pervers. Elle était piégée dans ce monde qu'elle avait voulu sien.

Comme toutes les semaines, elle avait rejoint Regulus dans son manoir familial. Le calme régnait dans la demeure. Elle savait que les parents de Regulus étaient absents aujourd'hui, comme Claire et Jean, ils avaient été conviés à un repas chez les Malefoy. Mais elle était arrivée par poudre de cheminette, et son apparition n'avait même pas alerté l'Elfe de maison. Une angoisse silencieuse l'avait saisie. Depuis deux semaines, Regulus semblait différent, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, il était devenu plus distant, il ne le disait pas, mais quelque chose avait changé. Et sortie de la cheminée, elle sut que quelque chose s'était passé. Elle l'avait cru changé par son nouveau rôle de Mangemort, adolescent trop vite devenu adulte, écroué sous des charges qui n'aurait jamais dû lui échoir. Elle l'avait cru assez convaincu et fort. Mais là, à peine avancée dans le salon des Black, elle avait l'intime conviction de s'être fourvoyée. Là, elle se rappelait ses hésitations, ses regards fuyants, ses comportements qui auraient dû l'alerter et qu'elle avait ignoré.

« Regulus ?! »

Elle avança à travers les pièces mal éclairées, le parquet craquait sous ses pas. Elle arriva devant la porte de la cuisine d'où un rai de lumière tremblotant s'échappait en même temps que des gémissements rauques. Kreattur, recroquevillé sur le carrelage noir, poussait des cris d'agonie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Kreattur ! Où est Regulus ? »

L'elfe continua à pleurer. Mara s'abaissa et le secoua. L'angoisse lui compressait le cœur. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle l'agrippa par les épaules. L'elfe continuait à crier. Elle le secoua de nouveau, plus violemment. Allait-il répondre ?! Kreattur ne cessait pas ses pleurs, il ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de la présence de Mara.

« Réponds ! »

Elle le gifla. La tête de l'elfe partit brutalement sur le côté. Il couina et se redressa maladroitement. Dans ses mains serrées, il tenait un médaillon d'or.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Regulus ? »

« Le jeune maître… Le jeune maître… Il ne reviendra pas. Maître Regulus, il est… Il est… Mo-mort…

\- Qu'est-ce…Qu'est que tu dis ?! Qu'est que tu dis ?! »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un cri aigu. Ce satané elfe.

« Kreattur ne doit rien dire, il ne sait pas, il doit se taire…

\- Où est-il ? Il a peut-être besoin d'aide ! Dis moi où il est !

\- Il ne reviendra… Le jeune maître a ordonné à Kreattur… »

Il se mit à trembler.

« Amène moi là où il est !

\- Non, Kreattur n'a pas le droit…

\- Maintenant ! »

Elle empoigna l'Elfe par son haillon crasseux, et celui-ci obéit, paniqué par l'angoisse désespérée, il les fit disparaitre.

Ils atterrirent dans une grotte. Un immense cavité rocheuse, humide et obscure. Mara mit plusieurs minutes à s'habituer à l'obscurité. De la lumière bleutée de sa baguette, elle pouvait voir un lac, surface lisse et noire, qui emplissait toute la caverne. En son centre, une petite île avec une haute bassine de pierre. Des bruits de gouttes éclatées lui parvenait en échos. Comme un ironique compte à rebours. Une ambiance malsaine, régnait ici. Kreattur se tenait tout contre elle et à travers sa jambe, elle ressentait tous les tremblements de son frêle corps. Elle murmura, peut être plus pour elle que pour l'elfe :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ici ? »

Elle s'approcha du lac, mais Kreattur saisit soudainement sa robe en hoquetant :

« N'approchez pas ! C'est de là qu'ils sortent, ils ont emporté le jeune maître, c'est eux qui l'ont tué !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Les hommes morts… »

Elle bouscula l'elfe et hurla un sort pour ramener le corps de son ami à la surface. Sa voix résonna, rien ne vint. Elle pesta contre l'incohérence qui l'avait saisie, elle ne pourrait pas le retrouver si elle se laissait gagner par la panique. Elle sentait la chair de poule qui parcourait sa peau, les frissons glacés dans sa nuque. Elle était terrifiée. Pas lui, non pas lui aussi. Soudainement, des ondes vinrent briser la surface immobile de l'eau. Un bouillonnement se fit entendre, plus qu'ils ne le virent et un corps sorti de l'eau pour s'écraser à terre. Mara s'élança vers la silhouette immobile, mais se stoppa brusquement. Ce qu'elle avait ramené du fond de l'eau ce n'était pas Regulus. Ce cadavre blanchâtre, à la peau gonflée ce ne pouvait pas être lui. La créature se mit à tressauter et se releva d'un coup. Mara retint un cri. La chose se jeta sur elle.

« Incendio ! »

Le feu l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, consumant son corps, le repoussant vers les rives du lac. L'inferius fut englouti dans les eaux ténébreuses qui, pendant de longues secondes, restèrent incandescentes. Mara déglutit. Elle se retourna vers Kreattur, l'image du cadavre aux cheveux d'ébène, aux yeux voilés, fichée dans son esprit. C'était peut-être lui. Elle attrapa l'elfe par le bras. Mais il faisait sombre, ça c'était passé si vite, ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était plus lui.

« Partons Lady, Kreattur vous en supplie…

\- Tu ne veux pas sauver ton maître ?! Ces choses ne me font pas peur ! Tu m'entends ?! Elles ne me font pas peur ! Par où est passé Regulus ? Montre moi ! »

L'elfe se mit à gémir et avança lentement vers les rives. Peut être sous la pression de Mara, peut être parce que lui aussi finalement avait l'espoir de sauver son jeune maître.

« Il faut prendre la barque…

\- Quelle… »

Mara se tut, sous la surface, perdue dans la pénombre aquatique, une vieille barque gisait.

« Il faut tirer la chaîne… »

Kreattur indiquait un endroit vide du doigt. Mara fronça les sourcils. L'elfe ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher plus en avant. Mara s'avança donc lentement, en tendant les bras. Trois pas. Cinq pas. L'eau qui approche. Sept pas. Ses mains rencontrèrent un métal froid. Elle ne les voyait pas, mais sentait des maillons froids, rouillés et tendus, elle les saisit et sans hésiter elle tira de toutes ses forces. La barque sortit lentement du lac, la coque emplie d'eau. Elle tira encore sur la chaîne invisible puis agrippa le bois mouillé. Elle se hissa à l'intérieur. Kreattur la suivi en silence.

La barque se dirigea vers l'île, elle ne dit rien. Au fur et à mesure, qu'ils glissaient sur l'eau, elle sentait une épouvante latente, monter en elle. Et si elle ne le retrouvait pas ? Était-il vraiment au fond du lac ? Perdu. Regulus. Où pouvait-il être ? Son cœur semblait battre plus fort, le sang pulsait avec panique dans son corps. Ses artères cognaient contre ses clavicules. Elle aspira l'air humide avec vigueur. Ils approchaient.

Mais dès le premier pied posé sur la petite île, elle sut, elle ne savait comment, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Des choses s'était passée ici, des choses mauvaises. Plus sombres qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Son instinct d'espionne, ou bien était-ce celui de survie, lui criait de s'enfuir. Oh oui, elle voulait partir. Mais elle devait le retrouver, elle ne pouvait le laisser ici. Elle devait tout tenter pour le sauver. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, pas lui, pas lui aussi. L'eau autour d'eux, n'était qu'une surface lisse et immobile, comme si rien, aucun inferius ne résidait dessous, les attendant, prédateur patient. L'Elfe de maison se mit à lui parler, d'une voix basse et rapide qui la fit sursauter.

« Kreattur est venu ici avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… C'est ce que le jeune maître Regulus a voulu, alors Kreattur est venu. Kreattur a dû donner son sang pour ouvrir la caverne, Kreattur a dû traverser le lac malgré sa peur, il a dû boire le mal, parce que le jeune maître lui avait dit… et quand Il l'a abandonné ici, quand Kreattur avait si soif, si mal et a tant voulu boire et qu'il a touché le lac… Mais Kreattur savait qu'il devait revenir chez ses maîtres et ne pas être emporté par eux… »

C'est-ce que Regulus lui avait dit, il avait proposé son elfe pour une mission… Elle regarda dans la bassine, au fond un médaillon d'or, l'exacte réplique de celui que tenait toujours Kreattur.

« Et tu as ramené Regulus ici…

\- C'est le jeune maître qui a voulu, en voyant rentrer Kreattur, en voyant que Kreattur souffrait, le jeune maître est si bon avec le pauvre incapable Kreattur… Lady partons, c'est trop dangereux, le jeune maître est parti avec eux, il a ordonné à Kreattur… Kreattur ne devrait pas être ici…

\- Tu ne vas nulle part ! Dis moi ce que vous avez fait une fois revenu ici !

\- Lady… Non, lady, non…Le jeune maître a voulu boire le mal, il a tout bu, il a dit a Kreattur de lui faire boire… Il a tout bu… Oooooh mon pauvre jeune maître… Il a échangé les médaillons, il a confié a Kreattur celui-ci, Kreattur le gardera précieusement, le jeune maître a ordonné à Kreattur…

La voix de l'elfe n'était plus qu'un couinement suraigu et Mara ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Car elle comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé. Voldemort avait caché quelque chose ici, le médaillon. Kreattur lui avait servi à ça. L'eau de la bassine, ce « mal » comme disait l'elfe de maison. Un poison. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il poussait à la soif qu'il vous poussait à aller chercher le seul breuvage à disposition, qu'il poussait à toucher l'eau du lac. Et que les inferi n'attendaient que ça. Et que c'était ce que Kreattur avait fait, c'était ce que Regulus avait fait. Il s'était sacrifié, il avait trahi le Lord, il lui avait pris le vrai médaillon. Mara eut un cri de panique. Comme Trajan, Regulus avait changé de camp, comme Trajan, il n'avait pas hésité à donner sa vie. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pour quoi ?!

Dans un mouvement désordonné, elle se jeta sur la rive. Paniquée, elle hurla le prénom de son ami. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle plongea ses bras dans l'eau. Perdue, elle cherchait à le retrouver, lui, Regulus, lui, Trajan, deux fantômes. Elle hurla, tandis que ça robe s'imbibait d'eau. Elle hurla, fouillant le sol aquatique, soulevant cailloux, se retournant les ongles, meurtrissant ses mains affolées. Elle hurla, pendant que les Inferi remontaient. Elle hurla encore et toujours leurs prénoms, quand elle sentit leurs mains sur ses bras. Elle hurlait toujours quand Kreattur la saisit par les épaules et les fit disparaître.

Ils réapparurent dans la cuisine des Black. Elle resta figée et aphone, retenant ses larmes, essoufflée. Elle resta affalée sur le carrelage froid, Kreattur devant elle, la regardant, inquiet. Elle avait perdue toute contenance, elle était comme devenue folle, toute logique l'avait quittée, le barrage de ses émotions s'était brisé d'un coup face à ce qu'elle ne pouvait accepter. Elle cacha ses yeux avec ses paumes, ses doigts se retenant aux racines de ses cheveux. Ses mains appuyant sur ses paupières, jusqu'à la douleur, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir voir ce qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Elle avait perdu Regulus. Elle avait échoué. Encore.

Elle resta peut être une demi heure, assise là, à reprendre contenance, à tenter d'assimiler ce qu'il s'était passé. Kreattur l'appelait, elle ne répondait pas, et il attendait le médaillon enserré dans ses mains.

Le médaillon.

« Kreattur…

\- Lady !

\- Regulus t'as dit de garder ça…

\- Oui, le jeune maître a ordonné à Kreattur de le garder précieusement. »

L'elfe semblait étrangement calme, comme si face au manque de retenue de Mara, il avait compris que la sorcière avait besoin d'un elfe de maison capable de la soutenir. Elle n'était pas sa maîtresse, mais le jeune maître l'aimait bien, elle avait voulu le sauver, elle avait pleuré pour lui. Il devait l'aider, car c'était son rôle d'aider les sorciers. C'était son rôle d'être plaisant pour ses maîtres. Et le jeune maître aurait aimé son comportement.

« C'est bien. Tu es un bon elfe Kreattur et tu dois bien obéir à ce qu'il t'a dit… Je ne dirais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne parlerai pas du médaillon…C'est ton rôle de le garder. De garder le silence. Fais attention. Très attention.

\- Oui Lady. Kreattur le gardera précieusement, Kreattur ne dira rien, c'est ce que le jeune maître Regulus lui a dit de faire et Kreattur le fera. »

Mara se releva, tremblante, avec l'aide de l'elfe. Devrait-elle lui prendre le bijoux ? Le garder pour tenter de percer son mystère ? Découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Un secret, un pouvoir de Voldemort, une de ses faiblesses. Que devait-elle faire ? Il pouvait représenter un avantage pour le Pa… Ca l'avait tué. Ca l'avait fait disparaître, il ne restait plus rien de lui. Elle regarda le médaillon, les mains osseuses de Kreattur qui l'emprisonnaient. Voldemort ne l'avait pas protégé et dissimulé au fond de cette grotte pour rien…Tous ses efforts pour faire taire à jamais ceux qui tenteraient de s'en emparer. Peut-être qu'elle devait le prendre. Pour Regulus.

« Je… »

Elle n'en voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre cette responsabilité, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle ne voulait pas.

« Je vais partir maintenant… Kreattur… »

Elle se retourna vers l'elfe de maison et fixa, la petite et frêle créature. Elle hésita. Était-ce nécessaire de parler ? Elle voulait partir, juste partir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas comme ça.

« Je…suis désolée… Je n'ai rien pu faire. »

Elle retint les sanglots de sa voix. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, c'était partir, ne plus revenir, ne pas penser, ne pas voir ses pièces où elle aurait dû le retrouver et d'où il n'aurait pas dû s'en aller. Elle sortit, mais en passant la porte de la cuisine, elle entendit distinctement Kreattur qui lui dit :

« Parfois, on ne peut rien faire Lady. »

 _13 Novembre 1979_

 _Manoir des Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

Il faisait encore nuit. Elle n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux, elle revivait les événements de la veille. Il y avait quelques heures à peine, elle avait perdu son meilleur ami, elle avait pénétrer dans l'un des mystères de Voldemort, mais elle n'avait rien fait. Juste une peur immense, une angoisse infinie face à la perte de Regulus Black.

Et là dans le noir, sous les lourdes couvertures qui l'étouffaient, elle comprenait que quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle ne souffrait pas. Elle ne ressentait pas, elle était juste muette, les yeux écarquillés. Etat de choc. Etat de révélations, de compréhensions. Ils étaient morts. Ils s'étaient perdus. Ils l'avaient laissée. Son mari, ne pourrait rien pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas d'aide. Elle était seule. A jamais, seule. Mais elle n'était pas triste. Elle était juste vide. En quelques heures, elle avait laissé derrière elle l'ancienne Mara. Elle avait laissé la moribonde éplorée. Et maintenant, elle était vide de douleur. Elle s'était perdue.

Elle resta toute la nuit, allongée sur le dos, à ne penser à rien, à n'être rien. Vide.

Elle vit l'aube se lever, transpercer les lourds rideaux et venir colorer les tentures. Elle entendit l'extérieur s'éveiller, des oiseaux chanter, froissement d'ailes, des animaux de nuit repartir se terrer, obscurité. Et là, elle comprit. Comme si elle s'éveillait d'un long cauchemar, comme si elle pouvait assimiler, enfin. Elle acceptait, finalement. Elle avait lutté pour rien. Contre le courant. Elle savait maintenant, qu'elle devait se laisser emporter par le flot des événements. Son frère avait fui, il était mort. Regulus avait hésité, il était mort. Elle, était en vie. En vie. Pas eux. Et tous ses sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis, ils n'avaient pas disparus, ils ne disparaîtraient jamais. Ils étaient là, plus forts que jamais. La peine, la douleur, la haine. Elle était en colère. Une colère sourde, noire, qui ne faisait que monter en elle. Une colère pire que la douleur. Un hurlement. Une colère qui n'était en fait que douleurs. Une colère, une brûlure, une vengeance. Une haine implacable face à tout ce qui l'entourait. Une haine qui dans le torrent de cadavres où elle s'était trouvée engloutie, lui ferait sortir la tête du sang. Elle ne se laisserait plus faire. Oh non. Elle montrerait à ce destin qui l'avait brisée ce dont elle était capable, elle ne serait plus cette Mara, faible, qui ne faisait que faillir. Elle haïssait. Tout. Elle les maudissait. Tous. Ceux qui avaient échoué, ceux qui n'avaient pas été là. Ceux qui auraient pu et n'avaient pas fait. Elle se répugnait, elle et son manque de force.

Elle ne supporterait plus cela. Elle ne serait plus celle qui s'était laissée faire. Toute son âme se tourna vers ce voeu. Devenir forte, bien plus forte qu'hier, assez forte pour qu'on ne l'atteigne plus, assez forte pour que la prochaine fois, ce soit elle qui mène la danse macabre.

 _19 Novembre 1979_

 _Cimetière de Highgate, Londres._

Elle ne pensait pas revenir ici. Mais finalement, elle y était. Aujourd'hui, il pleuvait. Une pluie glacée. Les Black avaient souhaité un enterrement digne et en petit comité, mais les personnes présentes étaient tous des sang-purs d'importance. Même maintenant, tandis qu'il voyait le cercueil de leur fils disparaitre, les apparences comptaient plus que tout. Ils ne pleuraient pas et personne ne pleurait. L'enterrement sembla dura des heures à Mara. Dans sa tête redéfilait sans cesse son parcours dans la caverne, sa recherche désespérée, ses cris. Elle s'était acharnée pour le retrouver, mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Encore une fois, elle avait échoué à protéger une personne qui comptait pour elle. Comme si l'amour était un poison. Et aujourd'hui, les Black enterrait un cercueil vide, l'image d'un enfant dont le corps pourrissait ils ne savaient où. Ils ne le sauraient jamais et c'était d'ailleurs mieux ainsi.

Evan l'avait accompagné. C'était le seul qui lui restait à présent. Il était resté stoïque durant toute la cérémonie, mais elle savait que sous cet air impassible, lui aussi cachait ses peurs. Elle le connaissait assez maintenant pour comprendre ça. Il l'avait beaucoup soutenu ses derniers temps, mais elle-même l'avait sauvé. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas eu cette force qui le poussait à combattre chaque jour. La peur face au Lord, la pression, l'angoisse. Pas de deuxième chance, ne pas décevoir, surtout ne pas échouer. Il aurait été faible. Mais elle était là, ils étaient mariés, ils se supportaient l'un l'autre. Et si, il s'enfermait derrière une illusion d'homme fort, virile et maître, elle savait qu'il avait peur. Aucune hésitation, aucun remord, ça non. Mais il avait peur de l'échec, c'était sa faiblesse et Mara lui donnait la force d'être ce qu'il voulait. Regulus était celui qui avait échoué et Evan ne voulait pas être comme lui. Son regard fixait la pierre maintenant posée. Il ne voulait pas de ça.

Evan Rosier était le seul qui était encore à ses côtés. Mais, maintenant, elle ne serait plus la femme qui avait pleuré la mort de son frère pourtant haï. Elle ne serait plus cet être qui avait montré tant de faiblesses. C'était maintenant son tour, de protéger et de combattre. C'était à elle de ne plus faillir. C'était à elle de briser les autres. Et à ce jeu, elle n'aurait aucun remord. Cela, elle s'en était fait le serment, plus jamais on ne la détruirait.

Ils sortirent du tombeau des Black. Ils formèrent une procession silencieuse, sous le bruit persistant de la pluie. L'herbe mouillée assourdissait leurs pas. Elle ne jeta pas un regard vers l'allée au bout de laquelle son frère reposait. En quelque mois, tout son monde s'était échappé de ses mains, évaporé sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien. Alors, ce qui lui restait elle devait en prendre soin. Et tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, elle le ferait payer au centuple à tous ceux qui seraient contre elle.

* * *

Préparez-vous Mara est revenue !  
Alors ça vous plait toujours malgré les derniers événements funestes ? (et c'est pas fini ah ah)


	37. Chapter 37

25 Janvier 1980

Le Lord avait été d'une joie jubilatoire aujourd'hui. Assez effrayante sur son visage déformé. Une joie malsaine, un sourire trop étiré sur ses dents. Un voix glacée parcourue par des spasmes. Le genre de joie qui donne des frissons. Bien sûr personne ne savait pourquoi il était ainsi, mais son étrange bonne humeur n'était pas des plus rassurantes. Elle présageait un événement nouveau mais dont les répercussions étaient inconnues.

Les mangemorts étaient restés impassibles face au Mage Noir. Quelques uns osèrent rire avec lui sous des intonations entendues de sous-fifres. Puis la réunion avait commencé mais il n'avait rien dévoilé. Le temps passa lentement, et fut un enchainement de rapports et de planifications. Mara resta concentrée durant les longues heures de discussions, à l'affut de chaque détail, prenant presque plaisir à cet étalage de sévices, enregistrant les informations, prenant part aux discussions donnant son avis. Attaquer directement ? Torturer ou tuer ? Kidnapper ou mutiler ? Mener à biens les missions c'était sa vie, et tout ça ce n'était rien de plus que de la stratégie.

Contrairement aux autres, elle prit son temps pour partir, elle était comme repue après un repas somptueux, comblée d'avoir retrouvé sa concentration et son efficacité d'antan. Elle était redevenue la Mara qu'elle appréciait. Et rien ne s'était passé, elle avait toujours été là. Elle se leva d'un coup faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol. Tout ça, ça avait juste été de la fatigue et maintenant elle était parfaitement opérationnelle. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Le Lord avait disparu depuis plusieurs minutes et il ne restait que quelques mangemorts en train de discuter. Evan devait en faire de même un peu plus loin. Elle ne l'avait pas vu sortir, elle réfléchissait à sa nouvelle mission. Une mission qui demanderait du temps, de la patience et surtout de la ruse. On était loin des batailles qui avaient inauguré son entrée sous le giron de Voldemort. L'Ordre du Phoenix avait perdu de sa prestance et de ses plumes. Ils avaient quasiment gagné la guerre.

« Morel… »

Elle se retourna, haussa un sourcil. Que lui voulait le nouveau favori du Maître ? Il était habituellement si silencieux et stoïque, et tout d'un coup il venait lui parler.

« C'est Rosier maintenant, tu le sais bien.

\- … »

Leurs rapports n'avaient jamais été que cordiaux, elle avait vu dès le début en lui une ambition qui ne lui avait pas plu. Rogue était intelligent et mieux valait ne pas s'entourer de gens trop sceptiques. Question de couverture.

« Non, rien… »

Il la contourna et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Que voulait-il lui dire ? Il l'avait abordée avec empressement puis s'était tout d'un coup rétracté. A n'en pas douter, il avait été emporté par ses sentiments quoique cela ne lui ressemblait guère.

Peut être que sa nouvelle mission avait un rapport. Mais elle en doutait. Quel intérêt pouvait représenter Peter Pettigrow ? Il n'avait jamais été qu'un être timide et par trop faible. Mais il faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et le Mage noir voulait qu'elle exploite ses faiblesses pour qu'il vienne vers eux. Et devienne un des leurs. Pensait-il qu'il pourrait devenir un espion ? Qu'il permettrait d'écraser définitivement leurs opposants ? Il ne serait jamais assez fiable. Pourquoi lui ? Si il y avait une chose que Mara ne tolérait pas c'était bien la faiblesse. Un être comme Peter Pettigrow n'avait aucun intérêt.

Mais on lui avait ordonné et elle obéissait. Elle le convaincrait. Ironie pathétique, c'était sûrement à cause de son frère que cette tâche lui avait échue. Son frère vivant connaissaient ces jeunes qui avaient rejoint l'Ordre. Son frère mort lui permettrait d'en faire venir un du côté de Voldemort. Car c'est de ce côté qu'elle comptait attaquer. Aussi dur que cela lui en coûte.

Elle rejoignit Evan, ne se préoccupant plus du comportement étrange de Rogue. Il avait toujours haï les Maraudeurs, c'était chose connue, alors peut être qu'il voulait lui dire de ne pas avoir de pitié. Ce ne serait pas un souci, évidement.

26 Janvier 1980

Il s'agissait maintenant d'approcher le jeune homme. On le connaissait discret et timide mais Mara savait qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences. Plus que quiconque.  
Il était peu aisé d'établir un emploi-du-temps des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Cela lui demanderait un peu du temps. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle ne devait pas de toutes façons filer le plus agile des gibiers.

7 Février 1980

 _Londres, Angleterre._

La pénombre régnait dans la vieille librairie. Quand elle avait poussé la porte d'entrée écaillée, une clochette avait carillonné dans un tintement métallique essoufflé. Ses yeux avait eut du mal à passer de la lumière blanche à l'ombre poussiéreuse. Ce magasin, _Au manuscrit ensorcelé_ , se trouvait dans une rue parallèle au Chemin de Traverse. Bien moins populaire que _Fleury &Bott, _il y avait très peu de clients, seulement un ou deux, perdus dans les rayonnages. L'un, devait être Peter Pettigrow.  
Un sorcier vouté, assis sur un haut tabouret derrière la caisse, la salua avant de se replonger dans un registre. Elle s'avança dans le labyrinthe des livres. Le magasin n'était pas très grand, et des livres s'amoncelaient jusqu'au plafond. Certains passaient dans les airs pour se ranger en haut de tours de papiers bancales. Tout était silencieux. Elle mit peu de temps à le trouver, rayon « Métamorphose et transfiguration ». Pettigrow s'intéressait à l'art de la transmutation ? A la réflexion, ce n'était guère surprenant, après tout il était un animagus. Bien qu'on ne puisse pas dire qu'il étincelait dans les autres domaines, il pratiquait la transformation humaine avec brio et cela n'était pas offert à tout le monde… C'était étonnant, mais, après tout, elle avait déjà été surprise qu'il fut un habitué d'une librairie. Ce personnage cachait plus qu'il ne voulait en dévoiler. Cela pouvait devenir intéressant.

Le jeune homme feuilletait un grimoire à la couverture moisie, sans prêter attention à Mara. Elle marcha dans l'allée et trébucha sur lui.

« Oh pardon, je suis désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas… »

Il arrêta sa phrase quand il se rendit compte à qui il s'adressait. Il était complètement hébété, il n'aurait jamais cru la croiser ici, et il s'en serait bien passé. Cette fille n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on souhaitait particulièrement revoir. Elle avait été si froide avec son frère, alors que lui… Trajan aidait toujours les autres. Il reprit d'un ton distant et peu cordial :

« Désolé, euh… Au revoir. »

Il referma son livre, le reposa hâtivement et lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller. Elle lui agrippa le bras:

« Attends. Je… Tu étais ami avec Trajan, non ? Trajan Mor…

\- Trajan Morel. Oui. Et je sais que tu étais sa… sœur. Lâche moi, s'il-te-plait. »

Elle retira sa main.

« Je suis désolée… Mais tu… Tu es allé à son enterrement?

\- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler… Si tu veux bien m'excuser…

\- Attends. Je voudrais… Tu es l'un des derniers à avoir vu mon frère, je n'ai pas pu avoir cette chance… »

Il la regarda, silencieux. Ses yeux étaient petits, sombres mais perçants, et bien qu'il ne fut pas quelqu'un d'imposant, son regard était assez déstabilisant. Il n'était peut être pas si impressionnable que cela. Et il ne l'aimait pas, c'était sûr et certain. Il la jaugeait. Était-elle plus qu'une simple sang-pur, fanatique xénophobe, qui avait trahi son frère ? Si il avait connu sa vraie identité, il lui aurait sûrement crachait toute sa haine au visage.

« Je… »

Elle s'arrêta les larmes aux yeux, un gémissement au bord des lèvres. Il déglutit. Elle passa une main sur son visage:

« Désolée, c'est juste que pour moi, il est…toujours là. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire combien je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir suivi…. »

Peter fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il se souvenait sûrement de cette nuit, où les Maraudeurs avaient malencontreusement assisté à leurs adieux. Cette scène devait être gravée dans ses souvenirs comme l'un des premiers jours d'une dégringolade vers la guerre et la mort. Elle sentait qu'il hésitait. Elle ne devait pas le laisser partir maintenant.

« J'aimerai bien discuter un peu avec toi. Si tu veux bien. Allons prendre un thé…

\- C'est que…

\- Tu sais, je suis bien plus qu'une simple Serpentard. Les temps ont changé, j'ai changé. Et mon frère…

\- D'accord… Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

Ils sortirent du magasin et se dirigèrent dans un café discret, où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Ils s'assirent au fond, et attendirent que leurs thés fumants refroidissent avant de commencer à parler. Il était gêné et distant. Elle était éplorée et paraissait sincère. Après tout c'était une période de doutes et de peine, Peter était un garçon qui voulait être aimé, un garçon qui avait besoin de croire que le monde dans lequel il vivait n'était pas si pervers. Oui, il pouvait sûrement accordé un peu de crédit, à cette fille aux yeux humides. A cette ancienne camarade de Poudlard qui était aujourd'hui, la seule image un tant soit peu vivante qu'il lui restait de Trajan. Cet ami qui l'avait peut être mieux compris que ses meilleurs compagnons, que ceux qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps.

Ils discutèrent durant plus d'une heure. De Trajan beaucoup, de la guerre un peu. Pas de parti pris. Mais quand ils se quittèrent, Mara sut qu'elle avait ferré sa proie et qu'elle réussirait bientôt à l'amener vers elle. Vers Voldemort. Si Peter Pettigrow avait un défaut, c'était bien sa gentillesse. Quelle idée d'aller écouter les états d'âme d'une supposée mangemort! Dès cet instant, elle sut qu'il serait perdu pour ses alliés. Et ses amis.

10 Février 1980

 _Londres, Angleterre._

« Ecoute, on a discuté une fois, mais faut pas que ça devienne une habitude… C'est malsain.

\- Malsain ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais je ne te donnerai rien. »

Elle remit une lourde mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle avait crut en sa suprématie trop tôt, il était plus coriace qu'elle le croyait. Il n'avait absolument pas confiance. En quelques jours, sa méfiance avait bâti une muraille. Mais le doute, la fissure dans la pierre, où s'engouffrer était bien là, elle. Il fallait qu'elle lui donne quelque chose de plus. Une sorte de confession, un sacrifice, un moyen de pression qu'il pourrait avoir sur elle. Un pouvoir qu'il croirait avoir sur elle. Que craindre de quelqu'un, enfin inférieur à lui ?

« Désolée, c'est juste que… J'avais l'impression qu'on se comprenait, qu'on était un peu pareil…

\- Je n'ai rien de commun avec toi ! Je ne suis pas un Serpen…

\- Elle est loin cette époque Peter…On en a pourtant si bien discuté la dernière fois…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de reparler avec toi.

\- Attends, je voudrais juste que nous… que nous devenions amis…

\- Amis ? Pourquoi ça ?!

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas confiance… Tu veux la vérité ? »

Lui qui s'apprêtait à partir, à quitter la ruelle où ils s'étaient par un hasard, pas si fortuit que cela, croisés, s'arrêta intrigué.

« Tu es le seul qui comprend, Peter. Le seul a qui Trajan manque vraiment aussi…

\- N'importe quoi, tous mes amis sont tristes de l'avoir perdu.

\- Et je suis sûre qu'ils ont vite repris leurs vies, leur combat contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais toi et moi, je l'ai bien senti la dernière fois, on est tous les deux resté derrière… Tu es le seul à comprendre… »

Peter l'écoutait, il ne semblait plus vouloir s'échapper. C'était sa chance. C'était sa faille.

\- J'ai perdu mon frère… Tu as perdu l'ami qui te comprenait… Cette guerre nous bouffe tous les deux…

-…

Elle avait hésité à parler de Regulus, mais au dernier moment elle s'était refusée à salir la mémoire du jeune homme, elle l'avait trop apprécié pour cela. Elle devait laisser les morts aux Limbes. Un fantôme lui suffisait déjà. Cette présence qui la hantait malgré elle, c'était la seule qu'elle instrumentaliserait. C'était la seule qui blessait les deux camps.

\- Je crois que Trajan aurait aimé qu'on s'entende. Il aurait voulu que je revienne vers lui. Que je vienne vers toi. »

Peter soupira, vaincu, trop sensible, trop faible, elle avait gagné.


	38. Chapter 38

20 Février 1980

« Bonjour Peter.

\- Salut Mara. »

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle voyait le sorcier depuis leur rencontre dans la librairie. Il était toujours peu loquace, renfermé ou méfiant, elle n'aurait su exactement le dire. Mais il était plus confiant, il avait eu pitié d'elle. Il avait cru qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Parler à Mara Rosier n'était pas si grave, et il n'en avait parlé à aucun de ses amis. Ca Mara le savait car ils se retrouvaient encore dans un lieu écarté pour discuter. Bizarrement, c'était Peter qui avait voulu la revoir. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous en dehors de Londres, dans un de ces petits villages moldus, perdus dans la campagne anglaise.

Si il avait souhaité qu'ils se revoient, c'était qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible en lui. Elle, la pauvre endeuillée, prisonnière de ses mauvais choix, il la réconfortait. Lui, l'adulte mal-façonné, avait trouvé en elle une écoute attentive, complaisante, des mots simples, justes. Des mots qui le rassuraient, qui lui disaient si bas, si doucement, que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'il n'était pas perdu. Que tout pouvait encore s'arranger.

Ils marchèrent en silence le long d'un canal. C'était une journée ensoleillée, et des familles se promenaient. Cependant, personne ne les regardait, ils avaient pris soin de se vêtir en moldu. Cela faisait longtemps que Mara ne s'était habillée ainsi, et elle eut un terrible pincement au cœur quand elle se souvint que la dernière fois, c'était avec son frère. Elle soupira en relevant son écharpe. Elle s'était promise de ne plus y penser. Regarder devant. Seulement, c'était plus facile de tenir des discours sous la colère, la haine, la peine, que de rester impassible durant des heures alors qu'il était dans toutes leurs conversations. Pire que cela, c'était comme si il était là, avec eux, à côté d'elle, la cachant au soleil. Comme si il revivait à travers leur moindre parole. Aucun repos, sa rancœur elle la sentait aussi forte que toute sa douleur. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas aller, elle s'était jurée d'être plus forte, de plus en plus forte. Son leitmotiv. Ils verraient tous, à commencer par ce faiblard de Peter. Il allait tomber. Ils regretteraient tous. Elle gagnerait. Sourire factice.

« J'ai entendu dire que Lily Evans était enceinte…

\- Oui… James et Lily se sont mariés l'année dernière. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps…

\- Ils ont raison. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver maintenant.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Non. Je ne veux pas faire naître une descendance dans un tel monde… Mes paroles doivent te sembler un peu rudes…

\- Pas vraiment, en fait. Mais, je pensais que chez les familles sang-pur, ça ne poserait pas de problème…

\- Parce qu'elles sont du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais tu as raison. Et tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de me vexer. La majorité des familles sang-pur considèrent être dans une période prospère. D'ailleurs, je sais que les Malefoy, les Parkinson ou encore les Nott attendent leurs futures progénitures pour cette année…

\- Et pour toi ? C'est différent ? »

En vérité, Peter Pettigrow était moins timide et réservé quand on le connaissait un tant soit peu. Il affirmait et questionnait avec une certaine franchise, dénuée de sarcasme ou d'hypocrisie, peut être aussi de réflexion. C'était un garçon encore bien naïf. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et s'assirent sur un banc, au bord de l'eau. Ils étaient simplement séparés de la rivière par le chemin de sable qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Sur la rive d'en face, des gens s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe et profitaient du soleil inattendu de cet après midi silencieux.

« Si tu veux vraiment le savoir… Je pense que je n'ai rien à craindre et que je pourrai fonder une famille. Mais les choses sont toujours moins faciles qu'elles en ont l'air, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Les Rosier font partis de ses fidèles…

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, chez les familles sang-pur, ça ne pose pas de problème. Mais moi… »

Elle se tourna vers lui, il fixait son bras gauche, couvert de couches chaudes et épaisses comme si il voulait voir à travers et découvrir les lignes fines, les courbes graciles qui dessinaient ce symbole qui le faisait tant trembler. Il releva précipitamment la tête et put voir son hésitation, comme si elle se retenait de lui dire quelque chose, une petite chose, qui changerait beaucoup.

\- Peter, ça me fait du bien de te parler, tout vient aisément avec toi, je n'ai plus l'habitude de parler à cœur ouvert depuis que… enfin, depuis la fin de Poudlard… Tu sais, peut être que… que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de tout perdre, de mourir. Et c'est sûrement l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai épousé Evan… C'est horrible ce que je dis là…

\- Non… je, je te comprends… »

Bien sûr qu'il la comprenait, il n'était fait que de ce genre d'hésitations, de ces angoisses incontrôlables, de ces cris muets qui réveillent en pleine nuit, qui surgissent quand l'esprit à le malheur de s'égarer. Mara savait qu'elle devait frapper maintenant, dire une unique phrase qui le marquerait au fer rouge, le ferait trébucher, franchir la limite, la frontière si floue entre le Bien et le Mal.

\- Mais, j'ai fait le bon choix. Parce que je ne vais pas mourir dans cette guerre. Parce que dans dix ou quinze ans, j'aurai tout gagner. J'aurai une famille, de l'argent, je serai heureuse. Heureuse. Et j'ai déjà assez souffert, j'ai déjà assez perdu, ça suffit…

\- Mais, c'est…lâche.

\- Lâche ? Peut être. C'est même sûr. Mais regarde autour de toi! Si tu t'opposes, tu meurs, Tu-sais-qui, si il te cherche, il te trouvera… Il n'y a rien à faire. Je crois qu'il gagnera cette guerre.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais aussi peur. Tu avais l'air tellement comme tous les autres…

\- C'est la peur qui m'a empêchée de suivre mon frère. J'y aurais perdu ma famille, mes amis. Je me serai perdue. Il voulait combattre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je n'en avais pas la force, je le savais, il le savait. Je le regrette… Je suis ainsi. Trajan était mon contraire, il n'a jamais eu conscience du danger. Il en est mort. C'est tout ce que j'arrive à retenir.

\- Mais il n'est pas mort en vain. Il a sauvé des gens, il a soutenu une cause juste…

\- Et aujourd'hui ? Il n'est plus là. Cette cause si juste, elle est où ? Dans la boue ! Je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dite à personne, Peter… Moi, sa propre sœur, sa jumelle, même moi, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me rappeler sa voix, à me souvenir avec exactitude de ses traits… Mon jumeau ! Parfois, ça me panique tellement que je sors une vieille photo que j'ai gardé de nous, je peux la fixer pendant des heures pour essayer de graver son visage dans ma mémoire. Mais ça ne sert à rien, parce qu'il n'existe plus… »

Elle se tut. Elle s'était laissée emporter. Elle avait dévoilé une part de vérité. Une semi-vérité. L'image de Trajan s'effaçait de son esprit. C'était vrai. Lentement, mais dans une sûreté sadique, il ne resterait un jour de lui qu'une silhouette aux traits incertains. Se regarder dans un miroir ne l'aiderait plus à le retrouver. Quand elle se retrouvait face à la surface lisse, seule une jeune femme pâle, au visage dur lui faisait face. Son frère était parti, il la délaissait. Ses traits s'étaient peu à peu effondrés, il laissait derrière lui des déformations creuses. Il manquait une chose fondamentale. Et elle n'avait aucune photo d'eux. Rien. Elle pinça , ses lèvres, jusqu'à sentir la douleur s'étendre dans toute sa bouche. Peter regardait le cours d'eau, les yeux dans le vague.

« Bien sûr, toi, tu as tes amis. Et tes convictions.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai dû te dégoûter avec mes propos. Finalement je suis toujours une Serpentard… »

Il tourna de nouveau sa tête vers elle.

« Tu sais… Je veux dire, c'est normal d'hésiter, d'avoir des doutes, de chercher le meilleur pour soi, c'est naturel…

\- Toi, tu as des convictions fortes, comment peux-tu me comprendre aussi bien? »

Le moment était parfait. Elle avait assez fait monter le mélodrame. Et elle en était fatiguée. Usée. Elle avait hâte de rentrer, d'oublier. Evan lui ferait oublier. Cette discussion et ce visage fraternel qui s'estompait. Elle ne les craindrait plus, elle n'avait pas à souffrir de ses défaillances. Il ne lui restait qu'à poser une seule question. Il ne lui dirait peut être pas la vérité, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle la connaissait déjà. Et lui aussi.  
Et sa lassitude, sa colère face à son chagrin, cette haine de l'autre qu'elle avait au creux de l'estomac, sortirent d'un coup et la firent parler d'une voix sèche, quasi métallique, tranchée. Le couperet qui tombait.

« Peter, mais dis-moi vraiment, toi, tu n'as pas peur ? »

 _4 Mars 1980_

 _Ministère de la magie, Londres, Angleterre._

Elle n'avait plus revu Pettigrow depuis deux semaines. Avait-il pris peur ? Elle essayait de garder confiance, de lui laisser le temps. Il devait être en train de se terrer quelque part, plein de doutes. Elle pensait juste qui la recontacterait plus tôt. Elle pianota nerveusement sur son bureau, un de ses collègues s'étira. Il était dix-sept heures. Elle tourna quelques pages d'un rapport quelconque. Ce matin, elle pensait encore à lui laisser un délai, seulement dès qu'elle avait reçu la Gazette du Sorcier, la situation avait changé, en sa défaveur : "Arrestation du mangemort Igor Karkaroff" _._ Ce n' était pas vraiment le bon moment pour ce genre de contre-temps. Le rat risquait de ne plus vouloir se rallier au groupe. Les seuls attraits qu'avaient les Mangemorts étaient la sécurité, la victoire et un statut prestigieux pour l'après-guerre. Cette image ne devait pas se fendre. Mais avec cet incompétent à Azkaban, elle devait agir rapidement. Le piège devait se refermer maintenant et elle pensait que l'appât l'attirerait encore. Pettigrow n'était pas du genre à mourir pour les autres. A mourir sans reconnaissance. Une victime parmi les autres. Elle se laissa retomber dans son siège. Oui, pas la peine de s'inquiéter, elle irait le voir, et il céderait. Il avait trop soif de reconnaissance, trop d'envies et de colères contenues depuis des années. Le respect ne viendrait jamais, si il ne changeait pas. Elle, elle était respectée. Parfois, elle était même crainte. Elle arrêta de mordiller ses lèvres rouges, même si ses craintes n'étaient pas entièrement effacées.

Quand elle rentra chez elle ce soir là, Evan l'attendait dans le salon, assis nonchalamment sur le sofa, la gazette déployée devant lui.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il se soit fait prendre. Quel idiot !

\- Il n'a jamais été discret, c'est plutôt étrange que Maugrey est mis autant de temps à l'attraper.

\- Il nous met tous dans l'embêtement. Le maître doit être furieux…

\- Et encore Evan, songe à tout ce que Karkaroff pourrait révéler. Il connait des noms, des visages, pire certains plans du Maître…

\- Et il ne résistera jamais à Azkaban.

\- Il est trop faible… Son incompétence risque de nous coûter cher ! A tous ! Merde !»

Igor Karkaroff n'avait pas le mental pour résister à seulement une nuit à Azkaban. Elle, elle ne les craindrait pas ces détraqueurs et le froid qu'ils propageaient dans les cellules. Mais lui, ne tiendrait pas, il ferait tout pour sortir de cet enfer glacé, il donnerait tout ce qu'il pourrait en échange de sa liberté. Il briserait tous ses serments. Saloperie ! Tout pouvait s'effondrer à cause de lui, à cause de lui l'échec devenait prégnant, le naufrage réel.

« Mais il ne nous connait pas ! Nous portons toujours nos masques durant les réunions et…

\- Bien sûr que si, il sait très bien qui nous sommes ! Comme nous, nous savons très bien qui fait partie des alliés du Maître ! On se connait quasiment tous ! Wilkes, Macnair, Grabbe, Parkinson, Malefoy, tous les Serpentards ! Tous ! Nos masques ne nous dissimulent en rien Evan ! Il va tout détruire ! C'est sûr ! Sûr !»

C'était inconcevable ! Elle ne finirait pas comme ça, livrée par un sous-fifre. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Non, on ne viendrait pas une fois de plus en travers de son chemin ! Elle saisit un vase sur un guéridon et l'envoya rageusement briser le miroir au dessus de la cheminée. Les fleurs jaunes se répandirent sur le sol, certains pétales s'enfuirent au loin, l'eau aspergea ses mains tremblantes, imbiba sa robe. Un éclat vint effleurer sa joue, des cristaux se figèrent dans le tapis incarnat. Elle haleta, rageuse, agrippa sa baguette. Evan la retourna par l'épaule, lui assena une gifle. Elle retentit comme un écho, son sourd qui résonna au plus profond d'elle.

« Au nom de Merlin ! Reprends toi ! »

Elle le regarda, les yeux exorbités, il l'avait frappée, il avait osé la toucher ainsi ! Pour qui se prenait-il, il ne valait rien comparé à elle, il n'avait pas le droit ! Elle lui envoya une détente incontrôlée, son poing en plein visage, toute sa force pour pulvériser. Sa pommette craqua, éclosion pourpre autour de son œil si noir. Il la lâcha.

« Putain ! Mara ! »

Il tenait fermement la moitié de son visage. La main aplatie sur la plaie comme si il pouvait la faire disparaitre. Cyclope perdu, il s'écroula dans le canapé.

« Berry ! Berry !

\- Oui, Maître… Oh Maître ! Berry va vous soigner ! »

Mara resta les bras ballants, le regardant se faire soigner, la joue toujours cuisante. Elle l'avait frappé. Elle avait frappé Evan, et ce n'avait été aucunement libérateur. Il n'avait pas su comprendre son égarement, elle n'avait pas su se contrôler. Malgré leurs efforts. Elle ferma les yeux, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle essuya sa joue de l'estafilade sanglante tracée par le morceau de miroir. Miroir éclaté au sol, juste quelques brisures encore fixées au cadre doré qui ne lui renvoyait qu'un reflet sabré. Elle s'était laissée emporter, elle avait fait n'importe quoi. Elle était désolée.

« Excuse moi. J'ai fait n'importe quoi, je me suis laissée emporter.

\- Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler Mara. »

Il avait écarté Berry d'un geste et la fixait de son œil unique.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, mais tu ne dois pas craquer aujourd'hui. Ni demain.

\- Je sais.

\- Garde ton sang froid. J'espère que tu as compris, ce sont des comportements comme le tien qui nous perdrons. »

Berry recommença à s'affairer autour de lui. Il l'écarta de nouveau, le visage douloureux, il massa sa mâchoire, se redressa :

« Karkaroff n'est pas un problème et toi n'en devient pas un.

\- J'ai compris je te dis. »

Elle serra les poings, il la prenait de haut, c'était sa faute, elle ne savait plus se contrôler. C'était leurs fautes. Elle jeta un dernier regard au cadavre de son image. C'était sa faute à lui. Sa gorge se serra. Le goût salé de la défaite. Elle retint un cri. Mieux valait qu'elle sorte pour se calmer, elle ne pouvait s'excuser davantage. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, dispersant les bris argentés de ses pas rageurs. De dos, elle entendit Evan lui lancer une dernière pique. Affûtée, faite pour le mal, faite pour réveiller ou vous étouffer dans votre cauchemar.

« Tu es folle. »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança, le laissa figé. Peut être de marbre, il ne pouvait pas tout pour elle. Détermination obscure, celle sans logique, bâtie sur des totems éblouissants. Fantomatiques. Et si le glas décidait de se faire entendre, elle ne se réveillerait pas pour autant.

7 Mars 1980

 _Ministère de la magie, Londres, Angleterre._

Ca y était Karkaroff était passé en jugement. Ca y était, il avait donné des noms.

« Tu te rends compte, Augustus Rookwood ! Le bon ami de Verpey !

\- Ils cherchent les autres. Ils seront bientôt arrêtés aussi…

\- Merlin, quelle époque… »

Mara écoutait ses collègues chuchoter sur les dernières retombées du procès Karkaroff. Celui-ci, en échange de sa liberté avait vendu nombre des siens. Mais pas elle, pas elle, non. Elle entra dans leur discussion.

« Heureusement que les Aurors sont là, ils combattent sans cesse…

\- Oui, Maugrey a fait une excellente prise, c'est… »

La porte de leur bureau s'ouvrit et ils se turent face aux nouveaux arrivants. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance, on devait se méfier de tout le monde. Peut être qu'ils en avaient déjà trop dit. Mara se rassit à sa place, et sourit en effleurant son bras gauche.

10 Mars 1980

 _Londres, Angleterre._

Elle l'avait finalement retrouvé dans sa librairie. Elle s'était décidée à en finir, de ne plus l'attendre. Quand elle avait dévoilé sa mission à Evan après leur dispute, il avait mieux compris sa violence et bien qu'il ne lui ait pas pardonné son éclat, il l'avait guidée, rassurée comme toujours. Il lui avait dit d'attendre, de voir si Karkaroff trahirait et d'agir en conséquence. Evan était toujours de bons conseils, alors elle l'avait écouté, c'est dans ces moments là qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point il avait la même pondération que Trajan. Elle avait trouvé un substitut. Quand avait elle commencé à le remplacer ? Elle humecta ses lèvres et se concentra sur Pettigrow. Toujours dans la même allée.

« Peter.

\- Oh, Mara… Ca fait longtemps…

\- Oui, tu as du temps devant toi ?

\- Pas vraiment. Tu sais avec tout ce qui se passe… Vraiment, je crois qu'on devrait…

\- Ne plus se voir ?

\- Moins, moins se voir en tout cas.

\- Ecoute…

\- Non, toi, écoute, je n'ai pas envie de tremper dans tes sales histoires ! Tu es quelqu'un de meilleur que ce que je pensais, mais ça ne change rien. Tu es une Rosier, tu es avec eux. Tes manches longues ne te cachent pas. Je ne suis pas un idiot. »

Il avait chuchoté ses paroles mais il n'avait pas caché sa colère. Celle d'avoir été trompé, floué alors qu'il offrait sa confiance.

« Je ne veux plus te voir.»

Il quitta précipitamment la librairie. Elle ne le retint pas. Elle était trop effarée. Il avait été intransigeant. Karkaroff avait vraiment tout gâché. Il s'était échappé. Il avait fuit trop rapidement. Elle devait le rattraper, elle n'abandonnerait pas, elle le convaincrait de nouveau. Qu'importe qu'il n'ait pour l'instant, plus foi en elle, qu'il sache que la marque était là, incrustée. De toutes manières elle n'avait pas le droit de revenir bredouille.


	39. Chapter 39

15 Mars 1980

Elle avait cru qu'elle arriverait aisément à faire de Peter un de leur allié. Qu'il était trop idiot, qu'elle était supérieure à lui. A bien des égards elle s'était trompée, elle avait trop sous-estimé sa loyauté envers ses amis. Mais elle était sûre, encore maintenant, qu'elle pouvait briser son allégeance. Elle avait vu la faiblesse de Peter, celle qu'il cachait désespérément. Si il l'avait repoussée avec tant d'ardeur, tant de désespoir, c'est parce qu'il luttait contre son effluve de perfidie, c'est parce qu'il avait hésité. Peut être un infime moment, mais il s'était demandé : et si ?

20 Mars 1980

 _Manoir des Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

Elle frappa son bureau du plat de sa main avec violence comme si la gifle lui était destinée. A elle et son incapacité. Ses doigts se recroquevillèrent sur les parchemins, les faisant crisser. En un geste, elle envoya valser un flacon d'encre émeraude contre sa bibliothèque. Giclures troubles. En un cri animal, elle balaya les parchemins et livres qui emplissaient sa commode et fracassa le meuble frêle contre le sol. Elle avait agrippé le bord en bois si fort que ses doigts s'étaient râpés contre le mur et un de ses ongles s'était retourné. Elle saisit sa main douloureuse en s'agenouillant à terre. Elle étouffa ses cris en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, mais elle ne put empêcher ses hurlements, sa frustration haineuse, son vomi illogique. C'était un besoin oppressant. Elle mordit sa manche pour se contenir, on ne devait pas l'entendre. Personne ne devait connaitre son nouvel accès de colère. Evan, avait-il raison ? Devenait-elle folle ?

Elle resta à terre, enfin muette, fœtus tremblant abandonné. Elle allait échouer, elle avait échoué. Peter ne se montrerait plus. Elle avait été trop arrogante. Elle avait trop mésestimé le Gryffondor. Jamais il ne trahirait. Sa prétention l'avait perdue. Peter était bien moins lâche qu'elle le croyait. Si il souffrait de sa fadeur, il n'en était pas moins fidèle. Lui aussi avait ses valeurs, ses idéaux. Et sa peur de la mort, de la guerre, son dégoût pour lui-même, il les combattait encore. Il était encore trop jeune et niais pour comprendre où était son intérêt. Ou bien était-ce elle qui était incompétente ? Arrogante.

 _30 Mars_

Lord Voldemort. C'est maintenant qu'elle comprenait à quel point le fil de sa raison était fin, oh bien évidement, elle savait qu'il était un psychopathe. Avec toutes les conséquences qu'un psychopathe pouvait engendrer. L'arrestation de Rookwood, Travers, Dolohov, cause de la défection de Karkaroff avait ouvert les barrières de sa fureur. Il en paierait le prix. Et Mara qui n'avançait pas dans la mission qu'il lui avait confiée, risquait aussi de payer le prix de sa nullité à tout moment. Le Lord avait la main facile sur les doloris. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Mara. Elle avait été élevée dans l'idée que l'inaptitude devait être punie. Ce qui la rongeait, c'était qu'ici, elle n'était pas en France, chez elle, avec les siens. Ici, elle serait rabaissée, amas de chair déformée. Elle perdrait le respect. Elle perdrait tout court.

Mais elle ne fut pas punie. Juste pressée par la voix sifflante. Dernière chance. Elle se détendit imperceptiblement, elle ne le décevrait pas.

« Nous allons, leur faire comprendre qu'on ne peut arrêter Lord Voldemort. Ils ont voulu me défier. Ils ont cru que l'arrestation de quelques uns de mes fidèles m'arrêteraient. Nous allons leur montrer. »

Le mage noir parlait à voix haute, mais personne ne participa à son monologue. On ne l'interrompait pas, on l'écoutait dévot et on lui obéissait. Il fixa chacun de ses mangemorts lentement.

« Oui… Quelques tueries sanglantes devraient leur faire comprendre qu'on ne provoque pas Lord Voldemort. Il est temps que le monde de la magie accepte leur allégeance. »

Il eut un rire glacé, trop aigüe. Puis, il donna ses ordres. Tous hochèrent la tête, pressés de lui convenir.

« Oui, Maître. »

7 Avril 1979

 _Londres, Angleterre, Royaume-Unis._

Sa gorge s'ouvrit et un flot noir s'échappa dans des borborygmes infâmes. Les moldus étaient si faibles. Un simple sort de taillade, un simple geste, un unique mouvement de baguette et ils mourraient. Et c'était jouissif. En avançant dans la rue moldue, elle donna un coup de pied dans le corps sans vie qui roula sur lui-même. Sous la lumière orangée des flammes, le sang prenait des reflets doré. C'était beau, en quelque sorte apaisant. Le liquide s'écoulait doucement, tout partirait s'enfuirait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien. Elle releva la tête, un de ses acolytes venait de faire exploser un magasin. Ils avaient tout saccagé. Elle entendit un cri, un bruit d'agonie, des coups sourds, tous les sons d'un champs de bataille qui faisait tout oublier, tout. Les sons d'une boucherie joyeuse. La marque des ténèbres apparut dans le ciel nocturne. Magnifique feu d'artifice.

Quand elle rentra de son funeste labeur, elle se sentit détendue comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Tuer était si aisé, tuer s'était si rapide, et toujours couronné de succès. Elle était fière d'elle ce soir. Peu importait que Peter se cache encore. Elle avait retrouvé confiance en elle. N'avait-elle pas exécuté avec brio sa mission ? Cette expédition n'avait-elle pas été triomphale ? Ce raid ne prouvait-il pas assez bien, combien elle excellait ? Oui, il tomberait comme les autres.

9 Avril 1979

Il pleuvait dru ce jour là. Des flèches glacées qui déchiraient l'air moite. Le ciel était empli d'ombres mouvantes. Le tonnerre grondait sourdement. Les explosions de leurs sorts s'y perdaient. Comme eux, en pleine déroute. Elle glissa sur les pavés humides, sa cheville se tordit sous son poids. Evan la saisit par le bras et la tira pour quelle poursuive sa course. Leur fuite. Elle reprit de l'élan et le suivit le souffle court. Ils fuyaient. Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer !

« Par ici » leur souffla Wilkes.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une rue étroite. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas continuer à leur échapper ainsi. Ils étaient faits. Pris au piège. Impossible de transplaner. Les Aurors avaient tout prévu cette fois. Les trois mangemorts ne s'étaient absolument pas attendus à leur venue. Ils pensaient pouvoir, comme toutes ces nuits devenues rituels, sacrifier et massacrer en paix. Mais pas cette fois, non. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite place nauséabonde, emplie de détritus humides. Mara s'arrêta. Elle jeta son masque à terre.

« Arrêtons de fuir ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Finissons en, une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Rosier ? Ils vont nous liquider ! Ils sont un véritable escadron !

\- La ferme !

\- Mara viens, on n'a pas le temps pour tes embardées héroïques !

\- Courrez, allez-y, mais vous n'irez pas très loin ! Ils doivent déjà resserrer leur filet ! Ils nous entourent ! »

Elle tira violement sur le capuchon qui obturait son champ de vision. Quatre rues menaient à cette place. Des lampadaires diffusaient une lumière blanchâtre. L'un grésillait. Le son semblait amplifié avec l'orage et sonnait tel un écho funeste. Elle raffermit sa prise sur le bois détrempé de sa baguette. La douleur dans sa cheville irradiait le long de sa jambe mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, se campant fermement sur ses pieds. Les deux sorciers qui l'accompagnaient s'étaient mis dos à elle et fixaient les différentes issues. Les différents entrées. Ils ne tergiversaient plus. C'était elle la plus compétente ici. Elle passa un poing rageur sur son visage pour en chasser les gouttes diluviennes. Son alliance griffa sa joue gauche. C'était elle l'espionne, la tueuse aguerrie. Combien de temps leur restaient-ils ? C'était elle qui avait compris qu'ils étaient suivis. A peine deux minutes, elle en était sûre. Sûre qu'ils étaient déjà là, tapis dans le renfoncement de cette porte, derrière la pente de ce toit, accroupie derrière cette poubelle. Elle déglutit. Goût de fer. Combien étaient-ils ? Au moins cinq. Au moins. Sûrement plus. Un éclair zébra soudainement la scène. Wilkes sursauta.

« Ne sois pas faible, Wilkes ! »

Cet idiot avait peur, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il était déjà un homme mort. Evan et elle ne devaient pas compter sur lui. C'était un poids inutile. Elle imaginait déjà comment elle pourrait arracher sa baguette aux mains du cadavre. Il lui grogna une réponse inintelligible sous l'averse. Elle pesta tout en poursuivant ses regards circulaires autour d'elle. Quel idiot, ce n'était pas le moment de contester, la situation était assez critique. Oui, elle lui prendrait sa baguette.

Soudain, elle se figea. Elle avait vu une ombre se mouvoir. Là, juste en face d'elle, dans la ruelle qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Mouvement imperceptible juste derrière cette fichue benne.

« EXPLOSIO ! »

Le container explosa, des pans métalliques furent projetés en même temps que des amas d'ordures. Elle protégea ses yeux de ses avant-bras mais elle eut le temps de voir un corps voler et s'écraser, tête la première contre un mur. Une odeur nauséabonde lui parvint. Détritus et mort. Un de moins.

« STUPEFIX ! »

Ils se jetèrent à terre et le jet de magie siffla au dessus d'eux pour s'écraser devant Mara. Ils venaient du côté de Wilkes. Ils les entouraient, comme elle l'avait prédit. Ils se relevèrent en lançant des incantations dans toutes les directions. Un sort violet la frôla, laissant une estafilade sanglante sur son bras gauche. Ils ne se laisseraient pas faire. Evan s'affaissa, un sort venait de percuter son genou. Ils suffisaient d'en tuer le plus possible. Il retint un cri en se redressant.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! PROTEGO !»

De se créer une percée.

« INCENDIO ! »

Evan venait de lancer une tornade incandescente dans la rue à laquelle il faisait face. Eblouissante rosace de feu, amplifiée par la terreur. L'échec final, il ne voulait pas mourir. La lumière orangée, les cris du bûcher, éclairèrent Mara d'une idée folle, malsaine, éclat de survie :

« Wilkes ! Lance leur un Feudeymon ! Vas-y ! Maintenant ! BRISARE DENTEM ! »

Le jeune Auror qui se précipitait vers elle, saisit sa mâchoire giclante de sang et s'écroula à terre, les yeux révulsés. Elle l'acheva. Wilkes procédait déjà à la seule incantation qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement. Elle le savait, tout le monde le savait dans le cercle du Lord. Là était la valeur de Wilkes. Dans à peine vingt secondes tous ses chiens allaient crever. Ils avaient juste à le couvrir. Combien en restait-il ? Juste vingt petites secondes.

Vingt secondes de trop. Un sort lui transperça les côtes droites. Comme ça, aisément, comme si elle n'était rien. Elle sentit ses os se briser, son poumon se contracter. Le maléfice était venu de derrière. Elle s'écroula. Elle entendit Wilkes tomber. L'éclair sanglant les avait eut tous les deux. Lui le premier. Trop puissant. Il était mort. Elle vomit une marée de sang visqueux. Il avait été son bouclier. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un sifflement contracté par la douleur. Elle tenta de se relever, sa baguette crispée entre ses doigts, sa main gauche agrippant convulsivement sa plaie. Elle retomba les jambes tremblantes. Elle cracha un énorme caillot noirâtre.

« MARA ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! DIFFINDO ! »

Elle perçut plus la rage et le désespoir que son prénom dans le cri d'Evan. Il avait besoin d'aide. De son aide. Elle se retourna sur ses genoux tremblants, trébucha sur le corps imbibé d'eau et de sang de Wilkes. Sa baguette ? Où était sa baguette ? Là-bas, trop loin, il l'avait laissé s'échapper sur le pavé mouillé. Le sale con. Elle s'appuya sur le dos en parti transpercé du mangemort qui l'avait, malgré lui, sauvé de la mort, prit appui sur sa tête sans prendre garde au craquement sourd que produisit le nez du défunt. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses bras et ses jambes. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer, la tête lui tournait mais elle devait pousser, pousser et se remettre debout. Et elle se releva. A moitié courbée sous la douleur mortifère, elle envoya une valse de sorts assassins. Tous ce que lui avait appris le Pacte, devait lui servir maintenant. A les sauver, eux. Dans un râlement, elle décapita un Auror. Elle crut du moins, elle ne voyait plus. Tout était trouble. Elle avait comme un voile devant les yeux. Elle restait le bras tendu à lancer sa verve en tous sens. Combien en restait-il ? Ils pouvaient y arriver ! Ils le pouvaient ! La douleur insupportable, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement, mais la seule idée de la défaite, la faisait tenir debout. Elle discernait Evan à ses côtés, elle percevait sa chaleur malgré la pluie gelée. Il était là, elle était avec lui. Ils y arriveraient. Ils y arrivaient.

« AVADA KEDAVRA !»

Elle sentit le corps d'Evan glisser à ses côtés. Lentement. Ses épaules vinrent cogner dans son dos. Si lourd, ils s'effondrèrent. Elle roula sur le côté, ses yeux fixes, noirs. Quelques secondes et plus que le froid. Elle fit volte-face vers ses ennemis. Celui qui avait tué Evan lui faisait face, la baguette pointée sur elle. C'était le sorcier qui avait retrouvé Karkaroff. Peut être, son visage était mutilé. Evan l'avait bien amoché. Elle grimaça. Sa baguette tomba de sa main. Faible, elle était trop faible. Elle sentit le sang goutter de sa bouche. Elle sentit les tremblements de son corps plus qu'elle n'en eut conscience. Sa baguette roula lentement loin d'elle. Ils avaient perdu.

La pluie continuait de tomber, toujours aussi forte, toujours aussi indifférente. Ce n'était que de l'eau rouge. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

« Stupefix! »

Elle entendit à peine le sort.

* * *

Salut à tous !

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre ! Je le trouve intense et j'avoue je suis assez fière de moi ah, ah ! Mais plus important, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Moi je sais ! Niark, niark !


	40. Chapter 40

10 Avril 1980

Elle se réveilla dans une petite pièce aux pierres humides et sombres. Elle reposait sur un mince matelas. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce. Juste son lit. Elle se redressa. Retint un cri, Un énorme bandage entourait sont torse. Sa blessure, la bataille. Evan. Evan. Il était mort. Il était tombé sur elle et ses yeux, ses yeux noirs. Sa gorge se noua. Et maintenant, où était-elle ? Elle se leva tremblante, elle attendit de retrouver son équilibre appuyée sur le lit, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte. Fermée à clef. Evidement.

Elle retourna s'asseoir. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Elle enserra sa tête dans ses mains. Pour le coup, elle avait plus qu'échoué.

12 Avril 1980

 _Département de la justice magique, Ministère de la magie, Londres, Angleterre._

Elle avait passé deux jours dans une cellule à Azkaban. L'infirmerie de la prison où elle avait attendue seule, pendant plusieurs heures après son réveil, s'était révélée être un havre de paix et de chaleur comparé au reste de la prison. Deux gardiens étaient venus la chercher. Elle n'avait rien tenté contre eux. Elle aurait pu au moins en neutraliser un par surprise, même sans baguette. Mais à quoi bon ?

Avec mépris, ils l'avaient entravée et conduite dans sa nouvelle cellule. Glacée, nauséabonde. Dans les longs couloirs obscurs, ils n'avaient été éclairés que par la lumière étincelante de leurs deux patronus. Et quand la porte de fer s'était refermée derrière elle, quand la lumière avait diminué lentement jusqu'à disparaître totalement, la plongeant dans les abysses, quand des frissons incontrôlables s'étaient mis à la brûler, elle avait su qu'aucun barreau de métal, n'empêcherait jamais les détraqueurs de venir goûter son âme.

Et maintenant elle était là, assise dans le siège des accusés, liée par des chaînes magiques aux lueurs d'or inquiétante. Si elle résistait, celles-ci se serrerait sûrement. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle était épuisée. Les gardiens qui l'avaient amenée dans sa geôle n'étaient jamais revenus, c'était les détraqueurs qui s'occupaient des prisonniers en « bonne santé ». C'était eux qui l'avait menée jusqu'à la salle du jugement. Cela avait été bien plus terrible que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Leurs mains glacées qui s'étaient saisies d'elle. Son cœur qui s'était comme arrêté. La nuque qui s'était tendue à se briser. Et les cris de tous ces condamnés qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

Ca ne faisait que deux jours. Deux petits jours. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle serra les poings, les chaînes frémirent et se resserrèrent. Par Morgane, qu'elle ne craque pas. Elle devait être forte. Elle inspira. Courage. Elle retint un sanglot, pas maintenant non.

Son jugement lui offrait un temps mort et elle devait en profiter. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle soit ici, Barty Croupton avait l'habitude d'envoyer les mangemorts à Azkaban sans jugement. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle redressa sa tête. Elle était engourdie, encore frigorifiée, lourde. La salle était emplie de sorciers. Le juge Croupton, les jurés, les badauds. Elle regarda la foule, indifférente. Anesthésiée. Surtout garder la tête haute. Tout en haut son regard croisa celui de Dumbledore. Un regard calme, presque peiné, surtout résigné. A côté de lui, l'Auror Maugrey, c'était lui qui l'avait capturée. C'était lui, qui lui avait ravi Evan. Evan. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Son image aurait tout le temps de la torturer à Azkaban. Car elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, elle allait pourrir là-bas.

Barty Croupton se leva, le silence tomba. D'une voix, ses yeux haineux fixés sur elle, il déclara :

« Mara Rosier, née Morel, vous comparaissez devant nous pour vos crimes : mangemort, vous avez tué et torturé, auror, sorciers et moldus innocents. »

Elle trouvait que le terme « innocents » était de trop, mais elle ne dit rien. Evidemment. Cette pointe de sarcasme inattendue la réchauffa un peu. Croupton poursuivit sa diatribe :

« Reconnaissez vous vos crimes ? »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Répondez ! »

Il pouvait toujours insister, elle ne parlerait pas. Elle n'avouerait rien. Les membres du Pacte ne se rendaient jamais. Et à ce qu'elle sache, jusqu'à sa mort, elle serait toujours en mission.

« Bien. L'accusée refuse de répondre. Peu importe, car la marque sur son bras est la preuve de son allégeance ! »

Les murmures se propagèrent. La marque était là visible sur sa peau blafarde.

« Avant de passer à la sentence, Rosier Mara, sachez que la cour se montrera plus clémente si vous donnez des noms. »

Bien sûr, toute cette mise en scène n'avait que cet unique but. La faire trahir, tomber encore plus bas. Que croyait-il ? Que parce qu'elle était une femme, brisée et endeuillée, elle allait faillir ? Oh oui, elle en connaissait des noms. Des grands noms, certains étaient même là, à la regarder, silencieux, appréhendant ses paroles. Qu'ils ne craignent rien, il n'y aurait aucun mot. L'assemblée attendit quelques instants, puis voyant qu'elle restait coite, Barty Croupton se tourna vers les jurés :

« Pour les crimes commis, combien de voix pour un enfermement à perpétuité à Azkaban ? »

Tous levèrent leurs mains. Elle s'y attendait, mais ça faisait mal. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait peur. Elle déglutit. Elle entendait déjà leurs souffles rauques, leurs doigts acérés et tous ses hurlements désespérés. Dumbledore caressa sa barbe, il semblait réfléchir, il la regarda, encore une fois droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de compassion, il savait qu'elle avait fait ses choix, plus que quiconque. Ses yeux bleus, insondables. Il hocha la tête. Bonne chance. Elle détourna les yeux. La sentence finale, tomba, le juge tonna d'une voix forte :

« Rosier Mara, pour vos crimes vous êtes condamnée à l'emprisonnement à vie à la prison d'Azkaban !»

Il jubilait, le regard froid, il avait écrasé le Mal, une fois de plus. Les spectateurs se levèrent. Certains applaudirent. Ils la regardaient, elle l'ignoble. L'ambiance était lourde, une de moins mais la guerre continuait. Certains hochèrent la tête, d'autres eurent même le courage de l'insulter. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, car déjà elle les sentait revenir derrière elle. Ils la saisirent et les chaînes glissèrent pour la laisser à des fers bien plus douloureux. Elle se mit à trembler. Elle serra la mâchoire pour empêcher ses dents de s'entrechoquer. Ils la tirèrent.

C'est à cet instant précis, tandis que son corps se soulevait, que ses bras se tordaient, que son dos s'arquait dans une résistance vaine, que de sa gorge s'échappait un cri, qu'elle le vit. Il était venu. Si les détraqueurs n'étaient pas en train de l'annihiler, elle aurait pu sentir la pointe de feu qui avait jailli en elle. Car Sirius Black était là, encore assis, le visage dur, le regard sombre. Que pensait-il ? Il la haïssait elle n'en doutait pas. Mais, il était là. Les choses auraient pût être tellement différentes.

Les détraqueurs la firent sortir. Les traits de Sirius s'effacèrent. Seul restait le froid. Elle retint un gémissement. Elle mordit sa langue, du sang coula de ses lèvres serrées. Combien de temps ? Et si, le Pacte l'abandonnait là-bas ? Les yeux écarquillés, les larmes coulèrent.

12 Mai 1980

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

Elle n'en pouvez plus.

« Taisez vous ! Taisez vous ! »

Tous leurs cris stridents. Mais qu'ils se taisent ! Elle était recroquevillée au fond de sa minuscule cage, le plus loin possible de la porte. Le plus loin possible d'eux. Elle se tenait là, à terre, les bras serrés autour d'elle pour tenter de se réchauffer. Elle regarda le mur où elle avait gravé à l'aide d'un minuscule caillou, ses jours d'enfermement. Trente malheureux jours. Un mois. Sans aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur. Sans aucun échange avec un autre être humain. Les cris ne comptaient pas. Tout le monde criait ici. Parce qu'il n'y avait que ça, avec le froid, la peine et les détraqueurs pour tenir compagnie. Au moins, crier permettait de se sentir en vie. Enfin, de s'aperçevoir qu'on n'était pas mort. Si on pouvait encore en avoir conscience. Ici, tout était fait pour devenir fou. Peut être qu'il le valait mieux. Non, elle résisterait et avec sa minuscule pierre, quasi une poussière, elle graverait chaque jour qui passerait. Elle avait tout le temps pour faire un trait bien net.

Un trait bien net. Tout s'était écroulé si vite. Sirius. Trajan. Regulus. Evan. Elle pouvait pleurer ici, personne ne la dérangeraient. Les détraqueurs étaient là pour y veiller, fins psychologues, ils empêcheraient quiconque de venir la déranger.

« Taisez-vous ! Mais Taisez-vous ! »

Toute cette douleur. Tout le temps et si intense. Là, elle se rendait compte de toute sa peine, tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé, emprisonné au fond d'elle. Tous ces immondices, c'étaient eux maintenant qui resserraient leur prise, qui l'entravaient, la plaquaient sur les dalles humides. Ils n'étaient plus des rebuts qu'elle pouvait ignorer. Ils étaient là pour mieux l'opprimer, l'étrangler dans leur vengeance inlassable.

« TAISEZ VOUS ! TAIS TOI ! VA-T-EN ! »

Essouflée, à qui s'était-elle adressée ? Son bras qu'elle avait fracassé violement contre les pierres dans un réflexe asburde, retomba.

14 Mai 1980

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

Un trait en plus. Encore un. Elle avait de la chance, de sa cellule, si elle osait s'approcher des barreaux, si elle avait le courage d'y plaquer sa joue, elle pouvait voir la fine meurtrière au fond du corridor étroit qui diffusait une lumière blême. C'était le jour. Parce que la nuit, c'était l'encre qui les engloutissait, les étouffer, le râle des détraqueurs qui les empêchaient de s'endormir. Les rêves n'existaient plus le cauchemar était partout.

Mara dormait par intermittence. Elle emmagasinait des forces, ou plutôt tentait de les garder. Et chaque jour, son défi, coller son visage au métal glacé, fixer la lueur, le jour inexistant, le plus longtemps possible. Pour survivre, elle devait espérer. Ils viendraient la chercher. Le Pacte ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle pouvait compter les jours, alors elle ne craquerait pas, ça non.

Elle avait cessé de leur crier d'arrêter leurs hurlements. C'était devenu son fond sonore. Personne ne s'arrêtait ici. Se réveiller, et les entendre crier, c'était savoir qu'elle pouvait encore tenir. Mara ne criait pas. Enfin pas tout le temps. Elle pourrait, ce serait tellement facile et presque doux. Un soulagement. Mais rentrer dans leur chœur, c'était abdiquer, laisser les barrières de sa raison s'écrouler.

Ici, le sens s'éparpillait, disparaissait si on ne le tenait pas contre soi, contre sa peau, là bien au fond de sa cellule, dans le coin, sur sa paillasse.

Elle suffoqua. Ils revenaient. Ils tournaient, étaient partout à la fois, dans leurs rondes inlassables. Imperfectibles veilleurs. Que pouvait-elle espérer ? Tout au plus quelques minutes de silence, un froid moins dense, juste le temps de pouvoir fixer le jour. Juste le temps d'effleurer l'espoir, de goûter une ombre de courage. Et tout se faire arracher, de leurs ongles noires, lacérer les illusions. Se retrouver, gémissements, hurlements, spasmes, seule et pourtant en parfait écho avec tous les autres.

Elle n'était pas seule. C'était pire que ça.

27 Mai 1980

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

 _Le couloir est trop sombre, trop étroit, trop long. La lumière semble s'effacer. Les mur se rapprocher. Elle doit courir plus vite. Elle sait qu'elle est seule dans ce long couloir, mais d'où viennent tous ces cris ? Pourquoi crie-t-elle avec eux ? Qu'est qu'elle fait ici ? Elle voudrait s'arrêter, regarder derrière elle, mais elle ne peut pas. Juste courir, toujours plus vite droit devant, vers la lumière qui n'en ai pas une. Vers ce piège qui lui tend les bras et vers lequel elle court comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa vie en dépend. Car là est la fin. Tout d'un coup, elle tombe, on lui saisit les chevilles, des doigts crochus, des mains grisées. On la tire, et les hurlements emplissent sa tête et sortent de sa bouche._

Elle hurla. Comme son voisin de cellule, comme celui d'à côté et d'à côté et d'à côté…

Des heures plus tard, après qu'elle ait vue le jour apparaitre, des heures après avoir oubliée son rêve, juste gardée les cris et les cauchemars, elle se mit à compter les traits. Comme tous les jours. Vingt-sept Mai. La date cogna douloureusement. Ses oreilles sifflèrent. 1979. 1980. C'était une bonne chose si elle n'avait pas oublié ? Ca voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas folle ? Juste assez pour pouvoir se souvenir que par sa faute son frère était mort. Juste assez pour se souvenir qu'elle l'avait tué. Elle appuya ses mains contre ses oreilles, apposa son front sur la pierre de glace. C'était mieux, non ?

12 Juillet 1980

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

Elle sentait qu'elle perdait pied. Trop vite. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. La peur, la douleur, l'angoisse, elles étaient toujours là. Elle n'y arrivait pas, elle s'enlisait sans pouvoir rien y faire. Elle avait beau hurler, rien ne changerait. Les engelures seraient toujours là, les maigres rations et la nuit toujours, toujours. Se coller aux barreaux, elle en avait encore la force, mais jusqu'à quand pourrait elle traîner ses pieds noirs de crasse, son corps décharné après seulement deux mois, deux mois ici ? Oh, qu'elle avait sous-estimé l'endroit ! Ses fardeaux étaient trop lourds, ils l'étranglaient. Combien de temps pourrait elle encore avoir les idées claires ? Combien de temps avant de n'entendre qu'un hurlement continu au lieu de centaines ? Combien de temps avant d'oublier ce qu'était le feu ? Combien de temps avant d'oublier qui elle était ?

C'était horrible, de se rendre compte, ici, piégée à jamais, qu'elle n'était pas forte et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle n'était qu'une sorcière qui voulait beaucoup et qui avait tout perdu. Une faible d'esprit qui s'était bâtie un château de sable. Elle se croyait importante, froide calculatrice, puissante mais son paravent, muraille de papier où elle n'était qu'une ombre, était tombé, soufflé par quelques respirations rauques. Ici, elle était ce qu'elle était vraiment, une humaine, sans magie, sans savoir, une souillure, une inapte. Ici, elle était ce qu'elle était vraiment, rien.

12 Septembre 1980

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Une lumière intense se propageait dans le couloir et zébrait sa cellule en passant à travers les barreaux. Il faisait moins froid, pas chaud, juste moins glacé. Elle se releva et alla regarder à l'extérieur. Des patronus, encore. Ca arrivait parfois. Des sorciers venaient chercher un corps. Un mort. Un autre. Ils ne venaient que pour ça, ils laissaient le soin aux détraqueurs de les tuer lentement, de les nourrir un peu, de les évider beaucoup. Après ils venaient. L'ours se tourna vers elle. Des yeux opalescents, qui la fixaient sans la voir. Elle n'avait que faire du prisonnier qui ne l'était plus. Du cadavre qui serait enterré sans cérémonie par des détraqueurs, dans la terre stérile du Fort. Non, tout ce qui la poussait à saisir désespérément les barreaux, à tendre le cou pour mieux voir, c'était la lumière, le semblant de chaleur. Mais déjà tout s'estompait. Le seuil de fer se refermait dans un bruit grimaçant. Le silence. Leurs souffles. Elle rampa, retourna là où elle était le plus à l'abri.

Et c'est là pendant, qu'elle gémissait, pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre de ses doigts tendus pour empêcher sa voix de devenir hurlement, tandis qu'un nouvel et éphémère espoir s'écroulait, tandis que la nuit emplissait sa cage et ce ciel qu'elle ne verrait plus, qu'elle se rendit compte dans un sursaut de ce qui aurait dû la réveiller. L'ours de lumière, l'ours de chaleur, de bonheur, bien sûr qu'il s'était tourné vers elle ! Bien sûr ! C'était lui, c'était lui ! Trajan… Elle pleura, d'énormes larmes, des sillons brûlants de glaciers écroulés, qui dévalaient et s'écrasaient contre ses poignets. Son frère qui était venu la chercher. Il ne l'abandonnait jamais, ils étaient un ! Un tout, unique, jamais on ne les avait séparés. Et il l'avait retrouvée, était venue la chercher, lui montrer qu'une fois de plus ils seraient les plus forts, que les difficultés n'étaient rien. Oui, elle avait vu son frère, dans ce couloir, il l'avait vue, lui avait souri. Elle ne devait plus craindre.

« Je sortirai, vous ne pourrez RIEN Y FAIRE ! Je suis loin, loin, trop loin… Loin pour toi…connard ! SALOPERIES ! »

Elle resta au fond de sa cellule, dans son petit coin, presque tranquille, dodelinant, laissant les heures s'échapper, laissant ses gémissements s'échapper, allez y, vous le pouvez… Ouvre tes ailes douleur, prends ce qu'il faut, dévore tout, mes chairs, mes cicatrices, des tripes il n'y en a plus mais prends ce cœur écrasé. Tu n'en veux pas, personne, moi non plus.

14 Septembre 1980

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Ses articulations craquèrent, ses muscles se déchirèrent. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir ses yeux, ils semblaient soudés, et elles se déchira les paupières pour voir le noir. Seul lui apparu ses mains, araignées fantomatiques et la brume de son souffle. Elle respirait encore, elle était en vie. Elle ne se sentait pas soulagée. C'était juste un fait, une terrible constatation. Elle se replia contre le mur. Combien de temps était-elle restait assommée ? Combien ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de perdre le fil des jours ! Le temps, c'est tout ce qui restait ! Non ! Mais elle qui ne dormait que par à coup depuis le début, elle était restée allongée trop longtemps…Combien ?

« Combien ? COMBIEN ? Non ! Non !

\- Calme toi. Mara. Je t'ai connu plus posée. »

Elle se retourna vers la voix. Là, dans sa geôle, adossé nonchalamment près des barreaux de fer, Trajan l'observait. Il avait ce petit sourire réconfortant qui lui était réservé. A elle. Elle sourit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un craquement sanglant. Elle tenta de s'avancer vers lui. Il la stoppa :

« Reste là. Tu es trop faible.

\- Alors, viens.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es toujours aussi belle, Mara. »

Lui aussi, toujours aussi beau. Son frère, son visage, son corps, son allure, son aura si particulière. Il était là, revenu entier à elle. Il n'y avait plus de souvenir effacé car il était là, pour de vrai. Son jumeau. Elle sursauta :

\- Trajan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne peux pas rentrer ici comme ça ! Si ils te voient… Cache toi ! Va-t-en ! Fuis !

\- Je suis venu pour toi. Ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Je veille.

\- … Mais le temps ?!

\- Le temps n'a pas d'importance… Tu n'arrives toujours pas à te débrouiller sans moi, finalement…

\- Je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus…

\- Je suis toujours là pour toi, Mara.

Il s'accroupit. Souffla doucement, fronça les sourcils. Elle sentit comme un courant d'air dans ses mèches sales. Son sourire resta figé, cloué par de petits piques. Ses yeux si profond, sa peau pâle, ses traits droits, l'ondulation de ses cheveux, elle le voyait comme en plein jour. Sa bouche légèrement pincé, il s'inquiétait pour elle, évidemment, elle devait le rassurer :

« Tu n'as pas l'air content.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mara, tu te laisses aller. Tu as faibli trop vite…

\- Mais j'essaie, j'essaie, mais tout, tout…

-…S'embrouille…

\- Et….

\- J'aurai cru que tu serais encore capable de réflexion. Cesse de sourire, l'heure est grave. Tu veux mourir ? C'est ça, tu veux abandonner ? L'échec ne te fait plus rien, tu ne penses plus aux conséquences pour le Pacte ? Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de tout laisser tomber ? »

Son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge sèche. Il avait raison, elle s'était laissée aller tout ce temps. Trajan avait raison, elle devait se reprendre. Elle était en mission. Il était toujours là pour la remettre sur le droit chemin, lui souffler à l'oreille ses erreurs, qu'elle se corrige avant qu'on ne la prenne. Son pilier. Elle éructa en se redressant :

\- Non ! Je peux le faire, je n'aurai plus froid ! Je serai comme tu me connais, la vraie Mara !

\- Mais la vraie Mara aurait vu, elle aurait compris…

\- Compris quoi ? Compris…

Soudain elle se tut. Si elle avait pu rire, elle l'aurait fait car Trajan, comme toujours, avait raison. Quelle était sotte. Elle avait préféré se terrer dans la douleur, plutôt qu'affronter. C'était sa faute, si elle n'avait pas vu.

« L'ours.

\- Oui, l'ours.

\- Mais, c'était un patronus, toi tu es un… un

\- Peu importe ça aurait dû te réveiller, un ours, Mara, un ours !

\- … Un animagus.

C'était comme si son esprit se dégelait petit à petit. Pas de beaucoup juste assez pour qu'elle se rende compte. Elle releva la tête :

\- Comme moi.

\- Si tu veux survivre… »

Elle regarda ses mains opalescentes, quasi transparentes. Ses mains si maigres qui pianotaient inlassablement sur les pierres noires. A s'en casser ces ongles qu'elle rongeait. Ses os qu'elle rongeait, prédatrice de l'ombre. Arachnide rampante. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait plus tôt ? Elle n'aurait été si confuse. Alors elle se laissa glisser, disparaître pour se muer en ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle. Et tandis que ses membres engourdis laissaient place à ses griffes vives, à ses pattes agiles, que ses orbites délavées laissaient resplendir huit yeux étincelants, que ses dents crissantes s'allongeaient en crochets acérés, elle sentit pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, l'apaisement l'envelopper.

Quand elle regarda vers Trajan, celui-ci était parti. Il avait bien fait de partir ce cacher. Car ils tournaient toujours, ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Comme le froid autour d'elle. Et la maigre braise donnée comme flambeau, lui permit tout juste de tisser sa toile, et de s'élever pour s'endormir, loin du sol moisi.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je trouve que Mara a une très faible résistance face à Azkaban !  
En tout cas maintenant vous connaissez son animagus ! Ah et oui Trajan est revenu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?!


	41. Chapter 41

_Octobre 1980_

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

L'état animal aidait à supporter la présence des détraqueurs. Bien que supporter était un grand mot. Ils vous bouffaient toujours, quoiqu'on fasse, jusqu'à ce que le bonheur ait totalement disparu, jusqu'à ce que ne reste plus que la peine et le désespoir. Ca Mara en était déjà remplie avant d'arriver ici et sa détention ne faisait que les libérer. Et les décupler. Ses chairs, ses os, son souffle, son cœur, ses larmes étaient peine. Non, sa forme d'arachnide lui permettait juste de garder conscience que tout ce qu'elle endurait était dû aux détraqueurs, elle gardait conscience de la réalité, elle était dans un cauchemar éveillé. Où seul le temps importait.

Le temps était la clef de la raison. Si elle connaissait le temps, elle s'en sortirait. Elle devait continuer à griffer le mur, à graver chaque jour un par un. Peu importait si elle avait perdu le fil du temps un moment, elle devait continuer. Alors, elle quittait sa forme d'araignée, alors elle se rapprochait des barreaux, elle caressait le métal gelé, y pressait sa joue et regardait la lumière. Et c'est seulement là, sous sa forme humaine, faible et affolée que Trajan revenait.

« Tu t'obstines. Jour après jour. Mais tes calculs sont inexacts.

— Peu importe, c'est ce qui me fait tenir. Je ne peux pas rester une araignée, ils le verraient. Et..

— Et tu veux me voir…

— Bien sûr ! Tu m'as tellement manqué Trajan… J'aurais dû venir cette nuit-là…

— Mais tu n'es pas venue et maintenant tu es là.

— Je suis là et toi aussi. Tu ne m'abandonnes pas.

— Je t'avais dis qu'on serait toujours ensemble. Même séparés.

— C'est vrai.

— Tu trembles. Retransforme toi.

— Tu restes ?

— Toujours. »

Si Mara obéissait à son frère retrouvé, elle ne survivait plus que dans l'expectative de le revoir, Trajan. Trajan et la lumière. Le reste n'était qu'un brouillard.

 _Novembre 1980_

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

« Ils ne viendront jamais me chercher.

— …

— Parce que je ne leur sers plus à rien…

— Ils viendront Mara. Le Pacte n'abandonne pas ses espions…

— C'est faux ça, c'est faux.

— Tu es encore en mission.

— Je suis bloquée ici ! J'ai mal ! Tout le temps ! »

Trajan ne bougeait pas de son coin sombre. Il la regardait de toute sa hauteur. Haut et fier tandis qu'elle était à terre, ployant sous les souffrances.

« C'est parce que tu as trahi qu'ils vont me laisser ici !

— Mara…

— Tout aurait été différent ! Mais non !.. Moi j'ai fait ce que je devais faire et voilà…

— Tais toi, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

— Je t'en veux Trajan. Tout est de ta faute. »

Le regard de Mara se brouilla, son corps s'écrasa sur sa paillasse. Quand elle se réveilla, son frère n'était plus là. Alors elle cria avec les autres. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir. Et il faisait encore plus froid.

 _Décembre 1980_

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

Elle avança jusqu'aux barreaux. Mais même sous sa forme d'arachnide, elle ne pouvait passer. Elle se retransforma et plaqua de nouveau son visage au métal. Son rituel. Trajan la regardait faire, il ne disait plus rien contre ça. Elle retourna à son mur et se mit à effiler un long trait avec application. Elle savait que son frère était là, elle le sentait. Il la regardait faire. La dernière fois, il était revenu et elle ne lui avait plus rien dit sur sa désertion. Trajan avait été plus courageux qu'elle et elle n'avait aucun droit de l'accuser ainsi. Elle ne le ferait plus, sinon il repartirait, peut être à jamais. Hors de question. Elle ne perdrait plus son frère.

« On n'est un, n'est-ce pas Trajan ? »

Elle s'était exprimée en un souffle à peine audible, mais son jumeau lui répondit. Toujours de sa voix claire et réconfortante. La voix de son frère.

« On n'est un. »

Elle n'ajouta rien. Son esprit dérivait. Il lui pardonnait. Encore, toujours pour elle. Elle repensait à leur vie d'avant. Trajan qui s'était épanoui dans ce collège anglais, elle qui avait rencontré Sirius, plein de vie. Et Evan. Elle n'avait pas su le protéger, elle n'avait pas su prendre soin d'aucun d'eux. Elle était l'inutile, le virus qui faisait pourrir les plus prometteurs. Comme elle s'en voulait, comme elle se haïssait. Et lui qui restait avec elle, qui subissait le froid et la terreur de la nuit. La terreur. La peine, le remord, l'asphyxie. Mais surtout la terreur. La terreur. La terreur. Si elle avait agit autrement ! Si elle avait accomplit sa mission différemment ! Mais elle n'avait rien accomplit, elle avait échoué partout ! Trajan serait dehors, dans les grandes plaines américaines, pas dans une cage avec son cadavre de sœur ! Sans elle, Sirius serait resté si fort ! Sans elle, Evan n'aurait pas été tué. Sans elle, il n'y aurait pas toute cette terreur, cette terreur, cette terreur insupportable.

« Arrête de crier… Mara… »

Mais elle n'entendit pas son jumeau. La voix de sa raison était trop loin, les gémissements stridents trop forts, elle n'entendait plus rien.

 _Janvier 1981_

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

Elle s'était relevée. Le dos encore courbé et comme courbaturé. Les bras levés devant ses yeux, elle examinait sa maigreur. Elle était rachitique. Qui aurait cru que ses muscles auraient disparu, que ses os seraient devenus si saillants. Elle n'était plus qu'un cadavre.

« Je sais… qu'ils ne viendront pas. Je suis inutile…maintenant.

— Tu sortiras d'ici, tu verras. »

Son sourire confiant. Mais lui n'avait pas froid, lui était encore fort et droit. Il ne connaissait pas la peur qui la faisait hurler, les peurs qui la glaçaient sans cesse. Il respirait d'une vie éclatante, elle n'était plus qu'un fantôme. Elle chancela vers lui, tendant la main vers son visage. Il fit un pas en arrière et son sourire disparu :

« Arrête, ne t'approche pas.

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas…que… que je vienne à toi ?

— Non. Tu serais déçue. Sûrement plus même.

— Je veux tes bras. Trajan. »

Elle n'avança plus. Elle se mit à pleurer. Des larmes agréablement chaudes.

Mars 1981

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

 _Elle est au milieu de cette place maudite. Il pleut pareil à cette nuit là. La lumière blafarde, et si elle levait la tête, elle verrait les nuages noirâtres. La pluie est comme des lames de rasoir, elle pleure du sang. Le même rouge que celui à ses pieds, qui déferle du corps inanimé d'Evan. Le sol est un miroir qui renvoie son visage de meurtrière. Elle brise le reflet et avance vers Evan. Ses yeux sont ouverts, ses cils forment des pétales d'ombre sur lui. Il est si beau. Mais, il est trop rouge. Tout est rouge autour d'elle. Tout est trop rouge. Ses mains sont pleines de sang, elle n'arrive pas à se relever. Son corps gelé. Elle se débat mais rien n'y fait, la mort est contre elle. Elle crie mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche sans langue, de ses lèvres seul s'échappe un flot noir._

Elle était comme étranglée dans les fils de soie. Les cordes dont elle avait elle-même coulé les nœuds. Son corps n'était que spasmes, ses pattes bougeaient dans des mouvements incontrôlables. Elle avait froid, trop froid, beaucoup trop froid. Tout était glacé, la terreur la brisait. Elle ressentait trop de douleurs, mais ses bruissements d'araignée ne seraient jamais aussi forts que ses cris de femme.

Elle aurait voulu se retransformer, voir son frère, mais la peine n'en aurait été que plus forte. Toujours plus forte. Pour elle, il n'y avait plus de bonheur.

 _Août 1981_

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

Combien de jours ? Combien de mois ? Combien depuis qu'elle était enfermée ici ?! Si longtemps, le premier trait qu'elle avait gravé était perdu parmi des dizaines d'autres… Des traits partout, éparpillés comme elle. Elle n'était plus rien, il ne restait que des décombres de ce qu'elle avait été, de ce qu'elle avait cru être. Pouvait-elle dire qu'elle s'était faite à la douleur ? Oui, bien sûr en quelque sorte. L'humain était ainsi fait, on se faisait à tout. A sa nouvelle condition, aussi infecte qu'elle puisse être. Mara était maintenant un être infect, plein de crasse et de vermine. Comme si son âme galleuse s'était répandue sur sa peau. Après lui avoir bouffé les tripes, ses pêchés raclaient sa peau.

« Arrête de te gratter.

— …

— Arrête !

— Tu sais… pas ce que c'est… »

Son frère était toujours là. Aussi fort qu'elle était faible, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle arrêta de se griffer. Ses ongles étaient noirs.

« Trajan… Tu te souviens ?

— De quoi ?

— Notre première mission … On était… »

Si soudé. Si heureux malgré les entraînements. Si uni dans tout. Tellement fier, si confiant, tellement…

« Jeune. S'infiltrer là-bas n'avait pas était trop dur. Même pour nous.

— C'est toi qui lui a réglé son compte… d'un…coup.

— C'était incroyable tout ce sang.

— Sur nos mains. »

Elle retomba soudain dans le silence. Ses mains à elle n'était plus que des tâches sombres, dans un cachot obscur. Des mains criminelles et fétides. Une fausse paire, elle était toute seule à hurler ses pleurs dans sa cellule d'Azkaban.

 _Octobre 1981_

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

Elle se jeta sur le broc d'eau et bût avec avidité jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Elle humecta une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de laisser tomber le récipient. Elle s'adossa au mur noir. Elle éleva sa main à son cou rachitique et massa sa gorge. Si elle serrait un peu plus, pourrait-elle s'étouffer ? Aurait-elle la force nécessaire ? Le désespoir nécessaire elle l'avait. Et elle savait plus que quiconque comment faire. Appuyer sur la trachée avec ses pouces, empêcher l'air de passer juste assez pour s'écrouler inconsciente. Son corps, son instinct de survie seraient-ils assez faibles pour lui éviter les inconvenances de convulsions ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de se pendre dans sa cellule. Rien à quoi accrocher son vêtement de condamnée. Ses mains retombèrent, elle respira plus profondément. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

« C'est infaisable.

— En effet.

— Tu ne semblais pas… vouloir m'en empêcher, Trajan.

— Pas vraiment.

— Tant mieux. »

Elle rampa jusqu'à sa paillasse sans prendre la peine de se relever et de marcher. Elle en avait assez de tituber. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Elle était fatiguée et sans force. Son frère la regardait. Elle fixa son visage jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se closent.

 _Novembre 1981_

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

Des cris. Mais des cris nouveaux. Elle se releva en sursaut. Que ce passait-il ? Elle entendait des pas, des chaînes, des souffles rauques, elle sentait le froid des engelures. Plusieurs détraqueurs, très proches, trop proches de sa cellule. Et des cris désespérés. Les cri d'un homme. Un nouvel arrivant. Elle se terra dans le coin le plus sombre et crispa ses bras autour d'elle dans un vain effort de chaleur. Ils se rapprochaient. Trajan restait immobile. Pourquoi venaient-ils vers elle ? Qu'ils partent ! Loin ! Loin !

Elle vit leurs ombres devant sa geôle. Elle entendit le grincement d'une porte de métal. Pas la sienne, heureusement pas la sienne. Son cœur battait la chamade de l'angoisse la plus pure. Leurs souffles rauques. Les cris de l'homme. La porte qui se referme, les barreaux qui vibrent en une musique funèbre. Eux qui glissent le long du couloir vers d'autres hurlements. Ses larmes qui coulent et strient sa peau de coupures gelées. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle reste terrée, peut être pendant des heures. Elle entend l'autre, qui bouge, se cogne, frappe, pleure, crie encore et encore. Sa voix, elle la connait, non ? Ce timbre profond, un peu rauque ? Non, non, elle ne connait pas de voix brisée comme cela… L'autre se tait. Enfin.

Trajan détourne son regard vers elle. Ils ne disent rien. A-t-il vu qui est l'autre ? Mara voudrait lui demander, mais ses lèvres gercées refusent de s'ouvrir. L'autre pourrait entendre sa voix. Et il fait trop froid. Elle préfère user de ses dernières forces pour se métamorphoser et oublier.

 _Novembre 1981_

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

Elle doit s'approcher des barreaux. Elle ne peut manquer à son rituel. Il faut qu'elle sache. L'autre pleure. Elle l'entend, tout le monde l'entend, même si elle est la seule qui l'écoute. Il est occupé, elle peut s'approcher, il ne la verra pas. Elle se glisse doucement vers les barreaux. Elle colle son visage dessus et se tend vers. Le jour. Un trait de plus. Elle regarde fixement le mince éclair de ciel grisâtre un long moment. Le froid l'anesthésie et dehors il doit faire étrangement chaud. Elle décolle son visage des barreaux, piqûres. Elle tourne son visage et pendant un bref instant se retrouve face à face avec la cellule de l'autre. C'est là qu'elle le voit. Ses larmes soudain silencieuses, ses doigts crispés. Son regard sur elle. Et Mara regarde Sirius.

Elle ne bouge pas, ne fuit pas. Elle ne pense même pas à l'image affreuse qu'elle lui montre. Elle est agenouillée à terre, il arrive encore à se tenir debout. Peut-il seulement la reconnaitre ? Mara le fixe sans hésiter. Elle voit la plaie béante de sa souffrance. Pourquoi est-il ici ? Pourquoi lui ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle, comment Trajan peut-il seulement l'entendre ? Sirius déglutit.

« Ton maître est mort.

— Ce n'était…pas… »

Sirius ne lui répondit pas. Il s'était effondré dans sa pénombre. Mara repartit vers les siennes. Le mage noir était mort. La guerre était finie ? Sa mission était finie ? Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle était encore ici et maintenant Sirius était prisonnier. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici ? Dans l'aile où seuls les plus dangereux étaient enfermés ? Lui qui était si bon et loyal ! Si sûr dans ses convictions si haineux envers ses ennemis ! Elle ne comprenait pas. Pas lui. Lui n'avait pas à être là !

 _Novembre 1981_

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs traits dans la pierre qu'il était là. Il pleurait mais retenait ses cris. C'était bien, tant qu'il le pouvait. Elle le regardait mais il l'ignorait. Mais elle voulait savoir. Sa présence était douloureuse mais elle lui avait redonner de l'énergie. La volonté de comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— …

— Réponds.

— Que veux tu que je te dises ?! Il n'y a rien à faire ! Ce connard s'en est sorti et eux sont morts. C'est tout !

— Qu…quoi ? »

Il ne dit plus rien. Ca ne servait à rien de parler. Elle se terra dans son coin. Trajan ne bougeait pas non plus de son côté il la regardait, stoïque. Elle ne se retransforma pas, la présence de son frère et de Sirius l'aimantait trop pour qu'elle s'efface sous sa forme animale. Alors elle resta là à le fixer et à à écouter les cris.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla plusieurs heures, ou bien n'était ce que quelques minutes, elle ne savait pas, elle entendit la voix éraillée de Sirius. Il semblait parler tout seul, mais assez fort pour qu'elle entende. En fait, il s'adressait sûrement à elle :

« Il a tué James et Lily. Peter les a vendu à Voldemort…. Je voulais l'étriper, mais c'est lui qui m'a eut. Et je suis ici, à sa place ! Je suis innocent ! Merde ! Innocent ! »

Elle s'approcha des barreaux. Il était accroché désespérément aux siens. Comme si parler entre les barres de fer pourrait changer quelque chose à sa situation. Comme si quelqu'un l'entendrait et viendrait le délivrer. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, il revivait les scènes qui avaient brisé sa vie. Quand elle s'approcha, il releva la tête et la fixa. Quand elle parla, il sursauta comme si il ne s'attendait pas à être interrompu. Il ne s'attendait pas à être soutenu ici.

« Peter Pettigrow. Alors… il est devenu un mangemort ?

— On était ses amis ! Ses amis. On avait confiance et lui, et lui…

— Je ne comprends pas. »

Peter les avait trahi, il avait rejoint les rangs du Lord. Elle avait réussi à l'appâter alors. Sa mission, sa mission… Elle gémit. Elle l'avait conduit à trahir, elle avait diffusé son venin. Que s'était-il passé depuis qu'elle était ici ? Des mois qu'elle était enfermée, pendant que Sirius tombait lentement pour la rejoindre. Peter l'avait poussé dans le gouffre. Peter était dehors, et eux enfermés. Il avait été plus malin. Elle retint ses larmes. Tout était sa faute. Trajan lui parla soudain, sa voix semblant étrangement lointaine, elle se tourna brusquement vers lui :

« Voldemort…. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Je sais pas… je sais pas Tra…

— A qui tu parles ?! »

Elle sursauta, en se retournant vers Sirius. Son regard était maintenant rivé vers la meurtrière au fond du corridor. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à la regarder bien sûr, c'était important, c'était la survie.

« Je parle à…à…mon frère. Il est là. »

Elle sourit faiblement à son frère, reconnaissante. Sirius, lui, la regardait maintenant, défait :

« Trajan est mort… il n'y a que nous ici. Tu es complètement folle…

— Je ne suis pas FOLLE ! Je ne suis pas FOLLE ! »

Sa furie, elle ne s'y attendait pas, avait déferlé d'un coup, avait tout brisé. Et elle avait l'impression d'être en vie. C'était grisant. Sirius se recula. Elle n'était pas folle. Son frère était là. Il était revenu pour elle !

« Il est là ! Il est là ! »

Il n'avait aucun droit ! Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle pourrissait dans le noir ! Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça ! Evan aussi lui avait hurlé ces mots. Mais c'était faux, Trajan était là, elle était toujours la même. Elle n'était pas…. Face à ses cris, Sirius hurla, haineux :

« Il EST MORT, ALORS LA FERME ! ILS SONT MORTS ! MORTS !

— Non… Trajan… il est là…

— Laisse tomber Mara, Sirius ne sait pas ce qu'on sait. Je suis là. »

Sirius et Mara se turent. Ils n'avaient fait qu'attirer l'attention des détraqueurs sur eux et déjà leurs souffles n'étaient plus que brumes. Sirius tomba à terre. Il tremblait. La colère de Mara disparut d'un coup. La vérité, la seule qui ait une quelconque importance, c'est qu'ils étaient tous les deux prisonniers ici. Et les détraqueurs se rapprochaient. Elle allait retourner au fond de sa geôle comme pour s'échapper quand dans un sursaut elle se rappela que Sirius ne pourrait fuir sans son aide. Son aide parce qu'ils étaient enfermés ensemble.

« Sirius… Transforme toi en chien. »

Quand elle fut dans sa toile, elle sut qu'il l'avait entendue car l'homme avait laissé place à une silhouette sombre, recroquevillée. Des grognements plaintifs lui parvinrent. Ils étaient là, les cauchemars les engloutirent.

 _Novembre 1981_

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

« Une araignée… Trajan était un ours… Si différents.

— Ce n'est pas un mal.

— Tu en as tellement fait. »

Les jours avaient passé et leur voisinage forcé avait transformé leur douloureux emprisonnement. Azkaban n'avait pas changé, rien n'avait changé en fait si ce n'est que parfois ils parlaient. Quelques phrases qui éloignaient la glace. Et pendant quelques instants, ils souffraient moins. Mara sentait la rancœur, la haine, la peine de Sirius. Il ne lui cachait rien. Mais ces horreurs qu'il lui envoyait, elle les recevait avec plaisir, ils la réveillaient. Oui, elle ressemblait à un zombie, oui elle méritait d'être ici, oui elle avait tué et abandonné. Oui, elle ne méritait pas d'être en vie. Oui, elle était ici. Mais lui aussi, et ça changeait tout, car malgré le dégoût qu'il ressentait elle lui permettait de survivre.

« Et Peter aussi… Tu crois… qu'il est en vie ?

— C'est moi qui le tuerai ! Je le jure si je sors d'ici un jour, je le tuerai ! »

Le mage noir était mort. Peter avait dévoilé la cachette des Potter et le Lord y était allé. Et là, ils avaient disparu, lui et James et Lily Potter. La maison s'était écroulée, n'était resté que leur enfant. Sirius, dans ses cauchemars éveillés lui avait tout raconté. Comment il avait découvert les décombres, le couffin aux cris apeurés, les cadavres de ses amis. Comment il avait su que tout s'était terminé là, pour eux et pour lui. Comment il avait compris que le rat avait trahi. Et sa vengeance incontrôlable, son besoin de punir le traître. Toute sa peine qui l'avait finalement conduit ici. Face à un corps décharné, l'ombre d'une fille qu'il avait aimé un jour, il y a très longtemps. Dans une vie qui n'était plus la sienne et qu'il ne retrouverait jamais.

« Un jour, tu sortiras Sirius. Un jour, tu le tueras.

— J'espère, Mara. Et toi, tu crois que tu sortiras ? »

Parfois, ils prononçaient leurs prénoms. Mara. Sirius. C'était comme rassurant.

« Moi, je créverai ici. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire parce qu'ils mourraient tous les deux ici. C'était la seule certitude qu'ils avaient à Azkaban. Celle de ne plus revoir le soleil.

 _Décembre 1981_

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

L'emprisonnement créait des liens. Mara et Sirius s'étaient aimés et détestés mais ils se retrouvaient à chaque fois. Et l'ironie du destin les avait réunis une fois de plus. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'avant, et leur relation était de nouveau d'un autre genre. Parfois, ils se soutenaient. Sirius n'avait pas oublié ses rancœurs, Mara restait hantée par ses choix mais chacun laissait de côté les actes passés. Autant qu'ils le pouvaient. A deux, ils étaient plus forts, capables de survivre. Quand l'un sombrait dans ses délires, l'autre pouvait toujours le réveiller par ses cris.

C'était un équilibre précaire, si fragile qu'il se rompait parfois. Quand elle parlait à Trajan et que Sirius l'entendait, il se mettait toujours à hurler. Comme si le comportement de Mara le mettait face à son futur. Elle était enfermée ici depuis plus d'un an et demi et elle n'avait plus rien de la sorcière qu'il avait connu, ni même de la femme qu'il avait vu entravé dans le tribunal. La prisonnière squelettique et noire qu'il voyait dans la grisaille était son reflet. Il ne l'accepterait jamais. Il voulait sortir d'ici, il sortirait d'ici. Il n'avait rien à faire ici.

Mara apercevait Sirius tourner en rond dans sa cellule, sans cesse elle l'observait s'acharner au mouvement. Elle, elle restait figée, toujours dans les recoins les plus sombres. Ainsi passait la majorité de leurs temps. Quand horrifiés et désespérés, ils ne pouvaient plus tenir qu'ils soient humains ou animaux, ils se rapprochaient de la seule présence humaine, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Leurs discussion, si il y en avait, étaient courtes et souvent décousues. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire qui ne soit douloureux.

Mara continuait de graver chaque jour, ses doigts repassaient continuellement sur les cavités. Elle se plaisait à les recompter inlassablement. Elle était forte, elle tenait depuis si longtemps. Elle pouvait être fière. Et désespérée. Sa peine durerait sûrement des dizaines et des dizaines d'années avant qu'elle ne soit délivrée. Avant qu'elle ne meure.

« On est proche de Noël…

— Quoi ?

— Le deuxième de Harry… Je suis son parrain…»

Mara n'avait rien à répondre à cet amour dans la voix de Sirius. L'amour était fait pour se perdre. Il n'était que déchirement.

« Tu ne le reverras pas.

— Il semblerait.

— …

— On ne reverra jamais personne. Ni toi, ni moi. »

Elle déglutit. Oui elle ne reverrait jamais l'extérieur. Mais personne ne l'y attendait. Les seuls qui étaient fidèles malgré tout, étaient avec elle en cet instant. Sirius de plus en plus noir de crasse, Trajan apaisant, lumineux.

 _Décembre 1981_

 _Azkaban, Angleterre._

Le chatoiement des patronus. De plus en plus fort. Mara plissa les yeux sous l'intensité blanche. Ils s'approchaient d'ici. Pourquoi les gardiens venaient ? Il y avait un autre mort sûrement. Pourtant elle entendait des cris et des bruissements comme si cette venue n'était pas normale. Comme si tous les prisonniers étaient bien vivants. Ils s'approchaient des dernières cellules. Elle ne percevait que leurs ombres derrière leurs patronus. Si ils apportaient un nouveau prisonnier, elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait aucune cellule de libre. Les hurlements le lui avaient avoué. Et c'était toujours les détraqueurs qui amenaient les nouveaux… Pourquoi venaient-ils ? La lumière était trop forte, elle mit sa main devant ses yeux et retourna vers le fond de sa cage. Dans le noir, elle avait ses habitudes et pouvait profiter du court répit que dispensait le sort des gardiens. Peu importait le pourquoi de leur venue. Qu'il fasse leur travail pendant qu'elle profitait de la chaleur. Elle vit Sirius, le visage collé à ses barreaux. Lui avait encore l'habitude du jour et de la douceur d'un lumos. Il avait le besoin de s'accrocher à cette magie. Elle, ne pouvait que se terrer.

« Trajan…

— Ne t'inquiète pas.

— Ca fait très longtemps qu'ils ne sont pas venus… Ils viennent chercher les morts…

— Ne t'inquiète pas.

— Trajan….

La lumière des patronus iradia dans sa cellule. Les gardiens s'étaient arrêtés face à sa geôle. Elle gémit. Elle n'avait rien fait. Qu'ils partent, on l'avait déjà interrogée ! Elle songea un instant à se retransformer en araignée pour fuir dans un recoin fissuré mais Trajan lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Ne bouge pas. Elle ne bougea pas. Mais elle trembla quand la porte de sa prison grinça.

« Prisonnière Rosier Mara. Levez vous. »

Le baiser du détraqueur. Elle allait le recevoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle se mit à gémir. Elle ne voulait pas. Oh non, pas ça.

« Levez vous ! »

Elle ne se leva pas, ses mains s'aggripèrent à sa paillasse. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Sirius, Trajan. Elle refusait de sentir une bouche contre la sienne, des lèvres forcer les siennes, une haleine putride aspirer son âme. Non, non, non. Un gardien s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par les bras. Elle hurla et se débattit. L'autre gardien la gifla.

« Tiens toi tranquille. Allez Carl, on la sort d'ici ! »

Ils la tirèrent hors de sa cellule. Elle tourna la tête vers son frère qui ne bougeait pas. Elle cria son nom. Il resta dans la pénombre tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle essaya de lutter contre son avancée inexorable mais les maigres forces qu'elle leur opposait ne servaient à rien. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva face au visage de Sirius. Ses yeux écarquillés fixèrent les siens froncés. Adieu. Elle sentait les mains des gardiens comme des étaux sur ses bras osseux. Ils la poussèrent dans le long et étroit couloir. Leurs cellules étaient maintenant derrière elle. Non. Elle se mit à crier. Plus elle avançait, plus elle voyait les visages émaciés des autres détenus, plus elle reconnaissait certaines silhouettes, ces mangemorts qu'elle avait côtoyé, plus elle sentait la panique déferler en elle. Plus elle hurlait fort. Trajan et Sirius étaient restés derrière, ils étaient encore enfermés !

« SIRIUS ! TRAJAN !

— La ferme !

— Elle va tous nous les exciter…

— SIRIUUUS !

— Les détraqueurs vont s'en occuper, t'inquiète pas…»

La sortie. Elle tenta de se retourner une fois de plus vers leurs cellules, mais ils l'en empêchèrent en la propulsant à l'extérieur. Hors de l'aile des détenus dangereux. Hors de l'obscurité. La lumière du jour lui fit tourner la tête. Elle sentit les embruns marins qui lui donnèrent envie de vomir. Elle vit les détraqueurs sous les nuages, tout autour de leur champs protecteur. Elle vomit. La poigne des gardiens l'empêcha de se pencher et ses spasmes incontrôlables se répandirent sur sa robe déchirée.

« Manquez plus que ça…

— Allez, avance ! »

Ils la firent descendre de longs escaliers où brûlaient des torches. Elle ne criait plus, elle était comme sonnée. Les détraqueurs, ils l'y emmenaient. C'était la fin, la vraie. Ils tournèrent dans plusieurs couloirs et s'engouffrèrent derrière plusieurs portes. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une salle aux meubles usés et rustiques. C'était la fin, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ils la lachèrent. Elle resta hagarde, au milieu de la pièce. Ca serait peut être un soulagement. Elle gémit en repensant à Sirius et Trajan qu'elle avait abandonnné. Encore, elle ne voulait pas ça. Trop de lumière.

« Occupez vous d'elle, avant qu'elle ne recommence à hurler… »

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle prit conscience des personnes autour d'elle. Deux sorcières à l'air austère la regardaient. L'une d'elle s'avança et Mara recula d'un pas, se cognant à un des gardiens qui la repoussa. La sorcière saisit sa main crasseuse sans hésitation et la tira vers une porte annexe. Mara sentit la panique la regagner. Ils l'attendaient derrière. Mais quand elle arriva de l'autre côté, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un bac d'eau fumante à l'odeur persistante de désinfectant. Elle se retourna. La porte était refermée, les deux femmes s'affairaient autour d'elle. D'un coup de baguette, elle se retrouva nue. Elle vit son corps décharné et un malaise la saisit. Elle trébucha. Les deux sorcières la dirigèrent vers le bain et l'y plongèrent toute entière. L'eau était brûlante, d'une chaleur oubliée, des vapeurs d'un autre temps.

« Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire.

— Il faut des potions anti-poux aussi…

— Mmh, en effet… Un peu plus de savon aussi… »

Elles la lavèrent et la rincèrent plusieurs fois. Mara ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi ces soins ? On l'apprêtait si doucement pour sa fin ? Elle ne fit aucun geste, sous le choc, elle était comme une poupée de chiffon. Enfin, elle fut séchée et habillée dans une robe simple mais confortable. Une robe de civile. Pas de condamnée. Un étrange espoir commença à s'immiscer en elle. Un espoir malsain qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir. Que se passait-il ? Les gardiens reprirent le relai et elle fut conduite à un bureau. Une plaque sur la porte : Directeur. Quand elle y pénétra, elle faillit s'évanouir. Deux membres du Pacte étaient là. Elle les reconnaissait. Le directeur se leva :

« Asseyez donc…Mme Rosier, ici. »

Elle fut poussée sur un sofa gris, les deux gardiens autour d'elle. Le directeur s'approcha :

« Et bien voilà. Mme Rosier, j'ai l'infime honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été graciée…

— Innocentée, serait plus exact Monsieur, sursurra un des membres du Pacte.

— Oui… Bien sûr. »

Le directeur lui lança un sourire glacé. Lui ne croyez pas en une supposée innocence des prisonniers. Surtout pas pour ceux qui avaient été des Mangemorts.

« Vous êtes donc libre.

— …

— Bien. Messieurs, si vous voulez bien. »

Les deux sorciers espions s'avancèrent vers elle. Ils la relevèrent. Doucement, ils retrouvaient une camarade. D'une qui avait tout offert pour le Pacte.

« Le Ministère de la Magie vous remercie Monsieur le Directeur.

— … Au plaisir. »

Quand ils furent dans la barque qui les emmenait loin de la prison. Quand Mara vit le ford qui s'éloignait rapidement, qui disparaissait dans la brume, qui s'effaçait si vite. Elle eut un gémissement. La lumière si blanche lui perçait les yeux. De l'écume vint éclabousser son visage et les roulis des vagues furent soudain infernaux. Elle était sortie. Elle sentit une main chaude s'abattre sur son épaule tremblante.

« Mara Morel. Bon retour parmi nous. »

Le Pacte était venu la chercher.

* * *

Un chapitre où de nombreux mois passent. Avez-vous aimé ?  
J'avoue avoir un petit frisson quand le Pacte vient la chercher à la fin ! xD  
Allez Sirius, à la revoyure ! Ah, ah ! ToT


	42. Chapter 42

_1993_

 _QG du pacte écarlate, quelque part en France._

Douze ans avaient passé.

Et si la douleur n'avait jamais disparu, Mara avait fait son deuil. Elle avait laissé son passé en Grande-Bretagne, pour se consacrer exclusivement au Pacte, en France. Les années qui s'étaient écoulées, avaient effacé de son visage les marques de ses déchéances. Presque.

Le retour avait été difficile. Elle n'avait pas été fêtée, loin de là. Son oncle et sa mère avait été heureux de la revoir bien sûr, mais pour les autres, elle était juste une inapte qui avait failli. Et c'était vrai. Certes, on reconnaissait sa bravoure, tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié. Cependant, elle était revenue diminuée… et inutile.

Avec la guerre, les conséquences politiques, et diplomatiques, le Pacte n'avait pas voulu la délivrer plus rapidement. Question de stratégies. Ils l'avaient laissée pourrir à Azkaban. Pour le bien de l'organisation. Seulement ils avaient récupéré un agent qui n'était plus qu'une ombre. Une tueuse mutilée. Ce choix ils l'assumaient, ils avaient d'autres agents. Cependant, chacun d'eux méritait reconnaissance pour son dévouement. Mara était de retour au Pacte et elle serait bien traitée.

Elle n'était pas retournée en mission évidemment. Une longue période de réhabilitation avait suivi sa libération. Elle n'était plus qu'une âme décharnée, un folle sans repaire.

De fait, elle avait perdu la raison. Trop souvent, elle perdait le fil de ses pensées, dérivait dans les ténèbres sans qu'on puisse la retenir. Des crises d'angoisse la saisissaient quand elle prenait conscience que Trajan n'était plus là. Disparu. Disparu avec les murailles grises d'Azkaban. Avec Sirius. Là-bas. Et tous étaient seuls. Elle était restée dans l'aile de l'infirmerie, un certain temps. D'abord alitée, elle avait repris des forces. Puis, on l'avait gavée de potions et de semonces pour qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Car pour tous, elle était la folle, celle qui marchait le long des murs, les yeux écarquillés. Quand elle se perdait dans ses brumes, elle se levait, divaguait, parfois s'aventurait loin de son lit, parfois même, elle trompait ses gardiens et partait se perdre en dehors de l'infirmerie. Guidée par ses cauchemars, ses visions qui toujours la saisissaient. Trajan, Sirius, Evan. Ceux qu'elle avait aimés, estimés et trahis. Son passé s'acharnait.

Son corps longiligne dans les corridors était devenu rumeur. Mara Morel, la folle, la perdue.

La folle qui avait été une espionne accomplie, mais qui avait failli lors de sa dernière mission. Elle s'était faite prendre et voilà que maintenant elle divaguerait à jamais. C'était ses yeux apeurés, ses paroles décousues qui leur rappelaient combien l'échec leur était interdit.

Mara Morel, la perdue. La déchue.

Mais. Mais, tous se trompaient, car lentement elle était revenue. Sa conscience lentement s'était réveillée. Mois après mois. Peut être grâce aux potions, peut être grâce à cette volonté qu'elle tenait comme un charbon ardent entre ses mains glacées. Peu à peu, les illusions s'était espacées et elle avait retrouvé un simulacre de sommeil. Elle était devenue plus docile. Dans ses heures où elle était lucide, elle comprenait qu'il fallait qu'elle le soit encore plus, que c'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Ca et compter les jours. Toujours.

En Avril 1982, elle reprit enfin du service. Le travail restait la meilleure des thérapies. Cependant, c'en était fini pour elle des missions d'extérieur, des missions dangereuses. Elle aidait à l'infirmerie. Aider les infirmiers, laver les corps, chercher le matériel, frotter le sol. Un boulot peu estimé au sein du Pacte mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Elle était vide. Et pas besoin de toute sa raison pour rincer la crasse.

Ce travail continu dû agir sur sa guérison car en Janvier 1984, presque deux ans après sa libération, elle fut transférée au centre de logistique et d'administration du Pacte. L'uniforme gris, elle le portait tous les jours. Une bande verte autour de son bras droit indiquait son rôle. Depuis quelques mois, elle ne voyait plus Trajan, plus de visions, plus d'ombre derrière elle, plus de sourires, plus de paroles réconfortantes. Elle s'y était faite, elle avait fini par accepter que, pour survivre à Azkaban le fantôme de son frère avait été son seul recourt. L'accepter avait été douloureux mais elle lui en était reconnaissante, il devait reposer en paix maintenant. Sirius lui, restait prisonnier et elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle-même était enfermée au sein du QG. Elle-même devait se libérer de ses chimères. Dire adieu à son jumeau, une bonne fois pour toute… Elle devait tout reconstruire, on la prenait pour une folle, on riait dans son dos, elle ne pouvait espérer aucune reconnaissance avec ses nouvelles fonctions. Elle devrait encore reprouver sa valeur par le travail constant si elle voulait repartir en mission. Plus tard, dans plusieurs années… Et enfin, elle pourrait peut être agir pour sortir Sirius de cet enfer. Mais pour le moment il n'y avait pour Mara aucun espoir, juste les murmures des autres agents quand ils la voyaient parfois hagarde dans les corridors. Car si Trajan s'était effacé, ses divagations restées encore. Oui, elle s'égarait, oui, elle perdait pied après des journées harassantes, oui, elle marchait dans les couloirs désorientée, cherchant la maison des Serpentard ou le salon précieux où elle retrouvait autrefois Evan.

Oui. Elle le savait, elle était bien la folle qu'on décrivait. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'ancienne Mara, elle en était une autre. Une autre aux pensées décousues.

Les années passèrent et Mara apprit peu à peu à dissimuler ses nouvelles failles. Elle ne serait plus jamais la jeune espionne prometteuse. En elle, il n'y avait que des blessures et des cicatrices gangrenées. Elle transpirait la mort. Mais comme tout, cela pouvait être caché. Elle avait beau avoir changé, elle restait une bonne actrice.

Son bandeau vert fut remplacé en 1987 par un bleu. Elle changea de poste et de grade. On lui confiait maintenant l'éducation des espions juvéniles. Ce changement de poste était sûrement dû à un coup d'éclat qu'elle avait eut envers un de ses collègues. Un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années l'avait provoquée. Stupide. Inutile. Des mots qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'entendre et qu'elle ignorait. Traîtresse. Un mot qui renvoyait trop à ses blessures, un terme qu'elle ne supportait pas. Elle s'était brusquement levée de sa chaise, s'était ruée sur l'homme et lui avait envoyé son poing en plein visage. Le sorcier hurlant avait bondi, elle l'avait esquivé et avait achevé par un coup dans le dos. Elle s'était assise sur lui et l'avait étranglé avec une corde jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Et elle l'avait laissé là. Ses supérieurs avaient pris ça comme un acte de force, comme si elle revenait vers eux, vers ce qu'elle était vraiment, comme si elle redevenait un membre du Pacte à part entière. Elle avait prouvé son existence tout en préservant celle de l'espion qu'elle avait battu. Elle aurait pu le tuer, elle en aurait eut la force, mais sa violence, sa sauvagerie elle la contrôlait de nouveau. Elle pouvait redevenir utile.

Pour elle, seulement la rage l'avait guidée. C'était comme si, elle s'était de nouveau retrouvée devant les jumeaux De Layan et qu'ils lui avaient de nouveau craché au visage. Sœur d'un traître. Traîtresse elle-même. Personne n'avait le droit d'insinuer cela. Plus jamais. L'autre idiot l'avait compris et les De Layan étaient maintenant affectés en Amérique Latine, ce qui lui évitait de devoir supporter leur présence. Elle protégerait la mémoire de son frère.

D'abord, elle fut à la nurserie. Elle prenait l'enfant sorti des entrailles de sa mère, le déposait dans son couffin et le veillait jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à marcher et parler. Là commençait l'apprentissage. Mara n'était pas tendre, parfois même âpre mais le Pacte ne voulait pas de douceur, il voulait des soldats. Si elle tenait le petit espion par la main, c'était d'une poigne de fer.

Chaque année, le Pacte voyait naître une dizaine d'enfants en son sein. Des agents puériculteurs s'en occupaient. Ils les nourrissaient et veillaient à leur santé. Puis, on leur apprenait à marcher en rangs, à être disciplinés, silencieux et obéissants. On leur apprenait à parler et répondre aux ordres. On leur enseignait comment se mouvoir, où frapper. Et c'était des enfants de six ans, déjà habitués aux coups qu'on envoyait à l'entraînement, celui qui ferait d'eux des agents. En 1992, elle devient éducatrice. C'était enfin à son tour de transmettre ses savoirs-faire :

« Maria, avec ton poing, pas ton poignet ! Thomas tends ta baguette ! Plus de volonté ! Voilà !»

Elle leur montrait les gestes précis avec sa propre baguette. A sa condamnation à Azkaban, sa première baguette avait été brisée. Malgré sa délivrance, elle n'en avait pas retrouvée une avant que le Pacte ne la juge apte. C'est donc seulement en 1984 qu'elle avait eu de nouveau un artefact pour pouvoir remplir ses fonctions au sein du centre de logistique et d'administration. Cyprès, 27 cm, assez rigide. Ventricule de dragon.

Une baguette qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancienne mais qui lui était étrangement familière. Parfois elle se demandait si Trajan en aurait eu une similaire. Mais c'était un questionnement idiot qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier. Elle en souffrait trop et si elle voulait de nouveau avoir de l'importance elle devait colmater ses failles.

Et maintenant sa main ne dispensait plus la mort.

« Thomas ! Tendue j'ai dit ! »

Elle appréciait de donner des cours, elle n'aurait jamais penser éprouver autant de plaisir à transmettre son savoir. Mais voir ces enfants, la mine sérieuse, écouter chacun de ses conseils et les appliquer de leur mieux la remplissait de fierté. Elle était fière d'elle et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Elle ne cherchait pas l'amour de ses élèves, son but était de les préparer à leur futur. Seulement, elle s'attacha à eux, autant qu'ils s'attachèrent à elle. Ses élèves ne la considéraient pas comme la folle dont les autres agents riaient. Elle était leur éducatrice. Celle qui veillait sur eux, jours et nuits. Elle aimait voir leur confiance et leur écoute. Ce travail constant la gardait éloignée de ses vieux cauchemars tout en lui rappelant des souvenirs heureux. Quand elle et Trajan étaient encore de jeunes espions, pleins de rêves de gloire, croyant qu'un futur prometteur les attendait. Ils s'étaient trompés mais malgré tout, elle espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas pour ses élèves.

 _Juillet 1993_

 _QG du pacte écarlate, quelque part en France._

Douze ans avait donc passé. Douze années dans une cage. Des jours et des mois à se battre contre elle-même, à se battre pour retrouver sa place. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne retournerait pas en mission extérieure avant longtemps. Pour le moment sa condition la satisfaisait. Elle se complaisait dans sa tâche d'éducatrice. Cependant, parfois, elle ne pouvait réprimer la furieuse envie qui la prenait de vouloir fuir d'ici, quitter ces murs, repartir vagabonder sans ce soucier des frontières. Sa seule chance de sortir était d'attendre un ordre express de ses supérieurs. Et cet ordre ne venait pas. Peut être qu'ils ne viendraient jamais après tout, c'était sa peine. Une peine trop lourde.

Ce jour de l'été 1993 qui allait remettre en question ses choix de vie, elle devait le passer en salle de cours de langues. Elle avait depuis quelques temps des charges supplémentaires tel que l'enseignement du russe et de l'allemand. C'était aux jeunes, destinés à être des espions spécialisés dans les pays du froid qu'elle enseignait. Elle même l'avait été. Toujours des souvenirs douloureux mais qui étaient compensés par le bonheur de pratiquer de nouveau ces sons gutturaux, si chaleureux.

Or ce matin là, elle arriva dans la salle en retard. Un retard d'une dizaine de minutes mais qui était inhabituel. Mara dispensa son cours, mais sembla ailleurs. Le regard dans le vide, elle se perdait parfois dans ses explications. Elle cria quand on lui demanda de répéter. Elle se passa une main sur le front, se ressaisit. Elle devait se calmer, ou elle deviendrait une folle pour eux aussi. Elle voyait déjà l'incompréhension dans leurs regards. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser…

« Le cours se finira plus tôt, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. »

Ils acquiescèrent. C'était tant mieux pour eux, ils étaient surchargés de devoirs. Après une demi-heure, moins décousue maintenant qu'elle avait repris pied, elle sonna la fin du cours. Ils se levèrent, lui firent le salut rituel et attendirent qu'elle soit descendue de la petite estrade de bois et sortei, avant de ranger la classe. Mara partit précipitamment et se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide. Elle ne pouvait pas courir même si l'envie la démangeait.

Depuis ce matin elle était intenable. Depuis qu'elle avait lu les dernières nouvelles. Chaque jour le Pacte Ecarlate transmettait à ses agents, même ceux qui ne sortaient plus, les faits moldus et sorciers, qui s'étaient produits dans le monde entier. Il fallait se tenir informé, toujours avoir l'esprit aiguisé. Et ce matin là, sur le parchemin à l'écriture noire, elle avait lu la Une de tous les journaux sorciers anglais : Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban.

Sirius. Il avait réussi. Il était de nouveau libre. Elle qui s'était lentement résignée à ne jamais le revoir. Il était libre. Elle qui n'avait pas pu, et même pas essayé, de le sauver. Il était libre. Elle devait le retrouver. Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle l'avait lue. C'était comme si, le torrent qu'elle contenait en elle depuis des années, déferlait soudain, brisant le barrage qu'elle avait si consciencieusement bâti. Pour quelques lettres à l'encre noire. Et le torrent était aussi noir que sa vie. Sa vie qui n'était qu'une suite d'erreurs. Mais cette fois, elle ne se tromperait pas, elle suivrait le flot. Parce qu'elle ne serait jamais en paix, ses cauchemars ne cesseraient jamais, elle souffrirait toujours, si elle n'allait pas le retrouver. Le retrouver et tout lui dire. Le retrouver, être vraie, pour la première fois toute entière et l'aider à accomplir sa vengeance. Le retrouver et lui être fidèle. Loyale. Plus qu'au Pacte.

En se dirigeant vers le bureau de son oncle, elle se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas penser cela. Mais c'était trop tard. Ils avaient tant souffert. Et elle savait que c'était maintenant qu'elle pouvait changer la donne. Comme elle aurait dû le faire il y a des années, comme elle aurait dû agir avant que Trajan ne la quitte. Elle s'était trop longtemps leurrée. C'était ridicule à dire mais elle aurait dû choisir l'amour. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait que la douleur et la honte. Des possessions bien maigres en bonheur.

En vérité, c'était comme si elle avait attendu tout ce temps pour oser dire stop. Non. Elle ne voulait plus de cette vie. Elle le voulait lui. Lui qui représentait tout ce qu'elle aurait dû chérir. Comme si elle avait eu besoin de traverser toutes ses épreuves pour enfin comprendre.

Elle arriva devant la porte de son oncle. Elle entra dans son bureau sans attendre qu'il l'y invite. Il releva brusquement la tête de ses documents. Il sembla d'abord énervé puis, il fronça les sourcils, surpris de voir Mara entrer ainsi dans son bureau.

« Mara ! Et bien, que me vaut cette entrée ?

— Je veux repartir en mission. Dehors. »

C'est en formulant sa phrase à haute voix, devant son oncle, qu'elle se rendit compte de la stupidité de ses propos. Elle ne pourrait pas ressortir, comment avait-elle pu y croire ? Comment l'espoir avait-il pu la transporter ainsi ? Son oncle se redressa dans son fauteuil :

« C'est impossible. »

Bien sûr.

« Pourquoi ?

— … Mara.

— Je vous demande pourquoi, mon oncle ! J'ai fait mes preuves.

— Je vais être franc. On ne te juge pas capable d'aller dehors. Tu n'es plus la jeune espionne d'avant et…

— Plus la jeune espionne ! J'ai tout juste trente-trois ans ! Et je pourris ici depuis trop longtemps ! Vous savez que je serai bien plus utile dehors !

— Je ne crois pas non.

— …

— Tu n'es pas guérie Mara. Et veux tu savoir ce que je crois vraiment ? Tu ne guériras jamais. C'était ton frère.

— J'ai… J'ai fait mon deuil.

— Le conseil, et moi-même, ne le croyons pas. T'observer suffit à le comprendre. Tes peines sont des failles qui pourraient être exploitées par nos ennemis. Crois-tu vraiment que tu sais toujours pratiquer l'occlumencie comme avant ?

— Vous êtes en train de me dire que je ne ressortirai jamais ?

— Je n'ai pas dis ça. Mais pas maintenant. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Ils la prenaient pour une incapable. Tous ses efforts en vain…

« Je t'aiderai à repartir Mara.

— …

— Parce que tu le mérites. »

Oh que oui, elle le méritait.

 _Août 1993_

 _QG du pacte écarlate, quelque part en France._

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle croisa sa mère au détour d'un couloir. Elle était en train de combattre une migraine, un mal qui la rongeait depuis des années maintenant. Quand elle la vit, elle s'arrêta net, et ses doigts arrêtèrent dans l'instant de masser ses tempes endolories.

« Tu es revenue.

— Oui. Hier.

— Ta mission s'est donc bien déroulée.

— Très bien même.

— … »

Elle avait comme une barre de métal chauffée à blanc contre son front. Elle voulait écourter cette conversation au plus vite et partir se reposer avant son prochain cours.

« Et bien ….

— Ton oncle m'a dit que tu étais venu le voir. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Son oncle. Pourquoi avait-il jugé nécessaire de parler de ça à Mahaut ?

« Réfléchis bien avant d'agir.

— …

— Ton frère…

— Trajan n'a absolument rien a voir là dedans !

— Ce n'est pas ce que je…

— Maintenant, je dois y aller… »

Elle coupa court à la discussion et continua sa route. Elle ne se retourna pas et ne put donc voir sa mère la suivre anxieusement du regard, hésiter, puis partir elle-aussi de son côté. De toutes manières pour elle les choses étaient claires. Tous cherchaient à lui faire la leçon, encore et toujours. Certes, elle n'était plus la même, néanmoins plus que la folie, c'était la maturité et le deuil qui l'avait transformée. Si elle n'était plus la même, elle était sûre de n'être que plus forte.

Enfin, elle l'espérait. Sa migraine augmenta en intensité.

 _Juin 1995_

 _QG du pacte écarlate, quelque part en France._

Et deux autres années avaient passé. Son oncle ne lui avait plus reparlé de partir en mission et elle n'y avait plus fait allusion. Pourtant cette situation la rongeait. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Et Sirius était toujours en fuite, caché personne ne l'avait rattrapé. Oh, qu'elle voulait le retrouver ! Elle s'en savait capable. Mais pour ça elle aurait dû fuir. Et si, elle supportait moins bien qu'avant sa condition, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle resterait éducatrice au sein du Pacte Ecarlate. Parce qu'elle avait plus de chance de parvenir à ses souhaits ainsi. Elle en était sûre, on ne la laisserait pas à l'ombre encore dix ans. C'était impossible.

En deux ans, elle avait fait des efforts pour être plus performante, à l'image de ce que le Pacte attendait d'elle. Si ce n'était pas assez, elle ne savait ce qu'elle pourrait faire de plus.

Elle ajusta son bandeau sur son bras d'un geste brusque. Evidement que son enfermement ici ne durerait plus très longtemps. La douleur à son poignet en attestait. La marque des ténèbres était réapparue depuis plusieurs mois. A chaque fois qu'elle la regardait elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. La marque était de plus en plus nette. Jean et Claire, ceux qui s'étaient fait passer pour leurs géniteurs lors de leur infiltration étaient morts. Le premier lors d'une mission qui avait mal tourné. Mais lui au moins n'avait pas eu à revenir au Pacte dans le sang et la honte. La deuxième avait eut des rejetons morts-nés et n'avait même pas survécue à l'accouchement. Mara s'en souvenait très bien car elle avait été présente lors de cette boucherie. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une espionne aussi forte aurait pu tomber ainsi.

Ce qui faisait qu'elle était maintenant l'unique membre du Pacte Ecarlate sur l'avant-bras duquel fleurissait la sombre trace. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? La seule réponse possible était qu'il était vivant. Quelque part. Finalement il n'avait jamais disparu. De leurs esprits et de ce monde.

Elle avait informé sa hiérarchie de cette réapparition. Ils avaient pris en compte l'information et l'avait congédiée. Ils l'avaient congédiée ! Et elle bouillait à l'intérieur. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autres qu'attendre et se taire pleine d'amertume. Elle ne se rabaisserait pas à supplier son oncle et ses supérieurs. Non, elle devait se contenir, c'est à cette seule condition qu'elle repartirait, elle en était certaine.

Ce fut un soir, juste après avoir fini les entraînements.

Elle venait de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle avait déboutonné son col et s'était laissée tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle avait pincé l'arrête de son nez, délassé sa nuque. Elle commençait à s'endormir quand ses yeux s'étaient rouverts d'un coup. La douleur fut fulgurante, sa marque brûlait atrocement. Comme un feu qui se ravivait subitement. Comme des flammes qui venaient lécher sa chair. Il était revenu. Il les appelait.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de prévenir quelqu'un. Elle se para de sa cape noire, de son masque d'horreurs. Et sans réfléchir dans l'intensité de ses émotions, elle transplana vers là où elle savait qu'elle devait aller. Là où le Maître les attendait. Vers cet ailleurs inconnu. Comme un trou sans fond.

Elle réapparut dans un cimetière. La nuit était tombée. D'abord, elle vit les autres et elle rejoint leur cercle. Puis, elle le vit lui, le visage blafard, plus terrifiant, plus abject qu'auparavant. Et elle vit le garçon. Derrière le revenant. Entravé, son sang qui coulait, son regard effaré, une cicatrice au front. C'était lui, à n'en pas douter, le jeune Harry Potter. Que faisait-il là ? C'était une question toujours moins mystérieuse que l'autre. Comment Voldemort était-il revenu d'entre les morts ?

Elle s'agenouilla à terre avec les autres. Il faisait nuit, l'air était lourd. Elle entendait leurs souffles mais surtout le sien, aussi sifflant que sa voix glacée. Quand il prit enfin la parole, leur cercle restait imparfait mais le Lord ne semblait plus attendre son tracé continu. Il tourna autour d'eux, en apostropha certains, mais heureusement pas elle. Il discourra et ils acquiescèrent. Mara avait l'étrange impression d'être ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas prévu de repartir comme ça, dans cet univers qui n'était plus le sien depuis longtemps. Tout semblait irréel. Tout semblait trop vrai, pour elle qui ne vivait plus que dans une cage ouatée.

Sans qu'elle sache trop comment, Voldemort et le garçon se retrouvèrent face à face dans un fracas de sorts. L'issue était visible. Il réussit à esquiver quelques sorts. L'enfant allait mourir. Mais d'un coup, un phénomène inimaginable se produisit et en quelques instants, dans des éclairs tendus de lumières le garçon prit le dessus. Des éclats lui firent plisser les yeux. Puis le noir. Le garçon avait réussi à s'enfuir. Ne resta alors que la colère du Lord. Et la nuit.

 _1_ _er_ _Juillet 1995_

 _Manoir Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

La lourde porte s'ouvrit sans effort. Elle pénétra dans le hall aux larges carreaux de marbres blancs. Il y faisait frais et sombre mais tout semblait étrangement paisible. Et propre. Elle était revenue. Elle hésita puis avança. Au moment, où elle entra dans le salon, un bruit de transplanage la fit se retourner brusquement. Elle se retrouva la baguette tendue mais tremblante en face d'un elfe de maison. Son elfe de maison. Berry.

« Maîtresse ! Oh! La maîtresse est revenue ! Berry le savait ! Berry en était sûre ! »

D'un claquement de doigts, un feu se mit à ronfler dans la cheminée. Les draps blancs sur les meubles disparurent, les chandeliers se mirent à resplendir et à illuminer la salle d'une douce lumière orangée.

« Que la maîtresse s'installe, Berry s'occupe du souper. Que souhaitez-vous à dîner Maîtresse ?

— Je… Je… Je suis contente de te revoir, Berry. »

L'Elfe mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche, les yeux larmoyants :

« Oh, merci Maîtresse ! Berry est si contente ! Berry va s'occuper de tout ! Reposez-vous Maîtresse ! Installez-vous Maîtresse ! »

L'Elfe semblait transcendée par les paroles de Mara et c'est empressée qu'elle partit dans les cuisines. Mara se mit face au feu et réchauffa ses mains. Oui, elle était heureuse de revoir l'Elfe. Berry était le seul être qui lui rappelait un temps plus clément. Au bout de quelques minutes, Berry réapparut avec un immense plateau de thé et de gâteau. Elle installa sa maîtresse retrouvée dans un fauteuil et lui servit une tasse fumante accompagnée de biscuits. Puis elle redisparut et Mara resta seule. Dans ce décors étrange, décalé. Elle but quelques gorgées, posa la tasse dans un bruit tintant de porcelaine. Elle se leva, déglutit et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle monta les marches lentement, sa main caressant la rampe. Des montagnes de souvenirs revenaient en sa mémoire. Quoique qu'il se fut passé, elle avait vécu des moments heureux ici. Elle se souvenait de certaines fois où elle avait même réussi à oublier qui elle était. Pendant quelques instants seulement, mais des instants précieux. Elle se retrouva au premier étage. Rien n'avait changé. Berry avait déjà dû enlever les draps dont elle avait couvert les meubles en comprenant que ses maîtres ne reviendraient pas. Des années à attendre leur retour. Pauvre petite Elfe qui avait attendu dans l'incertitude. Seule, mais elle n'avait jamais abandonné son poste. Mara avança dans le corridor. Les tentures à peine décolorées. Elle passa devant les hautes fenêtres. Le jardin à peine sauvage. Berry pouvait être fière d'elle. Elle le lui dirait. Elle le lui dirait.

Elle passa sans s'arrêter devant son ancien bureau. Elle avança jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle poussa doucement la porte. Tout était paisible. La nuit était tombée. La lune diffusait une lumière fantomatique. Le lit était fait. Elle sortit et referma la porte. Elle redescendit dans le salon. Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil et raviva le feu d'un geste de sa baguette.

Voilà. Elle était de retour. Les choses ne seraient pas faciles. Son cœur était étrangement serré. Une nouvelle migraine se déclarait déjà. Un rapport au Pacte s'imposerait dès ce soir. Les remontrances qui iraient avec pour avoir désertée aussi.

Les choses venaient de changer irrémédiablement. Elle avait de nouveau eut à choisir.

Mais cette fois, ça avait été sans regret.


	43. Chapter 43

_Je préfère vous prévenir... la fin n'est plus qu'à 4 chapitres !  
Et ça va dépoter ! Alors visser bien votre chapeau sur votre tête et on y va !_

* * *

 _4 Juillet 1995_

 _Manoir Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

Les jours qui avaient suivi avaient été mouvementés. L'ire du Pacte Ecarlate avait d'abord déferlé sur elle. Mara avait créé une belle pagaille en désertant son poste. L'effervescence à la nouvelle de sa disparition avait d'abord gagné les plus jeunes avant d'atteindre les autres. Un professeur disparu, peut-être en fuite…

« Et voilà que tous les agents étaient indisciplinés ! Certains ont vu leur foi en notre cause faillir !

— Mais …

— D'autres tenteront de déserter maintenant, qui sait ?! Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu as fait ?

— Je ne pensais pas que la disparition d'une espionne inutile aviverait autant de flammes…

— Ne joue pas à la plus maline avec moi, Mara ! Si je n'avais pas interféré, ce n'est pas ton oncle que tu aurais vu arriver ici ! »

Mara ne répondit rien. Elle avait envie de lui crier combien sa place ici était importante mais il était en fureur et ses mots n'auraient rien changé. De plus, il était à parier qu'il connaissait déjà ses arguments. Elle soupira, elle restait sûre de son choix.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

— … Tu vas rester ici. Reprendre ta couverture. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te rapatrier au Pacte, c'est trop tard.

— Bien.

— J'espère que tu as bien conscience du pétrin, où tu t'es fourrée. Ca n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Peut-être que ça te sauvera… »

Paul Morel saisit sa cape abandonnée sur le bras d'un fauteuil et s'en revêtit. Mara prit conscience à cet instant combien les années avaient passé, combien les rides étaient apparues, combien les mots s'étaient taris entre eux. Trajan et elle n'avait jamais étaient très intimes avec leur oncle, mais une relation de confiance existait. Il y avait de l'affection, aussi. Mais aujourd'hui son oncle était épuisé, et elle, un fardeau trop lourd. Néanmoins, il la protégeait encore. La preuve, il était là. Il se retourna vers elle :

« Je repars.

— A bientôt.

— Prends soin de toi.

— Vous aussi.

— Et n'oublie pas. Le Pacte a de nouveaux projets en ce qui concerne Voldemort. N'interfère pas.

— Je crois vraiment que je devrais être mise au courant !

— Tu es en disgrâce. Fais tes preuves. Sois plus aiguisée que tu ne l'étais. »

Il transplana. Mara retomba sur le sofa. Plus aiguisée. Son départ l'avait libérée mais aussi mise dans une situation délicate. Elle n'avait pas trop d'option pour le moment à par obéir. Mais au moins, elle s'était échappée.

 _17 Juillet 1995_

Aucun mangemort n'avait été mandaté pour aucune mission. Ce n'était pas si étrange que cela, le Lord faisait profil bas tandis que l'Elu se faisait discréditer par tous les tabloïds. Le Ministère restait aveugle sur le retour du Mage Noir et cela était parfait.

Cependant, si Mara avait eu le temps de se réadapter à sa vie anglaise, loin des murs dorés du Pacte Ecarlate, elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'oublier l'organisation. En effet, les plans mystérieux que son oncle n'avait voulu lui dévoiler, s'étaient manifestés d'eux-mêmes, sous les traits d'une espionne qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis fort longtemps.

Carrure athlétique, cheveux de feu, visage fier. Coriace. Gabrielle Destang, une enfant prodige du Pacte. Elle avait quelques années de plus que Mara. Cette dernière la connaissait de vue mais également de réputation. Plus jeune, elle avait été le modèle de nombre de ses camarades.

Et cette femme se retrouvait soudainement au milieu de tous les mangemorts, stoïque en face de Lord Voldemort, à lui proposer l'appui du Pacte :

« Ils me proposent de nouveau leur précieuse aide… siffla-t-il.

— Avec tous les avantages que cela sous-entend bien évidement.

— Et les inconvénients… Quel est votre prix ?

— Comme…

— AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Mara n'avait pas vu le sort venir. Et les yeux de Gabrielle, qui fixaient maintenant un coin de la salle ne l'avaient pas vu non plus. Son corps s'était affalé contre le sol dans un bruit sourd. Ses cheveux s'étalaient autour de son visage déjà pâli. Mara retint son expression de surprise et détourna le regard du cadavre. Comment une espionne de cet ordre avait pu… Son cœur se glaça, aucun des deux membres du Pacte présents n'avait pu prévoir le sort. Lord Voldemort était puissant mais surtout plus furieux que jamais. Une vengeance à exécuter. Elle respira profondément et comme les autres mangemorts, son attention revint sur le maître.

« Trop cher… Trop vénal… Trop déloyal… Ces gens qui osent se croire l'égal de Lord Voldemort ne méritent que ce châtiment. Tous devront se soumettre à Lord Voldemort ! »

Sa voix siffla dans les aigus. Puis il sembla se calmer et la réunion repris comme si jamais aucun membre du Pacte ne l'avait contacté pour association. Comme si le corps mort à leurs pieds n'existait. Ou pire, comme si il n'avait aucune sorte d'importance. Cela faisait des années que Mara n'avait pas vu de cadavre. Cela sonnait étrangement familier et, dans le même temps, cela la révulsait. Cela lui rappelait trop de douleurs. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se reconcentrer sur le Lord. Peu importe, elle ne devait faillir. Maintenant que leur prodige était dans les Limbes, elle était leur seul élément sur place. Et ne pouvant avoir une guerre ouverte avec la puissance noire, ils devraient observer dans l'ombre. A travers elle. En fait, ce corps à terre l'arrangeait parfaitement. Elle devenait utile et pourrait agir.

 _19 Juillet 1995_

 _Manoir Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

La réaction du Pacte comme a son habitude n'avait pas tardé. Elle les avait prévenus dès son retour au Manoir. Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle attendait une réponse de leur part, ce fut son oncle qui apparut chez elle. Elle soupira de soulagement, elle avait cru que d'autres viendraient. Elle avait ouvert l'autorisation de transplanage en ces lieux aux membres du Pacte. Sur leurs ordres. Elle aurait préféré que cette demande ne soit exécutée que pour son oncle, cela lui aurait évité d'attendre elle ne savait qui, d'attendre pour savoir comment se comporter. Heureusement, encore une fois, c'était lui qui était venu. Qui avait accouru.

« Bienvenu mon oncle…

— Fi des politesses! Mais qu'est-qui s'est passé ?!

— Le Pacte n'a plus aucun crédit chez Voldemort. Il l'a tuée sans hésiter. Sans même l'écouter. Sans savoir ce que vous lui proposiez…

— …

— Elle n'a rien pu faire. Aucune de nous n'a vu le sort venir, il…

— Vous êtes des espionnes du Pacte Ecarlate ! Vous devez voir ce genre de chose venir !

— Je suppose que le Pacte aurait préféré que je prenne le sort à sa place ?

— Gabrielle Destang était une tueuse hors-paire…

— Malheureusement pour vous, elle est morte… Alors, il n'y a plus que moi.

— Oui. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis là. Le Pacte a changé toute sa politique vis-à-vis de la guerre qui se prépare. Voldemort est maintenant un puissance incontrôlable et…

— Parce que vous pensiez vraiment le contrôler en lui proposant un contrat de mercenaires ? »

Elle avait envie de rire. Quelle impudence, quel audace ! Le Pacte se croyait roi, mais il n'était qu'un château de cartes… Tout s'écroulait si vite. Ca elle le savait bien maintenant.

« Tais-toi ! C'est assez de ta perpétuelle impertinence ! »

Et vous de votre orgueil pensa-t-elle au fond d'elle.

« Excusez-moi mon oncle, la journée a été longue… Mes paroles ont dépassé de loin ma pensée.

— J'espère bien… Maintenant écoute moi bien. Le Pacte te confie une nouvelle mission. Inutile de te dire que tu n'auras qu'une seule chance. Une erreur et c'est la fin pour toi. »

Menace à peine voilée. Il se tut un instant puis reprit :

« Tu vas entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Avec ta véritable identité : Mara Morel, espionne du Pacte qui a infiltré les rangs de Voldemort. Ainsi tu montreras patte blanche. Tu leur apporteras toutes les informations nécessaires sur les agissements de Voldemort, en plus de tes capacités. Et à nous, bien sûr, tu rapporteras tout.

— Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un autre agent ?

— Je ne crois pas que l'Ordre soit prêt à traiter avec nous… Ou plutôt ils n'ont pas les moyens pour nos services… Et après le fiasco d'il y a quelques jours… Nous avons décidé d'attendre avant d'envoyer d'autres de nos agents prometteurs dans une guerre qui n'a pas encore commencé… Voldemort mettra du temps à rassembler ses forces et il ne les dirigera pas contre nous…

— Alors…

— Alors, nous avons décidé que tu ferais l'affaire. »

Elle. La chair à canon.

« La situation est loin d'être idyllique pour toi Mara mais…

— Ce n'est rien mon oncle. Pour moi, c'est une chance.

— Oui. »

Qu'est-ce que son frère aurait pensé de tout cela ? Quel goût amer. Elle comprenait de plus en plus clairement pourquoi, il avait fuit. Elle-même en quelques sortes avait fuit… Allait-elle finir par rompre avec le Pacte ? Finir par trahir ses croyances ? Des dogmes inculqués depuis sa naissance ? Elle aurait tant aimé que Trajan soit encore là.

 _25 Juillet 1995_

 _Bureau du Directeur, Poudlard, Ecosse._

Il était étrange de revenir ici. Des fenêtres, elle pouvait apercevoir le parc. Albus Dumbledore s'était assis dans son fauteuil et lui proposait maintenant de s'installer en face de lui. Ce qu'elle fit en silence. Ce rendez-vous avez été fixé par le Pacte. Elle attendait donc d'avoir plus d'informations avant de s'exprimer.

« Mara Morel… Je vous avoue que je ne pensais pas vous revoir en ses conditions après toutes ses années…

— Ah bon ? Je jurerai pourtant du contraire Monsieur le Directeur.

— Appelez moi donc Albus. Vous n'êtes plus mon élève, si jamais vous l'avez une fois été…

— Je suppose que oui. Même si, notre véritable identité ne semble jamais vous avoir échappée. D'ailleurs… Comment l'avez-vous sue ?

— Disons que le Choixpeau m'a aidé… »

Bien sûr. Lui seul lisait sans contrainte les esprits de ceux qui venait étudier à Poudlard. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il divulguait toutes ses découvertes au Directeur. On ne pouvait faire confiance à personne et ce, même pas à un objet ensorcelé…

« Vous avez changé Mara. »

A quoi voyez-t-il cela ? Certes, elle avait maintenant le visage tiré, des ombres pourpres sous ses yeux, mais elle le savait, Dumbledore parlait d'autre chose. De cette fissure en elle qui l'avait changée.

« Et vous ressemblez plus que jamais à votre frère. »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Cette remarque lui faisait étrangement plaisir et mal à la fois. Cependant, elle devait chasser ce sentiment et ne pas oublier pourquoi elle était ici.

« Et bien… Merci. Mais dites-moi, Albus… Comment allons-nous agir pour m'introduire au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Je suppose que nombre de gens seront plus que surpris de mon arrivée ?

— Et je pense que vous le serez aussi… Et nous procéderons de la manière la plus simple qui soit. Vous viendrez à l'une de nos réunions et je vous introduirai. Cela ce passera dans trois jours, à la nuit tombante. »

Elle eut un regard sceptique en même temps qu'il saisissait un morceau de parchemin et une plume d'un rouge flamboyant qui avait dû appartenir au phoenix qui dormait paisiblement sur son perchoir dans un coin de la pièce. Il inscrit de son écriture penchée des mots qu'elle ne put lire, il plia le parchemin et lui tendit.

« Transplanez square Grimmaud Mara et lisez ceci… La demeure est maintenant sous Fidelitas.

— Evidement…»

Square Grimmaud. Les Black. Si l'Ordre si retrouvait, c'est que Sirius y était. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers l'âtre et sans plus de cérémonie lança la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes. Avant d'y pénétrer, elle se retourna une dernière fois. Elle hésita, puis finalement, dit ce qu'elle pensait :

« Vous croyez réellement pouvoir avoir confiance en le Pacte Ecarlate ?

— J'ai confiance en vous, Mara. »

Elle ne dit rien. Confiance en elle. Sans le saluer elle se retourna vers le feu émeraude et disparut, sous le regard perçant du Directeur.

 _28 Juillet 1995  
12 Square Grimmaud, Londres, Royaume-Unis._

Elle y était. Le soleil se couchait et répandait ses derniers rayons de chaleur sur la petit place londonienne. Elle inspira l'air apaisant de cet après-midi d'été. Elle remit une mèche indisciplinée, échappée de son chignon, derrière son oreille. Elle avait transplané il y a cinq minutes ici et depuis elle observait sans la voir l'endroit où se trouvait la demeure des Black. Celle de Regulus, celle de Sirius.

Elle savait comment pénétrer dans la maison, mais elle avait préféré se préparer psychologiquement avant tout. Puisqu'elle allait le revoir. Lui et certainement d'autres. Elle inspira une dernière fois avant de lire le morceau de parchemin que lui avait donné Dumbledore. Alors, le manoir des Black lui apparut. Une bâtisse décrépie aux vitres crasseuses. Bien loin de sa splendeur passée… A cet instant, un moldu passa à vélo, sans voir la maison et elle le regarda tourner et disparaitre dans une rue parallèle. Puis, elle s'avança enfin, ouvrit le petit portail grinçant, monta les marches du perron et sans attendre davantage, saisit la poignée en forme de serpent d'argent et ouvrit la porte noire.

Le hall baignait dans une pénombre que seule déchirait la lumière venue de l'extérieure. Elle referma la porte, et ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Aucune torche, aucune chandelle ne brillait. Les tableaux fixaient à des murs délavés, étaient brouillés par une épaisse poussière. Elle marcha doucement passa devant de lourds rideaux qui semblaient cacher quelque chose. Elle ne s'y attarda pas et poursuivit son chemin. Elle grimpa quelques marches et entendit les bruits sourds de conversations. Elle se rapprochait. Elle arriva devant une porte fermée d'où un rai de lumière s'échappait, se répandant sur la moquette usée. Sans plus hésiter, elle entra dans la pièce.

Elle se retrouva dans un salon où plusieurs personnes discutaient, formant des groupes épars. Quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrirent, ils se retournèrent tous vers elle d'un même mouvement. Elle aperçut d'abord l'auror Maugrey. C'était celui qui s'était retourné vers elle le plus rapidement. Mais c'était surtout, le plus défiguré de tous et elle savait bien à qui il devait une partie de son visage déformé. Evan. Il pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur elle. Lui non plus n'oubliait pas les visages.

« Assez Alastor ! C'est notre nouvelle recrue. »

Elle se retourna vers l'homme aux lunettes en demi-lune, pendant que l'auror baissait lentement sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que sa signifie Albus ? Dois-je vous rappeler que je l'ai moi-même arrêtée? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

— Calmez vous, Alastor… Je suis le plus sérieux du monde. »

Mara ne faisait guère attention à leur discussion, car à côté d'Albus Dumbledore se tenait Sirius. Elle le regardait autant que lui la fixait. Plus magnétique que jamais. Il avait changé. Maigre, les joues creusées et barbues, des vêtements presque trop grands pour lui. Les stigmates d'Azkaban étaient encore visibles. Il y était resté si longtemps. Son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Et dans son regard, elle voyait la même incompréhension que celle qu'elle entendait dans la voix de Maugrey. Elle se retourna vers l'auror, jaugeant du regard d'autres membres sceptiques de l'Ordre, une fille aux cheveux roses, des Weasley, un homme à la peau d'ébène, le professeur MacGonagall, Remus Lupin vieilli et particulièrement miteux, d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et surtout, plongé dans un recoin peu lumineux de la pièce, Severus Rogue. Lui, ici ! Elle l'avait toujours pris pour un des mangemorts les plus dévoué ! Elle se rappelait ses conversations privés avec le Lord. Et même, il y a peine quelques jours, son installation à sa droite lors de leur réunion. Elle se rappela alors les mots de Dumbledore. En effet, elle était surprise.

« Mara n'est en effet ni une mangemort ni la criminelle que vous pensez. Oh Alastor, je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a pas commis de crimes pour le compte de Voldemort lors de la première guerre. Mais je veux que tous les membres présents ici, ce soir, comprennent bien qui est notre nouvelle alliée. Présentez vous donc Mara… »

Elle garda un instant le silence. Rogue s'était redressé, interloqué sans nul doute par sa présence. Elle n'était pas la seule à être surprise et à attendre des explications de toute évidence. Mais pour le moment c'était à elle de s'exprimer :

« Et bien… Je suis Mara Morel, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, espionne au sein des Mangemorts maintenant pour votre compte, et… »

Elle s'arrêta. Toute leur attention était concentré sur elle. Elle sentait le regard de Sirius. Elle savait qu'elle allait révéler sa véritable identité. Une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite avant. Et si c'était sous les ordres du Pacte, ça n'en restait pas moins une grande première pour elle.

« Et je suis membre du Pacte Ecarlate. Espionne et tueuse au service de notre cause depuis toujours. »

Elle se tut et personne ne vient briser le silence. Certains fronçaient les sourcils, ignorant l'existence même du Pacte, d'autres, des Aurors sûrement, réfléchissaient. Une voix s'éleva, hargneuse. Encore Maugrey.

« Vous voulez dire Albus que vous avez accepté dans l'Ordre, quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à nous trahir au moindre tintement de Gallions ! Une mercenaire d'une des pires organisations criminelles qui puisse exister !

— Vous pouvez vous adressez directement à moi Maugrey… Et je vous répondrai sans détour : il n'est pas question d'argent dans cette affaire. La guerre approche. Le Pacte Ecarlate a choisi définitivement son camp. »

C'était un mensonge bien-sûr. Le Pacte retournerait sa veste sans hésiter si il le fallait. Ils n'avaient pas le même honneur que les loyaux défenseurs de l'Ordre. Cependant, sa diatribe sembla convenir au vieil Auror qui se renfrogna encore plus mais, au moins, se tut. Alors, comme un assentiment général, ils se présentèrent tous en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Puis des groupes se reformèrent. Le nom du Pacte et de Mara bruissaient dans les conversations. Sirius ne vint pas lui parler, il était avec Remus et semblait discuter de quelque chose. Il lui vient soudainement à l'esprit que Trajan ne leur avait sûrement jamais fait part de ce secret. Pas en dernier signe d'allégeance au Pacte, mais pour la protéger, elle. Ils auraient des questions à lui poser. Tant mieux, car elle se refusait à partir sans avoir parlé à Sirius. Elle voulait tellement réentendre sa voix. Soudain quelqu'un vient devant elle et elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Rogue.

« Ca je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Toi une espionne.

— Je te retourne le compliment. Surtout que je ne t'ai pas découvert.

— Oui. Surtout… Même les…meilleurs font des erreurs. »

Elle sentit le sarcasme dans sa voix. Evidement, il n'avait jamais été des alliés proches.

« Toi et ton frère vous êtes arrivés à Poudlard pour ça depuis le début. »

Rogue n'attendait aucune réponse, il n'en avait pas besoin puisque ses déductions étaient exactes. Tout devait être éclairé sous un nouveau jour pour lui. Quoiqu'elle n'avait jamais eu une grande incidence sur sa vie…

« Et toi, pourquoi te retrouves tu ici ? A Poudlard, tu semblais dévoué à la magie noire.

— Les choses changent. »

Et il partit. Mara haussa un sourcil. Ce type restait particulier. Plus fort et sûr de lui que le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu. Il devait cacher beaucoup de choses. Mais peu lui importait, ça ne lui apporterait rien de savoir ce qui l'avait conduit à l'Ordre. L'enjeu était ailleurs pour elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus amplement que Dumbledore les réunissait tous. Ils discutèrent pendant des heures et la réunion s'étira. Quand enfin, ils se séparèrent, il devait être deux heures du matin. Chacun parti rapidement, mais Mara ne bougea pas de sa place. Dumbledore la salua d'un signe de tête malicieux puis s'en alla à son tour. Les Weasley allèrent se coucher, et la femme lui lança un regard suspicieux. Apparemment, eux et leur famille logeaient ici. Les autres partirent en transplanant à l'extérieur. Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure il ne restait que Remus et Sirius dans la salle de réunion. Ils n'étaient pas partis et elle savait pourquoi. La tension était palpable. Elle attendit qu'ils viennent à elle. Après de longues minutes silencieuses, ils s'approchèrent enfin :

« Alors… Bienvenue Mara. Je t'avoue que je pensais pas te revoir un jour, surtout ici, lui lança Lupin.

— Moi non plus, elle jeta un regard à Sirius, stoïque, puis revint à Lupin, je suppose que vous avez des questions à propos de Trajan.

— Oui. Est-ce que tu veux bien y répondre ?

— Je crois que vous avez le droit à des réponses. »

Elle se leva s'approcha du feu et le raviva. Elle observa un instant la pièce, son aspect poussiéreux et sa splendeur passée. Il ne restait rien du confort bourgeois dont elle se souvenait. Encore une fois, c'est Lupin qui s'exprima :

« Trajan et toi, vous n'êtes pas venus à Poudlard par hasard… Pourquoi ?

— Nous avions une mission. Nous avions l'âge parfait pour infiltrer les futurs soldats…de Voldemort pour moi…et de Dumbledore pour Trajan.

— Les futurs soldats…

— Nous devions nous préparer à la guerre qui approchait.

— Et avoir la main mise sur les deux camps.

— Exactement.

— C'est vil ! s'exclama soudainement Sirius.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? lui répondit avec fougue Mara, heureuse qu'il lui réponde malgré sa hargne, le Pacte Ecarlate fonctionne ainsi, par profit. Et il faut choisir le bon côté.

— Et aujourd'hui, pourquoi vous nous choisissez ?!

— Moi, je suis heureuse de servir l'Ordre… Et la liberté. De servir le vôtre et plus seulement celui du Pacte… J'ai toujours suivi les ordres, peu importe où ils m'emmenaient ou ce qu'ils me faisaient faire… Mais ce que vous devez savoir c'est que… pour mon frère vous comptiez vraiment. Je veux dire… il vous considérait vraiment comme ses amis.

— Et quand il a disparu après Poudlard… souffla Lupin.

— C'était parce qu'il avait renié le Pacte… Il devait fuir… Se cacher… Vous lui avez montrer la vraie vie et il a décidé de la vivre.

— Et toi, non.

— Et moi, non. C'était lui qui était à Gryffondor. Finalement, ce n'est pas pour rien. »

Le silence revient. Elle savait qu'une question les taraudait encore. Cette fois, c'est Sirius qui osa la formuler. En la regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Ce ne sont pas des mangemorts qui l'ont tué alors ?

— Non. Ce sont les miens. La trahison est toujours... sévèrement punie.

— C'est pour quoi toi, tu n'as jamais…. »

Elle ne répondit pas à Sirius. Lupin les regarda tour à tour, puis se leva.

« Je vais me coucher. Merci Mara pour ces confidences.

— De rien. »

La porte se referma doucement et ils entendirent ses pas assourdis montant les escaliers. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un certain temps puis finalement elle se tourna vers lui :

« J'avais hâte de te revoir. Que tu sois sorti de cet enfer.

— … Je croyais que tu avais reçu le baiser du détraqueur. Je croyais que tu étais morte… Et moi j'attendais mon tour. Pendant douze ans j'ai attendu mon tour… »

Il se confiait à elle. Dans sa voix elle sentait l'amertume, mais surtout la douleur. A travers ses mots, elle ressentait de nouveau la terreur de son cachot. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle sentait la migraine revenir.

— Comment as-tu réussi à t'enfuir ?

— Un jour, le ministre est venu en visite. Lui et sa clique m'ont laissé un exemplaire de la Gazette. En première page, il y avait Pettigrow. Sous sa forme animale. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. Ce connard est vivant ! C'est ça qui m'a donné la force de m'enfuir. Celui qui a tout détruit… Je le tuerai… »

— Je… »

Elle se tut. Que penserait-il, si elle lui avouait son rôle dans la défection de Pettigrow ? Devait-elle lui dire ce qu'elle savait ? Ces choses qu'elle avait faite pendant qu'elle était une mangemort ? Elle ne lui dirait rien. Parce qu'il venait de lui prendre la main. Comme ça d'un coup. Elle sentit sa paume rugueuse, ses doigts qui n'avaient plus la délicatesse de ses dix-sept ans. Elle enserra cette main.

Ils ne firent rien de plus, ils restèrent ainsi. Elle ne lui dirait jamais. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de réconfort. De chaleur, de celle qu'on obtient pas avec un bon feu. Mara se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le comprendre. Parce qu'elle y avait été elle aussi. De même, il était le seul à pouvoir entendre sa détresse. Eux deux, étaient liés depuis ce jour de rentrée dans la gare de King's Cross. Ils avaient beau s'être déchirés, ils se retrouvaient encore. Dans une bataille, devant une tombe, enfermés dans des cellules voisines, réunis dans le même camp. Comme elle, il devait, à cet instant, dans le silence du vieux salon, ressentir ce destin unique.

C'était une chose étrange. Ils s'assirent tous deux dans le sofa, côte à côte. Il n'y eut aucun reproche sur ce qu'elle avait fait. Rien n'était effacé et son statut d'espionne du Pacte ne changeait pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Ca ne changeait rien aux actes horribles qu'elle avait commis. Et tout ça sans jamais se rebeller. Mais Sirius savait que tout n'avait pas été dit. Il ne connaissait pas le Pacte. Mais Trajan en était mort. Alors qu'il était puissant. Pouvait-il vraiment en vouloir à Mara, d'être restée enchainée ? Bien sûr que oui. Il ne la comprenait pas. Elle devrait se battre. Il se tourna vers elle. Et garda le silence. Il resserra son étreinte. Sa main était gelée. Quoiqu'il en pense, ils étaient liés. Et maintenant elle œuvrait à son côté.

« Si Voldemort paye… le Pacte retournera de son côté, lui murmura-t-elle.

— Et toi ?

— Je… Je serai obligée d'obéir… Mais… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle repensa à la phrase de son oncle. Une erreur et c'était la fin pour elle. Mais enfin, se réveiller et choisir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment… Serait-ce vraiment une erreur ?

 _29 Juillet 1995  
_ _Manoir Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

Elle était rentrée chez elle, chamboulée. Entre elle et Sirius, rien n'avait été plus loin que cette étreinte et tout avait était beaucoup plus loin que ce simple échange charnel. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Pas comme quand il l'avait consolée devant la sépulture de Trajan, ni comme leur atroce retrouvaille au plus profond de l'enfer. Non. Hier soir, ils s'étaient retrouvés, au parfait moment, leurs vies s'étaient de nouveau croisées, entremêlées, à l'instant où chacun d'eux avait besoin de l'autre.

Là, allongée dans le lit de la chambre d'ami, elle n'avait pas eut la force de retourner dans l'ancien lit conjugal, elle ne cessait de repenser à lui. Cette ride profonde, celle du lion, qu'il n'avait pas avant. Cette cicatrice fine au bord de la mâchoire. Ces cheveux ternis. Ses yeux de nuages. Il avait changé mais il était le Sirius qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle aimait. Tout était revenu, tout ce qu'elle avait renié, tout était de nouveau intacte.

Elle essuya ses larmes. Elle pleurait de rage, de bonheur. Et de tristesse. Tout cela ne pourrait pas bien se finir. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'aurait plus la force de briser leur lien. Elle ne l'avait plus cette froideur avec laquelle elle avait, il y a longtemps, tout détruit. Hier soir, elle aurait pu l'embrasser et ne jamais le lâcher. Alors, elle s'était vite éclipsée. Elle savait qu'elle devait réfléchir. Car la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait… Tout changerait.


	44. Chapter 44

_5 Août 1995  
_ _Manoir Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

Elle devait revenir au Pacte. Premier rapport depuis son intronisation au sein de l'Ordre. Et premier règlement de compte. Sa fugue serait sanctionnée. Mais comment ? Mara n'en avait aucune idée. Ils seraient juste assez cléments pour qu'elle puisse retourner ici. Si ils n'avaient pas changé de plan d'ici là. Elle fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Le jeune Potter était arrivé chez Sirius il y a quelques jours. Ils étaient tous en réunion, et ne l'avaient pas vu. Molly Weasley l'avait envoyé rejoindre les autres gamins en-haut. Celle-ci refusait qu'on parle de prophétie et de département des mystères devant lui. Etrangement, elle n'avait eut aucune curiosité vis-à-vis du garçon. Le revoir, et se confronter à sa cicatrice, la mettrait face à ce qu'elle savait. Voldemort revenu d'entre les morts. Cette scène étrange dans ce cimetière, à laquelle elle avait assisté. Et l'étrange sentiment que depuis des années, tout était lié. La grotte, le lac, le médaillon. Regulus.

Depuis cette réunion au Square Grimmaurd, elle ne cessait d'y penser. Il y a des années quand elle avait arrêté ses recherches sur le passé de Voldemort. Il y a des années, quand elle avait laissé l'étrange et malsain médaillon à Kreattur. Il y a des années quand elle avait décidé d'ignorer les indices. Elle avait refusé de prendre des risques, mais maintenant, elle allait devoir refaire face à son passé. Malgré ses migraines, plus intenses dès qu'elle y pensait. De toutes façons, dès que sa marque avait commencé à se rappeler à elle, dès que l'encre noire avait commencé à s'intensifier, elle avait su que son passé revenait vers elle. Pourvu que la marée ne l'emporte pas.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui aussi, sa mission n'était pas de chercher des réponses sur Voldemort. Or cette fois, elle n'était pas sûre de refaire le même choix. Elle hésitait. Au fond d'elle, Mara savait qu'elle ne pourrait refuser une fois de plus la vérité. Elle savait des choses, elle ne pourrait pas les taire indéfiniment… Mais il ne servait à rien de réfléchir plus longuement, elle transplana.

 _5 Août 1995  
_ _QG du Pacte Ecarlate, quelque part en France._

« Votre comportement irresponsable mérite une sanction exemplaire !

— Plus que vous, vous avez mis en danger le Pacte et ses missions !

— L'égocentrisme n'a aucunement sa place ici !

— N'oublions pas que son manque de discernement, nous a permis de remettre un pied au sein des mangemorts…

— Rien de plus que de l'inconstance ! D'autres auraient pu prendre place là-bas !

— Vous parlez de Gabrielle ? Je vous rappelle qu'elle est morte. »

Elle n'avait pu se contenir plus longtemps. Elle vit son oncle la regarder comme si elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Peut-être. Mais, ses empâtés du Haut Conseil l'accusaient à tort sans reconnaitre que son acte les avait bien servi finalement.

« Taisez vous donc Morel !

— Je sais que j'ai été inconsidérée en partant ainsi, mais…

— Impertinence !

— Mais, finalement cela nous a été bénéfique », acheva Sarah De Layan.

Quand Mara entendit la Maîtresse du Haut Conseil l'appuyer, elle sût que la partie tournée en sa faveur. Sarah De Layan était à la tête du Pacte depuis des années maintenant et elle avait le respect de tous ses membres, Mara comprise. Elle était sage et déterminée. Avec elle, le Pacte se portait parfaitement bien. Son champ d'actions semblait s'être étendu, les missions fleurissaient en même temps que les conflits moldus. L'or et la puissance. C'est cela qui fit tiquer Mara. On ne la laisserait pas partir ainsi, alors qu'elle avait remis en cause une autorité, une hiérarchie, un monde.

« Cependant, Mara, reprit elle d'une voix plus dure, vous avez créé quelques dissensions en notre sein et cela ne doit jamais se reproduire ! Vous avez mis en doute la confiance que le Pacte Ecarlate portait en vous. Une sanction est inévitable… Certains ici, ont plaidé en votre faveur, vous êtes un élément qui n'attendait que de reprendre du service… Certes. C'est pourquoi, vous resterez en mission à l'extérieur… »

Mara se détendit imperceptiblement. C'était déjà ça.

« Mais cela est bien à cause de la décision de Voldemort de nous répudier, car vous, vous n'avez plus notre crédit. Le Haut Conseil et moi-même, Maîtresse et Guide du Pacte Ecarlate, nous vous assignons à des rapports quotidiens sur vos agissements. Vous serez également tenue à recevoir un membre du Pacte Ecarlate qui veillera à votre loyauté et secondera des missions d'importances diverses en Angleterre.

— Un membre du Pacte ? Mais il risque de…

— Briser votre couverture auprès de Voldemort ? Je ne suis certaine que vos affaires de cœur ne l'intéresserons guère.

— Mes …

— Après tout nous vous avons choisis pour vous, un futur mari qui ne fera pas jaser chez les mangemorts. »

Mara était estomaquée. Elle voyait les sourires sarcastiques de certains membres du Conseil. Un mari ? La folle allait se marier. Bien sûr, pour Voldemort et ses sbires, elle était la veuve Rosier, seule depuis des années. Un mariage de conventions et elle pourrait revenir la tête haute dans l'aristocratie patriarcale sorcière… Tout en ramenant un espion. Elle jeta un regard à son oncle. Il restait stoïque, la fixant d'un air sombre et, lui sembla-t-elle, inquiet. Elle se reconcentra, tendue, sur la Maîtresse du Haut Conseil :

« Et qui ?

— Victor De Layan. »

Mara se raidit. Sa mâchoire se serra. Pas ça. Non.

 _6 Août 1995  
_ _QG du Pacte Ecarlate, quelque part en France._

Il devait être aux environs de cinq heure du matin. Elle ne dormait plus depuis des heures déjà. Elle repensait sans cesse à son audience devant le Haut Conseil. Sa défection lui coûtait cher. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être partie du Pacte, mais le prix à payer, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait de cette nature. Elle allait devoir collaborer et vivre avec un de ceux qui avaient tué son frère. Et si l'un des jumeaux venait, elle verrait l'autre accourir à un moment où à un autre.

Des années qu'elle ne les avait vu. Ils étaient toujours à l'extérieur. Et quand ils revenaient, ils s'évitaient. Elle les haïssaient, ils la méprisaient. Avoir fait disparaître Trajan, l'avoir pourchassé pour lui faire payer sa traîtrise. Pendant des mois, sans jamais abandonner. Ils avaient tout gagné, ils étaient l'élite. Ils ne craignaient rien d'elle, elle n'était qu'une sous-fifre… La folle n'avait aucun intérêt pour eux. Ils avaient gagné.

Mara poussa un cri de rage en se relevant. Elle devait être plus forte qu'eux ! Elle ne devrait pas se laisser faire ! Elle ne devrait jamais baisser sa garde… Y arriverait-elle ? Victor serait maintenant toujours à la traquer. Oh, on ne l'avait pas choisit par hasard, le Haut Conseil connaissait leur aversion réciproque. Et plus que cela, ils savaient qui avait été en charge de l'exécution du traître Morel. Avec lui sur le dos, Mara ne pourrait que se rappeler ses engagements vis-à-vis du Pacte.

Elle essaya de se calmer en régulant sa respiration. Elle ne pourrait éviter la venue de Victor. Et comme ils le voulaient, tous croiraient qu'il serait son mari. Tous sauf les membres de l'Ordre, ça elle le refusait et il n'y avait aucune raison de leur cacher cette vérité. Surtout pas à Sirius. Elle repensa à leurs mains enlacées. Non, elle ne le laisserait pas croire qu'elle était de nouveau mariée.

Vers six heure, elle se leva finalement et s'habilla en vitesse. Elle déjeuna au réfectoire et se demanda si elle devait, une fois de plus, aller voir son oncle pour lui demander conseils et explications. Non. C'en était fini de ce chaperonnage et il l'avait déjà trop soutenu aux regards des autres autorités du Pacte.

Alors elle repartit de l'autre côté de la Manche.

8 A _oût 1995_

 _12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres, Royaume-Uni._

Sa troisième réunion au 12 Square Grimmaurd venait de se terminer. Elle leur avait appris la venue prochaine d'un membre du Pacte. Officiellement, celle de son futur mari. Officieusement, celle d'un espion exclusivement à la solde du Pacte.

« Si vous le rencontrez, ne lui faites jamais confiance. Jamais. »

Ces mots, elle les avait dit avec une haine mal contenue. Elle avait dissimulé les tremblements de sa voix mais la haine avait suinté. Elle ne savait plus contenir ses sentiments aussi bien qu'avant. Mais après tout, elle s'en moquait bien. Elle le tuerait lui et Virgile si elle le pouvait. Jamais elle n'accepterait ce qu'ils avaient fait… Elle releva la tête. Presque tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient partis. Elle attendit quelques minutes encore avant de se diriger vers Sirius. Il l'attendait au fond de la pièce, comme une habitude de longue date. Il fixait la fenêtre crasseuse, le regard perdu. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui et garda le silence.

« Qui est exactement ce Victor De Layan ? »

Que devrait-elle lui répondre ? Devait-elle lui répondre ? Normalement non.

« Victor et Virgile sont des jumeaux avec lesquels Trajan et moi nous avons toujours été en… confrontation. A vrai dire, nous nous haïssons. Et, c'est eux… qui l'ont exécuté. »

Sirius eut un léger sursaut. S'imaginait-il sa réaction à lui, si il était amené à vivre avec Peter ? Il le tuerait sur le champ. Elle aussi, elle le voudrait. En fait, elle le voulait. Tuer lentement Victor pour qu'il savoure sa douleur…

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je devrais faire ?

— Moi je le tuerai. Il a tué ton frère ! »

Mais elle ne pourrait pas faire ça. Elle était coincée. Ou alors, elle devrait dépasser la limite et trahir ce pourquoi elle était née. Elle avança vers la fenêtre. Il lui saisit le bras.

« Alors ?

— Rien. Je ne vais rien faire… »

Il la relâcha.

« Quel monde de merde ! »

Le silence s'abattit entre eux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Sirius était-il inquiet pour elle ? Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il y avait beaucoup de silences entre eux. Pas de ces silences gênants, mais de ceux qui hurlent les interdits. Mara n'avait jamais été très loquace, mais face à tous ces échos, elle aurait voulu dire ses doutes et ses désirs à Sirius. Elle aurait voulu comprendre ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il voulait. Est-ce qu'il l'attendait ? Elle avait beau sentir leur attirance, elle savait aussi ce qu'elle avait fait. Un mur de tromperies les séparait. Elle qui n'avait jamais été honnête, elle était perdue. Dire la vérité était impossible, continuer à mentir devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

« Mara… Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

— Quoi ?

— Aller sur la tombe de James et Lily… Et puis sur celle de Trajan.

— …

— Je suis enfermé ici, moi. Et les morts méritent d'être honorés.

— D'accord. »

Elle ne lui parla pas de Regulus. Sirius était trop fier, et trop blessé, pour lui demander d'aller sur sa tombe. Elle irait honorer son ami aussi. Pour elle et pour Sirius. Parce que même au plus profond de lui, il devait se souvenir des deux enfants complices qu'ils avaient été. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à Sirius. Ils avaient beau ne pas parler de sujets joyeux, elle ne voulait pas partir.

« C'est étrange, tout de même. De se retrouver ici, ensemble.

— C'est vrai… Et j'en suis soulagé, pourtant, ça ne devrait pas… Parce qu'en un sens, je te hais tellement…»

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Comme d'habitude, Sirius avait cette franchise et cette droiture qui, à elle, faisait tant défaut. Etrangement, Mara n'était même pas blessé par ces paroles. Ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait été, et même sûrement ce qu'elle continuait à être, étaient haïssables. Bien souvent, on n'aimait pas les agents du Pacte.

« … Je ne peux pas dire que j'en retire une grande fierté.

— Je ne te comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais compris. Et malgré tout je... Pourquoi tu as choisi de vivre comme ça ? Même avec cette histoire de Pacte Ecarlate…

— Je n'ai pas eu le…. »

Elle retient à temps son dernier mot. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Bien sûr que oui, elle l'avait eu. Et plus d'une fois elle avait choisi de se voiler la face, d'aller vers la voie qu'elle pensait faite pour elle. Alors qu'elle ne faisait que souffrir et répandre la peine. Elle n'était pas comme Sirius, elle ne le serait jamais. Il le savait. Leur relation était de ça.

« Le courage ?

— Si tu savais combien je regrette. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard.

— Tu sais bien que non. Et toi, tu es libre, tu peux tout faire ! »

Mara avait détourné son visage, mais ces mots la frappèrent. Elle était libre. Elle était sortie de l'enceinte du Pacte quand Sirius était bloqué dans sa maison familiale, pleine de cauchemars. Elle était libre d'agir. Libre de choisir. Elle lui souffla :

« Mais faire quoi ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Ils me tueront comme ils l'ont tué.

— …

— Je ne veux pas mourir.

— Tu n'auras qu'à te cacher ici. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle sentait une terreur au fond d'elle, celle de l'hésitation. Elle ne pourrait pas rester dans cet entre-deux très longtemps. Mais la proposition de Sirius, aussi infondée qu'elle puisse être, était sincère. Elle leva lentement sa main vers lui. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses mèches noires, puis sa paume retomba. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, seuls dans le salon. Elle inspira profondément. Il allait la prendre dans ses bras quand elle s'écarta. Elle devait y aller. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« On a perdu trop de temps Mara. Pour rien. »

Elle voudrait tant le choisir. Mais elle avait et aurait toujours des responsabilités. Des choses qui seraient toujours plus importantes qu'un amour.

 _10 Août 1995_

Peter Pettigrow était en face d'elle. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis qu'elle était revenue. Quelque chose l'en avait empêchée. Une sorte de gêne, de remord peut-être. De toute manière, il l'avait tout de suite vue, ils s'étaient fixés puis détournés. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle l'avait poussé dans une pente dangereuse, sans fond. Il n'avait pas était capable d'arrêter sa course vers le bas. La faute incombait plus qu'à lui qu'à elle finalement. Ou pas. Une fois de plus, elle avait évité de se poser les bonnes questions. Mais en repensant à sa discussion avec Sirius, elle s'interrogeait enfin. Qui devait-elle choisir, le Pacte ou elle ?

Elle battit des paupières pour chasser l'image de Sirius et se concentra sur la réunion. Le Lord ne planifiait aucune attaque et aucune apparition. Il voulait être la peur invisible. De ce fait, ses mangemorts et elle-même n'avait rien à faire. Ils étaient juste les yeux et les oreilles du Mage Noir. Mais Mara, qui ne pouvait décemment plus tenter une carrière au Ministère, se sentait comme diminuée, aveugle et sourde. Elle ne servait à rien. Tout la ramenait du côté de Sirius. Elle voulait atteindre ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir.

Qu'importe Voldemort et le Pacte. Ils étaient futiles. Mais ce calme ne durerait pas. Des missions dans l'ombre, le rampement lent et constant des ténèbres, ils allaient en être les garants et elle devrait suivre le mouvement.

 _15 Août 1995  
Cimetière sorcier de Highgate, Londres, Royaume-Uni._

Elle venait de partir de Godrics Hollow. Sur la tombe commune des Potter, elle avait déposé les hommages de Sirius. Elle marchait maintenant entre les tombes d'un autre cimetière. Un vent chaud s'engouffrait dans les pans de sa tunique violine. Ses cheveux étaient pour une fois détachés et elle passa une main entre ses mèches pour dégager son visage. Elle se sentait bien ici, elle savait qu'elle rendait visite à ceux qu'elle aimait. Son cœur redevint lourd quand elle s'arrêta devant la sépulture de Regulus. Sous la stèle, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien. Elle repensa à la caverne obscure pleine de terreurs, aux inferi qui l'avaient attaquée, à la dévotion de Kreattur. Et surtout au médaillon. Elle devrait très bientôt en découvrir plus. Ses découvertes pourraient être très précieuses. Aussi bien à l'Ordre qu'au Pacte. Elle soupira. Il était tard et des lueurs mordorées caressaient les pierres et les marbres gris.

« J'espère que tout ira bien Regulus. Aide moi si tu le peux… Moi aussi, je veux changer. »

Oui, elle le voulait, elle le sentait là dans le silence doux du cimetière, sous les rayons chauds du soleil. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Elle changerait, elle ferait les bons choix. Elle quitta la stèle de Regulus, laissant derrière elle, trois chrysanthèmes aux corolles poudrées. Elle marcha dans une rangée parallèle et s'enfonça entre les cyprès. Son frère était un peu plus loin, éloigné des tombes des grandes familles sorcières. Elle s'arrêta en face d'une pierre émoussée. Quelqu'un avait déposé des fleurs qui étaient maintenant flétries et bleuies par le temps. Sûrement Lupin. Qui d'autre ? Elle resta impassible devant son frère. Elle avait beaucoup à lui dire mais elle n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de mots entre eux. D'un coup de baguette, elle enleva les débris et poussières qui jonchaient son lit. Elle laissa les fleurs desséchées, elles étaient belles. Mara fut sûre à cet instant que Trajan n'aurait jamais regretté son choix. Elle n'avait aucun mal, aujourd'hui, à le voir tel qu'il avait dû être aux derniers mois de sa vie. Distinctement, elle voyait son sourire, son regard épanoui, son sentiment de liberté. Elle respira profondément l'air chaud et l'imagina pensant à elle, se refusant de regarder en arrière, mais pensant à elle. Elle ferait comme lui, son frère la mènerait, déchirée elle continuerait à avancer. Le passé était là, mais elle ne pourrait plus être enchainée.

Elle aurait tant aimé que son jumeau soit à ses côtés. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait que regretter l'époque où ils étaient endoctrinés par le Pacte. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu que son fantôme revienne la hanter. Le voir, l'entendre, plus réel que jamais, il chasserait tous ses doutes. Elle serra les poings. Elle ne devait plus penser ainsi. Trajan était mort. Les morts ne revenaient pas. Elle devrait faire son chemin sans lui. Elle devait se sevrer de sa dépendance aux chimères. Trajan, elle ne l'oublierait jamais, il était elle, elle était lui. Ils étaient une paire, pour toujours.

« Je t'aime Trajan », souffla-t-elle.

Elle repartit dans l'allée. Elle choisissait lentement sa route. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, à calculer, à observer avant de s'élancer. Une Serpentard, elle sourit. Et le moment approchait. Il n'était pas encore temps, elle devrait plonger au moment opportun, quand toutes les pièces se seraient mis en place. Elle tourna, passa devant plusieurs caveaux, ses pas crissant dans les graviers, arrivée près du portail, elle tourna sur elle-même et disparut.

Elle réapparut face à la cheminée de son salon, dos à la pièce. Elle ne mit qu'une demi-seconde à s'apercevoir que quelqu'un était derrière elle. Mara se retourna d'un coup, en position défensive. Mais en voyant qui était là, elle rabaissa ses bras.

« Tu en as mis du temps !

— Je ne savais pas que tu devais arriver aujourd'hui.

— Quand même pour accueillir ton aimé… »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle observa ses cheveux noirs, ses traits acérés, plus aiguisés que jamais, son air de prédateur. Et ses cicatrices le long de son cou, les marques rosâtres rampantes sur sa joue gauche. Cela le rendait encore plus menaçant. Pour qui n'était pas à son niveau. Or, Mara l'était. Malgré ce qu'il devait en penser. Ce que tout le monde devait en penser.

« Ton Elfe a refusé de me dire où tu étais… Malgré toute ma persuasion.

— Elle n'obéit qu'à moi. Berry !»

La petite Elfe apparut et regarda Victor, craintive. Elle semblait avoir reçu des coups.

« Tu es prié de ne plus la toucher. Si tu veux des informations, demande moi directement. Tu es là pour ça après tout.

— Je ne l'oublierai pas... »

Il lui sourit, supérieur. Mara demanda à Berry de l'amener à ses appartements. Elle le fusilla dans le dos. Elle le détestait tellement. Mais elle ne pouvait le montrer. Quand ils avaient exécuté son frère, ils le faisaient sous les ordres du Pacte. Cependant, nul doute qu'ils avaient dû en tirer une grande satisfaction…Ils sortirent de la pièce, Mara attendit puis partit à son tour. Elle entra dans sa suite et ferma la porte d'un sort. La fouine était arrivée. Elle devrait de nouveau veiller scrupuleusement à ses actes. Mais, elle se vengerait et pour cela, elle n'hésiterait pas à exploiter la tromperie du Pacte. Ca prendrait peut-être du temps. Mais un jour, chacun paierait pour ses crimes.

Elle déboutonna sa tunique et brossa ses cheveux. Elle repensa aux paroles de Sirius. _Tu n'auras qu'à te cacher ici._ Elle entra dans sa salle-de-bain, ouvrit les robinets de sa baignoire, puis ramena ses cheveux contre sa nuque et observa son dos dénudé dans le miroir. Elle ne pourrait jamais se cacher au square Grimmaurd. Trop de risques, avec la marque entre ses omoplates. La demeure avait beau être incartable et sous Fidelitas… Même Trajan n'avait pu sans défaire, non ? Et même ainsi, il les avaient fait courir des mois et des mois… Mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque… Pour Sirius et l'Ordre… Elle ne pouvait pas, alors qu'il était en pleine guerre contre Voldemort.

Quand la baignoire fut pleine d'une eau satinée et fumante, elle s'y introduit, la chaleur la brûla mais elle n'en eut cure. Quand elle était encore en fonction à la nurserie, elle avait aidé à apposer ces seaux. C'était comme marquer des veaux au fer rouge. Et elle ne savait aucunement comment se défaire de la marque. Son oncle peut être ? Sa mère ? Elle se refusait à aller quémander. Elle pouffa, désabusée. Imaginer leur demander de l'aide pour s'échapper du Pacte était risible. Elle voyait déjà leur colère, et même, maintenant qu'elle était en disgrâce plus que jamais qu'auparavant, leur haine. Ils pourraient la dénoncer… Elle en doutait, mais elle ne pourrait faire confiance qu'à elle-même pour s'en sortir. Au moindre faux pas, les foudres s'abattraient. Et d'autres en pâtiraient.

Elle s'immergea dans l'eau. C'était la première fois qu'elle pensait ainsi. Aux autres. Ceux qu'elle aimait. Certes, il ne lui restait plus que Sirius. Mais, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux sous l'eau, l'extérieur lui apparaissait flou, des nuages translucides d'illusions. Avait-il besoin d'elle ? Il pouvait se débrouiller seul. C'était sûr. Seulement, elle avait déjà fait cette erreur. Et abandonner ceux qui comptaient pour elle n'était plus une bonne option… Elle laissa échapper quelques bulles d'air. Bien. Elle ne voulait pas échouer, pas mourir. Et elle ne voulait pas que Sirius soit touché… Sa carrière au sein du Pacte Ecarlate n'avait jamais pris la tournure dont elle rêvait enfant. Elle n'avait causé que sa souffrance. Cette famille qu'elle avait chérie et qui n'était en fait qu'un esclavage consenti par son ignorance… Elle se redressa et inspira une longue goulée d'air. Soit elle y prendrait sa part de pouvoir, soit elle partirait. Mais, elle avait droit à sa reconnaissance. Elle avait droit à sa part de gloire.

 _30 Août 1995  
_ _Manoir Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse._

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de revenir voir Sirius. Pas de réunion pour l'Ordre et elle savait qu'il profitait de la présence de son filleul. De plus, le dépoussiérage de l'ancienne demeure des Black ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Mais surtout, elle avait dû introduire Victor. Pour cela, elle avait dû convier l'aristocratie pur-sang britannique en sa demeure. Elle serait désormais Mara du Belval. Ils n'avaient pas pris le nom De Layan pour couverture car il était peu répandu, trop transparent. Comparé à Morel.

Berry avait fait un travail faramineux. Les tentures avaient toutes été lavées, les parquets cirés resplendissaient, les fenêtres aux verres translucides s'ouvraient sur un parc entretenu et luxuriant. Les murs arboraient des tapisseries aux couleurs chatoyantes, les meubles de bois précieux étaient parés d'objets de valeurs aux fins détails. Victor se tenait droit, dans une robe de pourpre, tel un empereur, il arborait fièrement un col cachant ses cicatrices, tout en laissant deviner qu'elles s'étendaient bien plus loin que sa mâchoire. Il allait de convives en convives, parlait avec aisance et suffisance. Mara le trouva méprisable. Certes, il remplissait parfaitement son rôle, mais il était détestable. A la fin de cette représentation, certains seraient charmés, d'autres méfiants, mais tous auront compris que ce Victor du Belval avait fait des choses sombres. Qu'il pourrait être un allié à la cause.

Mara se détourna de son « mari » . Elle saisit une coupe d'élixir de fée sur un plateau et but une gorgée du liquide ambré. Puis, elle se dirigea vers un groupe de sorcières qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Les dames s'écartèrent à son arrivée et elle les salua avec emphases.

« Cela fait si longtemps ma très chère Mara !

— Je croyais ne jamais te revoir ici !

— J'étais retenue en France. Bien sûr, les affaires m'appellent maintenant outre-manche… »

Mara tout en ayant fait délicatement référence à Voldemort, laissait maintenant Annabeth Montague, devenue Crabbe, et Millicent Blair, nommée depuis des années Millicent Parkinson, palabrer avec fierté sur leurs progénitures, des certains Vincent et Pansy.

« Et toi Mara, maintenant que tu es mariée…

— Et avec un très bon parti d'ailleurs, souffla Annabeth en jetant un regard à Victor qui s'approchait.

— Tu comptes avoir un hériter ?

— No…

— Et bien nous y songeons mesdames », répondit Victor en lui coupant la parole, goguenard une main sur son dos.

Elles pouffèrent élégamment pendant qu'il s'éloignait faire sa roue de paon un peu plus loin. Mara raide, retint une grimace de dégoût. Un enfant avec lui… Heureusement qu'ils jouaient seulement un rôle. Elle sourit à ses invitées avant de se reperdre dans leur conversation étriquée.

La soirée se finit quelques heures plus tard et une fois tous les convives partis, Mara s'éclipsa, fatiguée de devoir subir le regard arrogant de son ennemi. Il avait dû se sentir tellement supérieur. Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi qu'elle aurait dût l'approuver. Pas de discorde dans leur couple qui présentait si bien.

Pendant qu'elle montait les dernières marches, elle l'entendit au bas des escaliers, lui déclarer, méprisant, un verre de vin des elfes encore à la main :

« Oh, et demain, sois plus aimable, je n'aimerai pas que tu gâches ma couverture… »

 _1_ _er_ _Septembre 1995  
12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres, Royaume-Uni._

Mara poussa la porte de la cuisine. Kreattur était là. Parfait, elle n'aurait pas à le chercher dans toute la maison. Tout le monde était parti d'ici pour la rentrée à Poudlard, même Sirius devait être à la gare de King's Cross à l'heure qu'il était. C'était donc le moment parfait pour parlait à l'Elfe sans attirer l'attention. Mara préférait garder cette énigme pour elle jusqu'à en découvrir plus.

« Lady…»

L'Elfe la regarda quelque peu surpris. C'était étrange comme il l'avait reconnue rapidement. Mara l'observa. A l'époque, il n'était déjà qu'un vieil Elfe servile, mais les années d'abandon l'avait décrépi et décharné. Mara en avait presque pitié.

« Que peut faire Kreattur pour la noble Lady ? Le Maître Regulus aurait été si heureux de vous voir. Un sang si pur enfin dans la grande et honorable maison des Black…

Kreattur continua à baragouiner sur la honte du fils Sirius, les sangs impurs qui pullulaient telle la vermine et sa pauvre maitresse affaiblie. Mara ne dit rien, elle le laissa à ses pensées. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé ici et la pièce devait avoir été nettoyée il y a peu de temps. Mara était venue le voir pour une seule raison. Pour s'assurer d'une seule chose.

« As-tu encore le médaillon que Regulus t'as confié ?

L'Elfe de maison la regarda un instant en silence, puis d'une voix grinçante et lourde il répondit :

« Oui. Le Maître Regulus a ordonné à Kreattur de le garder précieusement et Kreattur est un bon Elfe de maison qui obéit à ses maîtres.

— Bien. Alors, j'y vais. »

Elle sortit. Inutile de rester plus longtemps. Des images douloureuses lui revenaient en mémoire et elle préférait les esquiver. Si Kreattur avait toujours l'étrange bijou, c'était parfait. Personne excepté eux ne le savait, elle pouvait donc le considérer en sécurité. Surtout qu'ici personne ne s'intéressait au vieil Elfe.

Mara remontait lentement du sous-sol. Il faisait noir dans l'escalier. Une douleur lui transperça brusquement la tempe. Son esprit s'embrouilla dans le cri perçant de son esprit. Elle s'appuya contre le mur. Elles étaient de plus en plus intenses. Elle avait des potions pour les calmer bien sûr, mais ses migraines allaient et venaient à leur gré. Les yeux fermés comme pour contenir le mal, elle fouilla l'une de ses poches. Vide. Ses doigts tremblants s'engouffrèrent dans un autre repli de sa robe. Elle saisit le flacon froid comme une bénédiction. Elle porta la fiole à ses lèvres et but d'un geste son contenu. Puis elle resta adossée au mur. Elle attendit de longues minutes que la douleur se taise, qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'un lent ronronnement. Un nuage au large. Ne plus penser à rien. Oublier. Sentir le papier défraîchi derrière elle. Les grognements étouffés de Kreattur. La pénombre silencieuse. S'affaisser doucement le long du mur. S'assoupir. Oublier.

Entendre de lourds pas qui descendaient les marches. Elle rouvrit les yeux. La lumière bleue d'un Lumos l'éblouit.

« Mara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle se releva précipitamment. Sirius.

« Je…réfléchissais. Alors, c'était bien King's Cross ?

— Oui. Mieux que bien. Mais la prochaine fois, je sortirai en homme, pas en chien.

— En homme libre, souffla-t-elle.

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien… »

Le sort diffusait des lueurs glauques entre eux. Elle ne dit rien. Elle était comme déconnectée de la réalité. Sa migraine grondait encore. Sirius n'engagea pas plus la conversation. Dans le silence, Mara sut quoi faire, la seule chose pour faire disparaitre ce goût de peine dans sa bouche. Elle avança d'un pas, monta quelques marches. Elle posa sa paume sur sa main baissant sa baguette. Elle effleura son visage, enlaça son cou. Elle sentit ses bras autour d'elle. Ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses mains caressant sa nuque. Sa bouche offerte à la sienne, la caresse brasier. Sa taille contre ses hanches, sa poitrine contre la sienne. Aucun d'eux ne ferma ses yeux. Regards fixes.

Quand cessa l'étreinte, ils restèrent l'un conte l'autre, le souffle paisiblement erratique. Mara ne souriait pas souvent, mais le visage apaisé qu'elle tendit vers Sirius n'était pas feint. Il baisa ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa encore.

« Alors, comment ça se fait que je te retrouve ici ?

— Je remontais de la cuisine. Je suis arrivée tout le monde était déjà parti.

— Et tu es allée chercher du réconfort dans l'antre de Kreattur ?

— Non, je suis juste allée boire un thé.

— Tellement anglais… »

Ils se turent un instant. Alors, c'était ça.

« On remonte. Il fait trop sombre ici.

— Je comprends. »

Il lui prit la main. Evidemment qu'il comprenait. Lui aussi devait haïr la pénombre. Bien plus qu'elle, il en avait souffert tellement longtemps. Mais au moins, ici, il faisait chaud. Ils arrivèrent aux portes du salon.

« Il y a d'autres membres de l'Ordre. »

Ils se regardèrent, se détachèrent. Restèrent côte à côte. Chaque chose en son temps.

 _2 Septembre 1995  
_ _Manoir Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse_ _._

Elle lui fonça dessus, furie. Elle allait le tuer. Lui faire payer. Ou c'est lui qui la tuerait avant. Son poing alla s'écraser sur son œil et éclata son sourcil. Le sang bouillonna et la tâcha. Il avait reculé sous le coup. Mais il se redressa et se mit à rire. Une raillerie pleine de mépris. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne ainsi. Evidement, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'autre ? Il avait saccagé sa chambre, son bureau. Tout retourné sans dessus dessous. Qu'espérait-il trouver ? Que cherchait-il ? Tout était au secret, enfoncé dans sa tête, caché et prisonnier derrière des brumes de douleurs migraineuses. Alors ?

« Alors ? Satisfaite Mara ? dit-il en s'essuyant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu espérais trouver Victor ?

— Tu es pitoyable. »

Bien sûr, il jouait avec ses nerfs. Bien sûr, ils ne s'aimaient pas, se détestaient, se haïraient à jamais. Mais il était perfide. Prêt à la détruire. Bien sûr, ces pièces saccagées, ce n'était rien. Rien de plus que des souvenirs. Que des missions passées, qu'un amour effacé, qu'un frère perdu… Il jouait plus qu'avec ses nerfs, il tentait de la faire imploser. Bientôt littéralement, elle en doutait de moins en moins…Peut être que le Pacte le savait aussi… Elle se détourna de lui.

« Amuse toi alors. »

Elle remonta à l'étage où Berry était encore en train de ranger. L'Elfe tremblait. Elle se faisait vieille pour subir toutes ces terreurs.

« En un sens moi aussi. »

Mara ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait dans cette colocation néfaste. Victor savait où frapper. Et si il avait reçu son poing sans broncher, c'est juste qu'il l'attendait. Et qu'il y répondrait avec plaisir, comme à une invitation courtoise pour la guerre.

* * *

Plus que 2 chapitres... ;p


	45. Chapter 45

_5 Septembre 1995  
Little Hangleton, Royaume-Uni._

C'était dans ce cimetière qu'elle était réapparue pour la première fois en Angleterre. C'était là que la scène étrange, ce combat….

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ?

— Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais rien à faire avec moi, cracha-t-elle à l'homme derrière elle.

— Mais bien sûr. N'oublies pas pourquoi on m'a mandaté.

— Pour m'empêcher d'agir apparemment… » souffla-t-elle, imperceptible.

Mara se retourna vers Victor. Il regardait le cimetière d'un air désintéressé. Il n'avait pas refait allusion à leur dernière altercation. Son visage ne portait aucune trace de son coup. Comme si il ne s'était rien passé, il avait recommencé sa surveillance passive. C'est-à-dire qu'il la suivait comme un chien, mais un chien silencieux. Un coyote charognard. Elle se méfiait, sous ses airs méprisants, il enregistrait chaque détail. Aujourd'hui, autant jouer carte sur table. Au point où elle en était.

« C'est ici que Lord Voldemort nous a rappelé à lui.

— Je vois. « Nous a rappelé à lui »… Dis-moi, tu parles comme une vraie Mangemort ! »

Elle ne répondit pas à sa provocation et se retourna vers la haute sépulture à la pierre terne.

« Famille Jedusor, lu Victor qui s'était avancé jusqu'à ses côtés.

— C'est lui. C'est le fils d'un Jedusor.

— D'un moldu ? Alors ça… »

Alors ça oui. La piste que Trajan et elle avait suivi il y a des années de cela, avait été la bonne. Elle passa sa main sur les gravures. Tom Jedusor. Lord Voldemort n'avait pas choisi par hasard de revenir d'entre les morts ici, dans ce cimetière perdu dans une petit bourgade typique de la campagne anglaise… Rien n'était paisible ici. Une magie puissante et maléfique avait laissé son effluve.

« Et vu la taille du tombeau… Je suppose que c'est le Manoir Jedusor là-bas.

— Tu supposes bien, lui répondit Mara d'un ton plat.

— Et bien, allons y faire un tour ! »

Elle grinça des dents et retint une réponse cinglante. De quel droit se permettait-il de prendre les commandes ? De lui ordonner ? Elle se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie du cimetière et dépassa le sorcier d'un pas vif. Hors de question qu'il la mène à la baguette. Elle devait déjà supporter ses airs de seigneur…

Elle passa entre les dernières sépultures usées, ouvrit un portail grinçant et se retrouva dans une rue. Ils progressèrent sans échanger un mot. Ils allèrent de rue en rue sans rien noter de spécifique. Le crépuscule au-dessus d'eux.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes devant l'entrée de fer forgée du Manoir Jedusor. Discrètement, ils entrèrent et remontèrent vers le bâtiment principal.

« Magie noire. »

Victor avait raison. Ici avaient été pratiqués des actes sombres. Il y avait des relents, moins forts que dans le cimetière, mais persistants. Ils inspectèrent chaque pièce, plus ou moins imprégnées par des sorts. Anciens et nouveaux. Tout le manoir était infesté, mais à part cette aura ils ne découvrirent rien.

Dehors, il faisait nuit. Pas d'étoile que des nuages.

« C'est tout ?

— Oui.

— Partons. »

Victor avait à peine fini de parler qu'il transplanait déjà. Elle soupira de haine. Elle ne le supportait pas, lui et ses regards dédaigneux. Maintenant qu'il était parti elle pouvait réfléchir quelques instants en paix. Mara savait que la maison des Gaunt ne devait pas être loin, c'était forcé. Mais où ? Est-ce que comme pour le cimetière et la propriété il n'y aurait rien de nouveau ? Sûrement. Ce ne devait plus être qu'une masure délabrée, sûrement en ruines. De toute manière, elle ne la trouverait pas ce soir. Elle transplana.

 _6 Septembre 1995_

« Bien, bien… »

Il était content. C'était glaçant. Il n'était pas humain celui qui par son bonheur vous pétrifiait. Lui ne l'était plus. Lord Voldemort se leva et continua son discours.

« Nous avons maintenant la certitude que ce que je veux est là-bas. Au département des Mystères… Plus pour très longtemps… »

Il donna des ordres. Certains devaient s'infiltrer, pénétrer le département toujours clos. Ce ne serait pas chose aisée et comme à l'accoutumée il serait intransigeant. Destructeur. Mara ne pouvait pas y aller. Rentrer dans le Ministère de la Magie était maintenant impossible, elle avait un casier lourd, un passif que ses anciens collègues n'avaient pas dû oublier. Et penser à s'y infiltrer la nuit en douce… autant laisser faire ceux qui avaient des passe-droits.

« Mais ton époux devrait pouvoir servir certains de mes desseins….

— Il en serait ravi, Maître.

— J'ose l'espérer. Lord Voldemort n'a jamais trop d'informateurs et de colporteurs… »

Victor ne se gênerait pas pour accomplir ce rôle. Il avait été intégré au Département de la Justice Magique en tant que huissier. Une place de choix qui restait discrète. Mais Mara restait méfiante. Il serait capable de donner de fausses informations pour qu'elle en pâtisse. Elle ne pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Ni en tant qu'agent, ni en tant qu'homme. Oh, qu'elle le haïssait. Elle cligna des yeux, referma ses paupières plus longtemps que nécessaire pour faire disparaitre l'image de l'infâme.

La réunion continua. Elle s'orienta vers ces mangemorts partis à la recherche des géants. Ils les avaient trouvés, évidement ce n'était pas le plus difficile. Mara savait que Rubeus Hagrid et la directrice de Beauxbâtons étaient également partis dans les montagnes. Mais le Mage Noir avait tellement plus à proposer...

 _11 Septembre 1995  
12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres, Royaume-Uni._

« Tu as parlé à ton filleul ?

— Oui, par la cheminée.

— Tu as conscience du danger ?

— Quel danger ? Personne ne nous a vu !

— Celui que tu lui fais courir… Il est à parier qu'il est surveillé. Le Ministère est son ennemi depuis des mois !

— Je sais ce que je fais, ok ? Je ne suis pas un gamin !

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en manque de liberté que tu dois agir sans retenue !

— Arrête Mara !

— Quoi ? La vérité Sirius, c'est que…

— Tais-toi ! »

Elle se tut. Elle n'avait pas à lui faire la moral. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut. Même si c'était stupide. Elle était fatiguée ce soir. Les derniers jours avaient été intenses. Victor l'usait petit à petit. Quand à Sirius, il avait fait une erreur. Maintenant, elle lui avait donné son avis, pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Elle devait garder le contrôle sur son mental. Déjà, une migraine pointait. Elle ne devait plus s'emporter comme avant.

« Je dois partir. Fais attention. »

 _17 Septembre 1995  
_ _Manoir Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse_ _._

Elle était dans son petit bureau. Il était pareil à avant. Murs tapissés, meubles aux bois lourds et vernis, des effluves d'opulence paisible. Une tranquillité qui se brisait dès que le regard se posait sur les papiers éparpillés sur le bureau. Imbibés d'encre, les plumes fracassées. Des livres éventrés sur le sol. Une femme échevelée dans un coin.

Mara avait perdu son calme. Encore une fois, elle n'arrivait pas à faire face à ses faiblesses d'esprit. Des pointes de douleurs irradiaient à ses tempes, elle aurait voulue arracher son cuir chevelu pour qu'un mal en remplace un autre. La rage l'avait emportée. Victor l'avait provoquée, elle était venue se réfugier ici. Et elle avait saccagé pour ne pas redescendre en bas. _"Je te surveille, je sais que tu es comme lui !"._

« Mon frère n'est pas un traître. »

Elle s'était lentement recroquevillée au sol après son massacre de papier. Un fiole gisait à ses pieds, elle attendait que la potion éradique ses troubles. Mais, ces temps-ci ses potions mettaient plus de temps à agir. Il faudrait qu'elle s'en procure de plus fortes sans attirer les soupçons des soignants du Pacte. En attendant, il fallait juste attendre. Se calmer et être.. _."Ton frère, je l'ai crevé. Je l'ai foutu à terre et..."._

« Mon frère n'est pas une saloperie de traître ! »

Les paroles de Victor résonnaient dans sa tête. Des échos destructeurs. Ils s'étaient disputés violemment, même si aucun d'eux n'en était venu aux coups. Mais ça avait été pire que cela, il avait usé des pires paroles à son encontre. Elle avait failli lui sauter à la gorge mais, un dernier sursaut de raison, et elle s'était retenue. Et elle avait fuit loin de lui, elle s'était barricadée. Plus que de ses mots venimeux, c'est d'elle qu'elle voulait se protéger. Parce qu'elle aurait pu le tuer à cet instant là. _« Je l'ai foutu à terre et je lui ai tranché sa saloperie de gorge. »_

Elle gémit. _"J'espère que t'as bien entendu Mara. C'est moi !"._ Elle n'oublierait jamais. Ses paroles la hanteraient. Son frère. Des images insoutenables lui venaient en tête. Son frère au sol. L'eau noir rubis. Et venait se télescoper leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Son sourire. Son premier meurtre. Ses mains chaudes. La pluie. Son jumeau et ses borborygmes ensanglantés. Ses yeux plissés fixant le ciel. Ses cris. Son appel à l'aide qu'elle avait ignoré. Le sort déchiqueteur de sa chair.

« Trajan… Je le tuerai. Je te vengerai, je te vengerai, Trajan… Trajan… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle resta prostrée longtemps. Des heures. Personne ne vint l'importuner. Berry devait se souvenir de ses anciennes colères. Quant à Victor, il avait dû la voir s'échapper avec le sourire. Il le regretterait. Mais pour l'instant, il devait être quelque part, peu importe, satisfait de sa fourberie. De cette cruauté qu'on leur avait inculqué à tous, et qui faisait si mal à Mara aujourd'hui.

 _20 Septembre 1995_

Les événements semblaient tourner autour d'elle, à la fois lents et précipités. Mara sentait qu'elle perdait pied, elle devait réfléchir, adopté une logique un plan. Une quelconque ligne de conduite… Elle ne savait pas… Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais dû venir.

Mara tapota nerveusement sa main avec sa baguette. Certes, rien n'avançait, elle n'était qu'un personnage secondaire dans les sombres affaires. Mais elle savait une chose qui pourrait peut-être jouer un rôle, et ce pour n'importe quel camp. Elle avait repoussé pendant quelques semaines les images du médaillon, celles de la disparition de Regulus. Ces souvenirs qui en amenaient toujours d'autres. Mais maintenant, elle devait s'obliger à y replonger. Et puis, elle devrait mener l'enquête. Si elle découvrait ne serait-ce qu'un détail, elle irait en parler. A Dumbledore. Et seulement après avoir eu son conseil elle irait en parler au Pacte. Peut-être. Le directeur de Poudlard était un homme sage, le seul qui ne semblait pas la jauger ou la mépriser… Le seul qui aurait un jugement impartial et, Mara le savait au fond d'elle, le seul qui œuvrerait pour le bon choix. La paix.

Les mains osseuses de Kreattur. Crispées sur un médaillon aux reflets d'or terni. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Les odeurs du repas dans la cuisine, le carrelage brillant, les doigts de l'Elfe. Ses pleurs, leurs cris. La grotte. Les inferi, l'autre médaillon dans la bassine de pierre. Le bijou noyé qui ondulait sous les remous. La lettre S gravée qui semblait se mouvoir tel un serpent. Ses frissons, l'horreur. La magie obscure partout qui les engloutissait.

Ce médaillon appartenait à Voldemort. Propriétaire légitime ou pas, il tenait à l'objet. La caverne pullulait de sortilèges, tous ses revenants cachés dans l'eau… Qu'est-ce que Voldemort voulait protéger ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Et savait-il que le véritable médaillon n'était plus là ? Mara ne prendrait jamais le risque, stupide, de lui en parler. Elle était sûre qu'il la tuerait sur le champ. Son médaillon était un secret, Kreattur aurait dû mourir. Voldemort n'avait pas pris la peine de l'achever… Et le secret allait parler. Si elle arrivait à comprendre un tant soit peu les choses.

Pourquoi cacher un tel objet dans un tel lieu ?

Quel pouvoir ou quel danger représentait-il pour Voldemort ? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un artefact empli d'une magie puissante, trop.

Le S sur le médaillon. Serpentard. Peut-être, sûrement, vu les origines du Lord. Où avait-il pu se le procurer, lui l'orphelin ? Chez les Gaunt ? Quand et comment ? Elle ne le saurait pas. Pourquoi l'avait-il récupéré ? Comme un signe de sa glorieuse ascendance ? Ou parce que Salazar Serpentard y avait laissé quelque chose ? Était-ce une relique ? Une foule de questions se bousculait dans son esprit. Par où devait-elle commencer ?

L'étrange bijoux avait-il un rapport avec la puissance magique immense de Voldemort ? Avait-il un rapport avec sa résurrection ? Impossible, il n'était pas là quand le Lord noir était réapparu dans le cimetière mais en sécurité dans les tréfonds de la maison Black… Un objet que Voldemort ne voulait que personne ne trouve, que personne ne prenne sans en mourir…

Mara était en train de se demander si aller à Little Hangleton pourrait l'aider quand unes pensée la frappa. Elle était sans allié. Le mieux serait d'en parler à Dumbledore. De lui dire ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû taire. Lui seul connaissait assez le mage noir pour comprendre. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, le médaillon resterait un mystère pour elle.

« Mais je ne veux pas abandonner. »

 _24 Septembre 1995_

 _Une prairie immense. Des champs au loin. L'or qui descend du ciel. Le lieu de leurs rêves. Elle ne peut relever la tête. Elle cherche Trajan._

 _« Trajan ? Traj…. »_

 _Glaçures. Idiote. Son frère n'était pas là. Il n'était pas là. Elle court. Sans fin, sans rien. Son cœur bat. Elle a mal. Elle est toute seule. Une prairie bruissante, angoissante, d'un vert sombre. Vert rouille, vert sang. Elle tombe, elle vomit une bile noire, collante, poisseuse comme la mort._

 _Le soleil la brûle, il n'y a plus un bruit, que l'odeur putride. La fin. Et devant la lumière qui l'aveugle, une ombre se découpe._

 _27 Septembre 1995  
12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres, Royaume-Uni._

« Ca fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue.

— Rogue fait des rapports plus complets que les miens.

— Et le Pacte Ecarlate ?

— Le Pacte Ecarlate c'est Victor. Et je ne veux pas parler de ce détritus.

Elle soupira. Ne pourrait-elle jamais contrôler ses humeurs ?

« Pourquoi es-tu venue aujourd'hui ? Il n'y a pas de réunion. Personne d'autre que moi.

— Désolée pour la dernière fois. Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées…

— C'est bon. N'en parlons plus. »

Ils restèrent silencieux. Mara était épuisée. Sirius taciturne.

« Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que cela. Ton filleul a besoin de toi après tout. Tu es son repère.

— Et je devrais être près de lui ! Pas encore et toujours caché comme un pleutre ! »

Elle se tourna soudainement vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas entendre de tels mots. Ils ne mèneraient à rien. Elle posa un peu brutalement ses mains sur chacune des épaules de Sirius. Elle nota, en un instant, leur aspect toujours osseux, encore décharné, à jamais captif du passé. Elle serra.

« Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Je ne veux plus entendre ça ! Tes plaintes ne changeront rien. C'est cruel mais le passé est passé et maintenant il ne reste qu'à agir. Tu ne peux pas te retourner indéfiniment et penser aux si…

— Comme toi, c'est ça ?!

— Je fais ce que je peux. J'agis comme je peux aussi.

— Et moi ? Tu m'expliques comment je fais coincé ici ? Ce n'est pas une plainte, c'est un putain de constat ! Une prison pour une autre ! lui asséna-t-il en se dégageant de sa poigne.

— Tu te trompes. Tu as agi. Et c'était dangereux mais finalement tu as fait le mieux à faire. Ces vieux murs croulants ne te garderons pas longtemps. Bientôt, ce sera la paix. »

Sirius la fixa. Il souffla.

« Merci... Tu es forte Mara. Quand au passé, tu…

— Tu sais que je ne suis pas très douée pour ça… »

Mara repensa à ses paroles. Bientôt la paix. Ce ne serait pas si facile que cela. Peut-être des années. Ou moins. Voldemort ne se laisserait pas vaincre aisément mais… Où irait-elle quand tout serait fini ? Que lui arriverait-elle ? Et Sirius ? Peu importait finalement car ils ne seraient jamais ensemble. Elle le savait. Ils seraient séparés. Ou elle mourrait.

Sirius la prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait sûrement pas capté ses craintes. Peut-être croyait-il qu'elle pensait à Trajan. Depuis leur baiser échangé dans le noir des escaliers, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ainsi, aussi proches. Elle caressa sa nuque avec une douceur toute nouvelle. Ils seraient séparés. On ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Sirius baissa son visage vers le sien. Il baisa ses lèvres. Elle ne se laisserait pas le choix. Elle le serra plus fort contre elle. Elle passa une main dans le col de sa robe, suivit sa clavicule, une faïence sous la peau tendue. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, derrière le grand sofa du salon. Elle glissa ses doigts le long de son corps. Il déboutonna sa robe. Elle le poussa sous elle, elle regarda son corps marqué par les horreurs d'Azkaban. Il était comme le sien. Fragiles et forts, ils ne se laisseraient pas faire. Elle descendit vers lui. Ses mèches sombres churent sur ses joues trop pâles. Sa chevelure enveloppa leurs deux visages.

Ils seraient séparés, elle partirait, retournerait dans sa prison spartiate. On l'y punirait. Mais, en rapportant la victoire, elle gagnerait peut-être enfin cette reconnaissance à laquelle elle aspirait tant. Enfin. Quant à Sirius, il serait libre. Libre, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 _7 Octobre 1995  
_ _Manoir Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse_ _._

« Alors tu as des informations ?

— Réponds.

— Je n'aime vraiment pas ce ton Mara. Et je crois qu'il n'y a que moi qui est le droit de poser des questions. »

Qu'elle aimerait effacer son sale sourire. Transpercer sa joue d'un coup de baguette, atteindre son nez, son œil… Elle voyait le sang et elle lui cracherait au visage. Pour répondre à l'affront. Mais à la place, elle fit profil bas, autant que cela lui coûtait :

« Nos missions sont complémentaires, tu le sais.

— Faux. Que tu échoues, je m'en contre-fiche. Et le Pacte Ecarlate aussi. »

Alors c'était ça. Ce n'était pas un surveillant qu'on lui avait envoyé mais un bourreau. Elle pensa à Sarah Delayan qui l'avait sauvée de la hargne du Conseil. Pour finalement l'exécuter le visage dans la boue. C'était hors de question.

« Je peux te jurer une chose Victor. Si je m'écrase, tu t'écrases.

— Des menaces maintenant ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. »

Il la regarda pendant de longues secondes, peut-être pesait-il le pour et le contre. Peut-être pas. Finalement il lui dit enfin ce qu'elle voulait entendre :

« Fudge refuse toujours de voir la réalité en face. Et il fait tout pour que personne ne la voit. Dolores Ombrage contrôlera bientôt tout Poudlard. »

Ce qui arrangerait bien Voldemort. Ce qui n'arrangerait pas l'Ordre. Victor s'affala dans un fauteuil, il la fixa. Elle serra les poings, elle avait envie de le frapper, de frapper, de frapper. Elle partit sans rien ajouter. Le frapper avait été une erreur dont les conséquences viendraient bien trop rapidement. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Mais elle se tiendrait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Si elle s'écrasait, elle l'entrainerait avec elle. Et avec joie. Elle monta les escaliers, à chaque marche, elle avait l'impression que sa migraine grandissait. Si il décidait de l'exécuter, elle l'achèverait…

Elle entra dans sa chambre, les yeux rivés au sol, ferma la porte d'un claquement sec, rageur, Victor avait dû l'entendre… Sa respiration était bloquée, elle devait se calmer. Cette saleté, elle lui ferait payer.

« Calme toi Mara. » souffla Trajan.

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, un cri se brisa dans sa gorge, ne sorti qu'un râle aigu. Devant elle, son jumeau la regardait. Il était revenu, il n'avait pas le droit, c'était dans sa tête. Dans sa tête. Pourquoi ?

« Je…Va-t-en, je ne…

— Tu as besoin de moi. Regarde où tu en es. Tu as besoin de moi. »

Non, non. Elle savait bien ce qu'il se passait. Toutes ces années à lutter et il était encore là. Il serait toujours là. Ses jambes cédèrent sous elle, elle tomba au sol, il ne bougea pas. Elle le fixa. La pièce baignait dans l'orange de la fin de journée, mais lui semblait enfoncé dans un coin de pénombre. Il était comme effacé, pas translucide comme l'était les fantômes, il n'en était pas un, il n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort. Il n'était pas comme elle. Il était parti. Il était là, il n'était pas revenu. Elle le savait, elle s'était soignée, ce qui l'avait sauvée dans sa cellule à Azkaban, ce n'était pas son frère. Ce n'était qu'une image de son esprit, ce n'était pas son frère. Et c'est pourquoi, là devant elle, ce n'était qu'une image du passé, un jeune homme de 17 ans, dont les traits s'effaçaient. Parce que les années avait passé et que même sa jumelle oubliait les traits du mort. Parce qu'elle ne se souvenait plus du ton exact de sa voix. Ce n'était pas le fantôme de son frère, ce n'était qu'une machinerie de plus de son esprit détraqué. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un mirage.

« Tu n'es pas Trajan. Il es mort. Tu n'es pas réel, tu…

— Ce n'est pas important Mara. Je suis là. Tu as besoin de moi. »

Il avança d'un pas vers elle. Alors, elle céda, des larmes chaudes coulèrent en trombe.

 _8 Octobre 1995_

Voldemort était en rage. Rien n'allait assez vite pour lui, sa conquête se trouvait ralentie par l'inefficacité de ses troupes. Aucun mangemort n'avait encore réussi à pénétrer le Département des Mystères.

« Incapables… »

Plusieurs mangemort s'excusèrent en baissant la tête devant leur maître. Mara était pétrifié. Le Lord était terrifiant dans sa hargne, elle le savait déjà. Elle craignait surtout qu'il s'adresse à elle, lise en elle, et voit ses mensonges. Elle était trop faible aujourd'hui, la présence de son frère juste derrière elle, qu'elle sentait comme si il était vraiment là, ne l'aidait pas. Elle voyait déjà Voldemort la défaire. En un sens, était-elle plus folle que lui ?

Mais la séance se leva sans qu'elle fut découverte. Il reprocha l'inutilité des informations recueillis par son mari et comme tous les autres elle s'aplatit devant lui en susurrant des excuses humbles teintées de peur. Elle était faible. Depuis longtemps.

 _10 Octobre 1995  
_ _Manoir Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse_ _._

La potion était prête. Elle avait dû se résoudre à concocter elle-même la boisson bienfaitrice. Elle serait peut-être moins efficace que ce qu'elle aurait voulu mais elle n'avait pas pratiqué l'art des potions depuis des années… Il faudrait s'en contenter, elle n'en obtiendrait pas autrement. Il valait mieux que personne ne sache. Rien sur ses rêves où elle hurlait le nom de son frère, ses hallucinations qui revenaient, ses crises de rage impromptues. C'était trop important. Elle perdrait ce qu'elle venait tout juste de récupérer.

« Je ne partirai pas, même avec ça. »

Elle ne répondit pas et but une longue goulée brunâtre. Le liquide brûla sa langue et sa gorge. Elle attendit les effets pendant de longues minutes. Enfin elle sentit un léger engourdissement dans son esprit comme si la douleur s'endormait. Finalement, elle ne fut plus qu'un bourdonnement lancinant. Ca irait. Elle se retourna, il était toujours là.

Elle versa le reste du chaudron dans plusieurs fioles, elle en mit deux dans une des poches de sa robe, elle rangea les autres dans un tiroir secret derrière son bureau, elle invoqua des sorts de protection. Hors de question que Victor revienne fouiller. La pièce était insonorisée et barricadée. Le tiroir disparu peu à peu sous l'effet des sorts. Bien. Elle nettoya ses ustensiles en un coup de baguette et les fit disparaitre d'un autre.

L'image de son frère était toujours là. Silencieuse. Depuis qu'il était réapparu, il la suivait partout. C'était devenue son ombre. Même quand elle était sous sa forme d'animagus, il était présent. Alors, elle faisait comme si il n'était pas là, elle n'était pas folle. Elle devait gérer la situation. Elle ne lui avait plus parlé depuis son arrivée. Mais lui, celui qu'elle appelait Trajan malgré elle, il lui disait des phrases réconfortantes de sa fausse voix. Peut-être que ça la soulageait en fait. Peut-être qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, peut-être qu'elle en avait besoin ?

A cette pensée, Mara sentit une chape de plomb tomber sur elle. Toutes ces années et elle était restée cette jeune espionne aux rêves brisés. Ce membre du Pacte Ecarlate qui aurait dû réussir. Elle se tourna vers son frère. Elle aussi n'était qu'une illusion, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne faisait que survivre.

 _31 Octobre 1995  
_ _Manoir Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse_ _._

Les jours avaient passé à grande vitesse. C'était la nuit d'Haloween, elle était exténuée, elle n'avait plus la résistance de sa jeunesse, ni mentale ni physique. Bien que stricte, la vie au Quartier Général n'avait fait que la rouiller lentement. Ce soir, elle était lasse, le vent soufflait et faisait tambouriner désagréablement les carreaux. Elle était enfermée seule dans son bureau. Trajan la fixait. Une figure hantée pour la veillée des morts.

« Laisse moi en paix… »

Il ne répondit pas à sa plainte. Il ne bougea même pas. Mara voulait crier, le gifler, se gifler. C'était un pur produit de son inconscient, elle devait le contrôler ! Alors qu'attendait-elle ?

Elle avait eu beau chercher à s'en débarrasser, aucune des potions de dissolution ou d'apaisement qu'elle avait essayé n'avaient fonctionné. Elle ne pouvait se confier à personne.

« Si, à moi.

— Tu ouvres enfin la bouche…

— Tu n'as besoin que de moi.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'as abandonnée ? Et maintenant, je suis maudite ! J'ai déjà payé ! Dis-moi, c'était bien l'Amérique ?!

— Magnifique.

— Je t'avais dis de ne pas y aller.

— Je sais. Je ne regrette pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

— Ce que j'aurai dû. T'aider.

— A quoi ?

— Il n'y a qu'en moi que tu peux avoir confiance. En moi et personne d'autre, pas même Dumbledore.

— Mais, je n'y arrive pas, je dois lui parler du médaillon.

— Non, il se servira de tes informations. Et tu en pâtiras encore une fois. C'est nous deux. Personne d'autre. Souviens toi.

— Tu es le seul à qui je fais pleinement conscience. »

Mara se sentait glisser. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de parler toute seule ? Trajan lui prit la main. Sa paume était chaude, sa peau douce, sa poigne ferme, comme toujours. Ou était-ce la sienne ?

« Ecoute moi Mara et n'en parle à personne. Comme on se l'est toujours dit. Toi et moi.

— Toi et moi. »

Lui et elle. Mais Dumbledore devait savoir. Ce médaillon résistait à ses investigations, sans plus d'indice elle ne pourrait avancer. Mais Trajan la fixait.

« Je me tairai, pour l'instant. »

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Trouvez-vous que l'esprit qui se détraque de Mara est bien décrit ?

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! Préparez-vous !


	46. Chapter 46

_3 Novembre 1995  
12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres, Royaume-Uni.  
_  
La réunion se termina dans l'effervescence. Dumbledore venait de clore son compte-rendu sur le voyage de Hagrid à la recherche des géants. Le constat était mitigé, les mangemorts, comme on pouvait s'en douter, avait su persuader les mastodontes de chairs plus que les deux demi-géants. Voldemort en était particulièrement satisfait. Ils seraient un appui physique de choix dans les prochains conflits.

Cependant, même à cet instant, Dumbledore gardait espoir. Pour lui rien n'était perdu, Mara en doutait de plus en plus. Mais pour Sirius, elle préférait croire que Voldemort disparaitrait une bonne fois pour toute. Ils le méritaient.  
A cet instant, elle voulut lui parler du médaillon. Peut-être le fixa-t-elle de manière trop appuyé car il se tourna vers elle et la regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Il avait compris, évidement, qu'elle souhaitait lui parler. Il attendait qu'elle s'avance vers lui. Il ne la forcerait pas. Mais il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dévoiler ça, après tant d'années de silence et si peu de temps d'enquête… Elle se détourna. Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur de Poudlard était sorti avec les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sirius était le seul resté.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon. Sauf que Trajan était là, et même si ce n'était pas lui, que Sirius ne pouvait le voir, Mara savait qu'ils étaient trois. Sirius l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa.

« Tu ne dois pas faire ça. »

Elle détacha brusquement ses lèvres. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, il était là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? souffla Sirius.

— Tu sais qu'il va souffrir.

— Rien.

— Tu ne penses qu'à toi. »

Elle s'écarta de Sirius. Non, c'était faux, elle ne pensait pas qu'à elle. N'avait-elle pas le droit ? Cela ne le rendait-il pas heureux ? Qu'elle était sotte. Elle savait bien. Que tout ceci n'était qu'éphémère, oui elle était égoïste. Tellement. Tout allait s'effondrer, elle le savait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Sa situation était de plus en plus précaire : sa mission d'espionne n'était guère brillante, son immersion dans les deux camps ne semblait servir ni à l'Ordre, ni au Pacte, Victor la surveillait et n'attendait que l'instant où il pourrait lui faire rendre son dernier souffle, la piste du médaillon était infructueuse, et pire que tout, sa raison la lâchait peu à peu.

 _Tu n_ _'_ _auras qu_ _'_ _à te cacher ici._ Elle la savourait encore cette parole de Sirius, même si elle ne se concrétiserait jamais. Elle pouvait s'y réfugier quand elle voulait s'échapper. Le visage gris de Trajan lui rappelait qu'elle n'était qu'une funambule en équilibre précaire sur le fil d'une lame. Une lame lourde de sa culpabilité. Elle aurait dû tout dire à Dumbledore, pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas approchait de lui ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas allée le retrouver il y a de cela des jours pour l'informer ? Sirius posa une main sur sa cuisse. Elle le savait. Elle voulait encore essayer par elle-même, elle savait qu'elle arriverait à découvrir les secrets du médaillon si elle persévérait. Seule.

C'était stupide, elle était imbue, elle s'en rendait compte, mais c'était trop tard… Idiote. Elle ne voulait emporter Sirius dans sa chute. Alors avait-elle le droit de profiter de sa présence maintenant ? Une voix lui soufflait oui, le regard mort de Trajan hurlait non. Elle s'écarta définitivement de son amant tout juste retrouvé.

« Je suis désolée… Les choses se compliquent.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Arrête avec tes secrets ! »

La douleur explosa dans sa tête. Sirius s'écarta. Elle grimaça et lui fit un geste de la main pour qu'il se calme. Son autre main se tendit vers sa poche puis retomba, elle ne voulait pas prendre de potion devant lui.

« Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer mais… Je crois que je suis sur la sellette. Le Pacte, je pense, non j'en suis certaine, ils vont m'éliminer.

— Comment ça ? Ils ne peuvent pas, tu es leur espionne infiltrée, tu …

— Et je ne suis certainement pas la seule. Je sers peu ici, comparé à d'autres de leurs agents… Mais surtout, ils n'ont aucune confiance en moi. Ils me croient comme Trajan, ils pensent que je vais les trahir et m'enfuir.

— C'est le cas, non ? Je te l'ai dit, viens habiter ici, il n'y a pas de meilleure cachette, j'en sais quelque chose !

— Tu ne comprends pas.

— Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?! Tu veux rester leur esclave toute ta vie, c'est ça ? »

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Le Pacte Ecarlate était toute sa vie. C'était tous ses sacrifices. Elle avait lutté pour être ici aujourd'hui. Le Pacte, elle ne le quitterait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ferait tous les efforts possibles pour le Pacte.

« Je ne peux pas tout renier, comme ça.

— Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, ils vont te tuer !

— Je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas ! Ils vont comprendre qu'ils ont besoin de moi. Ils vont voir tout ce que je peux leur apporter !

— Et si ça ne marche pas ?

— Ca marchera. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. »

Non, elle ne les laisserait pas la tuer, pas sans lancer une offensive, pas sans se défendre. Victor avait peut-être menti sur les intentions du Pacte, même si tout poussait à le croire. Son oncle ne l'avait plus contactée depuis des mois, les autorités du Pacte ne s'étaient pas montrées non plus. Il ne restait que ses rapports et ses conflits avec Victor. Le plus angoissant.  
Mais elle ne baisserait pas les bras, elle regagnerait ses galons. Victor et Virgile mordraient la poussière, le Pacte la respecterait. Elle contrebalancerait l'image de traître de son frère, on n'oserait plus parler de lui ainsi. Elle ne mourrait pas. Sa migraine se transforma en nausée. Elle voulait partir, dans cette situation, elle avait envie d'étreindre Sirius mais en avait-elle encore le droit ?

« Sirius, je...

— Tu veux quoi exactement Mara ? Qu'on ne se voit plus en dehors des réunions, c'est ça ? Recommencer tes combines comme à Poudlard ?! J'en ai assez que tu joues avec moi.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il restait prisonnier de son passé, celui où tous ses amis étaient en vie et heureux, l'époque où ils vivaient un amour adolescent cruel et donc presque normal. Et elle restait captive de l'immuable, ce que le Pacte avait fait d'elle et ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle. Ce qui était plus fort qu'elle et qu'elle désirerait toujours, malgré tous les autres. Malgré son amour pour lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

— Mais tu vas le faire ?

— Oui, pour un temps, il faut que je règle cette affaire avec le Pacte.

— Tu ne viendras pas vivre ici alors ?

— Je ne peux pas me terrer ici.

— Tu veux dire que c'est ce que je fais ?!

— Non, bien sûr que non ! Ne dis pas ce que je n'ai pas dit.

— Tu sais quoi ? Dégage d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir avant la prochaine réunion et encore.

— Sirius, arr… »

Il claqua la porte du salon, le silence s'abattit derrière lui. Il s'était emporté, elle n'avait rien pu lui dire. Elle aurait voulu lui dire. Mais c'était trop tard. Pourtant, elle avait essayé… Trajan la fixait toujours. Elle le foudroya du regard.

« C'est ta faute.

— Tu sais bien que c'est faux. »

 _Tu n_ _'_ _auras qu_ _'_ _à te cacher ici_. Elle regrettait déjà, c'était trop tard. C'était mieux ainsi.

 _13 Novembre 1995  
Little Hangleton, Royaume-Uni._

Elle avait fini par la trouver la bicoque des Gaunt. Insalubre, vestige de temps de misères. Une odeur de mort et de moisissure l'avait saisie dès qu'elle avait pénétré dans la masure. Malgré les fenêtres crasseuses partiellement brisées et la toiture défoncée, l'air semblait stagner. Mara avait fait un tour rapide dans les décombres. Elle avait tracé sa route dans des ordures presque dissoutes. De la poussière et aucun indice. Elle fouilla dans les armoires pourries, éventra le matelas humide, retourna chaque coin du taudis. Rien. Elle lança des sorts, chercha l'emprunte de la magie noire. Elle l'avait ressentie si fort dans le Manoir Jedusor… Mais ici, rien, le silence, parfois brisé par les bruits du sous-bois. N'y avait-il rien ? Ou avait-elle atteint ses limites ?

Trajan était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il lui cachait la lumière du crépuscule. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle atteint ses limites ?

Elle soupira, sa quête était inutile. Si Voldemort était venu prendre le médaillon aux Gaunt, il n'avait laissé aucune trace. Comme les Jedusor, les Gaunt n'avait laissé pour seul héritier que Voldemort. L'héritage. Et si le Mage Noir avait récupéré d'autres objets de valeur ? Des objets ayant appartenu aux Gaunts ? En tant qu'ancienne riche et glorieuse lignée, qu'avait-il pu leur rester de ces siècles de faste ? Des artefacts peut-être plus puissants que le bijou poli par les ans ? Le pendentif ne semblait être qu'un emblème… et pourtant Voldemort l'avait caché, il avait pris des précautions drastiques… Qu'avait-il fait ?

Mara ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ne connaissait pas assez Voldemort et les méandres de son esprit et de son passé. Depuis combien de temps se voilait-elle la face ? L'évidence encore une fois, Dumbledore. Elle devait aller lui parler. Maintenant.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. »

Mara se retourna lentement vers la porte. Ce n'étais pas Trajan qui avait parlé, il n'avait pas ce timbre méprisant. Le sorcier avança vers elle. Elle plissa les yeux, la nuit tombait et celui qu'elle avait pris pour Victor était manchot. Virgile. Trajan s'était positionné à côté de lui et le fixait, les lèvres dans un rictus haineux.

« On ne dit rien ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— On est venu te chercher, bien sûr ! répondit Victor en entrant à son tour.

— Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine… »

Ses ennuis allaient maintenant être double. Ils tournèrent autour d'elle, furtifs. En chasse. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'elle tramait.

« Alors ? Ta réponse ?

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ici ? Je cherche des infos sur Voldemort bien sûr !

— Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

Il se rapprocha d'un bond, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. C'est là que Mara le vit vraiment. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait d'elle. Mais elle n'était pas l'unique désaxée que le Pacte couvait. Les yeux de Virgile avait cet écarquillement propre aux fous. Ce regard néant, prêt à tout et à rien. Ne me provoque pas, c'est-ce qu'ils disaient. Devant elle, c'était le plus dangereux spécimen. Elle le savait. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de lui cracher au visage.

Elle recula pour éviter son coup de pied, pas assez vite, il l'atteint dans les côtes. Elle tomba à terre, le souffle court, elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il avait déjà saisi le col de sa robe. Il l'étranglait, il la releva de force. Elle lui envoya sa main en pleine face, il l'assomma à moitié avec un violent mouvement du front. Son arcade sourcilière se fissura, du sang. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Victor impassible et Trajan qui criait quelque chose qu'elle n'entendait pas.

« Ne refait jamais ça, je suis plus fort que toi. Tu ne vaux rien. »

La salive de Mara avait coulé le long de son visage. Il la lâcha enfin. Elle s'affaissa. Elle massa sa gorge, passa sa manche sur sa blessure pour éponger le sang et après quelques secondes, elle se remit sur ses deux pieds. Elle ne tremblait pas.

Il était plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait. Au Pacte, on parlait de lui avec une déférence qui lui donnait la nausée. Il avait refusé une attèle magique, il avait appris à être un combattant au bras unique. Il s'était entraîné sans relâche pour avoir ce regard animal, cette rage au coin des lèvres. Et maintenant il mettait Mara, sa Némésis, la sœur de son ennemi bourreau, à terre, dans la cendre. Quel plaisir pour lui.

Elle sortit en hâte de la maison des Gaunt, eux sur ses talons, Trajan à son côté.

« Je cherchais des informations qui nous aurait échappé la dernière fois. Comme ce trou puant par exemple. Mais il n'y a rien. »

 _17 Novembre 1995_

 _Des nuits qu'elle est bloquée ici. Dans le noir, il fait froid, elle sent l'humidité, des gouttes tombes. Elle croit, elle sait qu'elle est dans la caverne. Qu'attend-t-elle ? Qui ? Il n'y a personne. Elle hurle, elle n'entend rien, elle n'a plus de voix, elle serre ses bras autour d'elle, elle ne sent même pas la chaleur de son propre corps._

 _19 Novembre 1995  
_ _Manoir Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse_ _._

Depuis que les jumeaux étaient réunis, la situation de Mara était devenue instable, plus qu'incertaine. C'était bien simple. Elle avait ordre de ne pas sortir du manoir et Virgile la suivait partout sans jamais lui parler. Trajan ne disait plus rien, un silence de mort régnait. Elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait retrouver Dumbledore, il fallait qu'elle le voit au plus tôt, elle le sentait.

Victor n'était pas au Manoir, il travaillait, couverture oblige. Mais Virgile était là, mission inconnue. Quoique Mara se doutait du pourquoi de sa présence, les agents ne se baladaient jamais sans but. Le Pacte l'avait envoyé en mission et tout portait à croire qu'il devait la surveiller plus étroitement encore que Victor.

Deux jours qu'elle ne sortait plus, les deux frères avaient verrouillé les cheminées et contrôlaient les transplanages. Qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas. Qu'elle leur dévoile elle ne savait quoi. Virgile attendait qu'elle craque, peut-être. Elle se rendait compte dans cette prison de promiscuités que ces derniers mois étaient les preuves flagrantes de son incapacité, elle n'était plus l'espionne d'avant, elle n'avait rien fait, rien découvert, servi en rien les ambitions du Pacte Ecarlate. La chute était dure. Elle s'était perdue dans des batifolages stupides. Dans sa folie, elle était folle. Le Pacte le savait, elle avait juste été trop désaxée pour s'en rendre compte à temps.

Ses tempes tambourinaient, ses yeux la brûlaient, elle n'avait qu'à saisir la fiole dans sa poche et la boire pour que la douleur disparaisse, mais Virgile aurait su. Des choses qu'elle cachait, que Victor n'avait su déceler. _Tu es souffrante ? Tu es inapte ? Tu le vois ton frère ? Ton connard de traître de frère ? Je le sais, on le sait, tu croyais que ça resterait secret ?_

« Ne pense pas à ça Mara. Ne te fais pas souffrir pour rien, il ne saura rien. »

Elle serra les mâchoires, Trajan parlait enfin pour lui dire des inepties, elle n'y croyait pas. L'étau se resserrait, ils découvriraient la vérité. Elle aurait voulu le crier au visage de son frère. Mais le souffle de Virgile dans sa nuque. L'ombre derrière elle. Trajan murmurait des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'il se taise.

Ce soir là, Berry servit un repas où Mara fut forcée de se rendre. Si elle avait jusque là, réussi à éviter ces têtes-à-têtes, fumisterie du couple qu'ils étaient censés représenter avec Victor, ce n'était plus le cas, les rapports de force avait changé, elle était dominée. Elle était en danger.

« Alors cette journée ?

— Ta femme n'est pas très causante. Aucune qualité pour briller en société.

— Je suis bien d'accord, une vraie plaie.

— Vous vous amusez bien j'espère… »

Ils la regardèrent, sadiques. tous les deux assis en face d'elle, dans cette salle-à-manger immense, pleine d'échos. Oh que oui, ils se délectaient. Elle ne toucha pas à son assiette.

Plus tard, dans sa chambre, elle ne put qu'être soulagée d'être enfin débarrassée d'eux. Elle lança des sorts de détection, mais elle doutait même de ses capacités à déceler correctement. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle faire à part attendre ? Attendre quoi ? Elle s'écroula sur son lit. Elle était épuisée, balader Virgile sans rien laisser paraitre était éreintant. Trajan s'assit à côté d'elle, elle aurait voulu le frapper. Elle était seule.

« C'est faux.

— C'est vrai, plus que jamais. »

Elle sombra dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte, sans avoir pris de décision salvatrice.

 _21 Novembre 1995  
_ _Manoir Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse_ _._

Son pied s'enfonça dans son estomac. Il était à terre et elle n'avait aucun regret à le frapper. Une petite revanche. Il se débattit, elle s'écarta. Le visage de Mara enflait déjà. Virgile se releva d'un bond sans utiliser son unique bras. Voilà quel genre d'espion entraîné elle aurait dû être. Il ne fit aucun pas vers elle. Ils se jaugèrent. Il cracha.

Comme Victor avant lui, il l'avait provoqué, elle avait craqué. Il avait testé son contrôle d'elle-même et maintenant il savait qu'elle n'en avait aucun. Quels rapports secrets Victor avait-il envoyé au Pacte pour que Virgile soit mandaté pour vérifier ses compétences ? Quelle farce ! Envoyer le jumeau qui confirmerait d'office les dires de son cher frère…

Le piège était là et se refermait. Et elle y aidait avec ce comportement de démente. Mais quand il avait proféré ses insultes, elle avait tout oublier et elle avait frappé. Virgile n'avait jamais rien vécu, il ne connaissait rien des êtres chers qu'elle avait perdu. Et qu'elle continuait à perdre pour le Pacte Ecarlate.

« Tu m'empêches d'agir librement…

— Exactement.

— Tu ne le nies même pas. Que penserait le Pacte de ça ?

— Peut-être que je suis là pour ça ?

— Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je suis la seule qui est infiltrée à la fois l'Ordre et les proches de Vold…

— Et tu ne t'es pas encore rendue compte que tu ne servais à rien. Les informations sont censé être utiles. Les tiennes sont juste risibles. »

Elle déglutit. Le Pacte en voulait toujours plus, toujours trop. Si elle était un poids inutile, c'est qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle, que sa mission ne servait à rien, pire qu'elle les entravait. Pourquoi ? Avaient-ils choisi de rallier un camp ? Lequel ? L'Ordre ? Impossible, elle l'aurait su. Voldemort ? Soudain, elle eut un déclic. Le Ministère. Tellement aisé à infiltrer, tellement facile à manipuler, tellement bon et naïf payeur. Les Etats avaient toujours payé comptant leurs services, alors pourquoi pas ? Fudge refusait de croire au retour du Lord Noir, mais il avait d'autres ennemis, Poudlard à contrôler, l'Ordre à démasquer.

Ses pensées défilaient à toute allure. Tout lui semblait logique, elle espérait ne pas se tromper. Si tout était vrai, elle devait prévenir Dumbledore. Car le combat de l'Ordre du Phénix allait s'avérer vain. Et elle serait éliminée comme elle le craignait. L'homme en face d'elle le confirmait dans son regard de pitié dégoûtée, le Pacte la reniait. Elle n'était qu'un déchet.

« Je vais me soigner.

— Fais donc. »

Elle remonta lentement les escaliers.

Si son raisonnement… Elle devait voir Dumbledore. Elle réfléchit. L'Ordre ne l'avait pas recontacté depuis sa dispute avec Sirius. Il avait dû leur expliquer sa version des faits, qu'ils ne pouvaient lui faire confiance, qu'elle était à la solde du Pacte. Mara ne savait pas ce que Sirius aurait pu dire par colère. Si elle était instable, Sirius l'était aussi. Si seulement il l'avait écoutée. Mais Dumbledore ? Savait-il qu'un autre membre de son organisation était maintenant là ? Était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle ? Elle l'espérait. Dumbledore savait tellement de choses. Mais pas ce qu'elle avait découvert. Ou bien s'était une hypothèse à laquelle il ne manquait qu'une confirmation. La sienne. Elle ne pouvait le contacter, les frères De Layan réceptionneraient son hibou avant qu'il ait quitté la propriété. Par cheminée, l'idée était risible tellement il était aisé d'être sur écoute. Il lui fallait un plan.

C'était une guerre silencieuse. Si le Pacte était du côté du Ministère et décidait d'agir réellement… Si ils décidaient que l'Ordre était une menace pour eux… Tous ses membres seraient retrouvés. Mara gardait l'espoir que le Pacte n'agisse pas. Payer grassement par le Ministère de la Magie, ils attendraient pour agir d'avoir toutes les cartes en main. C'était plus leur genre. La situation au Royaume-Uni était trop instable pour choisir définitivement son camp. L'Ordre avait peu de ressources, Voldemort avait exécuté l'une de leur brillante agent, mais il avait des pouvoirs exceptionnels. Le Ministère restait un choix judicieux en attendant que les combats croissent. Si c'était vraiment ce qu'il se passait…

« Et si tu trompes…

— Qu'est-ce que je risque ?

— Ta vie.

— Je ne mourrai pas. Je ne compte pas crever maintenant. Je te le jure Trajan, tu peux me faire confiance. »

 _25 Novembre 1995  
_ _Manoir Rosier, Hayshire, Ecosse_ _._

Onze jours. Onze jours de trop, elle allait sortir d'ici. Elle n'allait pas s'enfuir, elle reviendrait. Mais elle avait pris sa décision, elle devait parler à Dumbledore.  
Invoquerait-elle une réunion au 12 square Grimmaurd ? Ils la suivraient sûrement. Et elle ne voulait pas aller dans la demeure des Black. La situation continuerait à dégénérer, Sirius ne devait pas y être mêlé… Alors, où irait-elle ? Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard ? Abelforth ? Daignerait-il contacter le directeur pour elle ? Le pourrait-il ? Mais les jumeaux seraient là, à la traquer, à écouter pourquoi elle était partie retrouver Dumbledore. Si ils ne l'apprenaient pas sur place, il la ferait parler plus tard.

Tant pis, elle devait prendre ce risque, cette décision.

« Je sors.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— L'Ordre. Je ne vais pas rester en quarantaine plus longtemps. J'ai une mission que ça vous plaise ou non.

— Ecoute moi bien Mara, ici, nous sommes tes supérieurs…

— Attends Virgile, laisse là faire… »

Virgile se retourna vers son frère, celui-ci le regarda, l'autre haussa les épaules et jeta un regard goguenard à Mara. Que s'étaient-ils dit ? Victor fit un mouvement compliqué avec sa baguette. La barrière anti-transplanage était levée.

« Tu as une heure. »

Elle partit. Elle atterrit dans une ruelle sombre de Londres et disparut aussitôt. Elle passa ainsi dans différents quartiers, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la suivent. Avec cette technique et malgré la marque dans son dos, elle gagnerait plusieurs minutes. Elle transplana le plus vite qu'elle put et apparut finalement devant la porte de service de _La tête de Sanglier_. Il bruinait en Ecosse. Aucun des passants pressés dans la rue adjacente ne pouvait la voir. Seul Trajan la lorgnait, mais elle ne fit pas attention à lui. Elle toqua avec la pointe de sa baguette. Au bout de longues secondes, Abelforth ouvrit. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une fois à une réunion de l'Ordre. Il n'était pas resté longtemps, il était bourru, bien plus rustre que son frère. Mais, il avait les mêmes yeux qui semblaient tout voir. Il s'écarta pour la laisser renter.

« J'ai besoin de voir le Directeur de Poudlard. »

Il renifla.

« Rapidement. Pouvez-vous m'aider à le contacter ? C'est urgent. J'ai…

— Il n'est pas là.

— Où est…

— Je n'en sais rien. »

Elle se tut. Son plan s'écroulait. Elle ne tirerait rien du tavernier et il ne savait sûrement rien. Il n'aimait pas son frère et Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas pris la peine de lui faire part de son emploi-du-temps. Ce qui signifiait que le vieil homme pouvait être n'importe où. Elle blêmit. Abelforth semblât s'en rendre compte. Mais il ne lui demanda rien. Elle se retourna vers la porte, s'arrêta.

« Il faudra lui dire, vous devrez lui dire… Il y a beaucoup de monde chez moi, ces temps-ci… Mais que je pourrais réussir à me dégager.

— C'est ça , grogna-t-il, et bien bonne fête en famille, moi j'ai du boulot ! Allez ! »

Il claqua à moitié la porte sur elle. Mara se retrouva dans la rue. Ce vieil homme buté allait-il transmettre son message ? Si il le faisait, au moins Dumbledore serait au courant d'une chose. Il saurait comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Quant au reste, elle ne voulait lui en parler que de vive voix. Elle attendrait qu'il la retrouve. Si il lui envoyait un hibou avec une lettre codée...

Voilà. Elle était sûre qu'il comprendrait. Il fallait qu'elle rentre maintenant. Depuis combien de temps était- elle partit ? Mara hésita à transplaner place Grimmaurd. Dumbledore y était peut-être. Elle secoua la tête, elle n'y trouverait que Sirius. Elle avait tant envie de le voir, et lui transmettrait son message à Dumbledore.

« Tu n'iras pas là-bas.

— Je sais déjà ce que tu penses de tout ça, merci.

— Ca fait déjà trois heures que tu es dehors.

— Trois ? »

Comment avait-elle pu perdre autant de temps ? Il fallait qu'elle reparte au Manoir rapidement. Les jumeaux avaient été libres de fouiller et de saccager pendant qu'elle était dehors. Malgré ses sorts de protection, elle ne savait pas… Elle serra les poings et regarda Trajan avec colère. Il resta impassible, évidement.

En un mouvement elle réapparut dans le hall de sa demeure. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Elle se rua en haut. La porte de son bureau était ouverte, elle rentra en trombe dedans. Rien n'avait bougé. Ou plutôt, ils avaient fait en sorte que tout soit identique après leur fouille. Et en signature, ils avaient pris le soin de laisser sa porte ouverte. Une provocation de plus, elle inspira profondément.

« Regarde ton tiroir. »

Mara referma la porte derrière elle, lança des sorts de détection qui sifflèrent dans les airs. Ils avaient truffé la pièce de sort d'espionnage. Elle jura, tant pis, ses précieuses potions attendraient, elle allait leur dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« Ne fait pas ça…

— Ta gueule, Trajan… Je sais ce que je fais, j'en ai assez.

— Ca ne sert à rien. »

Et elle le savait, elle était lasse de ce cirque, de ces sorciers puérils et cruels qui se croyaient encore en salle d'entraînement quand ils avaient dix ans. Il fallait que cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient à la fin ?! Ses tempes la brûlaient, elle les massa un peu trop fort. Une douleur pour une autre.

« Garde ton calme.

— Je suis plus que calme.

— Tu leur réponds.

— Et avec plaisir. »

Elle descendit le grand escalier rapidement. Elle ne laisserait jamais plus les jumeaux De Layan se croire les plus forts. Une fois, elle avait laissé faire, et son frère… Elle se retourna, il était toujours là. Il la comprenait évidement, il la comprenait toujours. La porte du salon était fermée. Inhabituel, elle l'ouvrit à la volée. Elle se moquait de paraître hystérique, elle était en rage. Contre ce manège grotesque qu'était le Pacte et ses pantins prédateurs, l'heure de sa Vendetta. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil.

D'abord elle vit Victor assit nonchalamment dans un fauteuil.

« Tu as été longue.

— Mais je vois que vous vous êtes occupés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

— Où est Virgile ?

—…

— Où est-il ?!

— Il a dû repartir au Pacte. Disons qu'il a recueilli ce qu'il voulait. »

Elle se tendit. Quelles enflures. Victor semblait attendre quelque chose, il se redressa soudain, croisa les bras sur ses cuisses et se pencha vers elle :

« D'ailleurs, comme il s'ennuyait, il a pris le temps de te laisser un petit présent avant de partir. »

Il fit un signe de tête vers le fond du salon, à moitié dissimulé par le mobilier imposant. C'est là, qu'elle la vit à travers le reflet du miroir au-dessus de la cheminée, au-dessus de Victor. Le corps de Berry, le visage caché dans l'épaisseur du tapis, immobile, le torchon entourant son buste tâché, noir. Elle sentit son sang se liquéfier, elle avança lentement vers son Elfe, elle se pencha vers le cadavre, car c'en était un, Berry était morte. Elle se tourna vers Victor. Il s'était relevé, il savait très bien ce que Mara allait faire, lui et son frère l'avait assez traquée pour cela.

Elle ne vit plus que ce sorcier en face d'elle qui l'attendait. Elle allait le tuer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends Mara ? »

C'était leur dernier piège. Craquerait-elle ? Attaquerait-elle des membres du Pacte ? Dépasserait-elle la limite ? Elle allait le tuer. Elle se rua sur lui.

Il l'esquiva et lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac. Elle se mordit la langue, cracha un filet pourpre. Ses dernières barrières craquèrent. Elle allait le détruire. Toute la haine et la frustration qu'elle retenait, toute la folie brutale qu'elle contenait en elle depuis la mort de son frère se déversèrent dans le salon. Elle le frappa. Le sang gicla. La lumière grise se teinta de rouge.

Un uppercut en plein dans sa mâchoire et il trébucha en arrière. Il jura et sortit sa baguette. C'était fini de rire et de se battre comme un moldu, Mara sortit sa baguette mais en un geste qu'elle ne put parer il l'envoya valdinguer au dessus de la cheminée. Elle rentra en plein dans le miroir, elle l'explosa, retomba au sol, une pluie d'éclats coupants avec elle. Sa chair était entaillée, elle poussa sur ses avant-bras et jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, un morceau de miroir s'était fiché dans sa cuisse droite. Sa baguette avait roulé jusque dans l'entrée. Victor s'approcha d'elle, victorieux. Il lui donna un coup entre les omoplates, elle retomba face contre sol, un bris s'enfonça dans sa joue, elle retint un cri et tenta de se redresser. C'est là que Victor posa son pied sur le morceau incrusté dans sa jambe, il enfonça le pieu de verre d'un coup. Elle sentit son muscle et ses nerfs sectionnés. Elle cria. Il rit.

« Lacerare! »

Elle hurla. Des stries se creusaientt dans son dos, la griffaient jusqu'à l'os. Son corps se cabra, spasmes pour arrêter la torture. Dans la douleur, tout devient flou. Sous sa main droite elle sentit un éclat de miroir, court mais effilé. Elle le saisit, déchirant ses doigts et, sans réfléchir, dans un mouvement, dans un cri, elle se retourna le plus qu'elle put, agrippa la cheville gauche de son ennemi et lui entailla le talon.

Elle sut qu'elle lui avait coupé le tendon d'Achille quand il s'effondra subitement à terre, la frappant dans les côtes. C'était sa chance, elle poussa de toutes ses forces sur sa jambe valide et se laissa retomber sur Victor. Elle lui coupa le souffle. Son dos la brûlait, du sang partout. Elle lui enfonça la lame miroir dans la gorge. Elle rata son coup et ne fit que l'entailler. Elle lui flanqua un coup de tête qui les assomma tous les deux à moitié. Mais elle était en transe. Elle enfonça profondément le miroir dans sa trachée. Il eut un regard surpris, un borborygme noir. Elle arracha et renfonça dans une jugulaire, le sang coula en longs flots de ses plaies et de sa bouche. Elle continua à l'empaler furieusement.

Son cou fut rapidement en charpie mais elle sentait encore son corps décapité tressauter. Elle lui creva un œil. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il arrêta de bouger. Alors, Mara s'affaissa, elle tomba de côté, elle roula sur le dos, elle haleta, aucun son ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres. Elle avait froid mais le sang autour d'elle était chaud. Elle devinait le sien, brûlant. Elle leva une main et essuya son visage, elle ne fit qu'étaler le sang. Son bras retomba. La tête penchée, un voile rouge la faisait voir plus clairement que jamais. Victor déchu, le débris de miroir toujours fiché dans sa paupière. Le mobilier renversé, le corps de Berry… Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Morts ou en sécurité. Très loin. Elle essaya de bouger, elle cracha du sang. Ou autre chose. Elle essaya d'appeler son frère, lui seul pouvait l'aider maintenant. Sa tête était lourde, l'odeur du fer.

Il était là. Il avait tout regardé de loin, sans intervenir, ce n'était pas son combat. Il devait l'aider maintenant, la soigner et ils partiraient. Comme ils auraient dû le faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à cligner des yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouilla, elle crut qu'il la regardait. Il avait le teint rosé. Elle tremblait, peut-être. Elle voyait sa poitrine se soulever, vide, erratique. Elle n'entendait pas son souffle ni le sien. Il sourit et se glissa derrière elle.

Il souleva doucement la tête de sa sœur et la cala sur ses cuisses.

Comme l'aurait fait Trajan.

* * *

Fin.  
Et voilà le mot fatidique. En me relisant, j'ai eu quelques frissons. Pas que je trouve la fin ou mon "style" incroyables, mais plutôt que j'étais avec mes personnages, qu'on a fait une grande ballade ensemble et que ça a été chouette. Même si ça a plutôt mal fini !  
Quelle fin auriez-vous imaginé de votre côté ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus !  
J'ai pensé à pleins de fins différentes, du happy end au maxi carnage sanglant (ce qui n'est pas le cas ici je vous assure, ah, ah), mais cette fin me semblait cohérente avec les personnalités et les choix de chacun des personnages.

Je trouve même que la fin est douce, les dernières phrases laissent penser que tout est pardonné, que tout est réparé, enfin comme il faut.

Sauf pour Virgile mais bon ! xD

N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Et je vous dis à bientôt dans ma nouvelle fanfiction que je suis en train d'écrire : "Magdalena" (musique promotionnelle), bientôt dans votre rayon Mauraudeurs (forever !).


End file.
